Empty Handed
by littlee0618
Summary: "All I've ever known is how to hide a secret but I'm tired of going on without believing..." 10 years after high school, Rachel's life in New York is anything but what she envisioned for herself. When she receives an invitation to her reunion she is ultimately faced with a choice to link her past to her present and the consequences that follow.
1. Empty Handed

**Well hello! Did you miss me? Welcome to my new story! Thanks for deciding to take another journey with me! I promise it's going to be a good one...heartbreaking, but now as heartbreaking as Just Give Me A Reason...and well, if you haven't read that...what are you waiting for?**

**Anywho, the synopsis for this one doesn't even begin to do it justice so I hope you'll hang with me!**

**As always, I don't own anyone who appears/appeared on glee. I do however own any and all original characters. And the plot. All mistakes are mine (You'll see why in a few). On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**_Somewhere in New York, May 2022  
><em> The red envelope was sitting in her mailbox, perched on top of the stack of bills that resided in the small metal square. She blew out a breath as she grabbed for the stack of envelopes in a hurry, slamming the door closed and wiggling her key out in two swift moves. She shoved the stack into her open bag and headed for the stairs of the small walk up apartment building where she resided. She hustled up the one flight it took her to reach her small two bedroom apartment and shoved her key into the deadbolt, effectively opening the heavy front door with a grunt.

She dropped her bag just inside the door before she leaned against the solid wood for a moment, her eyes closing. It had been a long day at the office, the phone lines she manned had seemingly rang endlessly, and her temple pulsed with a headache that was reaching epic proportions. Of course it had been the day that she had forgotten her trusty bottle of Advil at home in her haste to leave the apartment. She ran her hands through her hair, walking more into the apartment towards the living room where the sounds of the TV were coming from.

"Hey" She said softly, coming into the room. She found her 2 year old son, Camden cuddled on the couch beside his nanny Jenna, clutching his stuffed elephant in his hands as the sounds of Elmo entertained him on the television.

"Hey Rachel." The younger woman smiled. Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Camden. He immediately crawled up to her side and Rachel wrapped her arms around him as she brought him into her lap. He laid his head on her chest before sticking two of his fingers in his mouth.

"How was he after I left?" She asked softly, running her hand through her sons messy mop of hair. She bent her head to kiss the crown of his head, just as he moved to lazily blink up at her.

"He calmed down once we pulled out the fire engine book." Jenna smiled, patting Camden's back. "His fever has gone down in the last little while, hopefully he'll sleep off whatever it is he's fighting"

Rachel nodded her head "I hope so too. Last thing he needs is another doctors visit." She murmured softly. Jenna silently agreed.

The two women talked for a few more minutes about Camden's day before Jenna left for the evening. She was a God send. Jenna was Camden's fulltime nanny. Rachel had really lucked out when she'd found her, fresh out school with an early childhood degree. Camden adored her, and to Rachel that's all that mattered. It took a lot for her toddler to become attached to anyone, and the fact that on the good days he always welcomed Jenna with a smile was a bonus.

She sighed as the little boy curled into her, grasping her shirt in his chubby fist.  
>"Mamamamamama" He babbled against her as he gazed up at her, his eyes glazed and showing the fact that he was fighting off an upcoming illness.<p>

"Mama's here Camden." She smiled as she looked down at him. She ran her hand over his forehead, feeling the heat coming from his skin. She ran her fingers through his bangs that were getting a little long in the front.

"Mama 'ome?" He asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Mama's home. Would Camden like some dinner?" She asked softly, rubbing his back a little bit. His eyes met hers as she looked down at him and he nodded, rubbing his warm cheek against her dress shirt. "Would you like some soup? With goldfish?" A nod again. Chicken noodle soup (minus the noodles) with plain goldfish crackers was Camden's favourite meal, sick or not. He made the sign language sign for please, as she attempted to slide him off her lap and onto the couch. He whined a little as his head rested on the arm of the couch, but calmed when she started the DVR and chose an episode of Elmo's World for him to watch while she made dinner. She made a quick escape to her bedroom, throwing off her stuffy work clothes and changing into a short pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before heading back out to the living room. She checked in on Camden who had curled up on the couch and seemed to be thrown into what she called his Elmo trance. She headed for the kitchen when she was sure he was alright for a few minutes to get started on dinner. Luckily, they'd had the chicken soup for dinner last night as well, so all Rachel really had to do was heat it up and throw in the crackers. She made a salad for herself, choosing not to have the soup for the second night in a row. Normally she wouldn't allow the same for Camden, but he was sick and she wasn't up for the fight.

They had dinner together at their small table, just Rachel and Camden, him in his highchair. It was quiet, save for the sloppy slurps he was making with his spoon as he ate his favourite dish. She smiled as she watched him, half the liquid on his spoon dripping down his chin and onto the bib that she had thoughtfully tied around his neck.

"Is it good Cam?" She asked softly as she finished off her salad. She took a sip of water from her cup before looking at her little boy. He smiled softly at her before attempting to shovel a mass of mushed cracker into his mouth. He immediately whined when Rachel attempted to assist him.

When he was finished, she cleaned his face and he cuddled up to her on the couch, dragging his favourite book with him, the fire engine book. Rachel turned off the TV and let her little guy snuggle up to her as she read his favourite book. She loved nights like this the best, where they just got to sit at home, cuddled up with a good book. Camden had always been a cuddler, from the moment he was born he'd been her little cuddle bug, and she wouldn't change that for the world. He was hers, and hers alone.

After reading the fire engine book a second time, Rachel gave Camden a bath before taking his temperature again. It was still a little on the high side, so as a precaution she gave him another dose of children's Tylenol before putting him to bed. She stood over the side of his crib, reaching in and rubbing his back as the sound machine played behind them. When she was sure he was sleeping, she slipped out of the room before heading to the kitchen to wash up the dinner dishes, not without placing another kiss on his head.

She set about her household chores before finally collapsing on the couch, the stack of mail from earlier dropped beside her, a cold glass of ice tea in her hand. She leaned her head back on the plush head of her couch, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply for a few moments. She'd be lying if she said this life was easy. Being a single mother was not the way she had envisioned her life going, wasn't really in the cards. None of this really was. But the moment she laid eyes on Camden in the delivery room, she knew it would all be worth it. She'd welcomed him, embraced him and most of all loved him. Every single bit of him. But there were days that were hard, like today when she had to leave him with his sitter this morning because she had to be at work. But there were days that were easier, happier, like when he'd reached a particular milestone and managed to use a word instead of a sign or just simply smiled at her. He was her life. And she wouldn't change that for the world.

She opened her eyes again, took a sip of her iced tea before placing it on the table beside her and going for the stack of mail on the couch. Most of them were bills, none of them out of the ordinary thank God. She didn't need any more stress in her life.

And then she came to the red envelope. She held it in her hands for a moment, just looking at it and mulling over the possibilities of what it could be. She didn't have many friends, and the ones she did have were neither planning weddings or baby showers, so it couldn't be that. There wasn't even a return address on either the front corner or the back. She chewed her lip as curiosity got the best of her and she tore open the envelope. What was in the envelope took her as much by surprise.

_Class of 2012  
>It's Hard to Believe it's Been 10 Years!<em>

_Join Us July 8th - 10th 2022 in Lima, Ohio  
>for a weekend filled with great friends, great food and plenty of memories! Itinerary to follow!<br>Please RSVP no later than June 15th via Facebook or contact Kurt Hummel._

Rachel felt her blood freeze. Had it really been ten years since high school? She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair as she held the white invitation in her hand. She went over the words printed in black script again, to make sure she had read it right. Her ten year high school reunion.  
>It couldn't be that time already, could it? She let the invitation drop to her lap as she stared straight ahead at the television for a moment, the evening news playing at a low volume. Memories of high school rushed forward, many she had locked away in that part of her brain she'd rarely visited in over three years time. She remembered the good times, sure. The feeling of belonging she had found in glee club even if she'd scared a lot of her teammates at first. She remembered how it felt to be winners, accepting trophies and eventually the acceptance of her peers.<p>

She also remembered being in love. Her eyes closed as she thought about him. She tried really hard in the last few years to put him out of her mind. Finn Hudson had been the man that she had thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She'd thought he was the love of her life. But she'd been a stupid high school girl, and everyone knows that high school romances never lasted.

And theirs was just another one to add to the long list of romances that failed before theirs. They'd broken it off two weeks after she'd move to New York to start her first semester at NYU. He'd been accepted at UCLA to study teaching and the distance was just way, way too much to bear. So they'd amicably decided to just part before things turned ugly, to use his words. She had wanted to believe back then that they would have been strong enough but he knew her just as well as she knew him. Back then she had had a penchant for dramatics and it probably wouldn't have served them well while being so far apart.

And she'd been trying ever since that fateful day in September to forget him. Forget everything about him, everything she'd loved about him. She'd thrown herself in school, studying music with a minor in English while auditioning in every spare minute she had. She'd also gotten a job at a local coffee house right near campus to support her own insane caffeine habit and keep her mind off everything she had left behind.

Truth was, the auditions had failed her. There was always someone with more experience, more talent, a less ethnic nose and bigger boobs. She was a dime a dozen here in NYC and as time had crawled on, she realized that maybe she wasn't ever going to get her big break. And by the time she had graduated NYU with her degree in music and minor in English, she felt even more lost. So she kept auditioning, kept working at the coffee shop and just trucked on. She tried not to let her spirit break. She was Rachel Berry and she would be a star. Even if it killed her.

And then she had met him. He'd come into her life one day at the coffee house, and had dazzled her with his blue eyes and witty charm. He was a junior attorney at a prestigious law firm in the city and had said all of the right words. For the first time since she'd moved to NYC, she'd fallen in love. She had dated a few men here and there, to keep up with the pretense that she was moving on with her life and growing up. But no one had made her happy, made her laugh. Until Nathan Collins. She'd loved him. She became that moon-eyed girl all over again at 22 years old. He'd taken care of her, swept her off her feet and allowed her for the first time in over five years to throw caution to the wind and really just live.

The best part? Her father's loved him. She'd taken him home for the holidays the first year they had dated, and he'd charmed them just like he'd charmed her. She wasn't surprised when the phone calls that followed the holidays came, they always asked about Nathan and how they were doing.

He'd even gotten her a job at the law office he was working at, as a secretary. It was a step up from the coffee house, and while it wasn't her dream she did enjoy it. It meant she saw Nathan all the time, it meant a more comfortable lifestyle and eventually it just became something she enjoyed. As much as someone could enjoy answering phones and arguing lawyers.

She'd found out she was pregnant in early June, 2 years after she had started dating Nathan. At first, she was terrified. All of her old insecurities of being alone and rejection came rushing back, but when she'd finally gotten the courage to tell him the news he reacted just as she had hoped. He had been ecstatic, embracing her tightly and kissing her everywhere. His reaction led to her own tears, and some of the most gentle lovemaking she had ever experienced. Her life, for the first time in a very long time was perfect.

She snapped herself out of her daydream just as a whine came over the baby monitor she still used. She got off the couch, allowing the invitation to flutter to the ground as she quickly walked to Camden's bedroom. He had twisted himself around in his blankets and his stuffed elephant that he loved to snuggle with had fallen off the bed but other than that, he appeared content. The whine may have just been a reflux or an answer to a dream. She kissed his head softly after she was sure he was alright, before going back out to the living room.

She picked the invitation up off of the floor and placed it on top of the entertainment unit before turning off the television and heading to the bathroom to start her nightly routine.

She couldn't go to the reunion, she thought as she snapped open the bottle of her makeup remover. It was as simple as that. She couldn't go because there really wasn't any reason to. She hadn't made it to Broadway, she had no real career success to begin with. She was still a secretary, albeit at a different law firm then Nathan's now but nonetheless. She couldn't go back to Lima, she hadn't been home since the weekend they had broken it to her father's that she was pregnant. It had been easier in the last few years for her fathers to visit her, as Camden didn't travel well and it was just...it was just easier. She didn't keep in contact with anyone from high school. Sure, she had talked to Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes for the first few months but like herself they'd found new friends and new lives and things had just dropped off. No one back home knew about Camden, she was sure. Her parents had a small group of friends, maybe they knew. But no one who had at one point been important in her life knew about his existence. It just wasn't something she was shouting from the rooftops. She'd deleted facebook years ago, ironically at the insistence of Nathan. She washed her face before getting out her cleanser and toner as the thoughts continued to turn over in her mind.

If she really thought about it, she was worried about what people would think. New York was very diverse and accepting, with resources and supports galore for parents of children with Down Syndrome. But she remembered Lima and how small it was, how people talked. She had her fair share of it as she was growing up, being the child of two gay fathers. People were judgemental, and while she had nothing to hide so to speak about her son she knew that others had differing opinions.

And she'd been through enough, Camden had been through enough in his short little life. She couldn't put Camden or herself through that. She wasn't going to go to the reunion. The past was the past for a reason and it really should stay that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Leave me some love! <strong>_


	2. Pieces

**Bonjour! I'm so so glad that you guys are liking this so far! Makes all the research I'm doing worthwhile. Fun fact: My background is in child development...I'm actually revisiting an old text book to help with this story. I knew I saved it for a reason! Anywho, to answer your questions...you will find out more about Nathan in due time. And you will see Finn..in due time.**

**As an aside, this weekend marks a year since we all lost Cory. RIP our awkward Canadian. We love you, we miss you, we'll always remember you**.

**Anyways...now the show must go...all over the place or something! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**_Somewhere In New York, May 2022  
><em>  
>Her father's called two days later, at the worst possible time. They called once a week to check up on her and Camden, catch up with their lives and to lend whatever support they could. But today, wasn't a good day.<p>

Saturday's were busy, there was really no way around it. It was one of two of her days off, and by default she always tried to jam too much into the few available hours she had on Saturdays. She had an idea of what she could do and not do as Camden could only handle so much and tried as much as she could to work within those restraints. And today it just seemed like even a simple trip to the grocery store and farmer's market for fresh fruit and vegetables were going to be well out of her reach.

Camden woke up in what could only be described as the worst case of moodiness known to man. When she'd entered his bedroom to liberate him from his crib, the cranky look that crossed his features all but startled her. She felt his forehead, and while it wasn't perfect, it definitely wasn't the warmest it had ever been, even a few days ago. When she picked him up he immediately wrapped all of his limbs around her body, clutching her to himself.

"Mamamamama" He babbled into her ear, the irritated grumble in his voice evident. She placed him on the change table and changed his diaper quickly before letting him down with his feet on the floor. He stood shakily, looking at her. He had just recently started walking 3 months ago, and was still quite shaky on his legs. His muscles were underdeveloped and it took him extra long to master certain milestones. She'd cried when he took his first steps, her heart swelling what felt like ten times its normal size when he'd tentatively stepped towards her. But now he stood looking at her, his knees shaking a little bit as he stared at her. She tossed his dirty diaper in the diaper pail before heading for the door of the small room.

"Come on Camden" She smiled, turning to him to encourage him to follow her. "Let's go get breakfast!" She called. She was working on independence with him, trying to let him do things for himself that he could do. And that included walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mamamamama" He babbled, his voice raising an octave. He took a step towards her before falling over frustratingly onto his bottom. He let out a grunt of frustration and dropped his hands against his legs before letting out another frustrated squawk. "Mama!" He grunted, his eyes squeezing tight as he looked at her.

"Come on Camden, you can do it baby. Let's go have some cheerios!" She exclaimed. She squatted down to look at him. "Come on Camden!"

"No!" He grunted, his face showing how completely frustrated he was. She took one look at his face before walking over to him and helping him stand up again. He immediately held up his arms to be picked up, but when she only took his hand to help him walk out of the room, he went into a full blown tantrum.

She felt herself counting to ten, taking a deep breath before scooping him up so his kicking feet were away from her body and bringing him to the kitchen, where she sat him in his high chair as he continued to throw his tantrum, banging his hands against the plastic tray. She had just put some dry cereal on his tray and was going to grab him some fruit and yogurt when the phone rang. When it didn't quit after a few rings, she dropped the container of vegan yogurt she was holding in her hand and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" She sighed into the phone as Camden slammed his fists on the tray, making the Cheerios jump as well. He was also grunting his frustration as he went, making his anger known.

"Rachel, darling, how are you?" Hiram's voice penetrated through the speaker of the phone. She could barely make out his voice over Camden's theatrics.

She swallowed as she looked at her son. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder before ripping the lid off the yogurt, grabbing a spoon and bringing it to Camden. He stopped his tirade for a minute, and she felt herself blow out a sigh of relief.

"I'm...good now..." She chuckled tiredly, as she watched Camden pick up the plastic spoon and immediately trying to get into it.

"Sounds like you've got a lot going on over there. Should I call you back?"

"I don't really foresee a better opportunity." She sighed as she watched Camden try and bring a spoonful of yogurt to his mouth. She cringed when most of it missed, but landed on his tray. He immediately slapped his hand down into the pile of yogurt with crushed up cheerios. "He's quiet right now..."

Hiram chuckled on the other end of the phone. "What's on tap for you guys today?"

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, the plan is to hit the grocery store and the farmer's market..." She trailed off. "But we seem to be having an off day so we'll see how much of it we get done..."

"I see."

They made small talk while Camden entertained himself with the yogurt on his tray. Rachel chatted with her Dad while she moved around the small kitchen, grabbing Camden a sippy cup of almond milk and handed it to him. He immediately grabbed it from her and greedily sucked it down. She smiled as her father filled her in on some things going on at work and she pretended to listen. She set about grabbing her own breakfast together, mixing the same yogurt she had given Camden with some granola.

"So your Papa and I ran into Quinn Puckerman last night at Breadstix." She dropped the spoon she was using to mix the two, it falling to the counter with a clang.

"Did you now." She said softly. She picked up the spoon again and rested the phone on her shoulder as she made her way over to the table. Camden seemed to follow her with his eyes, watching her every move before going back to making a mess. "She asked about you." Her father added. Rachel's heart began to pound. Her father's were well versed in what to say and what not to say to the people of her past about her life in New York. And even though they didn't agree with it most of the time, they respected her wishes.

"Yes. Her and her little family were there." She heard the hesitation in his voice. "Your Papa stopped to say hello, and Quinn mentioned that the invitations for the reunion were put in the mail two weeks ago and that they were starting to get responses. She asked if you had gotten yours, because she mailed it out herself."

Of course Quinn had something to do with the reunion. Seemed like something she would be involved in. Her father's had a knack for running into her and her husband Noah often, between Temple and the fact that Noah was a mechanic at the garage her father's had frequented for years. When she was silent, her father continued. "Did you get the invitation yet?"

She sighed audibly. The truth was the best. "I did. It came the other day."

"What do you think? When is it? Are you and Cam going to..." She interrupted him.

"I'm not going Dad. Maybe you and Papa can come up tha..."

He cut her off."Why wouldn't you go Rachel?"

She wished she could see her father's face as she was talking to him. Instead, she turned and stared at her son.

"Dad, it's a lot of work to..."

"It's your high school reunion Rachel. By the end of high school you loved..."

"Dad, why can't you just accept that I don't want to go? I said no. I don't want to put myself in that position..."

"Is it because of how you and Finn left things?" Her father asked.

"Dad...wait, what? Why would he have anything to do with this? It's been ten years Dad...ten, long years where my life has been thrown upside down..."

"All the more reason to reconnect with your friends from high school..."

"They were my friends then Dad, not now. I haven't talked to anyone or seen anyone in years...they all have lives, just like I do..."

"Quinn was saying her and Tina get together every week for a playgroup with their kids..."

"Why are you telling me this? Better yet, where are you getting this information and why should I care about their damn playgroup?" Camden chose that moment to slam his sippy cup down on the tray of the high chair while signally to her that he was done. Hearing that her once supposed friends saw each other weekly hurt her somewhere she hadn't realized it would. She tried to push away the feeling, as she hadn't really been trying to keep their relationships up after she left as well.

"Rachel. I didn't mean to..." She cut him off, just as Camden began to make a bunch of noise, alerting Rachel to his discomfort.

"Dad, I have to go. As you can hear, Camden is over being in the high chair and we really need to get on with our day..."

"Alright. I'll call you later. try and have a good day Rachel. Give Camden a kiss for us" She heard her father sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Will do. Talk to you later." She said softly as she walked towards her son, who seemed bent on making his miserable mood known loudly. She clicked off the phone and threw it on the counter just as Camden began to whine loudly. She picked him up out of his high chair gingerly and immediately took him to the bathroom to clean him off. She'd thought she'd give him a bath, but when he began to scream as they entered the bathroom she decided against it. Yep, today was going to go so well.

* * *

><p>They didn't make it to the farmer's market for the first time in awhile, as by the time they had left the apartment building the market that was held in Central Park had closed for the day. Instead, she opted to just pick up what fruit she could get at the grocery store a few blocks away. She got Camden ready, and everything was calm until she went to strap him in his stroller down in the foyer of their building. He immediately began to scream like she was hurting him, and arched his body making it nearly impossible for her to strap him into the harness.<p>

"Camden, please. We really need to go get some groceries baby. Please." She begged, knowing it would be lost on him. When he didn't calm, she pulled him out of the seat and held him against her in an attempt to get him to calm down. He curled into her and laid his head on her shoulder, sticking his two fingers in his mouth. When he was sucking on them happily, she attempted to get him into the stroller again. He whined, but didn't fight her as she put him in the seat. When he was finally successfully and safely strapped in, she slung her purse across her body as they finally left the building. She breathed a sigh of relief as the sun hit her face and adjusted the sun visor on the stroller before trekking off for the grocery store a few blocks away.

She hadn't made a long list, she could pick up more fresh fruits and vegetables on her way home from work one day during the week if she had to, and she just stocked up on the necessities. They were just making their way towards the cash registers when Camden began to make his irritability known again. He babbled loudly, almost yelling at the top of his lungs. She pulled out his stuffed elephant and tried to give that to him as they waited in line, and he threw it to the ground. She took a deep breath and reached for his sippy cup to hand to him, just as they took a step closer to the cash. She could feel the stares of the people behind her as she tried to calm her son down, her attempts falling short of calming the toddler. She wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but it was days like today that really tested her patience. His sippy cup clanked to the floor and she picked it up, trying once more to give it to him. When he threw it down and shouted no, she felt herself losing her cool. The stares she was getting felt like they were burning a hole in her back. Finally, she got all of their purchases up on the small belt and paid for them, in between kicks to the back of her legs as she stood in front of the stroller. The cashier smiled softly at her as she passed her the credit card. She'd seen that look many times over the last two years, the I feel so sorry for you look. At least she was keeping the comments to herself.

He fussed the entire way home, so much that Rachel abandoned the stroller in her storage locker with anything that wouldn't spoil and hiked it up the stairs to their apartment. She sighed with relief when she entered their own space, and immediately set Camden down in his playpen. She walked away from him as he began to scream once more, taking all of the grocery bags she had brought up with her to the kitchen. Once everything was put away, she leaned against the countertop and closed her eyes tightly as Camden continued his tirade. She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of it, before getting him a clean sippy cup and filling it with the rest of her water bottle. His voice lowered when she walked closer to the playpen, and he looked up at her with watery eyes. She handed him the sippy cup and she crouched in front of the playpen, running her fingers through his unruly hair as he sipped his water. He pulled it away from his mouth for a moment and hiccupped, before going back to drinking from it.

"You okay Cammy?" She whispered, looking at him. He whimpered as he looked at her, his blue eyes staring into hers. She ran her finger under his eye, collecting the tears that had collected there.

"Mahmeee" He whimpered, dropping his sippy cup into the playpen and grabbing for her head. She immediately stood up and grabbed him, walking over to the couch with him and cuddling him into herself. He whimpered, but not as high pitched as she settled in her lap. He yawned as she held him in her arms, his breathing becoming heavy as he finally settled against her. She played with his hair as he stuck his two fingers in his mouth and eventually fell into a deep sleep in her arms.

"I love you Camden" She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his head. He sighed in his sleep, turning into her more. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before slowly slinking off the couch and bringing him to his bedroom. She changed his diaper quickly before settling him in his crib for a nap. She watched him for a moment, and turned the baby monitor on before leaving the room.

She waited a few minutes to make sure he was alright, before grabbing the other monitor and the keys to the apartment before leaving and running down quickly to her storage locker. She grabbed the rest of her groceries that she had abandoned earlier and put the stroller away properly before running back up to her apartment. After she dumped the bags in the kitchen, she checked on Camden again and smiled when she saw he hadn't even budged. She smiled before closing his door a little bit and walking out to the kitchen. She put the rest of her groceries away before grabbing the phone and heading to the living room. Now that Camden was sleeping, it was as good a time as any to call her father back. She felt bad about the way she had left the conversation, but that much was beyond her control.

She held the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to pick up, and was about to hang up when her father Hiram answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad." She sighed softly.

"Rachel, I was just telling Papa that I talked to you this morning" She heard her Papa's voice in the background.

"I'm sorry about that this morning." She mused. "We had a bit of a hard morning that just finally settled..."

"It's okay sweetheart" Hiram assured. "Everything okay?"

She sighed. "I think he's still fighting the fever he had earlier this week. He was just cranky as hell today and he's finally asleep so I have a few moments to myself..."

Hiram made a noise on the other end of the line. "Poor boy."

"Yeah" She agreed. "We'll make it through. We always do. Just worried about him, you know"

"Of course baby. That's what makes you such a great mom Rachel."

"I try." She allowed her voice to trail off.

"So tell me again why you don't want to come down for the reunion? When we had ours it was so much..."

"Dad..." She hesitated. "I just...what do I have to gain by going to the stupid reunion, aside from a bunch of stress that I really don't need..."

"A vacation?" Hiram offered. "A chance to rekindle friendships. Everyone needs friends Rachel."

"I have friends, Dad." She argued. "Like me, their busy with their lives and their kids. I just don't think traveling is such a good idea. I've never flown with Camden and..."

"So bring Jenna..." Hiram exclaimed. "We'll pay for the plane tickets for all of you, if money is an issue..."

Rachel chewed her lip thoughtfully. Why was her father pushing this so hard? Why did it matter if she came home for the reunion?

"We worry about you sweetheart. And both your Papa and I think a trip home would be a great idea. A great way to have a vacation without overdoing yourselves. Every time we run into Will and Emma they ask about you. Same with the Puckerman's...and as a matter of fact Carole Hummel told me to say hello from both her and Burt..." He paused. "Plus, we would love to see you and show off our handsome grandson around town..." He chuckled.

She sighed. "Can I get back to you? I just need to think about it some more..." She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

"Sure" She heard her father sigh.

She continued to talk with her Dad, telling him a little bit about work and life in New York. When she hung up, they left the conversation in a better spot then this morning. She tidied up the apartment quietly, humming to herself. She came across the invitation where she had left it two days ago when she dusted the unit. As she held it in her hand, she stared down at the information once more.. It was three days. An extended long weekend. She could probably get the week off. She still had plenty of vacation time to use.

"Just make a decision Rachel." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the details. Could she really do it? Could she fly home and introduce her past to her present?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	3. Back Home

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Don't worry, all your questions/thoughts will be answered shortly :) Enjoy! **

**As always, I don't own any glee related characters. Just Camden and the plot. All medical related mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_July 2022, NYC.  
><em>She'd be lying if she said her nerves weren't starting to get the best of her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she went over the list in front of her, mentally recounting what she had packed and what would be left to deal with in the morning. It was late, the clock above her TV showed her that it was well after midnight. Their flight was early and she was already dreading it. It was the only nonstop flight available that wasn't at 9:00pm at night. She was taking a big step by packing them up and getting on a plane to begin with, the last thing she wanted to do was haul both her, Camden and their bags through numerous airports. As it was, she'd already enlisted Jenna to come over tomorrow morning and help her all the way to the gate. Or at least through checking baggage. That woman deserved a raise and she wished she could give it to her. She yawned once more as she made sure she'd packed enough diapers for their week long stay before closing the suitcase. She decided that Lima wasn't the desert island she was making it out to be. If she forgot something, she'd be able to grab it when she and if she needed it. She yawned and closed the light in the living room before heading to bed. She made a quick stop in Camden's room, finding him fast asleep, his mouth open with his tongue sticking out, his elephant clutched in his little hands. She smiled as she leaned over the railing of the crib and placed a kiss on his newly trimmed hair (Which was a feat in itself) before walking out of the room and heading for her own.

She collapsed into the mattress and allowed herself to whine a little bit. She rolled over, face down in her pillow. She sighed deeply and attempted to will herself to sleep. But instead, her mind was flooded with all of the anxieties she had about her trip. All of the what ifs flooded her mind, causing her thoughts to race. What if Camden got sick while they were there? What if someone said something hurtful? What if...what if...what if...

She rolled over in a huff, rubbing her face hard. Her alarm clocked taunted her with the time and she instantly groaned. If she didn't fall asleep right this second she was so incredibly screwed for tomorrow. She saw lots of coffee in her near future, and perhaps a stop at Starbucks in JFK before they boarded their flight.

Sleep didn't come to her easily that night, just as she had suspected. Her mind continued to reel, inventing new situations and scenarios, each the more horrible as time passed. But her thoughts were also curious. Part of her was excited to be going to the reunion. Her father's only said so much about her former classmates that they saw from time to time around Lima, and it normally didn't bother her. But now, it left her wondering about the people who she had spent so much time with during those four important years. Her thoughts had drifted off before she could bring herself to speculate about Finn.

She'd set an alarm and she wasn't quite sure why, because Camden was chanting and whining for her a good hour before she had set the small clock. She dragged herself out of bed as he continued to babble loudly in the most demanding way possible. When Camden wanted something, he let it be known. She went through the motions of getting him dressed for the day, choosing a t-shirt that said "Mom's Little Rockstar" and a pair of light, comfy shorts for him to wear on the flight. She set him up in his high chair with dried cereal and some grapes while she took her time making herself a coffee and getting her own breakfast.

Before she knew it, she had the rest of their stuff packed and Jenna had texted that she was on her way over in a cab. She blew out a breath as she stared at Camden who was sitting quietly on the floor, staring at the toy in front of him.

A knock at the front door of the apartment alerted Rachel to Jenna's arrival. It was now or never. If she had any lingering thoughts about going to the reunion, now was the time to express them.

"Come on in" She called, walking towards the front door. Jenna opened the door from the other side and smiled when she walked in.

"Good morning." She smiled warmly, following Rachel into the living room. Camden looked up at Jenna as she walked into the room and smiled widely. He scrambled to his feet unsteadily and lifted his arms to her as she came closer. Jenna immediately went over and scooped him up, smothering him in kisses. He giggled as Rachel looked on.

"We should go." Jenna sighed. "The cabs waiting downstairs."

Rachel nodded. She slung her purse across her body as Jenna helped Camden put his shoes on. Rachel grabbed the two suitcases she had packed while Jenna carried Camden and the carry on bag she had packed with essentials for the plane. They made it down to the cab and got in after grabbing his car seat from her storage locker.

Her nerves began to get the best of her when they parked at JFK. Rachel paid the cab driver before walking inside the building with Jenna and Camden in tow. Her palms began to sweat as the noise and lights of the airport really settled in.

"Tell me I'm not making a mistake" She whispered as they got in line to check the bags.

Jenna looked at Rachel as she shifted Camden on her hip. "You're not making a mistake. You're just going home Rachel. It will be fine. Worst case scenario it's a great week to spend with your Dads." She smiled, trying to sound optimistic. She was used to Rachel's worrying nature. "You deserve a vacation Rachel. Both you and Camden do."

"You're right. You're so right." She smiled softly. They checked her bags, and immediately began walking over to the security area.

"Well, I guess this is it." Rachel breathed in deeply. Jenna moved to hand Camden over to Rachel. She instantly took her son into her arms. Camden immediately wrapped his legs around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder, still clutching his elephant in his hand. She kissed his head as she looked at Jenna. "Thank you. For coming with me and helping out. I don't know how I would have gotten here without you."

Jenna chuckled a little bit. "It's no problem. I'm here to help." She smiled. "Have a great week in Ohio."

Rachel rolled her eyes while laughing herself. "I'll try. I'm sure this guy will love it." She nodded towards Camden. "Thanks again Jenna, enjoy your week off."

Getting through security was an experience. Camden was afraid of the x-ray machine and clung to her. The guards were understanding when she told them it was his first time traveling. He wrapped his legs so tightly around her waist she was sure she was going to have bruises where his heels dug into her back.

Before she knew it they were on the plane, getting ready to take off. She rubbed her face hard when she got settled in her seat, holding Camden tightly in her lap. She watched his eyes dart around the small area, taking in their environment. He sighed into her chest, sticking his two fingers in his mouth.

"We're going to Ohio Cammy." She whispered into his hair "We're going to go see Granddad and Grandpa. And Mommy is going to see some of her old school friends."

"Mamamamamama" He babbled quietly against her chest.

"Yes Mommy's here." She sighed, kissing his head again.

He jumped in her arms when the flight attendant came over the loud speaker with instructions for the flight. He whined as she held him to her, and he raised his hands to cover his ears. She leaned over carefully to grab her bag that she had brought, and grabbed him the headphones she had brought him to help block out noise. She hoped they would help him stay content on the plane. Sometimes loud noises irritated him, depending on his mood. And given that they were in a different environment altogether, she was sure he was bound to get agitated. He calmed when the loud noises stopped and cuddled into her chest. The seat belt light came on and she carefully belted it across the two of them, as he snuggled into her.

Before she knew it, they were landing in Ohio. Camden whined a little at both take off and landing. She tried to give him a sippy cup of water she had brought with her, but he didn't really take it from her. He whimpered until she unbuckled the seat belt, his ears irritated from the popping. When he was released, he took big gulps of his water as Rachel waited for the few others who were on the flight to deboard.  
>An older woman stopped by her row as she was walking out.<p>

"You should be proud, he did really well considering..." The woman gave her a look as Rachel stared at her. The older woman clearly didn't seem to take much notice of her indignant look, she turned and kept walking. The nerve of some people. She knew she was referencing the fact that he had down syndrome. Why did strangers feel like mentioning it, either bluntly or not, was okay? She often wondered that if he had something else, another disorder that wasn't so readily identifiable, maybe then people wouldn't feel like they had such a free reign to say things to her...hurtful or not. She let the comment the woman made slide off her back. She placed Camden down on his feet as she stood up before grabbing her bag and picking him up again.

"Mamamamamama" He babbled against her shoulder.

"Camden..." She sung in a light voice. "Camden is going to see Granddad and Grandpa..."

* * *

><p>She spotted her father's the moment they arrived in baggage claim. She genuinely smiled when she saw their faces light up as they came into their sight.<p>

"Rachel!" Hiram called. They met her half way and both gently embraced her, careful not to squish Camden. "Well hello Mr. Camden." Camden immediately buried his head in her shoulder more, tightening his legs around her waist again. She must have winced because her father let out a little bit of a chuckle.

"Camden..." She sang into his ear. "Can you say hi to Grandpa and Granddad?" He shook his head gently against her shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel. It's been a long morning for you guys." Her father, Leroy smiled gently. "Shall we go collect your bags?" She smiled appreciatively at both of them.

"That sounds good. The sooner we get out of here, the better." She smiled as Camden tangled his small fingers into her hair. They walked together towards the luggage belt, and once they'd acquired the two suitcases Rachel had packed and Camden's car seat, they made their way out of the airport towards her father's car. She instructed her father's on how to install the car seat, and once it was in, she placed Camden in it before getting in the car herself.

They made small chit chat as they drove back towards Lima, taking familiar roads back to her hometown. Camden mumbled to himself, fisting his elephant in his hands. The goose bumps rose on her arms as they crossed into Lima after awhile. It had been a while since she had been home, and her nerves began to surface once more. She took in the sights around her, apparently a lot had changed in the nearly 3 and a half years since she had been back. The last time she had been down was when her and Nathan had told her father's they were having a baby...

She shook her head slowly, taking in her surroundings instead of letting her mind drift back. She noticed familiar things, like Lima Bean and Breadstix as they drove. But she also noticed a new boutique, a kids store that she wanted to check out among other things. Life had gone on, while she was in New York.

When they finally arrived at her childhood home, her emotions had settled down a little bit. It felt good, in a way, to be back home. She wanted to show Camden the park where she had played as a child, as he loved to swing. She'd envisioned way back when she first learned she was having a baby, bringing him back home to experience all of the small town things she had loved growing up - even if it was just for visits. But then reality had hit her in the face more than once and she hadn't had the courage to come back - until now. Even though it still scared her to pieces.

His whining and her father's voices broke her out of her thoughts, and she moved to liberate him from the restraints of his car seat. He wasn't used to the restrictive nature of the harness, the one on his stroller so different. They didn't drive a lot of places in New York, relying on the subway and whatever they could get to within walking distance of their apartment.

She forgot how good it felt to be home. She'd grown up in this house, and aside from a few things here and there that her father's had updated, it was much the same. She placed Camden down on his feet as they walked into the house while her father's brought in their bags. Camden stuck close to her side, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Mamamamama" He grunted urgently, pulling on her shorts. "Mama, up." He grunted. She looked down at him, a smile on her face. "Mama, up!" He looked up at her, his eyes shiny. He didn't like new places, and this was a new place to him. She bent down and picked him up as her father's brought her bags up to her old room.

"Come see what wehave set up for Camden, Rachel!" Hiram called as he looked back at Rachel from his place on the stairs. She followed them up towards the bedrooms.

"Let's go see what Grandpa and Granddad have for us!" She gasped as she tickled him under his chin. He giggled as he bent into her, a big smile crossing his face. She followed her father's down the hallway, to the room beside hers that used to be a guest room. While it was still painted the light blue it had always been, a travel crib was set up by the bed, with an elephant blanket inside.

"We thought we'd keep it here. Maybe you guys can start visiting more often?" Hiram smiled at her as they walked more into the room.

She hadn't thought to bring her playpen. She'd kind of just figured he'd bunk with her for the week. Knowing his attachment issues, she wasn't sure how this was going to go over with her picky child. But the thought was nice, nonetheless.

"That's amazing." She smiled, looking at both her father's who looked proud of themselves. "I really appreciate it." She tickled Camden's cheek as he giggled a little bit. "And I'm sure this little guy will love it too."

* * *

><p>Camden was cranky and tired by the time dinner time approached. He was miserable as he followed her around as she set the table while her father went to pick up the take out they had ordered for dinner.<p>

"Mammmmeeeee." He cried as he followed her around the table, his arms lifted. She tried to ignore him even though it was breaking her heart, but she knew that once she picked him up she would never get a chance to put him down. He was still making strange in the new environment and didn't want to be far from her.

"Camden, Mommy has to set the table." She said softly, looking down at her son.

"Mammeeeeeeeeee, up..." He cried. When she finally placed the last fork down, she bent to pick him up and he immediately curled his body into hers. "Mamee.." He mumbled.

"Are you hungry Camden?" She asked as she walked towards the high chair her Dads had borrowed from a neighbour for the week.

"Hungy." He repeated as he looked at Rachel, his little eyes showing simultaneously how tired and sad he was at the same time.

Rachel kissed his head and brought him over to the high chair and began to put him in the chair. He fought her as she was finally getting him to sit down and in the restraints. "No Mama!" He shouted, fighting against the straps.

She paused as she looked at him, his face getting more upset. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. He was tired, but he needed dinner before she could put him to bed. She heard the front door open and knew her father's were home as Camden's frustration was hitting it's crescendo. She took a deep breath and walked away, heading to the kitchen to grab his sippy cup.

"No mama leab..." Camden cried, kicking his legs and working himself into a frenzy. Rachel ran back to him, forgetting the sippy cup and was at his side in moments. She stripped the tray away from the high chair in a flash and scooped him up in her arms.

He had strung three words together. Something he had never done before. Two words, sure. But not three. Camden was constantly behind on his milestones, just like any other child with down syndrome. But when these things happened, when he reached that peak, she celebrated. Sure, she probably shouldn't be rewarding his tantrum but her baby, her almost 2 and a half year old had strung three words together. And that was more important than anything else at the moment.

He calmed down the moment he was in her arms, and leaned his head on her shoulder.  
>Her father's came in once everything was settled, with dinner in cartons.<p>

"Everything alright in here?" Her Papa asked looking at the two of them. Camden was sniffling on Rachel's chest and she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." She swallowed, kissing Camden's head. "He was having a tantrum and then strung three words together." She allowed a smile to cross her face. It took a beat for the sentence to sink in for her fathers.

"That's amazing." Leroy smiled genuinely at her. He placed the cartons he was carrying on the table. Hiram joined them with a bottle of wine and Camden's sippy cup. Rachel attempted to put him in the high chair, and he finally let her once she moved it right beside her. She gave him some rice and bits of vegetables cut up for him to eat once they were settled.

Her and her father's fell into an easy conversation as they all immersed themselves in their food. Rachel chuckled as she watched Camden shovel his food in his mouth before noisily sucking on his sippy cup.

They talked about life in New York before the topic of conversation turned to Camden. As if on cue he offered a big, cheesy grin to both of his grandfathers as he continued to eat his dinner with his hands.

"You said he strung three words together?" Hiram asked as he studied his grandson with a smile. He'd come in on the tail end of the discussion a few minutes before. "That's amazing, right?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically before taking a sip of her water. "It's beyond amazing. We've been stymied on two words and babbling for the longest time..." She grinned. "I just hope it wasn't a coincidence. He was pretty worked up when he said it."

Both Hiram and Leroy nodded before Leroy asked, "Does he throw a lot of tantrums?"

Rachel shrugged, turning to Camden and putting little bits of dumpling on his tray. "They are getting more frequent. I talked with Dr. Hastings about it and she said it was common with children with down syndrome. They use tantrums as an outlet for their frustrations, especially ones that are lacking the means to verbally communicate well. He's not happy go lucky all the time, like some people may think." She paused for a moment. "Not to mention tantrums are typical for his chronological age." She smiled.

"Ah, the terrible twos" Hiram lamented. "They were the worst."

Rachel laughed. "I wasn't that bad..."

"I seem to recall a rather horrifying display in Target when we wouldn't buy you some ruby red slipper like Dorothy's from Wizard of Oz." Leroy laughed. "Your Daddy took you to the car while I proceeded to buy them in three sizes."

"And you wonder why I'm spoiled." She winked before turning to her food.

"We spoiled you because we loved you. And we'll continue to spoil you and this handsome little guy forever." Hiram smiled, leaning over to touch Camden's arm. He jerked away, but still offered his Granddad a small grin.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her fathers.

When dinner was finished, her father's insisted they didn't need her help clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. Camden was starting to doze off, so she took him upstairs quickly for a bath before attempting to put him down in the crib her father's had set up. He settled at first, as Rachel added his blanket from home and his stuffed elephant. She sang him a song quietly and rubbed his back as he drifted off into what she hoped was a peaceful sleep. She waited several minutes before walking out of the room to join her father's in the living room with the door slightly open.

She walked into 0the living room and her father handed her a cup of tea as she sunk onto the couch. It was only 7:30 and she was exhausted. She rubbed her face before meeting her father's looks.

"What?" She said softly, gingerly taking a sip of tea.

"We're just so proud of you Rachel." Hiram said softly. "The way you handle Camden is just...it's amazing. And we're so proud of you."

"It isn't easy." She sighed. "Some days are really, really hard. When he's screaming like he was when you guys got back...I just...sometimes I just want to throw my hands up and walk away. But then I remember that I am all that he has in this world and he'll smile or do something like he did tonight and it makes everything alright again." She let her voice wane. "I couldn't imagine life without him. He's mine for a reason." She took another sip of her tea as her father's nodded their agreement. It was true. He was hers, and hers alone. She wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	4. Fall

**Hola! No formatting issues with this one! Hope you guys enjoy!  
>As always, I don't own anyone or anything actually related to glee. Just Camden and the plot. And well, all the other original characters that'll be popping up. Anywho...here ya go! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**_July 2022. Friday. Lima_

She groaned as she rolled over onto her back, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. She turned on her side again, and came face to face with her son who was still sleeping. She watched his small chest rise and fall for a few minutes, before trying to get herself to fall asleep again. It was still early, her body used to being woken at this time by the little boy in her bed. But he was still sleeping. They'd had a rough night last night. While he had fallen asleep easily at first, by the time Rachel had settle herself into bed after talking with her fathers, Camden had woken up in the spare bedroom and started screaming. At first she attempted to calm him with a sippy cup of warm almond milk, but when he merely dropped it and continued to cry, she tried everything else in her arsenal. She cuddled him, sang to him softly, and when nothing settled the poor child, brought him to her room and let him sleep next to her like she had originally planned. The moment they had both laid down on the mattress, he'd fallen back to sleep.

Her eyes drifted closed, the soft sounds of Camden's heavy breathing lulling her back to sleep. But it didn't last long. She felt like she had just closed her eyes when she felt the anything but gentle pat of her son's hand against her cheek.

"Mamamama" He babbled, his voice laced with sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her son.

"Mommy's up" She yawned sleepily. "Mommy's up."

"Mamamama" He smiled again, his own voice raising in volume as he woke up more. "Hungy"

"Are you hungry baby?" She cuddled him closer to her and ran her fingers through his unruly hair. He looked up at her, his eyes focused as he smiled at her.

"Hungy." He repeated.

"Should we go down and see what we can make for breakfast?" She smiled at Camden, his eyes glittering back at her. He nodded his head.

She hulled her body up and rubbed her eyes as Camden laid beside her, his fingers in his mouth. She made a funny face at the little boy as she reached around him to grab her hair tie off the side table. She pulled her hair back quickly before sliding off the bed and picking him up to rest on her hip. She walked back into the spare room where she had set his stuff and placed him on the bed, changing his diaper quickly before taking him downstairs with her.

The house was quiet, her father's were heavy sleepers and hadn't risen yet, given that it was just before 7 am. She rubbed her eyes after she buckled Camden into the high chair and got his sippy cup of milk ready.

"Tank ew" He smiled a big beaming smile as he brought the rubber spout to his mouth and sucked. She kissed his head before moving around the kitchen to gather the ingredients for oatmeal. While she waited for the kettle to boil the water, she made herself a coffee in the Keurig before leaning her arms on the counter. She looked out the window, the world outside slowly starting to come to life around them. The sunrise was beautiful, and Rachel felt a calm settle over her. Today was going to be a good day.

She had to laugh as Camden tried to feed himself his oatmeal. 75% of it hit the tray, with the remaining part ending up in or around his mouth. When she looked over at him, he grinned a large smile that reached his eyes. Whatever made him happy.

"What are we going to do today Camden?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Mommy has that BBQ to go to tonight, but that's not until 5. What should we do with Grandpa and Granddad?" She thought for a moment. "Maybe if it's nice we can go swimming..."  
>Camden looked at her for a moment before going back to his oatmeal.<p>

After breakfast, Rachel sat Camden in the living room to watch some of his shows as she tidied up the kitchen from their breakfast. She chuckled when she heard his squeal as Elmo's World started up.

"He sounds like he's in a good mood." Her Dad smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

Rachel dropped the cloth she had been using to wipe down the high chair and smiled at her father.

"He's usually in a good mood in the mornings. Half the time at least." She chuckled. "There's some oatmeal left over if you'd like some. I'm sorry if he woke you up."

Hiram shook his head. "Nah. I was already starting to get up. His laugh is contagious."

Rachel smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

She chatted with her Dad for a few minutes as he made himself a coffee and she got a breakfast together for herself.

"So what time is the BBQ at the school?" Hiram asked as she sat down beside him with her yogurt and granola. She stirred it around for a moment thoughtfully.

"The itinerary that I was emailed said 5" She spooned some yogurt into her mouth. "I think it said 5-8. It's more of a meet and greet sort of thing with registration. The big dinner dance is tomorrow night."

Hiram nodded his head. "You ready?"

She shrugged as Camden giggled from the living room. "I suppose. As ready as I'll ever be." She spooned some yogurt into her mouth. "I mean, what is there really to be ready for?" Her Dad gave her a pointed look. "What?"

"Well, there is the small fact that you're going to see all your old friends..." Her father started.

She sighed. "I know."

"Are you ready for that?" When she only shrugged in response, Hiram looked at her intently. "I can see that you're thinking about it. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not really nervous about anything, Dad." She stood up and walked over to the sink where she placed her bowl and spoon before turning to look at him again. "Okay, I'm a little nervous." Hiram urged her to go on. "I just...I'm nervous that I'm going to be just one of them. One of the people with a failed dream. I never wanted to be just like everyone else." She sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Hiram enquired. "Your Papa and I are just like that. Like everyone else..."

"Dad..." She sighed. "I spent my entire high school career shouting to anyone that would listen that I was going to be a huge Broadway star and look where I am now..."

"There is nothing wrong with the life you're living Rachel..."

"A single mom to a child with special needs, living all but pay check to pay check in New York City as a law secretary. I see at least one thing wrong with that..." She sighed. "I just...I'm scared that everyone is going to judge me..."

"Rachel. They're your friends."

"They _were_ my friends." She corrected. "I haven't spoken to any of them in more or less 9 and a half years. Some longer." She bit her lip. "And my high school career wasn't exactly a shining example of the perfect experience..."

"Rachel. It's been ten years. I think you need to give everyone a chance..."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, just as Camden let out another throaty laugh. She turned in the direction of the sound before sighing again. "But what if they don't give him a chance?"

* * *

><p>She dressed carefully. It took her much longer than she cared to admit to choose something to wear. Everything she put on at first she hated. Either it made her look too much like a mom or too much like the high school version of herself that she had so desperately tried to leave behind. Then there were the outfits that she felt made her look desperate, trashy. She settled on a pair of charcoal black capri pants and a sleeveless black and white stripped top. It had been a splurge from the Gap at the end of last summer. She checked herself in the mirror and pushed her dark hair behind her ears.<p>

"You can do this." She breathed softly. "if you get too uncomfortable you can just leave." A soft knock at the open door broke her out of her daze.

"Mama petty" Camden grinned from the door. He stood there with her Papa, peering into the room. Rachel smiled when she turned towards them.

"Thank you baby" She smiled. He grinned back at her. Her Papa placed a hand on his head as the toddler looked up at him.

"We just had to change a diaper." Leroy smiled at her before looking back down at Camden. "We'll leave you to finish getting ready."

"Oh I'm ready" She sighed. She'd applied light makeup, sticking to just some eyeliner and mascara, a little less then she wore at the office every day.

She followed her Papa and Camden down the stairs and into the living room, where he ran to the few toys he had left in a pile. She checked her watch and saw that it was about 5 to 5. She'd told herself she would leave at 5, not wanting to be first but not wanting to be last either. She watched Camden grab for his favourite little cars that she had packed for him. She bit her lip as she watched him.

"We'll be fine Rachel." Her Papa assured from behind her. "Go and have fun. Don't worry about things here..."

She sighed. "It's not him I'm worried about. It's me. Maybe I should've..."

"Rachel. Go. Reconnect. Have fun. Enjoy yourself." He smiled warmly.

She watched Camden for another moment before making a show of gathering her purse, making sure the invitation and itinerary were in her purse before slipping on her sandals. She walked back into the living room and approached Camden.

"Mommy's going to go out now. Be a good boy for Grandpa and Granddad?" She questioned as she squatted beside him.

"Mamamama" He babbled as he turned his attention to her.

"Mama loves Camden."

"Ove" He smiled. "Ove Mama." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his head a few times before standing up and looked at her Papa.

"I'll have my phone on and remember..."

"We'll be fine Rach. Really. You're not going to be too late. We're just going to have dinner and then..."

"Just don't forget he doesn't like..."

"Rachel." Leroy chuckled at her. "You're stalling. Go."

She sighed. "Alright." She walked closer to her Papa and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking the keys he had left in the bowl by the door. "I love you."

"Love you too Princess."

Leroy watched her close the door before turning to Camden who was occupied with his toys once again. "Your Mama worries too much."

"Mamamama" Camden babbled as if that was the only answer that was needed.

* * *

><p>She straightened her top as she stepped out of her Papa's car. A million thoughts ran through her head as she looked at the main entrance to her high school. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, and she couldn't decide if it was a good nervous or a bad nervous. Her stomach was rolling and her heart was pounding. She pushed her hair behind her ears once more before she started the walk towards the door. The parking lot was probably half full, and none of the cars looked familiar. She spotted a few rentals and she immediately wondered whose they were. Several pick-up trucks dotted the spaces and her mind drifted to one particular truck that she just didn't see. She had to remind herself that it had been ten years and surely, the boy who had driven that particular truck in high school wasn't driving the same beat up coffin on wheels nowadays as a man.<p>

The itinerary had listed that registration was in the hallway leading to the quad where the B-B-Q would be taking place. The rest of the school was open for former students and faculty to explore, with many displays lining the various hallways.

She hoisted the door open and walked in, the cool air hitting her face immediately. A few people milled about. She recognized teachers and a few people from her year, but when no one really gave her more than a nod of recognition, she continued on her way to where the registration was being held.

She rounded the corner and came face to face with the registration desk, where the one and only Quinn Puckerman sat. Of course. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, walking towards the desk with a nervousness in her step. This is what she came for. To face these people. To reconnect with these people. She had nothing to prove, nothing to hide. She was going to have fun tonight and all weekend.

"Hi" She said softly as she stepped up to the table. "I'm..."

"Rachel Berry." Quinn grinned, cutting her off before she could introduce herself. She stood up, showing off the small swell under her dress as she raised her arms to hug her. Rachel's eyes must have widened because Quinn chuckled again before Rachel reciprocated the hug. "You haven't changed a bit." Quinn squealed as she pulled away, holding Rachel at an arm's length.

"I'd say the same for you but..." Rachel laughed softly as she looked at Quinn. She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled widely.

"I know." She grinned. "We kind of can't stop. Number 5."

"Wow." Rachel breathed.

"You know Puck" Quinn grinned, rubbing her stomach one more time. "He's kicking around here somewhere, I'm sure he's avoiding responsibility."

"Sounds like Puck" She said softly. She looked down at the table, eyeing the sign in sheet before picking up the pen to scrawl her name.

"How about you?" Quinn smiled as she sat back down. "Any tiny starlets of your own?"

Rachel felt the corners of her mouth rise in a smile. "Oh. Yeah. I have one child. Camden. He's just about 2 and a half."

Quinn smiled brightly at her. "That's a great age."

"It is" She nodded in agreement.

"Well. I hope you'll bring him and your boyfriend on Sunday to the family..."

Rachel cut her off. "I'm here alone. Well, Camden is here but there's...there's no..."

"Rachel, I'm sorry I just assumed..."

She smiled a little awkwardly but shrugged off the comment nonetheless. "It's fine. Really. Now what do I need to know..."

Quinn went over the package that each attendant received upon arrival, which included a nametag, another more detailed itinerary of displays and smaller activities that would be taking place at the high school among other things. Quinn smiled as she handed her the package.

"I hope we can catch up later Rachel" She smiled warmly. "Maybe we can have a play date with our kids before you go back to New York. Our Abby is just a few months older than yours." She smiled warmly.

"Sure. Sounds great" She said softly. She clutched the package Quinn had handed her before turning on her heel and walking away from the table towards the quad.

She breathed a sigh that was both a mixture of relief and anxiousness as she walked towards the door that lead to the quad. She'd survived her first face to face, and had really lived to tell about it. Now she just had to get through the rest of the weekend as relatively unscathed as she had with Quinn. She took a deep cleansing breath before pushing open the door, the summer sun beat into her face. She had never been more grateful that she had brought her sunglasses with her. She slid them onto her face before walking into the courtyard. She stepped into the place she had called home all those years ago, and let out the breath she had been holding. People were milling about, and the smell of grilling meat infiltrated her nose. There was music coming from somewhere, didn't seem live but there was still music.

She walked more into the quad, offering a smile and a wave to the faces she recognized. She caught the eye of Mercedes, who seemed to be holding hands with a man much taller than herself. From a far, she looked happy.

She tried to stay on the peripheral. She walked towards the tables that were set up with plates and condiments to grab a bottle of water. From her position she had a great chance to say hi to many of her old classmates.

She'd even run into Mr. Schuster as she was moving away from the table, who still looked just like he did ten years ago but now wore the tired smile that clearly came with fatherhood.

"I run into your Dads from time to time at Target." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. "They tell me you have a little boy?"

She nodded, a soft smile on her face. "I do. He's my world."

"You've got to have pictures" He smiled, looking down at her. She felt her eyes go wide behind her sunglasses, so thankful for the barrier. When Mr. Schuster, or Will as he had told her to call him continued to look at her, she looked down to dig into her purse and pull out her phone. Here was the test she had been waiting for. She opened the photo app on her phone and pulled up the first photo there, which she had taken this morning when she had sat with Camden watching Elmo for a few minutes. She passed him the phone.

"Isn't he precious." Will smiled, looking up at her from the phone. "3?"

"Not quite. He just turned 2 in February."

Will nodded, handing back the phone. She bit her lip as she took the phone back, waiting for the comment that never came. "Now how about you?"

He chuckled, pulling his own phone out and finding the most current picture of his carrot topped brood. "Alexa's 9, Owen's 7 and Joel is 6 months."

"I thought I saw that tired I have an infant at home look in your eyes." She laughed as she handed the phone back to him.

"Yeah. He was our surprise." He chuckled. His phone chirped from his hand. "Sorry Rachel, it's Emma. I should take this..."

She nodded her head as her old teacher walked away. She was just turning around to go toss her bottle into the recycling bin she had seen by the table when she almost ran smack into a chest she recognized all too well.

Strong hands came up to brace her forearms. Hands that she recognized. Hands that felt so familiar. Her eyes shot up, and sure enough, there he was.

"Finn" She breathed softly.

"Rachel Berry" He sighed softly, a hint of a chuckle dancing in his voice. "It's been awhile."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	5. Hidden Secret

**Well, well, well. What do we have here. An update! I'm super proud of this chapter, because not only is it super long - but it's setting in motion the tone for the rest of the story. PLUS it's going to answer a lot of your questions. I promise. Maybe invite some more but it will answer most!**

**I also really, really have to thank firewifesara for all of her help during the last two chapters, but mostly during this one. She's been a Godsend, and well...if you haven't read any of her stuff you really should - it's pretty awesome.**

**That being said, as always...I don't own Finn, Rachel or anyone who actually appears on glee. They're all Ryan Murphy's unfortunately. I own Camden, and the plot.**

**On with the show!  
><strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_"Finn" She breathed softly.  
>"Rachel Berry" He sighed softly, a hint of a chuckle dancing in his voice. "It's been awhile." <em>

Rachel took a deep breath as she looked up at Finn, who was still staring down at her with his amber eyes.

"It has. It's been...what, ten years?" She looked up at him, a genuine smile crossing her features. He returned the smile, chuckling. "Something like that."

A silence enveloped them, just as his hands dropped from her arms. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Want to...want to grab a table?" He gestured to the tables that had been set up throughout the quad.

"Sure." She smiled softly. "That...that'd be great."

He nodded his head in a silent sign of understanding and led the way towards the tables. She followed him through the small crowd towards an open table that was off to the side more in private. They both slid onto opposite sides of the benches.

"So..."

"You look good." She said softly. She immediately blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. She watched his mouth twitch into a smile.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, his light blue polo shirt stretching across his chest. "Well thanks." He paused, leaning forward a little bit. "So do you." She smiled shyly as she looked down at the table, suddenly interested in the wooden tabletop in front of her.

"Are you still in New York?" He asked after they had been quiet for a few beats. "The last we talked..."

She looked up from the table and found herself looking directly at him. "I..." She cleared her throat. "I am. Still in New York. Different apartment but still in New York. What about you? Are you still out in LA?"

He shook his head, chuckling once again. "I'm actually just over in Cincinnati. There was nothing for me in Los Angeles. And between you and I?" He leaned forward again. "It was too hot."

She chuckled. That was a very Finn response. She took a moment to take him in as she sat across from him. He was the same, yet different. His eyes still sparkled the same amber colour, the dimples in his cheeks prominent. But his hair was longer, a scruff lined his jaw and she could easily detect worry lines in his forehead, laugh lines around his eyes. She blinked, not wanting it to seem obvious that she was studying him.

"You haven't changed a bit." He smiled, shaking her from her thoughts. She felt the all too familiar blush creep up her cheeks. What was it about Finn Hudson that brought out the school girl in her?

"Well thank you. I think." She chuckled.

"So what's going on in New York? You taking Broadway by storm yet?" She tried to avoid his gaze. This was the topic she had been afraid of.

"I...I'm actually not in theatre anymore." She said softly. His eyebrows raised, one of his tells that he was intrigued.

"What..."

She cut him off. "I tried to make it, auditioned and just...it never went anywhere. So I just decided to pack it in and do the responsible thing and get a regular job."

He nodded, his face showing his disbelief. "I can't believe you didn't..."

"It's fine. " She shrugged. "I've moved on, come to accept it. I have a good paying job at a law firm and it's easier now that I have a child. I'm home in the morning when he wakes up and there at night to put him to bed. I have a good life."

"You have a child." She watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly.

She nodded. She bit her lip. "I do. A little boy. He's..he's my world."

She watched as a small, genuine smile crawled over his face. "How old is he?"

"He's just a little over 2. He's...he's amazing." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I always knew you'd be a mother." Finn smiled. "I'm willing to bet you're a great one too."

"I try." She shrugged, a sense of embarrassment flooded her being. "It's not easy. There's days where it's really hard but he makes it all worth it in the end. He's the reason I get up in the morning. Well, he really doesn't let me sleep in..."

"Doesn't your husband get up with him ever?"

"What husband?" She looked up at him. "I...he's all mine. There's no husband. No boyfriend. Just me and Camden."

"What?" Finn's face told her just how shocked he was. Should she tell him? Did she want to divulge that much? Tell him she was on her own, her son without a father?  
>This was Finn. She decided to just go for it. "Camden's father isn't in the picture."<p>

He scratched at the back of his neck again before blowing out a breath. "Rachel. I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Why? Not like you can do anything to change it. He's all mine this way and I just...yeah it sucks that he doesn't have a father but...I mean you turned out alright, didn't you?"

He shrugged a little in response.

"Anyway," She perked up a little, wanting to change the subject. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's new in the universe of Finn Hudson..." She smiled. "I mean, you've listened to my story..."

He hunched forward with his arms on the table in front of him. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you want to tell me..."

"Well, I..."

They were interrupted before he could say anything else by one of the members of the reunion committee announcing that the food was ready.

"Should we go get something to eat?" He asked softly, looking at her intently.

"I'd like that." She smiled slowly, as she stood up and slung her purse across herself.

She followed him through the crowd again, watching as he strode towards the line that was forming by the table. She was so wrapped up in watching him that she didn't notice him stop, and almost ran into him again - this time his backside. She caught herself a moment before she collided into him and smiled when she saw who he was shaking hands with.

"Well if it isn't Little Berry." Noah Puckerman smiled. "Q said she signed you in."

She nodded as she stepped from around Finn and smiled at her old friend. "I saw that congratulations are in order."

He pretended to dust off his shoulders. "Thank you, thank you."

"We're just going to get some food...catch you later man" Finn shook Puck's hand again before taking Rachel's hand in his and continuing towards the line.

"You still see Noah and Quinn a lot?" She asked as they arrived at the end of the line.

"Every so often. We get together once a month for dinner and such. It's a long drive from Cincinnati, so I try to make the most of it when I get down to Lima." She nodded her understanding. 2 hours was a lot. She could barely make it to the grocery store and back some days, and that was only blocks away from her apartment.

They moved through the line, each of them filling their plates before they headed back to their table.

They ate in silence, each of them just taking in the comfort of being in the presence of someone so familiar. It was easy to be around Finn, it always had been. There were no hard feelings, no big misunderstandings to overcome.. All those years ago, they had left things as amicably as possible. There'd been no bad blood so to speak, more of a mutual agreement to leave things before what they had got ruined. The more she thought about it as she sat there looking at the man who she had once left, the more at peace she felt about that decision from all those years ago. She wouldn't be able to sit here like this now, if it had ended any differently.

"So you never told me what you're doing out in Cincinnati." She asked as she put down her plastic fork before picking up her bottle of water and taking a sip.

He swallowed the last bite of his hamburger before he cleared his throat. "I'm a teacher." He reached for the can of coke he had chose and took a swig. "I teach second grade"

She smiled gently at the thought of Finn in a classroom full of 7-8 year olds. "How do you like teaching?"

"It's awesome. They're still new enough to the whole school experience that they still think you're the coolest person in the world..."

She nodded. "I bet you're a great teacher."

"I like to think I'm alright at it." He smiled.

"You don't have to be so modest." She smiled.

He shrugged before taking another swig of his coke. "Are you going to the dinner dance tomorrow?"

She nodded. "That's the plan. Are you?"

He nodded. "Kurt and Blaine are coming in for that too. I'm kind of obligated to sit with them since well, Kurt's my brother and all but...would you like to sit with us too?"

Her eyes widened, and before she could think about it more her mouth answered before her brain could catch up. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>She stood in the bathroom, running her fingers through her towel dried hair as she stared at her reflection. She pursed her lips, trying to decide what to do with her hair for the evening. It fell long, well past her shoulders and hadn't really had any attention paid to it in the longest time. She lived with her hair pulled back on a daily basis, in ponytails or loose buns. She didn't have time or energy to do anything more with it on a day to day basis, and forget about a hair cut or expensive highlights. She hadn't done more than dye it from a box since she'd brought Camden home from the hospital. She picked up her brush and began the tedious process of brushing out the tangles and waves. She heard a splash from the pool in the backyard through the open window, followed by Camden's giggle. He'd fallen in love with swimming yesterday, and her father's had taken him again today so she could get ready for the dinner in peace.<p>

She stared back at her reflection again, once her hair was straight to her liking. She decided the low ponytail she wore to the office on a daily basis was enough, and as a twist braided the front of her bangs to pin to the side and meet her elastic in the back. When her hair was perfect, she became critical of her skin. The bags under her eyes were atrocious, and the frown lines in her forehead were deep. She sighed as she took herself in again before reaching for her makeup bag and began the process of making herself look as presentable as possible. She looked older than she was, and surely she felt older than she really was. Seeing everyone at the B-B-Q last night had solidified that for her.

She had to stop. She dropped her hand that was holding the eyeliner to the counter, the pencil clattering into the sink. She'd be lying if she said seeing her classmates last night made her feel good about herself.

If anything it made her feel worse. It brought back so many memories of the insecurities she had felt in high school, how unequal she had felt back then. She'd never felt beautiful, until she had met and fell in love with Finn, and had lost those feelings when they parted. Nathan had made her feel good about herself in a different way, and she hadn't felt the same since he left her.

She threw her shoulders back as she surveyed the work she had done in the mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn this much makeup, or took this long to really apply it properly. Every day she was always in a hurry, even with Jenna in the apartment first thing in the morning Camden still always wanted her. And that was okay. It just left little time for more than eyeliner and mascara.

She finished in the bathroom and walked into her room, where she had laid out the dress she was going to wear. It was a deep navy colour, with cap sleeves and a soft v neck, stopping at just above her knees. She was pleased with the outcome, once she had the dress on.

She was as ready as she was going to be.

She slipped her wedges on her feet before looking herself over one more time before leaving the room. The laughing from the backyard got louder as she walked down the stairs, and she grinned as she walked onto the patio. She watched Camden play with her father's for a moment before she made her presence known.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." She grinned as she squatted at the edge of the pool.

"I think we are." Leroy smiled as he pushed the floating device Camden was floating in towards the edge of the pool.

"Wawa Mama" Camden grinned as he got closer to her.

"Are you in the water Camden?" She laughed, looking at her son. His eyes were shining at her. He nodded his head enthusiastically. Rachel leaned over and placed a kiss on his head.

"Mama's going to go have dinner with her friends, you be good for Grandpa and Granddad."

"Bye Mama"

* * *

><p>The gym was decorated beautifully. She stood in the doorway, just taking in the room around her. Red and black streamers lined the walls while the tables were decorated with white table cloths, black dressings on the chairs and each table was numbered with a cut out of the red McKinley High football jersey. Whoever the decorating committee had been, they'd done a fantastic job.<p>

She didn't know what to do first, what move to make. She glanced around the room and everyone seemed to be in groups. She saw Mercedes talking to what looked like Artie, Tina and Mike and she waved shyly over to them. Mercedes caught her eye and waved back. Rachel stood in her spot and bit the inside of her cheek. She took a deep breath and tentatively stepped forward to go and join the little group of people she knew. A voice she distinctly recognized as Noah Puckerman's came over the loud speaker, freezing her in her place.

"Guys, if you will all find somewhere to sit, dinner will begin shortly. Or so my wife says. And if I've learned anything in the last 5 years of marriage...if we all know what's good for us we should just listen to her." He chuckled. "So find a table or tables if you will and let's get this party started class of '12!"

Rachel chuckled as she watched Puck, walk off the small platform that had been erected at one end of the gymnasium.

"Rachel!" She heard her name being called from a little ways away. She smiled when she saw Finn standing up from the table a few feet to her right. She waved her hand slightly, her eyes falling to the two other men at the table with him. She took a moment to take a deep breath before walking over to the table, trying not to let her nerves take over. Finn wrapped her in a warm, friendly hug when she made it over to him and she felt her nerves slip a little bit. This was Finn. Nothing bad would happen if Finn was there.

"Well I'll be. Rachel Berry." Kurt smiled from his position beside Finn. He stood up and opened his arms towards her once Finn released her. "It is so good to see you Miss Diva."

Rachel blushed at the high school nickname as she embraced the man who had once been her best friend. She pulled away from him and smiled, patting his shoulder. "It's so good to see you too Kurt."

What had she been worried about? For a moment she felt ridiculous about all her nerves, as she embraced Blaine who had stood up as well.  
>After they had all hugged, they took their seats.<p>

"Finn tells us you're still in New York." Kurt's eyes showed his excitement. He all but clapped his hands. She turned to Finn and he shrugged apologetically. Seems like Kurt hadn't changed a bit. "So are we! We're on the Upper East Side! We've got to get together once we head back!"

Rachel laughed at his enthusiasm. She also wondered what else Finn had told them. She didn't mind, her location wasn't really a big secret. She'd still kept that to herself.

"I'm in Brooklyn" She said simply, like it was what she was supposed to do. Vague, yet enough information to appease the masses.

"That's not too far!" Kurt smiled. As Kurt launched into his spiel about what it was like working for Vogue as a fashion editor, Rachel couldn't help but catch a glance as Finn rolled his eyes at his brothers rambling. Blaine seemed to be sporting the same kind of half interested but really not glance. Again, some things hadn't changed.

Blaine, she learned was actually working as a criminal lawyer and had actually heard of the firm she worked for in Brooklyn. She saw Finn smile out of the corner of her eye.

Dinner was served quite quickly, before Rachel had a chance to really get into more than the profession she was in. She unfolded her napkin and covered her lap as her plate of pasta was placed in front of her. She smiled at the server before she picked up her fork.

Finn reached forward and grabbed the bottle of wine that was in front of him. "Would you like some?" He gestured to the bottle in his hand.

She chewed her lip for a moment before nodding her head. She smiled as he grabbed her glass and poured. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

The conversation flowed freely between the four of them, she was relieved when she saw the smile cross both Kurt and Blaine's face when she told them about Camden.

Before dessert was brought out, Noah Puckerman came back to the stage, Quinn by his side.

"I hope you're all enjoying the grub. By the look on all of your satisfied faces I'd say it was good. Now the reunion committee which of course was spearheaded by my gorgeous wife..."

He gestured to Quinn who smiled happily at the room full of their peers. "...thought it would be fun to take a trip down memory lane while you all mow down on some delicious cherry cheesecake. So without further ado..." The screen behind him booted to life while the distinct strings of Don't Stop Believing started up. Finn turned to Rachel and gave her a small smile before pulling away from the table a little so she could see better.

The glee club featured heavily in many of the photos. Her favourite, was the one taken as they walked into the school with their first nationals trophy. The look on her face was priceless. She looked so happy. And she was in Finn's arms.

She leaned forward and rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "That was one of my favourite days."

He turned his head slightly just enough to reach her ear. "Mine too."

Music started up after the slide show and dessert ended. Kurt and Blaine stood up to go join the growing group on the dance floor, while Rachel and Finn remained in their seats. Finn reached for the bottle of wine and held it up to her. "Another glass?" He asked quietly.

She nodded her head and handed him her glass. She watched as he poured the wine with expert precision.

"I never took you to be much of a wine drinker." She quipped, trying to find a way to launch into another conversation. He shrugged as the music around them seemed to pick up.

"I've learned to like it I guess. Like most things." He took a sip of his red wine before setting his glass in front of him.

A silence enveloped them as the music swept around them for a moment.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked softly, nodding towards the dance floor. A slow song she didn't recognize had begun to play.

"We don't have to. I know you don't like dancing." She whispered, trying not to stare into his eyes.

"But I know you like to. When was the last time you had a guy step all over your feet, huh?" He laughed as he stood up. He held out his hand. "For old time's sake Rach"

She shivered at the use of her old nickname. She smiled shyly and stood up as she took his hand. She let him lead her to the dance floor and put his arms around her.

She'd truly forgotten what it felt like to be held, let alone be held by one Finn Hudson. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed from side of the side to a song that sounded distinctly like an old Lifehouse song she used to love. She felt his hands on her hips and she was grateful that he didn't try to pull her too close. Her mind wandered, wondering if there was someone special in his life. Did he hold another girl like this? Was there someone special who held his heart, his attention? Her heart faltered at the thought, and she tried to get herself to enjoy the dance before it ended.

When the song was over, she pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. She smiled softly. "Thank you" She whispered.

He smiled his famous half smile and brushed her shoulder gently. "Anytime Rach."

She was the first to walk away, leading the way back to their table. Instead she didn't stop at the table, she picked up her bag and walked towards the exit.

"Rachel..." He called after her. He caught up to her in a few short strides, just as she was getting to the hallway. "Rachel..." He stopped. "You okay?"

She turned around to face him, trying to keep the soft smile on her face. "I'm fine Finn. Just need some air."

He nodded. He stepped closer to her and took her elbow in his hand, leading her down the familiar hallways of their past. He pushed open the doors that she recognized all too well and led her into the space that had been their Jerusalem. He continued to lead her towards the stage, the small emergency lights that were on the walls lighting their way. Once they were up there, she walked across the stage to the middle, as he fumbled to turn more lights on as she got comfortable on the ground. He returned and sat down beside her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just needed to get out of there for a bit. Been a long time since I've been in a crowd that big."

He nodded. "Me too." There was a beat of quiet between them as the clock ticked.

"You never did finish telling me about your life yesterday." She stated apprehensively, breaking the quiet. She bit her lip as she looked over at him.

"There's nothing to tell." He shrugged. "I really, I just live and breathe my job, I coach the junior basketball team a few afternoons a week. I come home to visit when I can. Wash, rinse, repeat." He joked. "Nothing to write a bestseller about. Unless my dog makes it noteworthy" He laughed. She'd always imagined Finn would have a dog.

"What about..."

"There's no girlfriend if that's what you're getting at." He looked down at his feet for a minute before looking back up at her. "Hasn't been for about two years now."

"Oh." She whispered softly, the word hanging in the air.

The air was thick and silence enveloped them while they sat there side by side.

"What about you...you said Camden's father wasn't in the picture but..."

"There's no one." She cut him off. "Hasn't been anyone since him. And he was my first relationship after you" She said softly. "Having a child kind of makes you less desirable in the dating world. Especially a child like mine." She hadn't meant to say it like that and she hoped he hadn't caught it. But the look on his face told her otherwise.

"Rachel..." His eyebrows were furrowed, a look of complete intrigue crossed his features.

She took a deep breath. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue. She should just say it, get it over with. "Camden has down syndrome." She said finally. Her breath left her body as the words tumbled out. She looked down at her feet as the words sunk, the air in the room thickening even more than before.

He was silent, but he didn't move a muscle. She was terrified to look up, didn't want his pity or...she didn't know what else. Maybe she should make the first move to leave. She looked up when she felt Finn's eyes on her. Instead of the look of pity, one of happiness graced his features.

"Tell me about him?" He smiled.

She felt her entire body relax as she looked at Finn, a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"He's...he's awesome. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever." She grinned. She reached beside her and grabbed her phone out of her purse. Finn watched intently as she tapped out her password and pulled up the photos. She handed the small device over to Finn, her heart thumping in her ears. She watched closely as he looked at the picture she had selected, the same one she had shown Mr. Shuster yesterday at the B-B-Q. She nodded her head when he attempted to flip through her photos. "He's amazing. He loves Elmo and anything to do with fire trucks. He can be really shy, but he also has a temper on him like you wouldn't believe."

He chuckled as he glanced up from her phone. "A temper you say? I can't even imagine where he'd get that from." She laughed along with him. "He looks like you Rach." He smiled after flipping through a few more photos before handing the phone back to her. "I bet he's amazing like you too"

She felt her cheeks flush as she put the phone away in her purse. "He's my world. "

"I'd love to meet him sometime. How long are you staying in Lima?"

She gasped a little bit. His statement really wasn't something she was used to hearing. "Um...we're here until Friday." She bit her lip, waiting for him to say something. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He sighed for a moment. "My mom's having a big dinner tomorrow night because Kurt and Blaine are flying home, so I have to go to that."

"Oh. You're not going to the family fair tomorrow?" She was kind of hoping he would be.

He shrugged. "I wasn't really planning on it. I don't have a family to bring..."

"You could come with us." She blurted. "I mean, you could come over tomorrow if you want...to meet him and then come to the fair with us. You could be home in time for your family dinner."

He raised his eyebrows. "You'd...you'd let me meet him?"

It was her turn to shrug. "Of course." She sighed. "I would love for you to meet him."

He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. She was relieved that he was happy. A silence enveloped them again as they both sat there, absorbing their conversation.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice was soft, almost husky.

"Of course." She sighed.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I mean it's probably none of my business..."

Her throat thickened. She had a feeling where this was going. "Finn, just ask the question."

"What happened with Camden's father?"

Her head dropped to look at the floor again. She smoothed out the invisible lines in her dress. She knew that was what he was going to ask.

"I'm sorry. I've over stepped." He said softly. She looked up in time to see him rubbing his forehead.

She cleared her throat. "It's fine. It..I just...I've never told anyone. It still hurts, you know. But..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

She shook her head. "It's...it's fine. I just..." She sighed. "Where do I start."

"The beginning is always a good place." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before starting her story. "He was a regular at the coffee house I worked at. I worked there all through university and then just continued afterwards. He...he swept me off my feet. He was the first person that I fell in love with after you." She said softly. "And I fell hard for him. He got me out of the coffee shop, and into a job at his law firm and...we...I was happy, really happy. And after we'd been dating for two years I found out I was pregnant." She paused, her voice getting heavy. "I was terrified and excited all at the same time. I didn't know how Nathan was going to react. He was just making a name for himself as a lawyer and I just...but he surprised me. He was just as excited as I was."

"Rach..." He grabbed for her hand, and she took it gratefully.

"When we found out he was a boy Nathan was so excited. He already had all of these plans, to teach him how to throw a baseball and kick a soccer ball. But then the doctor had said..." She swallowed. "when Dr. Tucker said he had down syndrome, it was almost like Nathan didn't want him anymore. It felt like he wasn't interested in raising our son...and I was right. My instincts were right." She paused to gather her thoughts for a moment. Finn sat beside her, his hand clasped in hers. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, a silent plea for her to go on. "He wasn't there when he was born." She whispered. Her voice was thick with tears, the emotion palpable. "I knew deep down that he wouldn't show up. He'd been pulling away for weeks, maybe even months. I'd called him from the car when I'd gone into labor, my co-worker Ellie drove me to the hospital and I was just...I was alone when he was born."

"Rach..." She heard his voice crack.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. It took 14 long, excruciating hours for him to come, and I was alone. My dad's couldn't get out of work fast enough to get on a plane... But then when they placed him on my chest and I saw him for the first time...when I really saw him...I sobbed. Here was this perfect, gorgeous baby boy with the chubbiest cheeks and his father didn't even _want_ him because he had one more stupid chromosome."

"Rach, why didn't you..." She dropped his hand, leaning her upper body onto her hands.

"Why didn't I what? Call? And say what Finn?" She swung her feet in the air over the edge of the stage. "Oh hi, I haven't talked to you in over 7 years, but woe is me my son has down syndrome and his father's a piece of shit, come save me?" She scoffed as she looked down at her feet. "Tell me how that would have gone down..."

She heard him sigh loudly, and even though she wasn't looking at him she imagined that he was running his fingers through his hair. It may have been ten years but that didn't mean things had changed. "We're better off without him, without Nathan. Camden and I, we're like a dynamic duo. I wouldn't change a thing." She paused, almost thoughtfully. "Except maybe him having a father in his life. Every boy needs a dad."

"I know" He answered quietly.

They sat quietly side by side. Rachel wondered how long it would take, how high she would have to count before Finn quietly stood up and walked away from her. She'd dumped a lot on him and while she felt lighter, finally unloading the truth to him, she knew it was a lot. A child with special needs was a lot to handle. It wasn't for the faint at heart. This is why she had kept it to herself, it really wasn't anyone else's business. Especially those who were in her past.

"Rach, I just wish you'd said something. Anything. Why didn't you come home?"

She swallowed and looked down at her feet again.

"What was there to come home for? My life was and still is in NYC. I had lost contact with everyone here except for my dads, and they come to visit as often as they can. Why would I come back here?"

"Because this was your home..."

"NYC has more to offer. For Camden. For me." She sighed. "His doctors are there, his nanny is there. Everything he knows and loves is there, except for my dad's."

She heard his sigh, the noise almost a welcome change. He leaned his upper body forward for a moment before turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch Rachel." He fumbled over his words. "I could've..."

"It's not your fault. I could have tried harder too." She replied, shrugging. She'd been doing a lot of that. "I'm okay now. I guess. Aside from being sleep deprived. We have a routine, and we're making it okay now." She chuckled.

"Sounds like you're super mom." He smiled lightly, breaking the cloud of emotion.

"I try. I don't always get it right, especially on his cranky days. But he's worth it though." She smiled.

"I can't wait to meet the almighty Camden." He smiled, placing his hand on hers again. "Any specific time tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Well, we're usually up before the sun..." She laughed. "The Family Fair starts at 2, so how about 11ish? You can have lunch with us and then we can head over..."

He nodded his head. "Sounds good. On one condition."

"And what's that?" She laughed again.

"Let me bring lunch." He offered softly.

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "Finn, I can't let you..."

"You're not letting me do anything. I'm offering. Now what can I bring that Cam will like?"

She softened when he referred to Camden by his nickname. "He loves chicken fingers. And soup. Random I know, but..." She chuckled.

"So chicken fingers?" He laughed.

"That would be great."

"And what about you? What can I bring for you?" He patted her knee.

"Just a salad is okay." She smiled. "Thanks Finn."

He smiled in return. "Happy to do it Rach."

They both stood up after a few moments and walked off the stage, leaving the auditorium altogether. They stood in the hallway, both looking at the floor for a moment.

"I'm going to get going. It's getting late and it's been a long day..." She started.

"Yeah" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I should probably go check in with Kurt at least, before he starts a search party. It was really great to see you Rachel."

She blushed and chewed on her lip. "It was good to see you too Finn. Really good." She smiled. "And thanks for...for listening..."

He waved her off. "It's nothing. You're not alone, you know?"

"I know." She answered softly. He opened his arms for a moment. She only hesitated for a beat, before stepping into his embrace again. She leaned her head on his chest for a moment, taking in his scent before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow Finn." She smiled, gazing up at him. He leaned down and pressed a friendly kiss to her cheek before letting her go.

"Bye Rach."

She turned on her heel and walked away, crossing her arms over her chest as a satisfied smile crossed her features. Maybe this weekend was going to be good after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


	6. Close

**Well hello there!  
>I really have to thank firewifesara and my mom for all of their help with this chapter. It's so much fun to have Rachel and Finn happy and not hurling insults at each other. I'm getting really excited for the rest of this story, and I hope you all are too! As usual I don't own Finn, Rachel or any glee characters. But I do own all original characters and the plot. I don't pretend to be a medical professional, so any mistakes are mine. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Lima. Sunday_

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she was nervous. She had the nervous butterflies in her stomach, and as she made Camden's breakfast her hands shook. She had no idea why she was so nervous, why the simple act of him coming over made her head spin. She'd spent all evening with him last night but there was something about seeing him again that made her stomach turn.

It was Camden.

She was nervous about Finn meeting Camden. As she sat there watching him play in the bathwater for a few minutes, it became clear. It wasn't that she was worried about how Camden would react to Finn, because she was pretty sure she could almost choreograph how that was going to go. But she was nervous for Finn's reaction to Camden. Sure, he had seemed fine about it last night...had asked all the right questions and seemed genuinely interested in her son's well being but she couldn't help but still feel scared.

Truth was, she didn't know Finn anymore aside from what he told her about himself and his life yesterday. She knew who he was, she knew what was in his heart years ago but she didn't know him now.

"Mamamamama" Camden babbled as he slapped his hands against the water. He squealed when he made a big splash, sending his rubber duck floating away.

"That was a big splash Camden." She chuckled, wiping the water drops from her face. He giggled again when his duck floated back towards him.

"Sash" He smiled a big smile at her.

"That's right. Splash." She laughed.

They spent a few more minutes playing in the water before Rachel quickly washed Camden down with some blueberry smelling shampoo. She laughed when he pouted as she drained the bathtub, wrapping him in a fuzzy warm towel before taking him to her room to get dressed for the day. She quickly diapered him before she picked out an outfit for him to wear, quickly settling on a blue plaid button down t-shirt with some navy blue shorts. She brushed his unruly hair as he squirmed on her lap, before finally letting him down when he was ready.

She brought him downstairs after she got dressed herself, in a simple black t-shirt and pair of denim shorts.

"'Mo!" He squealed when they walked into the living room, and he turned to her with a grin on his face. "'Mo!"

"Do you want to watch some Elmo, Camden?" She asked softly. She eyed the clock on the mantle, noticing that it was 10:30. Her father's had gone out for the day already, going to visit some friends from Temple, leaving the house to Camden and Rachel.

"'Mo Pease Mama" She grinned when he once again strung three words together. He'd done it a few times now, and it made her heart sing.

"Okay. We can watch one or two Elmo's." She smiled. "Then Mama's friend Finn will be here with lunch for us. Doesn't that sound like fun Camden?"

He furrowed his brow before scrambling to the couch, trying to get up. Her father's couches were taller than hers, and he pouted when he couldn't get his legs up. She laughed a little bit and helped him up before turning back to stick the DVD in the player before sitting down beside him.

"'Mo, Mama!" He clapped when Elmo came on the screen before sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Yes Camden, it's Elmo!" She kissed his head. "And after Elmo, Mama's friend Finn will be here with lunch"

He scrunched his eyebrows again, looking at her. "In?" He repeated with his fingers still in his mouth. She nodded as he leaned his head on her stomach.

She couldn't watch Elmo, she'd seen the episodes on this particular DVD a hundred times. Her eyes were trained on the clock as it ticked by and when the second episode was almost halfway through, the doorbell rang.

He was early. Finn never used to be early. On time, sure and especially almost always perpetually late. She tried to remember that it had been 10 years since she'd known that Finn. She'd changed, so surely he had changed too.

She stood up from the couch and gently moved Camden so he was sitting up before walking towards the front door. She took a deep breath as she reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly. She smiled immediately when she saw Finn on the other side of the door, the bag of takeout in one hand and his other stuck in the pocket of his slim jeans.

"Hey" He grinned, pulling his hand out of his pocket. "Sorry I'm a little early."

She smiled warmly at him, stepping back a little bit to allow him to step into the house. "It's okay. We're just hanging out watching Elmo." She chuckled.

"That sounds like fun." He smiled. She stared at him for a moment, his piercing gaze and the dimples in his cheeks drawing her in.

"It is. If you haven't seen Elmo Goes to the Dentist a thousand times. It's riveting programming for the first...ten times." She laughed. He chuckled as well.

He shoved his free hand back in his pocket as a silence enveloped them. He held up the bag with their lunch. "Can I...do you think I can put this down? Your salad is kind of heavy...you know all those thick pieces of lettuce..."

She laughed heartily as she looked at him. "Of course. I'll go grab Cam so we can have lunch...do you remember where it is?"

"Hard place to forget Rach." He winked at her as he walked in the direction of the room. She smiled as she watched him walk, taking a moment to inconspicuously check him out before heading to the living room.

She found Camden where she had left him, leaning against the arm of the couch with his fingers in his mouth. His eyes were glued to the TV just as Elmo's Song started to roll. She clicked off the TV and leaned over to run her fingers through Camden's hair. "Cammy, you hungry?" He turned to train his blue eyes on her.

"Hungy." He repeated with his fingers in his mouth.

"Well, that's good. Cause..." She swallowed. "Mama's friend Finn brought some...chicken strips..." She chuckled as she poked his sides.

"Ticken"

"Should we go see if they're yummy?" She stood up and scooped him up in her arms, settling him on her hip. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

She felt her heart speed up as she thought about what she was about to do. This was huge and she tried not to worry. It was Finn. She knew Finn. She had loved Finn. She _trusted_ Finn.

She walked into the kitchen and found Finn unpacking the bag of takeout on her parents dining room table. He didn't turn around when he heard them approach.

"I hope you don't mind, I kind of took it upon myself to set the table..."

"That's okay." She chuckled softly.

"Mama?" Camden babbled from her hip. The moment the word left Camden's mouth, Finn turned around and smiled at the pair. "Mamamamama?" She bent her head to press a kiss to Camden's head. For his part, Camden had turned his to stare at Finn, who was gazing right back at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Camden, this is Finn...Mama's friend..." She smiled as she eyed Finn from above Camden's head.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet Camden...my son." She added after the fact, swallowing tightly. Finn's smile widened as he looked at Camden, as Camden buried his face in Rachel's shoulder.

Finn took a step closer to where Rachel and Camden were standing. He didn't move to touch either of them, instead, bending at the knees until he was eye level with the little boy.

"Hi Camden." Finn smiled as Camden trained his eyes on Finn. "I'm Mama's friend. And I'd really like to be your friend too."

Rachel felt her heart warm as the words left Finn's mouth. She felt tears come to her eyes, and she immediately blinked trying to will the tears to stay where they were.

"I brought you something...if it's okay with Mama." He turned his eyes up to her and she nodded in response as she bit her lip nervously. She watched him as he stood up and went back to the table, where the bag the takeout had come in laid. He reached inside and pulled out something that fit perfectly in his palm. He walked back over to them and Rachel chewed her lip a little more until Finn came to a stop in front of them. He bent again so he was eyelevel with Camden and held up his hand, revealing a small, soft plastic fire truck complete with the firefighter in place.

Camden giggled as he looked at Finn but kept his fingers in his mouth while he tried to comprehend what was going on. He pulled his hand out and reached for the small toy with his hand covered in saliva. Rachel watched for a moment as Camden took the toy from him, touching his hand slightly. Finn didn't even flinch.

"What do you say Camden?" Rachel prompted softly, jostling him on her hip a little bit. He was busy staring at the toy in his hand. "What do you say to Finn?"

"Tank yew." He mumbled as he looked at Finn.

"You're welcome buddy." Finn stood to his full height and gave Rachel a small smile.

"Thanks Finn. You didn't have to do that..." She smiled.

He shrugged as he reached back to rub his neck. "It's nothing. It was...it was actually mine as a kid. I came across it last night when I was looking for something in the basement." She saw a blush form on his cheeks.

If she wasn't impressed before, she was now. Completely in awe. She was going to wake up any minute and this was just going to be a dream.

"You really didn't have to do that." She whispered. Her voice came out huskier, more emotional than she had intended. "But thank you."

He brushed her off, before raising his arms above his head to stretch, his shirt rising up a little bit.

"Tuck." Camden giggled as he held it up. "Mama, tuck!"

All three of them laughed as Camden clutched it in his hand.

They moved to the table and Rachel strapped Camden into the high chair like it was second nature. She felt Finn's eyes on her as she went through the motions of tearing up the chicken fingers Finn had brought for Camden and she felt her heart pound. She mentally scolded herself, chanting that this was just lunch between friends who hadn't seen each other in about ten years.

They fell into an easy silence, well as silent as it could be with Camden mumbling to himself and chewing loudly. She waited for the other shoe to drop. But as time seemed to crawl on, she found herself relaxing. There wasn't going to be any explosions. This was going _well_.

"How's your salad?" He asked softly after a few minutes. He placed his napkin back on the table.

"It's delicious. Where did you get the food from?" She reached over to pull a piece of chicken from Camden's fist as he had mashed quite a few pieces together. He whined unhappily for a moment before he realized he had some in his fist still.

"It's just from Breadstix." He chuckled.

"Oh." She laughed a little. "I guess it's been awhile since I've been there..."

"Is that so? I guess we'll have to change that before you head back to New York." He smiled before picking up his burger again and taking a bite. She felt her cheeks flush before bringing her attention to Camden who had chosen that moment to bang his sippy cup against the high chair.

"Mamamama" He babbled as it slammed again. "Wawa Mama" He chanted.

"Are you thirsty baby?"

Camden nodded his head. Rachel reached for the sippy cup and stood up. She walked to the fridge and filled it with filtered water before returning to the table in time to see Camden giggle while staring at Finn. When she looked at Finn, he was making funny faces. It was at that moment she finally let herself relax.

Finn insisted on clearing the table, and sent Rachel and Camden into the living room after he'd brought out dessert - homemade chocolate chip cookies, surprisingly baked by him.

"Someone taught me years ago the proper way to make cookies." He had said, winking at her once again.

When he was finished tidying up, he joined them in the living room. He came to sit right beside her on the floor, where she was watching Camden play with his cars. Well, the car Finn had brought him. He hadn't let it go since he'd given it to him. Finn settled beside her and gently reached for one of the cars Camden had abandoned for his new one. Camden had a sixth sense about his toys. Especially toys that he was usually attached to. He turned himself so he was facing Finn and looked at him intently for a few minutes. Finn was playing the blue truck, moving it back and forth on the carpet, making driving noises. Camden cocked his head for a second before attempting to imitate. He immediately clapped his hands and smiled when he'd managed to roll the truck towards Finn, making a noise that he thought was just like his. Finn responded by driving his truck towards Camden's.

Rachel watched in awed fascination as Finn played with her son. The way Camden was giggling furiously as he continued to attempt to steam roll Finn's truck made her heart warm. Finn had long since moved the coffee table out of the way and stretched his long body on the carpet to get up close with Camden.

"Ah, you got me Cam!" Finn chuckled as Camden ran his truck over Finn's finally, and ran it up Finn's arm. Camden giggled crazily as Finn made soft growling sounds. When he pulled the truck away, the sounds stopped. Camden looked at him curiously before driving the truck back up his forearm. He giggled wildly again when Finn growled again.

She excused herself for a moment, but she was sure neither of the boys heard her. She stood up and walked quietly to the bathroom as she listened to Finn exclaim that he was 'gonna get' Camden. She closed the door behind her and sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands. The tears she had been holding in surfaced for a moment and she allowed herself a brief second to allow her emotions to take over. They weren't sad tears. They were more tears that reflected the disappointment she felt in her heart. The disappointment wasn't in Finn, it was in Nathan. It was in the fact that her son didn't have _that_ in his life on a daily basis - just as she heard another high pitched laugh. She heard Camden yell 'gan' - which was Camden speak for again. The tears were coming because she was relieved. Relieved that Finn had been so accepting of Camden without even so much as blinking an eye. Relief flooded her being because Camden had seemingly taken to Finn just as well, which was beyond unusual. He didn't even warm to her father's that quickly on some visits. That must mean something. What, though, was left to be determined.

She cleaned herself up after a few more minutes, making sure she looked presentable. She emerged from the bathroom and headed back into the living room. She laughed when she found them. Finn had flipped over on his back and Camden was leaning on his stomach, running his fire truck all over his chest and towards his mouth. She watched for a moment as Camden ran the rubber car over Finn's mouth and he attempted to eat it...causing Camden to shriek with delight. What had she been worried about?

They took her father's car to the fair, leaving Finn's at the house. It was easier, as Camden's car seat was already installed in the backseat.

"You ready to go have some fun buddy?" Finn turned and looked in the backseat as they parked the car. Camden giggled as he looked at Finn.

"'Un!" He squealed. Rachel laughed as she looked back at Camden as well, before getting out of the car. Finn stood back and watched as she got Camden out of the car and hoisted him on her hip.

"Let's go." Finn smiled as he began walking towards the field on the side of the school.

"Finn, wait." He stopped and turned back around to face her.

"What's wrong?" He walked back the few steps to her and stopped in front of her. "What's wrong? Did he poop or something..."

She chuckled uneasily as she looked up at him. "I...I'm nervous."

"Why? It's just a fair." He shrugged.

"Finn..." She looked at him and tried to convey what she was feeling. He used to be so good at telling what was on her mind, most of the time. "What if..."

He got it. "It'll be fine. They're our friends Rach." She still bit her lip nervously. "And if they don't, we're out of here. Say the word. I'm here to help."

And it was fine. He was right. The fair was cute. The reunion committee had arranged for a few bouncy castles and a traveling carnival to be set up in the middle of the football field. Camden clung to her as they walked through. He warmed up when Finn played a few games, winning a few little trinkets here and there. Her purse ended up being filled with the little toys that he had collected, the fire truck from earlier still held tight in his little first. She avoided the rides, Camden was too young and she was too scared to even try. But they found a smaller bouncy castle for kids three and under and Rachel let him jump around on that, especially when she saw it was empty. The attendant smiled as she helped Camden take his shoes off, and Finn helped him into the small castle. Camden looked hesitant at first, until he fell on his bottom and bounced back up.

"Berry, you made it!" Rachel took her eyes off of Camden for a moment, to find Noah Puckerman walking up behind her with a blonde haired little girl on his hip. "Sup Hudson."

Rachel smiled as Noah came closer, stopping beside them just as Camden's laugh got louder.

"Of course I made it" She smiled.

"That your son in there?" He nodded his head to the bouncy castle just as Camden laughed again. "He's got your laugh."

Rachel chuckled. "It is. And whose this?"

"I'm Abby!" The little girl trained her green eyes on Rachel and squealed when she saw Finn. "Uncle Finn!"

Rachel smiled as the little girl launched herself at Finn. He caught her with ease and Noah took off her little pink sandals as Finn held her. She squirmed down from his arms and ran for the bouncy castle once she was free.

She bit her lip as she watched Abby scramble into the castle. She waited for what Camden would do, and in turn what Abby would do. It wasn't that Camden didn't get along with kids, he just had limited experience outside of the little drop in groups that Jenna took him too. When giggling erupted as Camden attempted to copy Abby's jumps, she allowed herself to join in the conversation Finn and Noah were having. But the calm was short lived when she heard Camden whining after a few minutes. She moved quickly to help him out when she saw him come to the edge and he sighed in relief when she hoisted him on her hip. She kissed her head as Finn grabbed his shoes and started to gently put them on his feet. She was glad for the help. She felt Noah studying them, but she wasn't sure if it was because of Finn's actions or Camden. When they were settled she turned to him and just saw him smiling at them.

"God Berry, he's your doppelganger." Noah chuckled. Camden yawned and leaned his head against Rachel's shoulder.

"He's pretty great." She smiled as she kissed his head. He whined a little and grabbed to the collar of her shirt with his fingers. Finn smiled at the two.

"I think we should probably get going..." Rachel reached up and brushed some hair off of Camden's forehead. He whined again and nuzzled further into her. Rachel turned to Finn. "I know you came with us but if you wanted to stay maybe..." She eyed Noah who had turned his attention to his squealing little girl.

"Nah." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm good to go if you are. I have to get going to my Mom's for dinner soon anyway"

She nodded. They both said goodbye to Noah and headed back to her father's car. Camden had fallen asleep on Rachel's shoulder, drooling all over her. Finn chuckled as he looked at Camden, before asking Rachel for her keys. She eyed him for a moment before she stopped walking. He rooted through her bag, passed all the little toys he had won for Camden and fished out her keys. She watched as he jogged ahead. It wasn't until she got closer to the car, that she saw what he was up to. He'd gotten Camden's door open and had started the car so the air conditioning had started up.

The drive back to her father's house was quiet, both of them just taking in the comfortable feeling of being alone.

"What time is dinner at your Mom's?" She asked as she came to one of the few stop lights between McKinley and her dads.

"Mom said dinner's at 6. But I have to swing by the grocery store first and pick up dessert."

"No homemade cookies for them?" She laughed as the light turned green.

"I save those for special people." He winked. "And Kurt said if he had to eat more of my cookies he'll throw up. And I'd like to avoid that."

She laughed as she pulled into her father's driveway, taking notice of the other car she pulled in beside. She turned the car off and turned to look back at Camden as Finn did too. "He's passed out cold." He commented. She nodded.

"He sleeps like a log."

"Kind of like this girl I knew in high school."

She chuckled.

She broke the moment and moved to get out of the car. Before she could even blink, Finn had already gotten out as well and had opened Camden's door.

He watched intently as she pulled him gently out of his car seat. Finn grabbed the diaper bag from the floor of the car and followed her into the house.

They found her father's in the living room. Both Hiram and Leroy looked up and smiled when they saw Finn walk in behind Rachel.

"Did you guys have a good time at the fair?" Hiram was the first to speak, standing up as the three of them entered the room.

Rachel smiled at her fathers. "We did. Camden's knocked out cold." She paused and looked at Finn who was smiling at her. "I'm just going to take him upstairs and lay him down. You'll be okay for a minute?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

As she was walking up the stairs towards her room, she heard her Papa break the ice.

"So Finn, tell us what you've been up to the last ten years...your mother tells us your a teacher..." She chuckled at her Papa's subtle way of starting a conversation. She quickly changed Camden's diaper and took his button down shirt and shorts off. She kissed his head before she walked back down the stairs.

She smiled when she saw that all three of the men had sat down on the couches and overstuffed chair, talking easily.

Her fathers and Finn had had a good relationship, for the most part, when they were dating in high school. Sure, they hadn't liked it at first that she had fallen so hard for another man, but they'd eventually come around when they had seen how genuine Finn's feelings had been for her, and her for him. And that fondness had even grown when they split. Her father's had understood what they had done, and had supported the mature decision they had made, even if it hurt her in the end.

"Looks like you all are having fun in here." She laughed as she sat down on the arm chair across from Finn.

"We're just catching up." He smiled as he leaned his forearms on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. She smiled gently at him from across the room. They chatted as a group for a few minutes, before Finn stood up and stretched, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I should get going though. I told Mom I would pick up dessert for tonight." She nodded, biting her lip when she saw him check his phone, smiling at the message he'd received.

"Right. You told me about that in the car. Kurt doesn't like your cookies." She laughed before turning to her fathers. "Though they are delicious. Camden loved them."

"Camden is pretty indiscriminate to anything with chocolate in it." Leroy chuckled as everyone else joined in.

"Hey Rach, why don't you come to dinner? I'm sure my mom and Burt would love to see you...and Kurt wouldn't shut up this morning about how great it was to see you last night..."

He trailed off, sticking his phone back in his pocket. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"I just put Camden down...I can't wake him, he'll be cranky as hell..."

Leroy turned to look at Rachel. "Sweetheart, we can watch him. He'll probably sleep for awhile and then we'll give him a late dinner and just hang out... Go. Have fun."

She bit her lip. "I can't ask you guys to..."

Hiram interjected. "Rachel, he's our grandson. We can spend time with him. Lord knows we don't see him enough." He smiled gently. "Go. There's a bottle of wine in the wine rack that you can take over."

She ran her hands through her hair as she looked at her fathers. "Are you sure?"

"We wouldn't have offered if we weren't sure." Leroy smiled. "Honestly. Go."

She turned to Finn and saw him smile at her. "Okay. I'll come for dinner. But I'm buying dessert." He just chuckled.

They said goodbye to her parents, and she kissed Camden one more time before they headed outside and to his car. They made a stop at the grocery store, where Rachel literally wrestled her way to paying for the cheesecake they had picked out and then made their way over to his parents house.

She'd never felt more welcome in her entire life, aside from her parents house. When she stepped into the house with the cheesecake cradled in her hands, she immediately felt like she'd entered another safe space. Carole Hummel stood in front of her, a big smile on her face.

"Rachel" She said softly, her eyes twinkling. "It is _so_ good to see you."

Rachel wasn't sure why there were tears stinging her eyes, but as she looked at the woman in front of her who for the better part of her high school career had been like a mother to her, she couldn't help but allow them to rise. She passed the cheesecake to Finn as his mother opened her arms to her and Rachel easily slipped into the hug.

"It's been much too long sweetie." She sighed as she embraced the younger woman. Rachel pulled away and smiled at Finn's mother for a long minute. "How've you been?"

Rachel pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked for Finn. He had disappeared it seemed. She bit her lip as she looked at Carole again. "I've been alright." Carole nodded her head slowly.

She shouldn't have been nervous, because there was really nothing to be worried about at all. After her brief conversation with Carole they walked out onto the deck in the backyard where the rest of the family had congregated. She easily fell into a conversation with Kurt and Blaine while Finn helped his parents get dinner on the table. From there, the conversation flowed even easier, the wine she had brought fit nicely with the roasted chicken and corn on the cob that Carole had made and the cheesecake was well received. She found herself looking over at Finn every once and a while, and smiled when she caught him looking right back at her.

"So Kurt tells us you're not too far from him in New York, Rachel." Burt smiled as they sat around the table picking at the bowl of fruit Carole had brought out.

"I'm not too far, he's right. I'm over in Brooklyn. We're not exactly neighbours but close enough to get together every once and awhile." She smiled as she picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth. She turned to Kurt. "I hope the offer to hang out still stands..."

"Of course it does Diva." Kurt's smile said it all. "I cannot wait to dress up that little boy of yours..."

Rachel immediately groaned, but didn't miss the way Carole's eyes darted to hers.

"Kurt, he's not going to be your living doll." Finn laughed.

"Not to mention he hates anything that isn't blue. And not cotton." She laughed, counting her sons dislikes off on her fingers. She saw the questions in Carole's eyes as the three of them went back and forth.

Finn, of course spoke before she could. "Camden's amazing Mom. You should meet him. That kid." Finn laughed, as if he had known Camden for his entire life and had not just met him today. He immediately launched into a story from the fair earlier this afternoon. "He's a riot. And looks exactly like Rachel."

She smiled at Finn's words.

"...I'm surprised you didn't bring him to dinner. I'm dying to meet your mini me." Kurt pouted.

"He was sleeping so we left him with my Dads. Finn wore him out today." She chuckled. "It'll be better if he met you when he's not bounced all of his energy out. He's quite cranky when he's tired."

"Sounds like someone I know." Finn smiled, nudging Rachel.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." She laughed back at him. "But really, I promise we'll meet up when I get back to New York and you can meet him." She smiled warmly at Kurt and Blaine, who both nodded.

"I can't wait Diva." He grinned.

She could see all the questions on Carole's tongue. She reached into her back pocket where she had shoved her phone and opened her photos. She pulled up a picture Finn had taken of her and Camden, after he had won one of the many games he played. Camden had a stuffed snake clutched in one hand, and Finn's fire truck in the other fist. Both of them wore huge, identical grins.

"Rachel." Carole breathed softly, handing the phone to Burt, who passed it to Kurt and Blaine as well. Rachel looked at Carole and she just knew she knew. Carole Hummel had been a nurse for years, specifically on the labour and delivery ward at Lima General.

"He's beautiful." Her phone made it back to her. Burt excused himself from the table for a moment after giving Kurt and Blaine a meaningful look. They followed suit, citing that they had a few more things to pack up, leaving Finn and Rachel with his mother.

Carole moved to the seat closest to Rachel on the opposite side of Finn and turned immediately toward her.

"How're you managing Rachel?" She asked quietly. Rachel felt Finn's hand come to rest on her shoulder and give her a light squeeze.

"I'm...I'm okay. He's my life. Everything I do is for him. I have a great nanny who loves him almost as much as I love him, and he adores her. Which makes going to work every day easier." She chuckled a little bit, before taking a sip of her wine. "He's got a great team of doctors and specialists there and...and he's doing well. We're in a well stretch."

Carole smiled softly as she looked at Rachel, and then Finn. She saw the questions on the tip of Finn's tongue. Questions he obviously didn't know he was supposed to want to know the answer to.

"How's he doing?" She asked softly. If it had been anyone else, these questions would've been invasive. But as she looked at the woman beside her she knew her heart was in the right place. She knew she was asking because she had a genuine interest in her son and his well being. She wished this woman could be in her son's life, even in the smallest scale.

"He's...he's okay. When he was born they found a small hole in his heart that we've been monitoring. He's slowly putting on weight and he just started walking after his 2nd birthday. He's slowly starting to put more than two words together. He actually said his first three word sentence our first night here." She smiled. "He's...he's getting there. He gets a lot of ear infections, which is really hard to watch. They've talked about putting in tubes but they want to wait because they're unsure about how he would do with anesthetic but slowly the antibiotics aren't working anymore." She paused as she looked down at her hands. "He is, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't change a thing."

Carole smiled almost proudly at Rachel for a moment. "Sounds like you've got a good grasp on the situation."

"Well, I had a whole lot of time to prepare. I found out pretty early on through ultrasounds and testing that he had down syndrome. I armed myself with a lot of books, and joined support groups. So when he was born, I was ready. Well, as ready as you could be for a newborn." She chuckled. "Still getting the hang of the single parent thing though. Haven't found a good support group for that just yet."

"His father isn't..."

"Gone. Packed up and ran as far as he could the moment the words down syndrome were even considered. He stuck around for a few weeks but the more it sunk in, the less I saw of him. By December he was gone, and Camden was born the next February. On Valentine's Day. He was my little cupid."

"He's amazing Mom." Finn interjected. "You can so tell he's Rachel's child."

They talked for a few more minutes, Rachel divulging more and more about her son. She felt herself leaning in to Finn a little more as she told a funny story from when Camden was learning to walk. She swore she felt him press a kiss to her head, but tried to tell herself she was imagining things. They were trying to be friends again. She had a life. He had a life. They were going to be friends.

As it was getting late, they retreated inside the house. Rachel said her goodbyes to Kurt and Blaine, trading phone numbers so that they could get in touch when they went back to New York.

"You call us Rachel. Anytime, if you need anything...you hear me?" Kurt smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Of course Kurt. As long as you promise not to turn my son into your next runway project."

"I'm not making any promises princess." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She turned to Burt and Carole and smiled softly at them. She hugged Burt, who told her not to be a stranger while she was in Lima before she turned to Carole.

"Thank you for dinner. And the talk." She said softly as she embraced the older woman. Carole hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek gently.

"Any time. I'm expecting you to bring that beautiful boy around at least once before you take off. Understand?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Finn led her to his car and opened the door for her to climb in. She smiled at his chivalry before getting into the car. They drove to her house in silence, the soft rock station he was playing filling the quiet atmosphere. When he pulled up in her father's driveway, he cut the engine and turned on the overhead light. He gently took her hand in his as he turned to look at her with a soft smile on his face.

"I had a really, really good time with you and Camden today." He said softly as he swallowed.

She smiled at him gently. "I had a great time too. And I know Camden did too. Thanks again for winning him all those trinkets. And the fire truck you really didn't..."

"Rachel..." He chuckled. "It's okay. I wanted to." He ran his finger over her knuckles. A silence enveloped them both. "God, I can't believe you're a Mom. I always imagined you'd be a fantastic mother...and you've blown away even my wildest expectations."

She blushed fiercely as she looked down at his hands.

"Finn..."

"Rach, I mean it. Anyone can see it. You can just tell how much he loves you and how much you love him. I...I'm so proud of you Rachel. And I want to be there for you...I know it's been awhile but..."

She looked down at their hands and gently moved her fingers so they were intertwined.

"I would love that." She smiled softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


	7. Empty Hearted

**Hola Friends!  
>Once again, I really...really...have to thank firewifesara for being one of the best cheerleaders ever. She's so patient...and deals with my crazy. You should all check out her work if you haven't...it's pretty awesome. And as well - thanks to my Mom for being ever so helpful and listening to me rant and rave about this universe's Finn and Rachel as if I know them. I'm really shocked she hasn't tried to commit me yet!<strong>

**And I want to thank all of you for your beautiful reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them so much! This story has been so challenging for me in a few different ways, and knowing that you guys are all enjoying it makes all the stress worthwhile. We still have quite a journey ahead of us as well. I'm really trying to portray Camden as truthfully as I can, and any mistakes are mine of course. I've tried to read a lot about his condition and I really do hope I am doing it justice.**

**Anyway...on with the show! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Since Sunday night, Finn and Rachel kept in constant contact, through either text messages or phone calls. It brought Rachel back to a time when life was a lot simpler. It reminded her of how easy life was back in high school. It reminded her of what she was missing. They talked about nothing and everything all at the same time. They talked about Camden, and what plans they had for not only the rest of the summer but the rest of the year. They'd been trying to work out a time for them to get together, on their own but it had yet to happen.

Now it was Tuesday, and she was in a panic. Anxiousness riddled her brain as she riffled through the large bag she had been packing since the night before. She checked, double checked and triple checked that she had everything. In their conversations, her and Finn had decided to take Camden for a day at the lake. Finn had been shocked to learn that Rachel had yet to take him, but relented when she had told him she hadn't really had a lot of time and the options were pretty limited around her area of Brooklyn. So he had insisted on taking them down to the lake today, for a day of fun in the sun. She was just making sure she had packed both the sunscreen stick and liquid when the doorbell rang. She'd pacified Camden in the kitchen in his high chair with some dry cheerios while she waited for Finn to arrive. She smiled when she saw him shoving some of the cereal into his mouth before she went to answer the door.

She pulled it open, and she smiled when she found Finn on the other side.  
>"Morning Rach." He smiled as he held up the tray of coffee he was holding in his hand. It wasn't early by any stretch of the imagination, just after 9. They were going to need time to get Camden's car seat into Finn's car, which could take them a bit. She appreciated the gesture of the coffee. She wondered what he had ordered her.<p>

"Good morning." She moved into the house to allow him to follow her in.

"I hope you don't mind, but I also brought a treat for Camden." He put the tray of coffees from the Lima Bean down on the counter as he looked over at Camden, who had stopped chewing on his cheerios to look up at Finn.

Rachel smiled at him as he reached into the small bag and pulled out a oatmeal and chocolate chip muffin.

"You got his favorite." She smiled as he held the muffin out to her. She took it from him, their fingers brushing in the exchange. The grin that came to Camden's face when she turned towards him with it was unmistakable. She ripped it in half and then again before handing him the two pieces of the half. He instantly reached for the muffin.

"Muffiinnnn!" He squealed.

"What do you say to Finn, baby?" She laughed as he clutched the piece in his hand.

"Tank yew" He squealed before he shoved a piece in his mouth. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"You're welcome Pal." He smiled. He pulled Rachel's coffee out of the holder. "And for Mom." She took the cup from him, the warmth of the coffee inside a comfort. "Double sweetener with just a splash of skim milk. I was taking a chance but I hope you take your coffee..."

"The same way I did in high school? I sure do." She chuckled as she lifted the tab and blew on the coffee a little before she took a sip. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"No problem." He took his own and took a sip.

While Camden finished his half of the muffin, Rachel finished packing the small cooler she had with the snacks and lunch while Finn took her bag out to the car. Camden played with his fire truck in the hallway, giggling when Finn pretended to trip over the car when he came in the house.

"Rach, where's the car seat?" He asked just as she came out of the kitchen.

"Right by the door..." She stopped in front of him, pointing it out. "Let me just get his shoes on and I'll come help you..."

Once they were settled and Cam's car seat was installed, they piled into the car and headed off for the lake.

"I'm really excited to go." She smiled as she looked over at Finn. Camden settled himself in his car seat and was busy talking to his stuffed elephant that he had brought with him. "I can't wait to see what he thinks..." She turned back to look at Camden before turning back to Finn. He smiled at her as well before turning his attention back to the drive.

It wasn't a long drive to the lake, but they did it in relative silence, with only the soft music coming from the radio and Camden's soft chatter filling the silence. Rachel stared out of the window, allowing herself to really relish in the moment. This was what she had always pictured her life being like. Drives like this out to a lake or beach, a husband and child. It's what she had dreamed of even more frequently when she when she had found out she was pregnant with Camden. But those dreams had died when Nathan walked. Maybe now was her chance. She was broken from her thoughts when Finn pulled his car into the lot that was closest to the lake and cut the engine. He smiled widely at her before turning back to look at Camden.

"You ready to go see the lake buddy?" He grinned. Camden squealed as he looked at Finn.

"Ake!" He exclaimed, kicking his feet a little bit.

"I think he's excited." Rachel laughed.

She managed him while Finn managed to grab the blanket, cooler and bag of towels and toys that she had packed. Camden chatted her ear off as they walked, a lot of it nonsense but all of it making both Rachel and Finn chuckle.

They walked together towards the small sandy area that surrounded the lake and tried to find a space to sit.

"Wawa Mama!" Camden squealed as he pointed towards the lake.

"You're right Cam." She grinned as she pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "Mama will take you in the water as soon as we set up."

"Wawa!" He squealed again, this time looking over at Finn.

"Yeah Pal, there's water." Finn smiled.

They found a small spot that would fit their blanket. Finn spread it out while Rachel held onto Camden. When it was set up, she placed him down on the blanket. Camden stood in the middle of the blanket, his eyes solely focused on the water. "Wawa." He turned to look at Rachel. "Mama, wawa."

"Okay Camden, one second. Mama just needs to get ready..."

"Mama, wawa!" He stomped his foot as he looked up at her with his blue eyes wide. He turned to Finn. "Wawa!"

Finn chuckled, but stopped when his eyes caught Rachel taking off the t-shirt she was wearing.

She pulled it over her head to reveal the simple black two-piece she was wearing. He tried not to stare, but found it hard. She dropped her clothes on the blanket before kneeling down to Camden's height.

"Alright, water time!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the small life jacket she had brought and gently put it on him, before standing up and taking his hand. He looked up at her hesitantly before taking a step off the blanket. He stopped when his toes touched the sand that was there, before turning back and reaching his hand out to Finn.

"Wawa Inn!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand. Rachel's heart immediately felt like it would burst.

Finn tried to keep his smile from getting too wide, before stepping forward to take Camden's hand and walk with them the few paces to the water.

The look on his face when his toes touched the water was priceless. Rachel felt it between her toes, and knew that it wasn't too cold but the look on Camden's face said it all. It was a mixture between excitement, confusion and elation. Rachel bent down to be more at his level.

"Is it cold Camden?" She smiled, her hand still clutching his. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Noooooo cold." He drew out. Rachel looked up when she heard the shutter on Finn's phone go off, smiling when he blushed a little. She couldn't wait to see that picture, grateful that he had brought his phone to capture a cute moment. "Wawa Mama."

"This is the water Camden. Do you want to go in?" She smiled. "It's just like Grandpa and Granddads pool, only bigger." He gave her an unsure look and stomped his feet in the water. Finn sprinted back to the blanket to put his phone down and take his t-shirt off as they stepped into the water more.

"Wait for me!" He called as he ran back to them, musing Camden's hair as he caught up to them again. Camden looked up at him and stomped the water. Finn took his hand while Rachel stood up and they took a few tentative steps into the water.

When he got used to it, Camden loved the water. As they went a little deeper, both Finn and Rachel sat down so that the water was lapping just over their legs. Camden stomped around in the water, splashing both Rachel and Finn as he laughed.

"He loves it." Rachel laughed as Camden continued to play around. Finn laughed as he watched Camden stomp and splash the water with his hands. A jet ski roared passed them hundreds of yards away, creating a domino effect with waves. Camden squealed as the water lapped a little higher on his legs. Rachel grabbed for Camden and sat him down between her and Finn, so he was sitting more in the water. He squealed immediately.

They played in the water for a little bit longer before Camden started to get a little bored. They walked back to their blanket in the same fashion that they had walked down to the water. Finn couldn't help but notice that a few people they passed were staring at Camden as they walked by. Camden didn't seem to take any notice, and neither did Rachel as Camden chatted in his broken language about the water and who knows what else. Finn balled his free hand into a fist at his side and clenched his teeth. They were back at the blanket and Rachel had settled Camden with his hooded towel and a sippy cup of water when she noticed Finn's state.

"Finn...what's the matter?" She asked carefully as she reached into the cooler and grabbed a container of cup up grapes for Camden. She picked a grape half out and popped it in her mouth. She handed a piece to Camden who grinned at her before popping it in his mouth in much the same fashion. Finn reached over to grab one.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, shrugging.

"You're tense. I can tell." She eyed him. "What's the matter?"

"Did you not see those...people?" He tried to keep his voice low so they wouldn't know that he had noticed or that he was talking about them.

"Which ones?" She asked casually. She had noticed them. She always noticed them. But she didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"The ones who were...staring when we came back to the blanket. Why do people do that?"

Rachel shrugged, handing Camden another piece of grape.

"Does it not bother you?"

"It used to. When he was a baby, I'd get a lot of looks when I went pretty much anywhere. A lot of pitying glances. You learn to ignore it."

"I don't get what the big deal is. He's just a kid..." Camden took that moment to look up at him and grin.

"People are curious. Some of them, have never seen a child with down syndrome in the flesh. That's why they stare. Some of it isn't meant to be rude..."

Finn ran his fingers through his hair. She reached over and touched his arm as Camden tried to sneak a grape from the container.

"Thank you for caring." She smiled softly. "But I learned a long time ago to just ignore them. Unless they engage with me or Camden, there's no reason to give them the time of day."  
>Finn sighed. He laid back on the blanket and rubbed his face before looking up at her and Camden. She didn't catch him looking at her. Rachel had pulled out the bucket and shovel that she had brought for Camden and was busy showing him how to use the shovel. He couldn't help but stare at her, the way she interacted with Camden. He was in awe of her really. She turned to smile at him when Camden finally somewhat got the hang of getting the sand in the bucket.<p>

"You going to tell me about this?" He pointed to some colourful ink that was half hidden by her bathing suit top, his finger brushing her skin lightly. She shivered at the slight touch as she turned to look at him.

"That depends. Are we going to talk about how you got that?" She poked the tribal band that wound around his right bicep.

"I got it the weekend after we broke up, actually. Needed to do something to numb the emotional pain I was torturing myself with. So I decided a tattoo would be a great idea." He chuckled. "No big story." He sat up a little bit and reached around her to grab a bottle of water from the cooler. She looked down at her hands. "I needed something else to focus on, and it worked. Until school got busy." He took a swig of the water after he uncapped it. "Now what about yours?"

She ran her fingers through Camden's hair as he continued to attempt to fill his bucket.

"It's Camden's first and middle name and his birthday." She pulled up her top a little bit so he could read the words that decorated her ribs.

"Camden Nicholas, February 14th 2020" He read. "Ribs, painful spot."

"Nothing hurts worse than childbirth." She laughed.

"I'll take your word for it on that one." He laughed with her. "So why a tattoo? Obviously I know why you got those words..."

"I got it just after his first birthday. I lived in this irrational fear for the first year that Nathan was going to come swooping in and take him away from me. So getting his birth date and first and middle name tattooed on me symbolized not only that he was mine and mine only, but it also signified that we had survived our first year as a duo." She laughed.

"I can appreciate that." He nodded.

They spent a good portion of the day at the lake, enjoying the water and eating lunch together. Finn tried not to allow the people who kept staring at Camden specifically get to him. Towards the middle of the afternoon, Camden started to get tired and was letting it be known. He was coming down from his water high and wanted nothing but to be held. Rachel struggled to get his life jacket off as they returned from the water one final time, because he wouldn't allow her to put him down to do so. Finn tried to help as best as he could, and eventually together they got it off of him. Rachel smiled apologetically as Camden clung to her. He packed up their stuff quickly, and gave her the keys to his car so she could start walking while he did a quick once over of the area before following after her.

He slid into the driver's seat after he had packed the trunk with their stuff. Rachel was sitting in the back beside Camden and rubbing his forehead as he sucked on his sippy cup with almond milk that she had packed. When he was calm and half way lulled to sleep, she got out of the back seat and moved to the front as Finn started the car.

"Sorry we had to leave." She said softly as she looked over at him.

He shrugged. "No big deal. We'd been their awhile and we gotta take care of the little guy." He smiled. She smiled back at him as he continued to drive back towards Lima and her father's house. She couldn't have had a more perfect day.

* * *

><p>The next day though, had been quite the opposite. Wednesday brought totally different weather from Tuesday. It had been an overcast, rainy day in Lima and both her and Camden were feeling it. They'd actually woken up late, which was a feat in itself. She tried to chalk it up to the beach visit yesterday, but he had napped normally when they got home. Rachel tried to enjoy it because it didn't happen very often, but oversleeping came with cranky emotions from Camden whose schedule was thrown off entirely. Camden thrived on regularity, and even the smallest hiccup such as waking up a little too late threw him off.<p>

So they took it easy, ate a big breakfast and a small lunch and spent the day lazing. Well, Camden spent lazing. Rachel spent it...bending to whatever Camden wanted her to do. She loved days like today. They didn't get many of them, thanks to her work schedule and the strange hustle and bustle of life in New York, so it was nice to just sit and be. But there were downsides. Cranky Camden meant clingy Camden. And right now, to keep the peace that meant being his human lounge chair. He had crawled all over her until he got comfortable, laying his head on her chest and wrapping himself completely around her. She ran her fingers gently through his hair as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sighed. They were watching a new Elmo movie her father's had bought Camden over the weekend, and she was glad for the different yet predictable plot point of the movie about the furry red creature.

"Mo, Mama" He whimpered against her chest. She looked down at him and kissed his head softly. "Mo, truck"

"Elmo is driving a truck baby. Isn't that fun?"

"Un." He whispered.

The garage door opener rumbled to life and Rachel smiled a little bit, realizing her fathers were home. They had to go into the office for meetings, but had promised to be home for dinner. It was only then that she had realized she hadn't gotten dinner started like she had wanted to. She knew they wouldn't be mad or upset, especially when they heard about the day her and Camden had. There were toys littered all over the carpeted floor of the living room, his stuffed elephant and favourite blanket long forgotten on the floor.

When they came into the house, she tried to disentangle herself from Camden but it was a lost effort as he just clung to her harder. They understood why dinner wasn't ready, and set about getting it together themselves. She felt bad as she heard them banging around in the kitchen, she had really wanted to have dinner at least started. They kept telling her not to worry about it, though that did nothing to qualm her disappointment in herself.

They called her and Camden into the dining room just as the doorbell rang, signalling that someone was there. Rachel looked at her fathers, who looked back at her with the same expression on their faces.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Are you two?" She asked as she wrestled Camden into his high chair. He whined against his fingers until her Papa placed a cooled down bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him. He eyed it quietly, but didn't remove his fingers from his mouth.

"I'm not." Leroy held up his hands. Hiram agreed. "Can you see who it is though, princess?"

Rachel sighed and kissed Camden's head before walking towards the front door just as a knock sounded. She opened the door and almost gasped out loud when she found Finn on the other side of the door, a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand.

"Rachel. Hi." He gave her his famous half smile as he stood in front of her.

"Finn. What. Hi." She ran her fingers through her hair again before subconsciously looking down at the clothes she was wearing, an old pair of jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. Several drool spots and marks from Camden's pudding cup that he had from lunch were littering her shirt. To say she had never felt less attractive wasn't going to even come close to hacking it. "Did we...did we have plans that I..."

He shrugged her off. "No. I just...I wanted to surprise you..." He held up the flowers. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner, or something..." He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, just as Camden let out a loud whine. Rachel tensed at the sound.

"Sounds like you're busy though..." She could see the disappointment spread across his features. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Finn..."

"Mammmmmmmmmmma" Rachel turned back to look in the direction of the kitchen and then back at Finn.

"I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through her hair. "We haven't had a good day and as you can hear..."

He held up his free hand to stop her from going any further. He handed her the flowers anyway. "It's okay. It's...just text me later? Maybe we can get together before you leave...I..."

He stumbled over his words. She fought against the urge she had to throw her arms around him. She blushed when he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Finn...I will. Text you later, I mean." She sighed. He nodded before he started to retreat back to his car. "I want to Finn...I just..."

"I know." He smiled again. "Go see what Cam wants." He opened his car door and got in. She waited until he turned his car on before making her way back into the house.

She closed the door and leaned on it for a second, taking a moment to smell the gorgeous flowers he had given her.

"Mamamamamama" She heard the distinct chant of her son, who sounded as if he was getting increasingly agitated. She dropped the flowers from her face and walked towards the kitchen where her fathers and Camden were waiting. He whined the moment he saw her, his hands out stretched towards her when she appeared.

"Who was at the door princess?" Leroy asked when he saw her put down the flowers. She sat in her chair beside Camden who continued to whine at her.

"It was Finn." She said softly, catching her Dad's eye for a moment before she picked up Camden's spoon to try and feed him. She didn't miss her father's looking at each other curiously.

"And you didn't invite him in for dinner?'" Hiram questioned as he took a bite of the salad in front of him.

"Dad" She sighed, trying to spoon some soup into Camden's mouth but he wasn't having it. She tried to give him the spoon but he didn't want that either. She dropped the utensil down on the tray of the high chair and placed her hand on Camden's forehead. He wasn't warm. He loved soup. She wasn't sure what his issue was at the moment. Her father's had put some salad on her plate and she attempted to scoop some off onto his high chair. He touched the lettuce tentatively with his finger before picking up a piece between his fingers and eating it. She was too tired to enforce the utensils, she was just glad he stopped whining. She closed her eyes for a moment before grabbing herself more salad and eating.

"Why didn't you invite him in Rachel?" Hiram pressed. She pressed her fingers to her eyes.

"Did you hear him Dad?" She gestured to Camden when she opened her eyes. "Didn't really seem like a great time to invite in a dinner guest."

"Rachel." Hiram sighed.

"Dad. I just...we've had a really long and rough day. I just...I'm tired." She sighed, rubbing her face. "And..And I don't want to scare him off, alright?" She leaned her head back against the chair. "Not when I just got him back as a friend."

Her father's stopped badgering her and she was able to finish her dinner in relative peace. Camden eventually settled and ate the soup in front of him, with a helping of salad.

* * *

><p>She went through the motions that evening, giving Camden a bath and getting him ready for bed. She cuddled him a little longer than usual and made sure that he was sound asleep before leaving him in her bed, his stuffed elephant clutched in his fist.<p>

Instead of going downstairs to watch TV with her dads, she stepped into the guest room that Camden had abandoned and all but closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed with her cell phone clutched in her hand, slowly taking a deep cleansing breath. She scrolled through her contacts before pressing Finn's contact icon and letting the phone ring.

"Hello?" Her voice hitched when she heard his voice through the other end of the phone.

"Finn. Hi" She whispered, her voice coming out a lot more airy than she was anticipating.

"Rachel." She heard his sigh, and her heart rate sped up. "I was hoping you'd call."

"I told you I would." She smiled. "I...I'm sorry about earlier. It's been a rough day around here and I'm sorry if I was short with you and..."

"It's alright." He chuckled. "It's okay. I should have called first. I guess that's what I get for trying to be spontaneous, right?"

"For what it's worth I appreciated the gesture. And the flowers were beautiful." She smiled into the phone.

"I'm glad you liked them. I am sorry for showing up unannounced though. I guess I should have thought it through a little more. I..."

"Finn, it's fine. No harm done. I'm just sorry that I couldn't go to dinner. It's been a long day and Camden was in fine, cranky form today and there was no way I was going to leave the house with him..."

"Is he okay?" He cut her off. "What..."

"Just an off day. He has those, just like the rest of us." She chuckled. "We overslept and he gets thrown off when his routine is shifted even in the slightest. Being at my Dads for the week is one blow, and then oversleeping is like a second notch. It was great for me to sleep in, but the consequences are huge sometimes." She tried to make light of the situation.  
>"He's sleeping now though, so hopefully tomorrow will be better."<p>

"Glad to hear that. Poor guy." He sighed. Rachel smiled a little at his concern. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Well, I was going to put on my pajamas and maybe just watch a movie with my Dads." She laughed. "Sounds great, right?"

"Have you had dessert?"

"Pardon?" She chuckled. "It's 8pm Finn."

"You didn't answer my question. Did you get to have dessert?"

"We had some fruit after dinner for dessert. Why?"

"Get dressed. Or stay the same. Whichever. I'm coming by to pick you up..."

"Finn..."

"Rachel. You said Camden was sleeping. Be spontaneous with me." She chuckled again. She ran her hands through her hair as she contemplated what he was asking. It was early enough, and Camden should sleep through the night...

"Okay. Give me like 10 minutes? You saw me, I have to get this hair under control." She laughed.

"You looked fine. But sure...10 minutes. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds before she jolted to action. She went back into her room and as quietly as she could she rooted through her suitcase by the light of her cell phone and the night light she had turned on. She found her grey t-shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans before running to the bathroom and getting changed quickly. She was dressed and ready in a matter of minutes. She'd brushed her hair frantically and pulled it back into a pony tail before throwing on some mascara and lip gloss after she had washed her face. She raced down the stairs and found her father's in the living room.

"Well that doesn't look like your pajamas..."Hiram smiled.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek as both her father's looked at her. "I...Finn's on his way over. We're going out for dessert, if that's alright. Camden's asleep and he should sleep through the night..." She touched her ponytail as she waited for them to say something. "If it's not I can call him and tell..."

"Rachel. It's fine. You said yourself he's sleeping. You've been cooped up in the house all day." Hiram answered gently. "It's totally okay. Go have a good time. He's taking you out for dessert, you said?"

She nodded, while trying to hold back a smile. "Yeah."

They heard the distinct sounds of footsteps walking up the porch and Rachel felt herself tense a little. But it was a good tense. She wanted to see him. She was excited to see him.

The knock came seconds later and Rachel took a deep breath before thanking her father's again for keeping an eye on Camden before going to answer the door.

She smiled when she saw him on the other side of the door, his hands in his pockets. He gave her a half smile when he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Hey."

"Hey." She chuckled. She stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, before gesturing to his car. "Shall we?" She could only nod, and followed him to the car. He opened the door for her and only closed it behind her when she was fully seated in the chair. She smiled as she watched him walk around to the driver's side and get in himself.

"So where are we going to get this dessert you speak of..."

"You'll see." He looked over at her and grinned. He caught her eye for a moment before turning back to face the dashboard.

She expected him to just take her to the little ice cream parlor that wasn't too far from her father's house. But when he drove past it and eventually onto the roads that led out of Lima, she started to get confused and concerned.

"Finn, where are we going?" She asked softly.

He briefly glanced over at her and smiled softly. "We'll be there in a minute. Don't worry so much."

She chewed her lip and looked away from him for a moment, taking a second to glance out the window at her surroundings. She couldn't help it, it was a part of her nature to worry. All she did some days was worry. Especially after days like today. She felt his hand land on her knee, and he squeezed it gently. She turned to look at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"We'll be there soon. Promise. Just relax and enjoy the ride." His half smile appeared again, and she tried to allow herself to settle.

He was right. He pulled the car onto a dirt road a few minutes later, which eventually led to a small parking lot. She could barely see, but once they stepped out of the car she realized where they were. The lake. They'd come here a lot the summers they were together, most specifically this spot. They'd found the dirt road by accident one day, and it had become their spot. It was secluded and separated by a bank of rocks from the rest of the lake, where most people visited. The same lake they had visited yesterday with Camden. It was the one place they could come, and just spend time with each other.

He lifted a soft cooler out of the trunk of his car, along with a blanket before walking over to her. He held out his hand to her and she gingerly took it, as he led her down the small pathway that led out to the water. She took the blanket from him and gently spread it out before they both sat down on the black and red checkered flannel. He sat the cooler between his legs, and opened the zipper carefully. He pulled out a container of strawberry vegan ice cream, and handed it to her with a spoon before grabbing his own container of rocky road ice cream.

"Dessert." He smiled, raising his container after he tossed the cooler to the side. She looked down at the container in her hand before turning to Finn and smiled at him. She opened the container and set the lid in front of her before digging in. She groaned in delight when the first bite hit her lips.

He laughed a little as he dug into his. "Good?"

She licked her lips as she took another bite and looked at him. "Very. When you said you wanted to go for dessert this wasn't what I was imagining. At all."

"What were you imagining?"

"An ice cream cone at Baskin Robins." She laughed. "But this is so much better. So much better."

She saw him nod slightly beside her. They sat beside each other quietly for a few minutes, both of them wrapped up in their ice cream for a moment.

"What made you think of coming here?" She asked after a few minutes had enveloped them.

He shrugged. "I can't remember the last time I was here, in this spot." He swallowed the ice cream that was in his mouth. "Actually, that's a lie. I can remember the last time I was here." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "The night before you left for New York with your fathers. Remember? You packed us a picnic of late night snacks and we came out here. We spent the night talking about school, both high school and college. We were out here until about 3 am. It was my last, great memory of us."

She smiled as she kept her eyes on her ice cream for a moment. She looked up in time to see him gazing at her, a look of affection in his eyes. It wasn't the affection she had remembered seeing in his eyes all those years ago. It was a different affection. One more deeply rooted in something else aside from the high school love that he had for her.

"I do remember that." She said quietly, digging her spoon into her ice cream. "That was one of my favourite memories of us too. I'm glad that was our last memory of being in the same place."

A quiet came over them for a minute as they both took another few bites of their ice cream.

"I wouldn't change anything about the last ten years, you know." She whispered as she swallowed. "Especially because it's given me Camden. But what I do regret...what I would change more than anything...is not having you in my life." She dropped her eyes. "I know we broke up for all the right reasons. We needed time to grow without each other. And LA and New York are just so far apart and...I'm so thankful that we took the high road before things all went to hell. But I just...it's been so nice to have you back Finn. Even if it's just for a few more days."

He put his ice cream down in front of him and turned so his entire body was facing her. She tried not to look directly at him, but found it hard when his gaze was almost piercing.

"Rach." He sighed. He reached for her hand and took it into his larger one, maneuvering their fingers so they were entwined. "Why does it have to be for just a few more days?" He asked softly. He ran his thumb over her knuckles. When she didn't pull away, he squeezed her hand.

"Finn." She pleaded, but it died on her lips. "Things are different now..."

"Different?" His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment. "If you're talking about the fact that you're a Mom...well yes. That's different. But a good different. Like when two bags of chips fall out of the vending machine for the price of one."

She chuckled at his analogy. So like Finn to make a food analogy, but so oddly fitting at the same time.

"I want to do this Rachel. Whatever this is. Whatever you need me to be for you and for Camden." He paused, licking his lips. "When this week is over I'm not walking away. I meant it when I said the other night that I wanted to be there for you. I really do. Until I saw you at the reunion on Friday I hadn't really realized what I was missing from my life. Sure, I have a great job and friends...and I've dated around but there's always been this little hole that apparently only you and now Camden can fill."

"Finn..." She sighed. She pulled her hand out of his and pulled her legs into herself. She rested her arms and head on her knees.

"I know it's not going to be easy Rachel. I'm not asking for much though. I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone. I'm just asking you to trust me. And let me be a part of your lives...yours and Camden's, as much as I can be from Cincinnati." He paused. "You were my best friend. And aside from everything else...I miss that."

She let out a shuddered breath. Everything he said shook her to her core. He wasn't one for a lot of words when they were younger, so this more confident, more articulate Finn Hudson blew her away.

"I just..." He ran his hands through his hair and came to clasp them behind his neck. "None of this is coming out the way I wanted it to..."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job." She whispered.

"I know it's crazy. It's been what, 5 days? But I just feel like...the air has been pumped back into my lungs and I just want to spend every moment that I have with you here...getting to know you again and supporting you and..."

She crawled up on her knees and shuffled over to kneel in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. Before she could contemplate the consequences or weigh the pros and cons, she leaned over and placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips. It took him a second, but he brought his hands up to gently cup her face as he responded to her kiss. Only seconds passed when they finally broke away from each other. Finn's hands remained on her cheeks as he looked at her, using his thumb to rub a comforting circle on her skin.

"I want that too Finn. I want...I need you to be in my life. And in Camden's life. God...seeing you with him the other day and yesterday..." She trailed off to collect her thoughts.

"That's all I've wanted...I've just wanted people to accept him and...Finn..." She stumbled over her words hurriedly. "...I was so scared to come home and introduce him to people...to my past and you just...Finn you've blown me away and I don't know how to thank you..." Tears were actually starting to form in her eyes. He brushed at the few tears that escaped her eyes, and she attempted to brush the rest away with the back of her hand as well. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" He chuckled a little bit. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm crying..." She chuckled.

"Rach, I've known you since we were 16. I think I've seen you cry before. I just don't know why you're crying this time..." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.

She sniffled and wiped under her eyes. "I'm crying because..." She chuckled a little bit as she sat back on her legs. "Because I wish that life was easier. I wish that it wasn't so hard. I wish a lot of things." A laugh escaped her lips. "I just...I wish things were different. Especially after seeing you with Cam."

"Things can be different..." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We can make this work...we're adults Rach. It's not like college all over again. We can make it work. I want more than anything to make this work. For you and for Camden." He paused. "Just let me in Rachel." She was quiet, her eyes dropping down to the ground. "We can take this as slow as you want...we can be friends or acquaintances or...whatever you want. Or we can go as fast as you want to. You're in control. You tell me what to do. That shouldn't be too hard." He poked her shoulder gently.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered. "I have to think of...of Camden first and foremost..."

"Hey. Hey. I know you do." He took her chin in his hand and moved her face so she was looking directly at him. "I wouldn't want anything else. He's your baby and he comes nothing but first. That's why you're in control. Okay?"

She nodded, swallowing thickly. She leaned forward and leaned her head on his chest as he pulled her gently into his lap. Their ice cream was long forgotten, melting on the blanket. He leaned down and kissed her head. She nodded against his lips. "Okay."

"Okay?" He questioned.

"Okay." She smiled softly at him as he pressed a kiss to her lips again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	8. Into You

**Hola! I've had a super productive few days...and this is the result. :) Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**As always, I don't own anyone from glee. Just Camden and the plot. And any medical mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

On her last full day in Lima, it rained. And not just a little bit of rain, it absolutely poured. She hated it when the weather ruined her plans. She and Finn had planned to take Camden to the park that was around the corner from his parents house, so he could play in the splash pad there. But you couldn't play in a splash pad when it was raining cats and dogs outside, that kind of defeated the purpose of the splash pad altogether. So she resigned herself to a quiet day at the house, doing laundry and packing their suitcases as much as she could. It felt a little bittersweet as she tossed a load of mostly Camden's laundry into the dryer. She grabbed the basket with clean clothes she had finished, and headed up the stairs to fold it. Camden went down for his nap easily today, the dreary weather outside making it easy for sleep to come to the little boy. She was glad for the silence, her father's were at work once again and as cute as he was, Camden was a lot better at unpacking than he was at packing. She'd tried to do it with his help before he napped, but he was having more fun throwing the clothes out of the suitcase, and try as she might she couldn't get him to throw them **IN**. So here she was.

She was also trying to pass time. Finn had promised during their conversation this morning that he was going to head over as soon as he got some stuff done around his mom's house. Her phone flashed from the coffee table in front of her, and she found it hard to keep the smile off her face when she saw it was Finn.

"_On my way babe. Need anything?" _ The use of her old nickname caused a shiver to run down her spine as the smile pasted itself on her face. Since their talk at the lake last night, she was really finding it hard not to smile.

"_I'm okay. Just want to see you." _She wrote back quickly, adding a smiley face at the end. She put the phone down and continued to fold the few pairs of shorts and t-shirts that were left, putting them in the suitcase before standing up from the couch. She collected a good chunk of the toys she had brought for Camden, leaving a few out for him to play with - including the fire truck Finn had brought him. As she held the truck in her hand, she couldn't help but let her smile get wider and her heart seemed to expand. Memories of seeing Finn playing with Camden on this very floor flooded her mind. Her heart warmed when she remembered the way Camden had laughed and Finn had encouraged him. She was brought out of the memory when a soft knock came on the front door. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, she had told him Camden had went down for a nap about half an hour ago. She put the toys in the suitcase before going to answer the door.

Her heart thumped when she opened the door and saw him standing there. His hair was mused, the unmistakable half grin on his face.

"Rachel." He said softly.

"Finn." She felt herself blush as she looked down at her feet. He stepped into the house when she finally looked up at him again. He stood right in front of her, his light blue polo shirt a little damp from the rain that was still coming down. She dragged her eyes back up to look at him, and found him looking down at her. "Hi."

"Well hello." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently. When she pulled away, his hands stayed on her hips. She pulled one of his hands off her hip and took it in hers, his fingers entwining with her own. She reached onto her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips again before she lead him to the living room, where her suitcase was still laid out.

"Packing?" He asked softly, looking at her suitcase.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. He chuckled a little bit at her expression. "Yeah. Camden's a better unpacking buddy than he is a packing one so I thought I would take advantage of the fact that he was sleeping."

He nodded. She let go of his hand and walked over to the suitcase and flipped it closed, pushing it out of the way when she was done. He watched her, before moving to the couch himself. He grabbed her hand when she went to walk over to the arm chair and pulled her down to sit on the couch beside him. She squealed quietly as she fell into the soft material and came to a stop beside him.

"What was that for?" She sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes laughing slightly.

"So I could do this." He leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her face closer to his own. She licked her lips as she looked him in the eye before his lips grazed hers. She gasped a little when they touched. His thumb brushed her cheek as they kissed. Rachel felt herself relax as the moments passed. When his tongue brushed against her lips, she parted them slightly, allowing him in. The moment his tongue touched hers, it felt like every nerve in her body was ignited. She shifted ever so slightly so that her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers coming to rest in the small hairs on the back of his neck. He smiled against her lips as his hands slipped down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. When the need for air overcame them, they pulled away from each other reluctantly.

She blushed as she looked at him, touching her lips self-consciously.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He chuckled a little.

She looked away from him for a moment before looking back at him. She stood up, straightening her top. "Can I get you a drink?"

He scratched the back of his neck as he looked at her. "Sure."

"Anything particular?"

"Surprise me." He grinned. "My preferences haven't changed."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. She leaned on the kitchen counter for a second, taking a moment to collect herself before reaching into the refrigerator to grab two diet cokes. She sighed again before straightening her shoulders and going back to the living room. She found Finn standing at the mantle, looking at the pictures her fathers had there. Pictures from their high school years, interspersed with a few pictures of Camden from the different holidays. She walked up to him and handed him the diet coke.

"Remember this?" He picked up the small silver frame that held a picture from their last Regionals, which had taken place in their own auditorium.

"I do." She smiled, cracking hers open. "That was my favourite performance."

"We were on top of the world." Finn smiled as he looked down at her.

"The good old days." She murmured, leaning on his arm a little.

They finished looking at the pictures before they ventured back to the couch. After a few quiet minutes passed, Rachel put down her diet coke. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Finn took a deep breath and nodded. Rachel reached forward and grabbed the remote off the table. They channel surfed, until they found a station playing The Breakfast Club from the beginning.

"I love this movie." She smiled as she leaned back on the couch. Finn wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her into his side. She sighed contentedly when she rested her head on his chest.

"You know I've never seen the entire thing?" He commented as the movie started. Rachel gasped and sat up, placing her hand on his chest.

"Are you kidding?"

Finn laughed at the expression of shock on her face.

"Well, I'm so glad we found this on TV then" She laughed. "My copy is back at my apartment. The breakfast club is a classic."

He smiled at her enthusiasm and pressed a kiss to her head as she settled back against his chest.

"Empty schools still creep me out." Finn laughed as his hand came down to rest on her hip.

She laughed as she looked up at him. "What?"

"They do! Walking through the school when no one else is there...it's creepy." He laughed. "I try to make sure during prep days I get there after at least one other person. I will actually wait in the car until someone else gets there if the parking lot is empty."

"You are a strange man Finn Hudson."She laughed.

"You like it though." He joked, looking down at her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. She gave a satisfied sigh as the movie played out in front of them.

Rachel tried her hardest to stay focused on the movie. She'd only suggested they put one on so that she could put the brakes on their kissing. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing Finn. It was great, it had always been great. It was just that she was trying her best to keep things slow. She wanted to keep things from going too fast. She had too much to think about this time around - it wasn't just her heart she had to protect. It was Camden's as well. And while she knew Finn wouldn't do anything to hurt either of them intentionally, she just needed to keep herself and even Finn in check until she was sure of what she was doing. They'd only decided last night to give this a shot. She just needed to take her time.

She knew the instant Finn lost interest in the film in front of them. His thumb began to rub against her hip gently. She closed her eyes when she felt Finn's lips come in contact with her cheek gently, pressing a feather light kiss there. She turned her head just in time for Finn to bring his hand up to her cheek and his lips to capture hers. She sighed into the kiss, allowing herself to fall into the feeling of his lips against hers. They kissed endlessly, only parting to take a breath before going back at it. Finn leaned into her as his hand slid down the side of her body, just enough to push her so that she was laying down on the couch. Her head rested on the arm rest as he moved his body to cage hers. He pulled away from her for a second, her chest heaving from the force of his actions. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her, sighing at the welcome pressure his body provided. His larger frame had never scared her, instead it always made her feel safe and secure. That hadn't changed. He dropped his body down a little bit, her legs spreading by default, wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer on instinct. He groaned quietly against her lips, his elbows supporting his body on either side of hers.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed as his lips trailed away from her lips and moving down towards her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, pulling his body closer into hers.

She moaned as he hit the spot behind her ear that instantly drove her wild. Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and immediately sought out the skin underneath. He pulled away from her skin for a brief moment as she ran her fingernails across the skin of his lower back, a low moan leaving his throat. He immediately went back to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point as she continued to stroke his skin. He moved his hands lower, changing the angle he was holding himself so that he could tuck his hands under her backside. His hands explored her ass for a few moments, groaning against her lips as he did so. His fingers wandered up and played with the back of her top, finding the gap instantly between the pink t-shirt she was wearing and the black linen shorts. He tentatively touched the skin he found there, before slipping his fingers gently under the band of her shorts.

Camden's unmistakable whine immediately caused Rachel to rip her lips away from Finn's. She moved her hands from Finn's back to his chest and immediately tried to push him away from her while unwrapping her legs from around him. He pushed himself up and away from her, his heart beating rapidly. Camden whined again and Rachel's heart immediately began to pound. She brought her finger to her lips and gestured for him to be quiet.

"Mammmeeeeeee." His voice whined.

"Shit." She whispered. She pushed on his chest again and Finn took the hint. He sighed heavily as she got up off the couch and rushed up the stairs as quietly as she could.

She waited outside her bedroom door for a moment, hearing Camden tossing and turning. Her heart thundered in her chest, partially praying that he kept sleeping. He'd only been down for just over an hour, and usually slept at least an hour and a half in the afternoons. She waited, and sighed when after several minutes she determined he was asleep again. She took a deep cleansing breath and tiptoed back down the stairs and towards the living room once she was sure he was sleeping deeply. She walked back into the living room and found Finn with his head in his hands, gripping at his hair. She walked over to him and sat down beside him, placing her hand gently on his knee.

"He okay?" His voice was husky, deep and laced with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yeah." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I think he just had a bad dream or something. I didn't even go in the room."

He nodded, pulling at his hair again. She rubbed his knee gently and placed a kiss on his cheek. They quietly sat there for a few minutes, the previous escalating passion had all but dissipated. Leaving in it's wake a thick cloud of uncertainty.

"I'm going to take that as a sign to slow down." He said after a few minutes. She had just reached for her long forgotten Diet Coke and almost dropped it when she heard his voice. When he didn't expand his thought, she took a sip of the pop before putting the can back on the table.

"Okay..." She started. She ran her fingers through her hair again and looked away from him. She chewed her lip. "I under..."

"I don't mean the whole thing Rachel. I just mean..." He looked at her, sighing. "...you and I both know how heated it got just then...and Camden waking up was just a reminder that this thing...this relationship is so much more than just you and I. It's me, you **and** him. Three hearts in this. We need to take our time and just...gradually..."

She swallowed. "I get it, I do..."

"You have no idea how hard it was to let you push me away." He smiled, breaking the tense atmosphere. He kissed her cheek gently. "But you're worth the wait. You were then and you certainly are now."

She blushed against his lips, allowing him to pull her against him and softly peck at her lips and nose for a few moments.

They cuddled as they finished watching the movie, Rachel only leaving to grab her last load of laundry out of the dryer. When she brought it up, he helped her fold the small t-shirts and shorts as best as he could.

"I didn't know they made clothes this small." He laughed as he handed her the t-shirt he had folded. She placed it in the suitcase as she laughed.

"Well surprise, they do." She chuckled. "And they even come smaller than this. You should have seen his newborn clothes."

"Was he small...as a baby?" He asked softly as he watched her arrange the clothes in the suitcase.

She nodded. "He was pretty little. 6 pounds, 7 ounces. A tiny little guy." She smiled. "You couldn't tell that he was little though...when I was pregnant. I was huge."

Finn chuckled. "I bet you were beautiful."

She shrugged. "I definitely didn't feel it at the time. But...he was a pretty cute baby, so that made it all worthwhile. It's what it makes it all worthwhile now too." She smiled. She closed the suitcase and zipped it up. She rubbed her hands down her legs. He wrapped his arm around her again and she settled against his side.

"How about I take you guys to dinner tonight?" He pressed his lips to her hair.

"Finn..."

"Rachel. Let me take you both to dinner. If I'm going to be away from you guys I'd like to make the most of the time we have left together. And I mean both of you." She looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Alright." She relented. "I was going to order in anyway because my father's are working late. I guess I can let you take us to dinner instead."

* * *

><p>Camden woke up a little while later, and Rachel disentangled herself from Finn's side to go get him. He buried his head in her neck when Rachel brought him into the living room where Finn was waiting.<p>

"Hey Pal." Finn smiled as Rachel came to sit on the couch beside Finn, Camden in her arms. He buried his head in her neck even further.

"He's a little shy when he first gets up." She explained, brushing her lips across Camden's forehead.

Finn leaned his head back on the couch, smiling at the two of them. "That's okay."

"Mammeee." Camden whined against her chest, rubbing his nose against her shirt.

"What is it baby?" She asked softly. She turned her attention to Camden exclusively as she felt Finn's eyes on her.

"Milk Mamee..."

"Would you like some milk Camden?" She sighed. He nodded against her chest. He turned to look at Finn, blinking his blue eyes a few times.

She went to put him down beside her but Finn touched her knee.

"I can get it Rach."

She smiled up at him. "He drinks the almond milk that's in the fridge. There should be a sippy cup on the counter." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before leaving the room to go and get what she needed. When he returned to the living room with the sippy cup he sat down beside them again, and handed the sippy cup to Camden directly.

"Tank yew" He mumbled against Rachel's chest, looking at Finn intently.

"You're welcome Pal." Finn smiled. Rachel smiled at Finn brightly.

* * *

><p>They walked into Breadstix, Finn with his hand on Rachel's back while she held Camden on her hip. Camden giggled at Finn as he made a funny face at him while they waited to be seated. When Finn made a monkey face, Camden tried to replicate it before bursting into giggles.<p>

The hostess smiled at them before leading them to their table. After taking their drink orders, she left them with the menus.

"I haven't been here in years." She laughed. "I don't even recognize anything on the list here."

Finn laughed. "The chicken is still good."

She raised an eyebrow at him with a smile on her face.

He chuckled and held up his hand. "I know. Vegan."

She laughed as she went back to the menu, the sounds of Camden dragging his fire truck across the table in front of him.

"The mixed green salad looks good." She smiled as she closed her menu.

"I think my mom got that last time I was here with her."

"Well I'm a mom, so that's fitting." She laughed.

Finn closed his menu and leaned over the table to place a kiss on her cheek. "And a hot one at that." She blushed when she pulled away from him. "And what about you Pal? Chicken nuggets sound good?"

"Ticken." Camden looked up from his truck. Rachel laughed as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head.

Their waitress returned and took their order, Finn ordering some fajitas that were new to the menu while Rachel ordered the mixed green salad for herself and chicken nuggets and french fries for Camden. A silence came over them, save for the noises Camden was attempting to make with his mouth as he played with his fire truck.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" He asked softly. She looked up at him slowly, before dropping her eyes back down to her water. "Rach?" He reached across the table and took her hand in his, dragging her attention up to him.

"Takes off at 11." She said softly. "So we have to be there for 10, which means leaving the house for 8."

He squeezed her hand gently. "So it's going to be an early day then."

"And a long one." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Unfortunately."

Finn nodded, not taking his hand away from hers. "Can I...Can I take you guys to the airport? I was planning on heading back to Cincinnati tomorrow anyway and..."

"Finn, I can't ask you to do that..."

"Ask me? Rach I'm offering." He tried to smile. "And I want to. I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can." She blushed again, taking a moment to look at Camden who gave her a toothy grin. "I want this Rachel. And I'm not going to get you as much as I want so I want to do what I can..."

She bit her lip as she looked back at him. The sincere look in his eyes made her heart melt.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'd really like it if you took us to the airport tomorrow."

He smiled, relief flushing his features. He picked up her hand and placed a kiss gently on her knuckles.

Their food arrived, and Rachel busied herself cutting up Camden's chicken fingers before turning to her own meal. Finn watched her, a look of almost pure fascination over his features. She looked up from mixing her salad up and gave him a soft smile. They ate in a comfortable silence, and went without dessert in favor of heading home after Finn paid the bill.

* * *

><p>He walked them into the house, smiling a little bit when he noticed her father's were still not home.<p>

"I'm just going to change him into his pajamas and put him down, make yourself at home." She smiled before kissing his cheek.

He nodded, before running his hand over Camden's head. "Night Pal. See you in the morning."

"Nigh nigh." Camden mumbled with his head against Rachel's shoulder, his fingers in his mouth.

When she came back downstairs, she pouted as she looked at him.

"I have to finish packing." She said softly.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He used a hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"It's mainly my stuff. I packed all of Camden's that I won't need in the morning."

"I should leave you to it then." He sighed, removing his arms from around her waist and stretching them above his head. She wound her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to." She said softly. "But you're probably right. And I'll probably get more accomplished if you weren't here."

He laughed a little bit, memories of their afternoon flooding back towards him as he placed his hands on her hips. "I'd put money on that." She chuckled as well, leaning up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest again. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you in the morning?"

She looked up at him, a soft expression on her face. "Yeah. What time do you think you can come over?"

"I'll be by around 7:30? Does that work? Enough time to load up the car. I only have a duffle bag so the rest of the car is yours." He laughed softly. His expression turned serious after a moment. "I'm going to miss you, you know." He sighed as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm going to miss you too." She sighed quietly, biting her lip. "But I have to go back to work on Monday, and Camden's going to need a day to get back to reality. And so am I."

"You should just move back here." He joked softly.

"Finn..." She warned. He pulled his head from her hair and gave her a slight smile.

"It was a joke Rachel. Wishful thinking, really." He kissed her head. "I know where you stand. Why New York is important. I get it." She sighed leaning into him more. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. But we'll make it work."

"Will we?"

"We will." He said confidently. "Promise. I'm not letting you go again Rachel. I'll come visit you guys as often as I can."

Her heart warmed at his comment. She paused a moment to run her hand over his chest for a few moments. "So we're really going to do this? Try again?" She asked softly.

He nodded, dropping his hand to her chin and turning her face to look at him. "We are. We can make anything work if it's what we want. And I know it's what I want. I want both of you."

She smiled into his chest. "We want you too."

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes felt heavy when she woke up the next morning. Camden elbowed her in the ribs accidentally, and he whined when she rolled away from him in pain. But it subsided shortly, the pain in her head and her heart taking its place. The clock next to her bed read that it was just after 6 am, and she had to get them up and going. She'd packed the rest of her stuff last night, leaving out only an outfit for each of them, her makeup and toothbrushes. She'd packed his diaper bag with everything she would need for the plane. But that didn't mean she could laze around. She wanted to have a shower, and bathe Camden before they left.<p>

"Will you lay here while Mommy takes a quick shower?" She asked as she pressed a kiss to his hair. Camden just whined, his eyes falling closed as he rolled onto his side. She studied him for a moment before taking a chance and getting out of bed. She locked her bedroom door before heading into the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could hear Camden. She'd liked to take a more leisurely shower, but she sped through her routine, before stepping out again and dressing equally as fast. She tied her hair in a loose bun on top of her head, applied a tinted moisturizer and mascara before rushing back to her bedroom. Camden was asleep on her bed again, which made her feel terrible about what she had to do next. She scooped him up in her arms, a dead weight in her arms and gently tried to wake him up. He grumbled and whined against her as she walked into the bathroom as she placed kisses to his cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Noooo Mammmeeeee" He whined when she started the tap. "Noooooooo".

"Baby, you have to take a bath before Finn gets here." She sighed. "Mama had a bath."

"Nooooooo bath." He whined as he tried to push her away from him. She put his feet down on the floor before reaching to pull off his pajama top as he continued to cry, and started to melt down. A knock on the door that adjoined the bathroom to the guest room sounded, and her Papa peaked his head in.

"Everything okay in here?"

She sighed, looking from Camden to her father. "Just fine. Someone doesn't want a bath."

Hiram sighed, looking at Camden who was looking back at him with pleading eyes. "What time is Finn coming for you guys?"

"He should be here around 7:30." She yawned, leaning over and pulling off Camden's pants. He screamed and stomped his foot, almost squishing Rachel's hand in the process.

"I'll start breakfast." Hiram sighed as he walked out of the room.

She'd talked with her father's last night when they came home about Finn taking them to the airport. While they were more than happy to do it themselves, they also understood Rachel and Finn's need to go together. It was an important part in their reunion to be able to have closure to this visit. A closure that dropping them off at the airport would bring.

Rachel managed to calm Camden enough to get him into the bath, though he screamed they entire way through. For a little boy who loved baths and had developed a love of all water forms over the past week, his behavior was odd. She could only assume it was because she had woke him up and he was feeling the weight of today as well.

When she got him out of the bath, he curled himself into her and clung to her hard. She dressed him quickly in a soft grey t-shirt that read 'Chicks Dig Me' with dark green shorts. She brought him downstairs and set him in his highchair as her father placed a cut up pancake in front of him.

He immediately contented himself with eating, just as Rachel glanced at the clock. 7:20. It had taken her longer than she anticipated to wrangle Camden into the bath. She was about to stand up and go get her luggage when a soft knock came at the door.

She almost cried when she saw it was Finn at the door. In his hand he carried a tray with four coffees, obviously he had thought to pick up some for her father's as well. The tears welled in her eyes, and she actually chastised herself for crying. She didn't think this would affect her this way.

"Don't cry. It's just coffee." He chuckled. He wrapped his free arm around here, though he clutched a bag in that hand as well. "Well, coffee and a muffin for Cam."

She sighed as she leaned into his chest, taking in his smell. He kissed her head and then attempted to walk towards the kitchen where he heard the distinct sounds of her father's and Camden.

Blame it on her exhaustion, but it was hitting her hard that she was going home. The last few days, though sometimes hard, had been amazing and she wasn't sure what she had been so worried about in the beginning. She had been so apprehensive, so scared to come home and now look where she was. While she was going home, she was going back with a fuller heart. She was going home with a peace about her past, and a bright future - albeit one that was about to become complicated. She tried to remind herself that they were older now, long distance wouldn't be so hard. It would be worth it. The worries about her new relationship with Finn had plagued her all night. She had tossed and turned, trying to soothe herself and her mind. But he had said it last night - they wanted this, so it would all work out. She so hoped so.

She kept her arms locked around his waist as he greeted her fathers, handing them each a coffee before placing the remaining two down.

"And look what I have for you Cam." He smiled as he walked over to the high chair. He looked up from his pancake and smiled at Finn. He giggled when Finn pulled the oatmeal chocolate chip muffin out of the bag, tore it in half and half again much like he had seen Rachel do days before, before laying it on the high chair. Camden looked up at him with a toothy grin.

"Muffin!" He exclaimed. Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rachel in a full hug. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

"You're early." She said softly.

"It's kind of my thing now." He chuckled as she loosened the grip on his waist. "Plus it didn't take as long as I thought it would to say bye to my parents and get the coffee."

She sighed a little as she dropped her arms from around him and grabbed her coffee.

"We made pancakes Finn, would you like any?" Leroy asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm okay thanks. Mom made a big breakfast this morning." He smiled as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip.

When breakfast was finished, her father's cleaned up Camden while Rachel and Finn went up to get her bags from the bedroom. When they were alone she looked at him, the tears welling in her eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her in a stronger, fuller hug than the one downstairs and kissed her head gently. She turned her face up to his and he gently kissed her. "It's going to be okay." He said gently when he pulled away. He gently brushed her tears away as he looked down at her. "We'll talk, text. Skype. It's going to be fine." He kissed her again before pulling away and grabbing for the suitcases, while she watched. "Now we need to go so that you don't miss your plane." Her lip trembled as she watched him start to leave the bedroom. She quickly grabbed for the diaper bag before turning out the light and following him back downstairs.

Saying goodbye to her father's was easy, she was used to it. They promised phone calls, visits in the fall and were generally overdramatic as usual. But it was the same goodbye she always got, except it was her getting on a plane instead of them. It was harder to get in the car with Finn.

He honked when he pulled away from the curb, both him and Rachel waving as he drove down the road. She sniffled as he came to a stop sign at the end of the road, before turning onto the major road. When they got going, he placed his hand on her knee. They drove in a comfortable silence for awhile, Camden's babbling as he played with his elephant and the sounds of the radio softly played to fill the void.

"What does your Monday look like?" He asked after the silence had engulfed them.

Rachel sighed as she leaned against her seat. "Oh you know. Getting up at the crack of dawn, answering phones for angry lawyers who are going to act like the entire firm fell apart while I was gone...all while demanding to know why I haven't caught up on a week's worth of filing." She groaned.

Finn laughed as he looked at her. "They like you that much?"

"You should have heard them when I came back from maternity leave." She laughed. "But yeah...my Monday is going to be weird." She laughed. "What about yours?"

"Well. I was thinking of taking Perry to the dog park." He said softly. "Then I was thinking of sitting down, and calling this beautiful brunette who I've just started getting to know again so I could see just how weird her day has been..." She smiled as she looked at him. "And hopefully she'll tell me a story about her adorable little boy that will make me smile. While missing them more."

"Finn Hudson..." She sniffed as she looked at him. "When did you get so good with words..."

"I had to do something at UCLA." He smiled.

When they pulled up to the airport, Rachel's heart seemed to simultaneously sink and speed up all at the same time. He walked them into the airport, helping her check her bags and Camden's car seat while checking in. He walked with her as far as he could, and as they stood outside of the security area Rachel felt her heart break. Camden laid his head on her shoulder with his fingers in his mouth. Finn wrapped them both in his arms and held them tightly for a moment before pulling away. He placed a kiss on her head first, before placing a soft, slow burning kiss on her lips. Tears fell out of the corner of her eyes and as he pulled away he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"This isn't goodbye." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "This is I'll see you later, alright?"

"Finn..." She swallowed hard, adjusting Camden on her hip. Finn brought his other hand up from around her waist and touched Camden's back gently.

"You be a good boy, alright?" He tickled his cheek gently. "See you later pal." He kissed Camden's head before kissing Rachel one more time. She looked in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him for one more hug.

"I'll text you when we land." She whispered.

"Please do." He whispered. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded once she pulled away one final time. He let them go and watched as they walked towards the security scanner. She turned back and blew a kiss to him, smiling sadly as she did so.

"Bye bye Inn." Camden called from Rachel's shoulder as he waved.

Finn felt his own eyes tear up. "Bye Pal!" He called with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Rachel tried not to cry the entire flight home. She occupied herself with Camden, trying to keep him entertained. But it was when she got home to her apartment, with the help of Jenna that she felt her heart sink. Camden seemed to be overjoyed to be home, making himself comfortable on the floor of her tiny living room with toys from his toy box.

She missed him already. It was crazy. A week ago, she'd been content with her life - the life she had created here in NYC for her and her son but now...now she just realized what she was missing. What they were missing.

They were missing Finn.

She picked up her phone, clicking a few buttons. She had texted him when they landed. But now...now she just needed to hear his voice.

"Hi" She said softly into the phone, swallowing the lump in her throat when he answered. "I miss you already."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	9. Illuminates

**Hola! Hope everyone is having a great week!  
>A little warning ahead of this chapter. I've had to change the rating to M. If you're uncomfortable with sexual situations, wait for the next update. If you...um, like them...well this one is for you. I tried my best. Any and all mistakes are mine. I own Camden and the plot. Everyone else is Ryan Murphys. Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**_August 2022 - NYC  
><em>  
>When she stepped out of the cab at JFK airport, the butterflies that had been flittering around in her stomach all day began to take flight. She'd been anxious all day, she'd barely been able to eat breakfast this morning and had skipped her lunch so she could get out of the office quicker. She was regretting that one now, because her stomach grumbled. But as her eyes fell on the arrivals board, her hunger was virtually forgotten.<p>

_Flight 3390, Cincinnati to New York - Arrived._

She bit her lip as she looked at the screen, reading and rereading the words in front of her. His flight was here, it was on time and it was here. She chewed her lip as she turned her attention to the doors that would let the passengers out once they had gotten off the plane. She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she had stopped home on the way to the airport to change. Her heart thumped when the doors opened, and people began to pile out. She went up on her tiptoes, trying to spot the tall, dark haired man she was looking for.

Her heart pounded as the crowd of people thinned out, with no sign of Finn. He'd texted her this morning before he left, sending out an affirmation that he was boarding and that he was so excited to see her and Camden. He always included Camden when he talked about coming to see her and spending time with her, and that fact alone warmed her heart. She was about to pull out her phone to check for a message or voicemail when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. He stood tall, walking towards her with his bag swung over his shoulder. His brown hair was messy and he looked good in his dark blue jeans and grey t-shirt. She was frozen in place, she wanted badly to run to him and throw her arms around him, but she wasn't really sure if that was the right thing to do. But when his eyes caught hers, she threw caution to the wind and ran towards him. He dropped his bag at her feet and wrapped his arms around her, effectively lifting her off her feet. He buried his head in her neck, breathing in deeply. She sighed as she felt him place a kiss on her neck before pulling away from her and looking directly in her eyes.

"Hi." He whispered, holding her face in his hands.

"Hi." She sighed before his lips swooped down and met hers in a soft kiss. She whimpered against his lips as he pressed them against hers. When they broke apart, he placed her feet back on the floor.

She chuckled as he looked down at her, a bashful look crossing his features.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to attack you the moment I got off the plane." He laughed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bicep before another laugh escaped her lips.

"Funny, I promised myself the same thing." He wrapped his arm around her waist and patted her hip. "What do you say I take you home?" She looked up at him, her eyes glittering as her hand rested on his stomach.

"I would love nothing more." He smiled down at her. He kissed her on the cheek again as he let her lead him out of the terminal and towards the waiting cabs.

* * *

><p>He followed her into the apartment building she called home once they had arrived. As she walked up the short flight of stairs, the butterflies she had been experiencing earlier seemed to come back with a vengeance. They were here, he was here. Since she'd gotten back from the reunion she had been dying to see him again. Sure, they had been talking non-stop, had even Skyped a few times but that wasn't even close to what it felt like being within touching distance. And as she stopped in front of the door to her apartment her heart continued to do flip flops.<p>

"Home sweet home." She sighed as she fished her keys out of her purse. His grin made her smile and her worries melt away. She opened the door slowly, the silence in the apartment a welcoming feeling. Camden was probably down for his afternoon nap and the water running in the kitchen meant Jenna was doing dishes. She held her finger to her lips as he dropped his bag by the front door. She took his hand and walked him into the apartment. She pulled him through the living room and into the kitchen where Jenna was doing the dishes that were left over from lunch.

"Hey Jenna." She smiled. The younger woman turned to glance at her, before shutting off the water and drying her hands on the dishtowel beside her.

"Rachel. You're back." She smiled, putting down the dishtowel.

"Jenna, this is...this is our Finn." She smiled as Finn stuck out his hand to shake Jenna's. "Finn, this is my amazing nanny Jenna. I don't know where I would be without her." She laughed. Jenna laughed as well.

"I don't know about that." She chuckled. "But it's nice to meet you Finn."

"You too." He smiled.

Jenna filled Rachel and Finn in on Camden's day, how they had gone to the library this morning and had skipped the drop-in centre in favor of coming home and painting the picture that was drying on the fridge. She said goodbye to both Finn and Rachel, before leaving for the extended long weekend as well. As the apartment door closed quietly behind Jenna, Rachel immediately showed Finn around the apartment. She pointed out the small living room they had walked through to get to the kitchen, before leading him down the hallway to show him the bathroom, pointing out Camden's room where the door was closed almost all of the way before leading him into her room. They stood there for a moment, Finn taking in his surroundings. Her room was painted a light purple and her dark furniture accented the color nicely.

"It's not much but..."She trailed off when they were leaving her room after a few minutes. "But it's home."

He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's very you. I wouldn't expect anything less. I always pictured you in a little shoebox apartment."

She smiled at his words as they walked back to the living room.

"Can I get you anything? I didn't have lunch so I was going to grab a snack to tide me over..." She asked once he had sat down on the couch. He rested his hands on her hips as she stood between his widened legs.

"That depends, what are my options?" He smiled as he held her.

She chuckled as she looked down at him. She tapped her finger against her chin as if she was thinking about the options to give him.

"Well I was going to grab a banana, you can have whatever you like." She smiled.

"What if that's you?" He said seriously, as he stared at her. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at him.

He pulled her by the hips so that she fell into him, his hands moving to catch her. He pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap, and she instinctively spread her legs so that she was straddling his lap. He ran his hand up to the side of her neck, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, taking a moment to just take her in. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers as his hands slid down her sides, coming to rest on her backside. He groaned into her mouth as he used his hands to touch her gently. She trailed her kisses from his lips to his cheeks and down his neck as he continued to explore her backside, eventually bringing his hands to trail up her back. He found the bottom of her shirt and allowed his hands to travel over the skin he found. He sighed when his hands hit the band of the lacy bra she was wearing.

"I missed you so much." She mumbled as she trailed her lips back up to his mouth.

"Missed you too babe." He stumbled as her lips trailed again, finding that vein in his neck that constantly drove both him and her wild. He pulled her in closer to him, before moving to pull her shirt off. She pulled away enough to allow him to pull the blouse over her head. She bit her lip as she was exposed to him for the first time in almost a decade. His hands immediately flattened against her stomach, sliding them over the skin he found there, finding the differences and the similarities to the girl he knew 10 years ago. "You're so beautiful." She blushed then before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers again.

She could feel the effect she was having on him steadily growing beneath her and she'd be lying if that didn't make her feel good about herself. She still had it, after all this time.

The annoying buzz of Finn's cell phone was what eventually knocked them out of their haze. Rachel sighed when she pulled away enough for him to fish out the phone that was in his back pocket. He groaned when he looked at the screen. "It's Kurt. I should answer it or he'll keep calling."

She nodded softly, getting off his lap and reaching for her abandoned shirt. Instead of putting it on, she walked out of the living room and towards her bedroom while she heard Finn answer the call. She blew out a breath as she walked into her bedroom, dropping her shirt into the laundry basket before changing quickly into a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She tied her hair back in a ponytail before walking back out. She walked through the living room and placed a kiss on Finn's head as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. She recognized the look on his face as a familiar one that he had often throughout high school. Annoyance played on his handsome features. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the banana she had been wanting earlier, before returning to the living room and sitting down beside him.

"I know Kurt. I know. I should have told you I was coming. No. I don't know. Fine. Yes. If we can. I'll see. Yes. Bye Kurt. BYE." He grunted into the phone. He tossed the phone to the right of him and leaned his head back on the top of the couch while closing his eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Just Kurt being Kurt. I guess he called Mom today and she spilled that I was coming up here for the weekend. He just wanted to chew me out about it, because I may have neglected to tell him."

She gasped a little, and then chuckled before taking another bite of her banana. "Why didn't you tell him?"

He opened his eyes and turned to face her, a groan leaving his lips. "Because I knew he would try and dominate my time. I kind of...I haven't really visited him up here that much..."

She pursed her lips as she looked at him. She gave him a look that urged him to go on.

"Just never really had a reason to. They come down to Ohio for all the holidays so there's never really been a reason. You're a better reason to come up here anyway."

She chuckled. He leaned over and took a bite of the banana she was eating as she tried to slap him away.

"What did you do with Perry for the weekend?" She asked after the laughter had died, thinking of the black lab Finn loved.

"Puck met me half way yesterday. Him and Quinn are going to keep him for the weekend."

"I'm sure Quinn will love that." She chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. Quinn actually likes Perry. Mainly because he doesn't stay long." Finn joked. "Plus the girls love him and Beth is old enough to help take care of him."

Rachel laughed as she stared at him. "How much are you paying her?"

"$40 for the weekend." He laughed. "She wants some new iPod and she's been saving for it. Puck said she's about $20 short from all her chores. Thought I'd help her out." He smiled.

Rachel gave him a touched look. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Things aren't that easy for them right now. Puck's business is a little slow and with school starting and the new baby coming soon, things are tight. Beth sacrifices a lot for her younger sisters so I thought I would help. I do what I can for them." He shrugged off the look she was giving him.

"That's really great of you Finn." She said softly.

"Just trying to help. Puck won't tell you that it's hard, but I can tell just by looking at him. So if I can sneak in the help they need without being obvious, I'll do it. Because I know he'd do it for me too."

She reached over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling his face to her own and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, he reached for her banana again and took a bite. She chuckled and handed it over for him to finish.

* * *

><p>They were discussing what to do for dinner when Camden woke up. She left Finn standing in the kitchen to go and get him. When she returned, Camden immediately quieted when he saw Finn standing by the counter. He immediately buried his head in her shoulder.<p>

"Look whose here Camden. Finn came to visit!" She smiled, tickling his leg. "Isn't that fun?" He whined against her shoulder and clutched her t-shirt in his hand. Finn waved quietly at the little boy, trying not to startle him. He leaned against the counter as Rachel moved to take a seat at the small dining room table.

"So...dinner?" Finn asked, looking at her intently. She nodded.

"Did you have anything in mind?" She asked as she ran her fingers through Camden's hair. He gave her a knowing look that made her chuckle. "Down boy." She laughed. "I don't know what's in the fridge, I usually go grocery shopping on Saturdays. You can take a look though"

He nodded and opened her fridge. He bit his lip as he surveyed the contents of her fridge, before he spotted the pizza dough.

He picked up the dough and turned around to face her. He smiled when he saw her face to face with Camden who had snuggled further into her chest. His heart warmed as he watched them for a moment. "How about this?" She lifted her head to look up at him as Camden whined.

"Sure." She smiled. "There's cheese and fixings in there too. If you want pepperoni though we're going to have to go get some."

He waved her off. "Vegetarian pizza is perfect." He smiled.

It only took Camden a few moments to get interested in what Finn was doing. Sure, it could have been because Finn was making a complete fool of himself for his sake, but it worked. The first giggle came when Finn almost dropped the dough he was stretching onto the floor, followed by an excited 'gan!' from the little boy. He scrambled to climb off Rachel's lap and went over to Finn, pulling on his pants a little while shouting 'gan' over and over as Finn twirled the dough. Rachel chuckled as Finn complied with the request, before putting the dough down on the counter. He eyed Rachel for a moment, before bending down and scooping Camden up in his arms. The way Camden giggled when Finn plopped him on the counter made Rachel's heart smile. She watched as Finn steadied Camden on the counter, sitting him back as far as he could go before handing him a piece of dough and helping him roll it in his hands. Camden cocked his head to the side as he played with it before looking up at Finn with a big smile.

"That's dough Pal. We're going to make some pizza!" He exclaimed. Camden giggled at Finn's expression and kept playing with the dough in his hand. Rachel walked over and stood beside Camden.

"Mama!" He squealed, holding the dough up for her to see. Finn went about spreading out the dough he had into a circle while Rachel's attention was focused on the little boy.

"I see! Are you helping?" She asked, the smile growing larger on her face. He nodded happily, the grin plastered on his face. Once Finn had the dough spread out, he moved around Rachel and Camden to go back into the fridge. He brushed behind her, causing Rachel to shiver. When he grabbed the cheese and veggies from the fridge he moved back to where he had been working, not before placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Issssss" Camden squealed, watching intently. Rachel laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek too.

Finn made quick work of chopping up the vegetables and grating the cheese, while Rachel grabbed for the pizza sauce jar she had in the cupboard. When he was ready for it, she opened it. Finn gently took Camden's hand in his and guided him to pour it on the pizza as the little boy squealed.

"Now we have to do the cheese Camden. Watch." Finn sprinkled some of the cheese on before giving some to Camden. Finn and Rachel both laughed as Camden dropped it onto the pizza. He helped put the green peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes on the pizza as well before Finn went to put it in the oven he had preheated.

Camden clapped from his spot on the counter as Finn slid the pizza into the oven. "Gan!"

"We're all done Camden." He smiled as he looked at him. "Now we have to wait for it to cook! Then we can eat it!"

Camden looked perplexed for a moment before smiling again. Rachel reached to pull him off the counter and he pouted when she did so.

"Inn." He said softly, looking at Finn. Rachel raised her eyebrow at Finn as she turned to him as well. "Inn." Camden repeated.

"Go with Mama Pal. Finn has to clean up our mess." Finn smiled, ruffling Camden's hair. Camden sighed before allowing Rachel to take him off the counter.

"I think we have to change your bum anyways baby." Rachel smiled as she hoisted him onto her hip. Finn smiled as he watched them leave the kitchen.

The pizza they made was delicious. Camden had devoured a whole piece and drank his entire sippy cup of juice. When they were finished, Rachel insisted on cleaning up as Finn had made the pizza. Camden charged into the living room once he was liberated from his high chair, giving Finn and Rachel a moment alone. He was cleaning off Camden's high chair, smiling at the mess he had made when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. He dropped the cloth and stood up fully, pulling her in front of him. He smiled down at her, noticing the thoughtful expression on her face. She nuzzled her head into his chest for a moment before surging up on to her toes and placing a kiss on his lips. It caught Finn by surprise but he willingly gave into the force of her kiss, before pulling away when his brain shouted that he needed oxygen.

"What was that for?" He whispered, his hands coming to her hips. "Not that I mind..."

"You're amazing." She whispered as if it was the only answer that would do. He gave her his famous half smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She shooed him out of the kitchen, and he found himself walking into the living room while she did the dishes quickly. He smiled when he found Camden on the floor with a bunch of mega blocks surrounding him. He picked at a few of the stray pieces as Camden watched him for a few minutes with a curious eye while he built a tower with the blocks. When Finn had built a sizable tower, he placed it in front of Camden who immediately knocked it down. Both Finn and Camden laughed when it fell, Camden clapping his hands in excitement.

"Gan Inn!" He squealed. "Gan!"

Finn chuckled and gathered up some blocks, building another tower. He hadn't even fastened the last piece enough before Camden had swiped his hand forward and knocked it over again. He giggled crazily and clapped his hands again.

Rachel walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Camden and Finn playing on the floor.

"Room for Mommy?" Rachel asked softly as she crossed the small room. Camden looked up from the tower he was trying to build just like Finn. She came to sit beside Finn who was sitting cross legged in front of Camden. She watched as they played together, her heart warming as Camden crawled over towards Finn and plopped himself down in his lap. Finn smiled as the little boy made himself comfortable and went back to building with his blocks. He looked over at Rachel and gave her a genuine smile. She leaned over and kissed his shoulder before leaning up to his ear.

"I think he likes you." She whispered. Finn looked down at the little boy in his lap, just as Camden looked up and gave him a cheesy smile.

"Feelings mutual." He smiled. "And I kind of like you too."

"Feelings mutual." She murmured.

* * *

><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she got dressed for bed. Her nerves were taking flight again in the pit of her stomach, and she wasn't really sure why. They'd had an amazing day together, and watching him once again with Camden had only made him all the more attractive to her. She tugged at the pink and white stripped camisole she had chosen, and tried to find it in herself to leave the confines of the bathroom. She was cursing herself for taking so long, cursing herself for not owning anything sexier. It'd been much too long since she had felt anything close to the way she was feeling right now. She wanted to impress him. She wanted him to want her, the way that she wanted him. The encounter they had had this afternoon had left her feeling like she wanted to crawl in his lap and never leave. She knew she was taking a risk, laying herself bare like this. But this was <em>Finn. <em>He'd always made her feel like this, and why she had expected anything different boggled her mind.

When they'd decided to give this a try, she never imagined things getting this _heated _this fast. Sure, they were older, more mature and their previous relationship had ended on the best terms possible. She'd envisioned a lot of hand holding, stolen kisses. A lot of what she imagined was in reality, how their high school relationship had started. This wasn't high school. This was real life.

She finally got up the courage to open the door once she had fluffed her hair for the millionth time. She skipped lip gloss, not wanting to appear eager or expectant. It was bad enough she had dug around in her pajama drawer for ten minutes looking for the pajamas she was wearing. She walked out into the living room, trying to appear confident and stopped dead in her tracks. Finn had changed before her, but she hadn't gotten a good look at his attire. She swallowed when she found him laying across her couch, blue and white checkered pajama pants covering his long legs, his t-shirt from earlier gone and replaced with well, _nothing_. He was leaning on his elbow, his phone in his right hand. She swallowed hard as she took him in. He put his phone down on the table beside him and she felt his gaze fall on hers. She stood there chewing her lip for a moment.

"Hi." She said softly, her voice thick. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her ears. What was with her right now? "Kurt texting you again?" She asked softly, trying to break the thick air that surrounded them.

He stared at her intensely, and she could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "No. It was Puck." He said slowly. "Sent me a picture of Perry and Abby." He swallowed hard again as she walked towards him. He sat up on the couch, swinging his long legs so that his feet rested on the floor instead of the comfortable cushions of her couch. She sat down beside him, trying desperately not to sit too close so she wouldn't be perceived as presumptuous. But when he picked up her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, she felt her breath hitch.

"Your couch is really comfortable." He breathed as he turned to look at her. His amber eyes pierced hers as she stared back at him. "I think I'll like..."

"You're not really going to sleep on the couch." She whispered as his face drew closer to hers. "Please say you're not going to sleep on the couch." She breathed just as he closed the shrinking distance between their faces, his lips capturing hers.

He raised his right hand to gently cup her jaw as the kiss continued, both of them so lost in the feeling of their lips meeting each others in more than a quick graze. His thumb swept across the line of her jaw just as they pulled apart ever so slightly. Finn rested his forehead on hers as her eyes remained closed, light puffs of air coming from her mouth. She opened her eyes slowly, as his finger continued to caress her cheek. She leaned her cheek into his as her eyes slowly closed again at his gentle touches. He began to kiss her again as his hand dropped from her cheek to her shoulder, starting with her forehead and trailing over her nose and back to her lips. His hands journeyed down her slender arms, coming to rest on her hips for a brief moment before moving once more. She moaned into lips when his large palm tentatively found her breast, testing the weight of one in his hand. Her own hands were splayed across his taut and defined back. She ran her hands all over the skin she could reach, trying desperately not to dig her nails into his skin. He groaned himself when he began to get into it, gently kneading her breast in his hand with a soft touch. She ripped her lips away from his as he continued to touch her.

"Finn..." She whimpered as he brought his other hand to tease her other breast for a few moments. She tried to will her own hands to move from his back, but she was too entrapped by the feelings he was eliciting from her body. His hands dropped unexpectedly to her hips as he grabbed her tightly, hauling her onto his lap. One hand returned to her breast while the other wrapped around her waist, coming to rest on her backside. He groaned when he squeezed what he could in his hand. He dropped kisses on her exposed shoulder blade while his hand on her breast dropped to join his other on her butt. He used the force of his hands to push her down into him and she whimpered when she felt his erection pressing insistently into her center through their clothing.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered as he breathed into her ear before gently taking an earlobe between his teeth and tugging.

"Don't stop." She breathed. "Please don't stop." She moaned as his hands found the bottom of her shirt and immediately started to maneuver under it. Her grip on his back tightened, and she felt it impossible to stop herself from digging her nails into his back. He inhaled sharply and she recoiled her fingers. He pulled back for a moment and Rachel knew this was do or die. He had the bottom of her camisole in his hands and his breathing was irregular.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered. His dark eyes dilated further and she didn't even have a chance to say anything else. In a feat of brute strength he hauled both of them off the couch and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as they stumbled out of the living room. Clumsily, he ran into walls, pressing her back up against them as his hips relentlessly sought hers, desperate to relieve the pressure in his pajama pants.

He placed her gently on the bed and she scrambled to find a comfortable position on her bed, as he crawled in after her. He came to hover over her and this time she took charge, fingering the elastic of his pajama pants. Immediately she began to pull the blue checkered pants down over his hips as his lips sought hers in a hard kiss. She got them down as far as she could, his erection springing forth from the confines. He hadn't worn boxers. He groaned as the cold air of the apartment hit his manhood before he finished stripping his pants. He hovered over her when he was finished, groaning as her hands slowly fell to touch his member. He fell forward as she touched him intimately, breathing hard into her neck. He drove his elbows into the mattress on either side of her head, hoping he wasn't crushing her. Her hands felt so good, he could barely form a coherent thought. Rachel Berry had that way about her. She continued to touch him as he willed himself to kiss her, trying to show her just how good she was making him feel. He slid his own hand between them and immediately sought the elastic of her own shorts.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He mumbled into her neck. He grabbed her hips and rolled them over, causing her hands to fall away from his dick briefly.  
>Rachel sat astride him, and as she looked down at Finn, naked and prone from her ministrations she felt her entire body warm. His hands reached up and grabbed for the bottom of her shirt. She helped him pull it over her head and she immediately blushed as he took her in completely.<br>He sat up and peppered kisses all over her chest and stomach, paying attention to her stretch marks before trailing back up and taking a taut nipple in his mouth. Rachel mewled at the sensation.

They continued to love on each other for what felt like hours, each of them touching, teasing and playing with each other as if they hadn't spent the last ten years away from each other. As he pulled his fingers away from her folds one final time once he was sure she was ready for him, he rolled over and kept his body suspended over hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice husky. He desperately didn't want to stop. He didn't think he could stop. But if she so much as uttered the words for him...

"Yes." She breathed. She reached down and gently wrapped her hands around his condom clad erection and led him to her entrance. He found her eyes and held her gaze as he gently pulled back his hips before he pushed into her.

"Oh God." She cried, immediately clamping her eyes shut as she bit down on her lip, hard.

"Baby..." He breathed as he slid himself in and out, his speed building. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her hips raised to meet him thrust for thrust, her heels digging into the small of his back. "God, Rachel...you're so beautiful baby. So beautiful." He panted as his lips fell to her neck, planting kiss after kiss, marking her with his mouth.

He made love to her madly, intimately and for much longer than he had thought he'd be able to. She came first, her body arching into his as he held her tightly to his chest. "Finnnnnn..." She whined as the shocks took over, leaving her boneless and spent. His own orgasm erupted seconds later, his hips pistoning into hers as he finally felt the tension of the day, the last month and a half leave his body.

He pulled out of her reluctantly, leaving the bed to take care of the condom immediately. She bit her lip as she watched him walk away, chuckling when he paused at the door, stark naked. He left and came back quickly, climbing back into bed with her and immediately pulling her into his arms so her head rested on his chest. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her sweaty, matted hair.

"That was..." She sighed, words escaping her.

"I know." He agreed. He tilted her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So much better than sleeping on the couch." She slapped his arm gently just as he rolled her over and attacked her neck.

* * *

><p>She sat across from him at a fancy new restaurant that had just opened in the theater district. It had come strongly recommended by Kurt, and he had hailed it as having the best selection of vegan and vegetarian friendly dishes. And as she looked at the menu in front of her, she wasn't disappointed.<p>

"I think the mushroom risotto looks good." She smiled as she closed her menu. She reached the glass of wine Finn had ordered when they sat down and took a tentative sip. He looked up from his own menu, smiling gently at her as he closed it as well.

"I'm going to go for the fettuccine alfredo I think." He smiled. She nodded as she put her wine glass down on the table, and smiled shyly. He reached his hand across the table and took hers gently in his own.

"I had a great time today with you guys." He smiled. "Camden was hilarious when he saw the lions."

They had spent the day at the Brooklyn Zoo with Camden, enjoying time together. Camden had been glued to Finn's side from the moment he had woken them up at the crack of dawn. Rachel would have been apprehensive, but seeing Finn's face light up every time Camden squealed 'Inn', she knew she had nothing to be concerned about.

She smiled as he talked a little bit more about the zoo. He'd gone a little crazy in the small gift store, buying everything that Camden had basically placed his hands on. She tried to stop him, but he insisted with no excuse really. The waiter came by to take their orders, and as soon as he left Finn reached for his wine glass.

"I really think Camden would make a great big brother, don't you?" He asked softly as he took a sip of his wine. If he hadn't just been rambling on about their day at the zoo, she would have been taken aback by his question. If she hadn't spent the night reaching the heights of ecstasy in his arms she would have found the question invasive. If he was anyone else, she wouldn't be wracking her brain for a suitable answer.

"I..." Rachel paused as he tightened his hand on hers.

"Sorry. Did I overstep?" His brow furrowed as he looked at her intently.

"No. It's fine." She smiled. "It's a good question. I do want Camden to have a brother or sister, it's just that now..." His eyes searched hers, imploring her to say something more. "The odds of having another child with Down Syndrome are even greater, since I've already had one..."

"So..." He implored. "What's wrong with that?"

She smiled at his sincerity. "There's nothing wrong with it. Camden is great. But it's hard. You've seen him mostly on his good days. It's just a lot to handle sometimes..." She blew out a breath. "Sorry. I guess that's not the answer you were expecting."

He smiled, rubbing his finger over her knuckles. "You're not alone anymore Rach. We're in this together...alright?" She chewed her lip and nodded at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Finn gazed at her, a look she had seen a hundred times over their high school career.

Their food arrived, and they ate their meals making comfortable conversation.

She looked up from her plate, smiling across the table.

"What about you?" She asked as she swallowed her sip of wine. He looked up from his own plate, chewing the pasta he had in his mouth before smiling at her.

"What about me?"

"Do you want kids?" She asked softly.

He paused for a moment, placing his fork down as he looked across the table at her. He reached a hand across and took a hold of hers.

"Of course I want kids." He said softly. "Lots of them. Preferably with you."

She felt her heart warm and the smile spread on her cheeks. That was the answer she had been hoping for. Maybe, just maybe she could fall in love with Finn Hudson...again.

When they finished dinner, Finn paid the bill while Rachel freshened up in the bathroom. She met him at the front of the restaurant, and smiled when she saw him standing there with his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"Ready for stop number two?"

"There's a stop number two?" She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. He lifted his one hand out of his pocket and reached for hers.

"There is." He took her hand and they walked down the street.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going?" She asked quietly as they walked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He smiled.

When he pulled her hand to a stop outside of a small theater, she was a little confused at first.

"What are we..."

"I know it's not Broadway. It's actually way off Broadway but it was the only theatre company staging Funny Girl. A new director is trying to get it off the runway or something..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"We're seeing Funny Girl?" Her heart raced in her chest as she grabbed his hand in both of hers. He nodded. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Finn." She breathed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I haven't seen a show since before Na..." She caught herself before she uttered his name.

"Well let's change that, shall we?" He placed her down on her feet and guided her into the small theater.

* * *

><p>They lay in bed that night, once again wrapped in each other's arms in the afterglow of another round of lovemaking.<p>

"Tonight was perfect, you know." She whispered as she trailed her fingers slowly around his chest, making imaginary pictures on his skin.

"That's what I was hoping for Rach." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her head. "You deserve the world you know." She sighed, feeling his hands grip her waist a little tighter. "And I'm going to try my best to give it to you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? I know, the smut was a little much wasn't it...<strong>_


	10. Blind

**Well hello! Don't hate me, okay? Just...don't hate me.  
>I owe a lot to my two personal cheerleaders - My mom and firewifesara - for the way this chapter turned out. They talked me out of my crazy. So just...enjoy it.<strong>

**As always - don't own anyone who is on glee. They all belong to Ryan Murphy. I own Camden, the plot...and well any other OC.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**_November 2022_

She was exhausted. As she walked up the stairs towards her apartment, she huffed as she neared her door. She dropped her keys twice before she got the key in the hole, exasperated when the lock finally gave. She walked into the apartment to the sounds of Camden squealing and Jenna laughing with him. She found herself smiling slightly as she dropped her purse by the door and hung up her keys.

"What is going on in here?" She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, finding Jenna and Camden on the floor, a bin of water between the two of them and Camden stripped down to his diaper.

"Mama, waer..." He looked up at her, his blue eyes glittering as he slammed his hands down in the water sending a tidal wave of water through the bin.

"Are you playing in the water?" Rachel asked as she yawned, standing in the entry way to the kitchen, her arms crossed.

"We passed the park on the way home from the drop in center and he flipped when I said he couldn't go play in the splash pad." Jenna chuckled. "So we walked to the corner store and found this." She smiled.

Rachel nodded. She walked closer to where they were playing and knelt beside them. She ran her fingers through Camden's messy hair.

"Do you mind hanging out for a few more minutes? I just need to get out of these clothes."

Jenna smiled at Rachel and nodded, turning her attention back to Camden. She kissed his head before raising and heading for her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes as she entered her room.

She changed her clothes quickly, stripping off the restricting work pants and blouse in favor of a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved henley. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail before leaving her bedroom.

"Alright." She smiled as she walked back into the kitchen to find Camden dropping plastic boats into the water. "Here I am. Thanks Jenna." She smiled.

Jenna saw herself out after saying goodbye to Camden. Rachel took her place on the floor and leaned against the cupboards behind her, watching Camden for a minute.

"Wach Mama." He picked up the blue boat he had floating in the water and dropped it, giggling madly when he got splashed.

"That was a big splash Cam." She smiled.

She gave him a few more minutes to play in the water, before pulling him away from the water. She left him with the toys while she picked up the bin and dumped it in the sink. She redressed him after drying him off, and left him for a minute to play on the kitchen floor to go and grab her phone. She smiled when she saw she had a new text from Finn.

_Skype date tonight? I need to see your pretty face. :)_

She chucked at his message before typing out a response. **_Sounds great. I could really use a chat with my favourite man._**__

_You okay?_

_**Just a long day. Wednesday can't come fast enough. 7pm okay for the call? Then you can see Camden too before I put him to bed.**_

_Sounds great babe. See you soon._

She smiled at the last message. She knew he was talking about the Skype date, but he could also be referring to the fact that Thursday was Thanksgiving. Her and Camden were getting on a plane once again Wednesday night, and heading to Ohio. Finn was picking them up at the airport Wednesday night and that was as far as they had gotten plan wise. Her father's were hosting the actual dinner, with the invitation extended to Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine unfortunately had already committed to attending Blaine's family dinner.

* * *

><p>She settled on the couch with a newly bathed and pajama clad Camden curled against her, waiting for Finn's Skype call. Her laptop was propped on the small TV tray in front of her. She'd learned the first time they had done this to keep it off her lap, as it was easier to handle Camden if she didn't need to balance the almost ancient laptop on her knees. Each Skype call made her miss him even more. They hadn't been able to visit with each other since he left just before the school year started. His school year had gotten off and running, with the usual busyness while she just hadn't had the time to get back down to Ohio. She often wondered if this was worth it, this long distance relationship. But all it took was a look from Finn through Skype or a cute text message and she would remember why she was doing this.<p>

She was doing this because he reminded her of what it felt like to be cherished. Every conversation, every sweet text he sent filled her with a warmth she had long forgotten. If she was being honest, she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. And while that was terrifying given their distance, it was oddly comforting. Loving Finn was what she knew.

The beeps coming from her laptop brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled as she leaned forward and pressed accept on Finn's Skype call. Her heart raced as his face appeared on the screen. Camden immediately perked up and squealed when Finn came into his vision.

"Inn!" He exclaimed loudly. He raised himself against Rachel and leaned on the small table, getting up close and personal with the laptop. "Inn!"

"Hey Pal!" She heard Finn's voice. "Did you just have a bath?" Camden nodded enthusiastically as he stared at the screen. "Where's Mama?"

"Mama's here." Camden whined as Rachel grabbed him around the waist and settled him in her lap. "Hey baby. " She smiled when she finally took in his appearance. He looked just as tired as she felt.

"There's my beautiful girl." He smiled.

They made small talk for a few minutes, filling each other in on their days at work.

"I can't wait for you guys to get here Wednesday night." He smiled, covering his mouth from the yawn that was attempting to escape. Camden cuddled into Rachel's chest, playing with the collar of her shirt.

"Don't yawn." She laughed, trying to suppress her own. "It's contagious."

"That's a myth." He laughed. "But seriously. I cannot wait for you guys to get here. I can't wait to hug you and kiss you and..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh loudly. Camden whined. Rachel kissed his head. "Sorry Pal." Finn laughed through the screen.

"But for what it's worth I can't wait to get there too." She said softly. "Even if it's going to bordering on midnight when we get there."

He chuckled at her dramatics. "I can't wait to spend a few days with you. My mom called today to talk about the dessert she was making to bring to dinner. I guess your Dad called her to ask her to make some pie..." He laughed. "She can't wait to meet Camden"

Rachel blushed a little, looking down at Camden who was starting to fall asleep on her chest.

"I actually think she's more excited about that than seeing me." He laughed.

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh it's true." He laughed. "That and the fact that she was there when Quinn had the baby are all she can talk about."

She laughed in response. "I can't wait to see them on Friday." She smiled warmly.

"I can't wait to see you." He said softly. "I really miss you Rach."

"Me too Finn." She leaned over and kissed Camden's head as she stared at the screen. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Wednesday came fast enough. Rachel felt like she was running on empty as she rolled her suitcase to the curb with Camden on her hip. As they were only going for the weekend, she managed to shove all of their stuff into one of her larger suitcases. Somehow she had managed to get both of them, her suitcase and his car seat down to the curb as the cab she had prearranged arrived. Camden whined in her arms as the cab driver helped her load her stuff in the trunk, cuddling into her. It was late, Camden was usually on his way to bed by now and she was truly dreading this flight. It was the only option she had if she wanted to get to Thanksgiving on time, as she had to work an almost full day at the office that had been draining in itself. She was trying to be positive. It was going to be fine.<p>

The relief she felt when she saw him standing there at the arrivals gate waiting for her was enormous. Everything that could have gone wrong on their ride here, did. Camden was inconsolable the entire flight and she just felt her nerves frayed right to the very edges. She caught his eye and in that moment he rushed forward towards her. She felt the tears rise in her eyes as his strong arms wrapped around her as well as they could, given his puffy winter coat and Camden in her arms.

"I am so, so happy to see you." She whispered just as his lips descended on hers. The kiss itself was all too brief for a couple who hadn't seen each other in 2 and a half months. Finn pulled away and gently pulled the large bag she had packed as a carry on from her shoulder and slung it over his own. She'd thrown her own coat on while she had set Camden down on the plane, and quickly got him into his own before they ventured to collect her suitcase and the car seat.

The cool night air bit her as soon as they were through the doors. Camden was all but asleep on Rachel's shoulder as they walked towards his car, which he'd managed to park pretty close given the late hour. He ushered them into the car while he installed the car seat. Rachel watched in fascination as he did it, surprised that he remembered how it worked after all this time.

They were on their way soon after, and as she sat in the passenger seat of Finn's car she finally felt herself relax. She felt like she was home.

"We'll be at my place soon." He smiled. "Don't fall asleep on me princess."

"Not making any promises." She tried to give him a sleepy smile.

He wasn't lying. Ten minutes was all it took for them to drive from the airport to Finn's subdivision. He came to a stop in his driveway, the only light coming from the light on top of his garage. He pressed the garage door opener on his visor and waited for the door to open before pulling his car forward and into the garage. He helped her get her luggage out of the trunk before opening the back door and helping her get Camden out of the car. He whined for a moment as he relaxed into Rachel's embrace as she followed Finn into the house.

"Careful, watch your step babe." He smiled softly, holding his hand out after placing her suitcase in the house. She took his hand as he led her into the spacious townhouse.

"I'll show you the spare room, where you can put him down. Then I'll give you a quick tour?" He asked quietly. She nodded as she followed him blindly into what appeared to be a foyer and up a set of carpeted stairs.

"I figured the bedroom closest to mine was the best option. I know you said he might not..."

"We might be okay because he's already asleep." She kissed Camden's unruly hair as he opened a door to reveal a pretty standard guest bedroom. But what she didn't miss were the brand new bed rails that surrounded the double bed.

"Finn..." She gave him a touched look that he had thought that far ahead. She had figured she would just surround him with pillows for whatever amount of time she could before he freaked out. He shrugged nervously, and helped her retract one so she could carefully place Camden on the bed. He whined only for a minute as she took his coat off of him before pulling the blanket that Finn had pulled back over his small body. She stared at the baby for a moment before turning to Finn and giving him a small smile. When he didn't stir, she moved away from the bed and righted the railing before walking over to Finn and following him out of the room.

They stood in the little hallway outside the bedroom doors. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously for a minute before speaking.

"So how about a quick tour?" He whispered. "Just so you know where things are..." He held out his hand to her and she took it gently. She nodded as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He patted her hip as they walked down the stairs quietly.

"So foyer..." He sighed as they came to the bottom of the stairs. He held her close as they walked through the main floor. "Bathroom. Laundry room."

"Lucky duck. Laundry room on the main floor." She laughed. He shrugged, stopping for a minute before leading her into the kitchen. "Pretty standard kitchen. You can help yourself to anything at all. What's mine is yours." He smiled softly, rubbing his neck with his free hand again. She nodded and he led her out to the living room.

"I'd turn on the light but Perry's in his crate and..."

She held up her hand. "No worries."

When they finished the tour, he led her back up the stairs after locking up the house and grabbing her suitcase. He led her to his room, and this time turned on the light. She walked into the bedroom and took in her surroundings. His bed was huge, bigger than hers and his room was painted a soft blue color, not unlike the color of his high school bedroom. The decorations were simple, not a whole lot on the walls but a few framed photos sat on his dresser.

One of those photos was of her from his visit to New York back in September, and another of her and Camden taken from their day at the lake back in July. She bit her lip and felt a blush flame her cheeks. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's so I don't miss you guys too much." He whispered as he dropped a kiss on her jaw. "I hope you don't mind."She turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She searched his eyes for a minute before leaning up on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When he pressed harder, his tongue seeking entrance as the minutes ticked by, she whimpered against him as his hands fell to her hips and pulled her closer. He sighed when they pulled away, each of them taking a deep breath.

"Are you really here?" He whispered, his thumb seeking the warm skin of her hips. She could only nod before surging up on her toes once more to place a heated kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>Camden had them awake before the sun rose. His hysterical cries filled the upper level of Finn's house, as Rachel slid herself out of Finn's warm bed and padded towards the spare bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and her heart broke when she saw Camden sitting up on the bed, his eyes full of tears.<p>

"Mameeeeee..." He lifted his arms as she came closer to the bed. She retracted the railing and sat down on the bed as he crawled into her lap. He snuggled into her chest as she placed a kiss on his head.

"I'm here baby. It's okay." She whispered. He cuddled into her more, sticking his fingers in his mouth just as Finn appeared in the doorway. She smiled softly at him as he walked into the room, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Sorry." She whispered as she turned to look at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" He chuckled sleepily. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as Camden trained his eyes to look at Finn. "I'm surprised he let us sleep this long." He sighed.

"You okay Pal?" Camden continued to look at Finn, his eyes brows raised. "Inn." He mumbled against his fingers.  
>Rachel looked up at Finn and gave him a watery smile.<p>

They made breakfast together, Camden staying close to Rachel as they shared the small space of his kitchen getting pancakes ready. She opened the fridge to reach for the syrup to get it out and smiled a little when she saw a small carton of Almond Milk.

"Awe Finn." She smiled as she reached in to grab it.

"What?" She held up the carton for him to see. "That's the right one, right? I got a little confused at Target last night and..."

She closed the fridge while still holding the container in her hand and walked over to stand in front of him. "It's perfect." She whispered as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. He reached into the cupboard next to the stove where he was standing and pulled out a blue sippy cup with a red lid and decorated with a red fire truck.

"I even washed it already." He smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tuck." Camden said softly from Rachel's hip. He reached his hand out to take the sippy cup from Finn.

He chuckled. "Let me put some milk in it first pal." Camden watched intently as he took the carton of almond milk from Rachel and half filled the sippy cup before handing it to him.

"Tank you." Camden whispered as he brought the sippy cup to his lips.

Finn just smiled.

After breakfast, Finn showed Rachel and Camden around the house one more time in the daylight. He ended the tour upstairs in the spare room where he left them to get Camden dressed for the day while he went to take care of Perry. Rachel was a little uneasy about introducing Camden to Finn's dog, but Finn had assured her that he was good with kids and had been fully trained. Camden hadn't really had any interaction with animals and she was honestly worried about how he was going to react. She heard the sliding door that came off Finn's living room close below them and the distinct bark of a dog. Camden flinched from his spot on the bed.

"It's okay Cam. It's just Perry." Rachel smiled softly at him as she pulled up the beige cargo pants she had bought specifically for the trip to Lima. "Perry's Finn's dog."

"Og?" Camden cocked his head to the side as he looked at Rachel.

"Yeah. Finn's dog." She smiled.

When he was all set, Rachel scooped him up and brought him down to the living room when she found Finn and Perry. Perry immediately stood up when Rachel entered the room.

"Stay." Finn commanded authoritatively to the dog. The black lab sat back on his feet as Rachel proceeded hesitantly toward where Finn was sitting on the overstuffed couch. He scratched the dog behind the ears and Perry thumped his tail against the carpeted floor.

"Og." Camden mumbled, clutching Rachel's sleep shirt in his hand. "Inn, og."

"That's right Pal. He's a dog. His name is Perry. Can you say Perry?" He asked gently.

"Pewwy" He said softly.

"Very good baby." Rachel smiled. She reached out a hand tentatively to the dog who was staring at both her and Camden. She wanted to show Camden that it was okay. Perry immediately nudged her hand with his nose. Rachel laughed as Finn chuckled. Camden stared intently.

"See. He's a good dog." Finn smiled.

Camden looked up at Rachel and then held out his hand to copy her. When Perry nudged his hand he giggled madly. He shifted to slip off of Rachel's lap and stood beside the dog, who sitting was a little taller than the small toddler. Camden tentatively touched the dogs nose and Perry sneezed, causing Camden to laugh again. The dog stood up and took half of a step towards Camden before lapping at his face with his tongue, causing Camden to break out into a mad case of giggles. Rachel looked away from the interaction and met Finn's gaze.

"I think Camden's made a new best friend." He laughed as Camden giggled again, laced with an exclamation of 'Pewwy' as the dog barked.

"I think so too." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before they both turned their attention back to the dog.

* * *

><p>They set out on the road to Lima a little while later. As they got on the road, Rachel couldn't help but feel a sense of calm overcome her. Camden continued to giggle madly as he shared the backseat with Perry who was harnessed in his own kind of seatbelt while the radio played softly in the background. Finn took her hand on the gearshift as they hit the highway, picking up speed and heading towards Lima.<p>

When they arrived, they dropped Perry off at his Mom's empty house before they headed over to her Dad's. As it was just after noon, they had to get going as her Father's had insisted that dinner would be served at 1.

Rachel got Camden out of the car as Finn grabbed the bag she had packed for them out of the trunk. He waited for her, smiling when he took her hand.

"Did I mention how pretty you look today?" He said softly as he led her up the steps to her father's door.

She smiled softly at him. "You did. But you can say it again if you want." She smiled.

"Well Ms. Berry, you look absolutely stunning today." He bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips before she reached forward and knocked.

Hiram was the first one to get to the door. "Rachel! Camden! Finn!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. Rachel smiled as her Papa pulled her and Camden into his arms. Camden whined when he was squished. Hiram laughed as he pulled away before shaking Finn's hand. They followed him into the house, Finn helping her take off Camden's coat before taking off his own.

Rachel tried to put him down to take off her own jacket but he whined against her.

"Come here Pal." Finn clapped his hands and gently took Camden from Rachel. Camden looked at Finn a little uneasily, but settled in his arms for the second in took Rachel to take off her coat. She took him back from Finn when she was settled, all the while her Papa smiled at them.

"Where is everyone?" She asked softly as they followed him towards the dining room. The house was suspiciously quiet save for the parade playing on the TV in the living room.

"Oh you know. Your Dad is busy trying to select the perfect wine and Carole and Burt are..."

"I'm right here!" They heard Carole's voice came from behind Hiram. "Oh there they are!" Finn stepped forward and embraced his mother before pulling Rachel beside him. Camden immediately shied away, burying his head into Rachel's shoulder. Carole tentatively put her hand on Rachel's opposite shoulder.

"It's good to see you honey." She kissed her cheek.

"You too Carole." She touched the back of Camden's head gently. "Want to say hi to Ms. Carole baby? " Camden whined but turned his head slightly to look at Carole before he buried his head back into her shoulder.

"Sorry. He's really shy when he meets new people. And in a new place." She sighed, blowing out a breath. Finn tickled Camden's chin gently causing him to giggle loudly, turning towards Finn.

"Inn. Top." He laughed as Finn continued for a moment before stopping.

They sat down to dinner with Camden sitting between Finn and Rachel. He sat quietly, chewing on his fingers while he looked around the table with a skeptical eye. When he looked at Finn, he gave him a funny look which caused Camden to giggle madly.

They made small talk, everyone chatting about their weeks. Her father's asked about her flight and she recounted her harrowing experience getting to Cincinnati. Camden began to warm up to everyone around the table as he ate his turkey and mashed potatoes.

"How's work going?" Carole asked as she smiled at Rachel from across the table.

"It's going alright. Same old same old." Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "How about you?"

"Oh you know, never a dull moment in my ward. Did you hear from Puck and Quinn...their baby..." Carole went on to tell Rachel about the dramatic story of how Solomon Puckerman came into the world. Rachel smiled at the woman across from her, feeling herself lull into a sense of familiarity and contentment as she talked with the woman across from her.

Once dinner was finished, Carole served the pumpkin pie she had made just for the occasion. Camden looked at the pie skeptically, before sticking his fingers in the filling and then into his mouth. He grinned across the table where Carole was sitting, as if he was giving his approval.

"So how about we throw around the old pigskin around after this?" Finn asked as he swallowed a piece of his pie.

"That sounds good to me." Burt smiled from across the table. "How about you Leroy? Hiram?"

"I'll pass." Hiram held up his hand. "Bad shoulder. But you guys can go ahead. I'll clean up in here."

"Rachel and I will help" Carole smiled.

"You okay if I take Camden outside babe?" Finn smiled at her. Camden looked up at Finn with the mention of his name.

"Ousside?" He asked softly, his mouth full of pumpkin pie.

"Yeah. Finn's going to take you outside." Rachel smiled down first at Camden and then up at Finn. He clapped his hands excitedly.

Rachel helped Finn get Camden into his coat after they finished dessert. Camden could barely sit still as he hung on to Finn's hand as Rachel attempted to do up the zipper of his jacket. Finn laughed and knelt down in front of him.

"Pal, we need to do up your coat or we can't go play." Camden stared intently at Finn as Rachel did up his coat. "See? Mama's done. Now we can go play!"

"Pay!" He clapped his hands before taking Finn's hand again. She felt her heart warm as she watched Finn lead Camden out towards the backdoor of her father's house and into the backyard. She turned to walk towards the kitchen where her father's and Carole were sorting food and loading the dishwasher. Carole turned to her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Finn and Camden go outside?" She smiled softly.

Rachel nodded. "Camden was beside himself." Both Hiram and Leroy smiled back at Carole and Rachel.

"We've got things under control over here, why don't you guys grab a glass of wine and head to the living room?" Hiram smiled. Rachel looked at Carole who smiled at her as well.

They walked out of the kitchen with their wineglasses and headed towards the living room. But both were drawn to the window at the end of the room that looked out onto the backyard. Carole came to stand beside her, sipping on her wine glass as Finn gently tossed the football to Camden again. Camden almost grabbed it, but the ball fell from his arms. She could hear Finn's voice clearly as he let out an excited "Good try Pal!" before picking up the football and trying again. This time Camden managed to cradle the ball in his arms, giggling madly as he attempted to throw it back to Finn.

"Gan!" He squealed loud enough for both her and Carole to hear.

"He is absolutely precious Rachel." Carole commented, keeping her eyes trained on Finn and Camden.

Rachel smiled as she watched her two boys in front of her. Finn tossed the ball again and then gently tackled Camden to the ground as he laughed loudly.

"I think he's pretty cute." Rachel smiled as she took a sip of her wine glass. Carole smiled at her, knowing she didn't necessarily mean just Camden. She felt herself grow warm, but she wasn't sure it was just from the wine.

"He really likes Finn." Carole said simply as she looked at Rachel for a moment before she turned her attention to see Finn picking Camden up and flying him like an airplane gently.

"He does. He really does." She said softly.

"And I think the feeling is mutual." Carole smiled as Finn perched Camden on his hip and walked towards the door. They waited a moment as Finn came into the house with Camden.

"Mommy...we have a bit of a stinky issue." Finn called. Rachel nearly choked on her wine, before Finn came into the living room. He raised his eyebrow as he spotted his mother and her by the window.

"Mama tinks." Camden giggled, leaning his head on Finn's shoulder.

"Are you stinky?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Well we should do something about that."

"Ousside." He smiled while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Yes. Let's change you so you can go outside again." She laughed. She reached to take him from Finn. "We'll be right back." She smiled as she started to walk out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Inn." Camden called over Rachel's shoulder sleepily.

"I'll wait here for you Pal. Don't worry." He smiled, chuckling a little as they walked away.

Carole smiled at Finn.

"What?"

She leaned in closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you love that little boy just as much as you love his Mom." She smiled knowingly at her son. "And Finny, I'm so proud of you for it."

Rachel calling his name from upstairs broke the moment between Finn and Carole. He went for the stairs took them two at a time to get to the top. He approached Rachel's high school bedroom and found both her and Camden laid out on the bed. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Camden was curled in front of Rachel on his side as she played with his hair. His eyes were opening and closing slowly as Rachel played with his hair.

"Come cuddle with us." Rachel whispered as she ran her fingers through her sons hair. Finn looked at the two of them on the bed before shucking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed behind Rachel. He cuddled up to her back and gently placed his arm around her waist, coming to rest on Camden's back.

"Inn." He whined softly, the sleepiness in his voice seeping through. "Ousside"

"I'm here Pal. We can go outside after you get some rest."

"Love Inn." He whispered. "Love Mama."

"We love you too Pal." Finn smiled as he placed a kiss on the back of Rachel's hair. "We love you too."

They waited until Camden was lulled into a deep sleep before carefully disentangling themselves and getting off the bed. They left the room and Finn pulled her into his arms before she had a chance to head back downstairs. He tilted her chin up to his before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Yeah, she loved Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed to fly by. Their days were filled with a visit to Quinn and Puck's rambunctious house to meet the newest arrival and quiet time spent together for the better part of Saturday. But all too fast Sunday came, and she was boarding another plane back to NY. Back to a routine that included missing Finn more and more as time went by.<p>

* * *

><p>It had started to snow on their cab ride back to the apartment building. While she loved winter and the celebrations that came with the winter months, Rachel detested snow. It made getting to work more complicated some days and caused sometimes unnecessary headaches. As the cab pulled up to her apartment building she paid the cab driver before getting out with Camden on her hip. The driver helped her get her bag and Camden's car seat out before returning to his car. She walked into the building and hastily shoved his car seat into her storage locker before heaving the suitcase and Camden up the stairs. She sighed when she reached the floor, thankful that she could roll the luggage the rest of the way. Camden mumbled something incoherently against her shoulder as he played with the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. What she didn't account for was the dark shadow waiting by her apartment door. When she got closer, a gasp escaped her lips as she tightened her hold on Camden while loosening her hold on the suitcase at the same time.<p>

"Hello Rachel."

It was Nathan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Don't hate me. <strong>_


	11. Illusion

**Hola! Hope everyone is doing well! Don't hate me for this chapter alright?  
>As usual, I don't own anyone who appears on glee. Just Camden, Nathan and the plot. Don't steal it please. :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_November & December 2022_

She sat on the couch, her feet tucked under her with a tissue in her hands. Or what was left of the tissue as it was. She'd torn it to bits over and over as she sat there, waiting for something, anything to happen. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, reminding her that in fact yes, she was still living and no this wasn't a dream. Nathan sat at the other end of the couch, staring at her intently. She tried not to meet his eyes, which was becoming increasingly impossible. He was making her uncomfortable in her own home and she was beginning to question why she had even allowed him inside.

She hadn't invited him inside. He'd merely followed her into the apartment when she had tried to brush by him with a cranky Camden in her arms and she hadn't had the energy to fight back. Which led them here, sitting in an uncomfortable silence on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked huskily, her voice sounding strange to her after the lengthy silence. She almost wished Camden would cry from his bedroom for her, so she could escape the torture she was involved in. But of course, he would choose tonight to sleep soundly.

"I'm here to see you. And...him." His voice sounded deeper than she remembered and it hit her right in the heart when he said _him. _He didn't even know his own sons name.  
>But he wasn't his son. He was hers. Camden was hers and hers alone.<p>

"Camden." She said softly. "His name is Camden."

She heard him scoff under his breath as his blue eyes pierced into the side of her face. She looked up at him.

"Camden? Really?"

She returned his gaze. "I like it." She answered simply as he scoffed again.

"Poor boy."

"Nathan, why are you here?" She gave a sigh of exasperation as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"I told you. To see you. And Camden. But since he had to go to bed..." He reached over and touched her knee.

She immediately recoiled from his touch. "Two years? Two fucking years it took you to come around? What the hell do you want?" She paused. "You need to leave. You can come back and see him but..."

He reached out to touch her knee again. "But I'm not done seeing you."

"I'm seeing someone." She stated as she pushed his hand away from her again.

She didn't miss the skeptical look in his eye as a chuckle slipped from his lips.

"Please leave. You can come back this weekend. Another time. Just please leave." She untucked her legs and stood up from the couch. She looked down at him as he stared up at her. "Nathan."

"Alright." He stood up and towered over her, looking down at her. "I'll be back on Saturday."

She followed him out to the front door and slumped against the door when she closed it behind him. She rested her forehead against the painted wood and could feel the tears rising in her eyes. She wasn't sure what the tears were from, exhaustion or sadness. Either way there was no way she was going to stop them from flowing.

Her phone buzzed from the side table in the living room and she hurried to go get it. She slid the unlock button across the screen and sighed when she saw the 4 missed calls from Finn and half a dozen text messages. Each of them more increasingly more worried than the last. She found his number and clicked it before doing anything else.

"Rach. Thank God. I was getting worried about you guys I thought maybe you..."

"Nathan was just here." She said softly as the tears continued to cascade down her cheeks.

"What?" She heard him gasp on the other side of the phone as she began to fall apart.

* * *

><p>He stayed true to his word and showed up on Saturday. Only apparently any of the directions she had given to him when he left on Sunday had fallen to deaf ears. The loud pounding on the door dragged her out of Camden's bedroom with a fussy toddler on her hip. She'd been trying in vain to put him down for a nap. They'd had a lazy morning lounging around the apartment because both the weather and Nathan's supposed visit had left them housebound. Days like this it was usually hard for Camden to go for his usual 2pm nap, and led to sometimes cranky outbursts that often led them both to tears. And at the moment they were well on their way to tears of meltdown proportions. He curled himself into her body as she walked towards the door where the insistent knocking wouldn't stop.<p>

When she opened it, she found Nathan standing there with one hand stuck in the pocket of a very expensive looking wool coat.

"It's about time you answered the door." He sniped.

"You're late. I was trying to put him down for a nap." She snapped back. Camden wrapped his legs around her waist tighter, burying his head in her shoulder.

"You said 2 o'clock." He stated as she let him into the apartment.

"No. I said he goes for a nap at 2pm."

He shrugged off his coat, revealing his expensive looking sweater that looked to be worth more than her entire wardrobe combined.

She walked into the living room with him hot on her heels and sat down on the couch, cuddling Camden in her arms. He whined as he curled his small body into hers.

"So that's him?" Nathan asked as he perched himself on the other end of the couch. Rachel ran her fingers through Camden's hair, her eyes focused on her son before looking up at Nathan.

"Yes, this is Camden."She said softly. Camden tensed and buried his head into her more. "It's okay baby."

"Well, turn him around." The impatience wasn't hard to miss in his voice. Obviously Nathan was used to getting what he wanted. When she ignored his request, he said it again. "Let me see him."

"Nathan. It doesn't work that way." She stated, rubbing Camden's back as he tensed again. "He's tired and he gets cra..."

"Don't make excuses." He spat, his voice raising an octave.

Camden flinched and whined in her arms.

"Is he always like that?" He gestured to the way Camden was curled into Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Whiny. Is he always such a whiner?"

Rachel sighed. "Like I told you, he's tired. It's his nap time and I should really..."

"Stop babying him."

Camden whined again and turned his head so he was facing Nathan for a brief moment, before burying his head once again into her shoulder.

"It's okay Cam." She kissed his head. "This is Mommy's friend Nathan. Can you turn and say hi?"

He released his head a little bit from Rachel's shoulder, but instead of looking over at Nathan, he looked up at Rachel. She tried to give him a soft smile. This whole situation was uncomfortable, and she knew he could feel it.

She heard Nathan scoff at the way she had described him to Camden but she chose to ignore it in favor of looking at her son.

"I'm your father Camden." He slapped. She knew it was more a comment directed at her, than at Camden himself. Or so she thought. Camden turned his face to look at Nathan and stuck his fingers in his mouth as he leaned against Rachel. "Can you say Dad?"

Camden continued to look at him with a skeptical eye. Nathan stared right back at him.

"He doesn't have a very big vocabulary." Rachel said softly. "We're working on..."

"Well why not? He's what, 2 and a half? Carl's boy is talking up a storm and he's barely 2..." He was obviously referencing someone he worked with. "What did you do to him?"

She cringed at his words. "I didn't do anything." She stammered, cuddling Camden to her.

"Mamamamama" He whimpered, clutching her shirt in his hand. "Mamamama seepy."

"I know you're sleepy baby. Let's go take a nap."

She stood up from the couch.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, not that Nathan was paying attention because he had already pulled his phone out of his pocket.

She was relieved he let her take Camden to his room. She placed him in his crib and rubbed his back for a few minutes.

"I love you Cam." She whispered as she stood up and turned around to leave the room, almost running smack into Nathan who had clearly followed her.

He gave her a critical stare.

She closed the door to Camden's bedroom 3/4 of the way before addressing Nathan. "What?"

He shook his head. "He's a little too old for a crib, don't you think?"

"Not according to his physical therapist." She answered shortly.

"Physical therapist?" Nathan all but chuckled. "Why is he seeing a physical therapist? He's a toddler!"

She marched into the living room and systematically threw the toys that were scattered on the floor into their basket.

"Because he needs one." She clutched the little fire truck in her hand. "You would know that if you'd been around."

"So he _is_ sick then." He stated. Rachel felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Is that why his eyes are all squinty?" He crossed his arms as he looked at the framed photo on the entertainment unit before turning back to look at her.

"He has down syndrome, yes." Was her only, curt response.

"So the doctor was right then. When you had that scan and he said..."

"Yes. Nathan. He was right." She could feel her temper flaring. She stared at him from her spot on the couch. "If you'd been around you would know that."

"Well I'm here now." He stated.

She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to respond to that.

They sat uncomfortably side by side on the couch for a few minutes. She played with her fingers before she looked over at Nathan.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly. "Why did you come find me now? I haven't moved. I've been in the same apartment the entire time. Why now."

"I'm here to see you guys. You and Camden." He stated as if that was the only acceptable answer. "Figured it was time. And that you probably needed me."

"Needed you?" She felt her temper flare. "We don't _need _you. We've done just fine without you. Thank you very much."

"Is that why you still live in this shitbox? It was fine when you were a young twenty something but this isn't the kind of place I want **my** child to be raised in."

Her heart pounded in her ears loudly.

"Your child? He's your child now? Where were you when he was born, hmm? Or when he finally, finally after months of trying took his first steps just after his second birthday?" She asked him, exasperation dripping from her words. "Do you take him to his appointments? Pay for his nanny? Keep him in diapers? Cuddle him when he's sick? You weren't HERE Nathan because you left. You got up and left because he wasn't perfect." She inhaled sharply. "But newsflash. He IS perfect." With a shaky voice she added, "You didn't want him. So why do you want him now."

"I don't just want him. I want you."

She sucked in another breath. "I'm seeing someone. You left Nathan. You had your chance. But you showed me your true colors."

"I have money, you know." He stated. She arched an eyebrow at him. As if that was all it took to woo her "I've made it now. I've just made junior partner at Gibson and Jenkins. I can help. Pay for things. Things you can't afford on your own. Like good therapy and I can give your nanny a raise that I'm sure after putting up with you for a year and a half she needs."

She bit her lip as she stared at him. So this was his angle. Trying to swoop in and make everything okay.

"It's not about money. It's about Camden, Nathan. He needs more than a stack of bills thrown his way. He's worth more than that. He needs to be loved and cared for and..."

He cut her off.

"Let's get this straight." He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a check, mysteriously already made out to her to the tune of $5,000. "This is for you. For you and for Camden. I'm sure I owe you more than that but it's a start."

She took the check from him and hesitantly looked at it. $5,000. She could do a lot with $5,000. She felt sick to her stomach as she looked at the small piece of paper. She desperately wanted to talk to Finn right about now.

"I can't take this." She said softly, trying to hand it back to him.

"Yes you can." He pushed her hand back towards herself.

"Nathan."

"Rachel." He stated. "Do it for Camden" He played the Camden card, and at the moment she couldn't say no. Maybe she'd finally be able to get him into that bike she had had her eye on. She took the check and folded it into her pocket.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She really wanted to talk to Finn.

"Does he sleep long, usually?" He asked as he looked up from his phone after a deafening silence had enveloped them. She felt uneasy with him right there, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do right now. Did she ask him to leave? Allow him to stay? She had nothing to say to him at the moment. The look of impatience on his face did nothing for the thoughts that were racing through her head.

"He usually naps for two hours. But I'm not sure how long he'll sleep given that he went down late." The biting tone of her voice was evident. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"Well I'm going to go then. I'll come back in a little bit with dinner." He stated firmly. "You still a vegetarian?"

She bit her lip as she looked at him. He'd always had an opinion about her lifestyle when they were dating. Nothing had changed there it seemed.

"For the most part."

"I'll get pasta from Mario's and bring it back." He looked down at his phone as he clicked a few buttons before looking up at her. She hesitated a few times, opening and closing her mouth. "What?"

"Camden only likes plain red sauce on his pasta." She said quietly. She heard him audibly grown. "And please make sure it's whole grain he..."

"I'll get whatever I want. You need to stop babying that kid." He slapped. "I've been here two hours and I can already see that you've turned him into a wuss."

"It's his diet Nathan." She gritted through her teeth. "Do you know ANYTHING about down syndrome? He needs to eat..."

Nathan held up his hand. "Whatever. Plain red sauce and whole grain pasta. I got it. Fine."

She collapsed against the couch when he saw himself out. What was she doing? She rubbed her hand against her face as the door closed behind Nathan. Just as Camden called out her name. He hadn't even been sleeping for an hour yet. Wonderful.

"Mommy's coming."

* * *

><p>Dinner was just as awkward as the afternoon had been. Of course, Nathan had forgotten what she had mentioned about Camden disliking anything but plain red sauce for his pasta, and when the dish was placed in front of him he all but threw it on the floor.<p>

"I told you what he liked." She mumbled as she tried to scoop what Camden had just tossed all over his tray back onto the plastic fire truck plate.

"I'm not going to buy a hundred different dishes because you've raised him to be difficult. Kid needs to learn." He forked some of the pasta into his own mouth loudly.

She dropped the fork. "His name is Camden."

Nathan rolled his eyes before shoveling more pasta back into his mouth.

"Mama soup?" Camden asked her with his fingers in his mouth. "Soup pease?"

She dropped his plastic plate on the counter after she finished scooping up his mess and smiled at him.

"Of course baby. I'll heat up some soup." Camden giggled and grabbed for his sippy cup with both his hands before taking a big swig of the apple juice that was inside. She didn't miss the scoff Nathan made.

"So we've talked about me all afternoon. You ever going to tell me where you're living now a days?" She asked as the microwave beeped and Camden's soup was ready. She got it out and put it in a plastic bowl before bringing it to the table. She tested it before putting it in front of Camden.

"Tank yew." He smiled as he picked up his spoon in his fist and attempted to spoon some into his mouth. She chuckled before turning to Nathan. He was staring at Camden before turning his attention to her.

"Over in the financial district. Right by my practice, in a penthouse condo."

Nathan had always had expensive taste. And apparently now he could afford it.

"And the last two years?"

"I've been building my career. Gaining respect as a criminal lawyer. It's been a lot of hard work but I've made it. And now..."

"Now what, it's convenient to have a son with special needs?"

"Rachel." He groaned. "Now I can take care of you. Both of you."

Why didn't she believe him.

* * *

><p>That night, long after Nathan had finally left and Camden had been bathed and put to bed, she held her phone to her ear and waited for Finn to answer.<p>

"Hello?" She heard his beautiful, husky voice on the other end of the phone. Her heart raced and she closed her eyes.

"Hey." She swallowed hard as she clutched the phone in her ear. "I really needed to hear your voice after the day I've had..."

"Rach." His voice audibly softened. "What happened?"

"I just...I really miss you Finn." She whispered into the phone.

"I miss you too babe." She heard him take a deep breath and some shuffling on his end. She closed her eyes. She'd probably interrupted him from something important.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked quietly.

"Rach..." He whispered. "You're more important to me than anything else. Now stop stalling. Tell me what happened to make my beautiful girl sound so sad."

Her heart soared as she listened to him. "Nathan was here today."

She heard his sharp intake of breath. He had had very strong opinions of what he thought of Nathan. Most of them weren't very nice. Not that she blamed him. She hadn't really filled him with any good information. Not that there was any.

"And how was that?"

"Well aside from showing up at 2pm like I asked him not to, I guess it was okay." She bit her lip.

"How was Camden?"

"Exhausted." She sighed. "Not exactly racing into his arms shouting Daddy, Daddy. Which I think pissed him off." When Finn didn't say anything, she continued. "But Finn...he...he gave me a check."

She heard him clear his throat. "How much?"

"$5,000." She paused. "He said he wants to help."

"So that's what this is about."

"Finn..." She sighed.

"Rach. The guy shows up and throws a pile of money at you. Kind of suspicious don't you think."

She actually groaned. "Finn, I don't think..."

"Look. I don't know the guy. I only know what you've told me. And I don't like the fact that he's suddenly coming around and I'm not there with you."

"I wish you were here." She said quietly.

Everything would be easier if he was here. Or it they were there. Finn always knew what to do.

"Just promise me something." He whispered.

"Anything."

"You won't let him come between us."

* * *

><p><em>December 2022...<em>

She stared out the window in her living room that looked out onto the street below, with her cup of tea cupped between her hands. The snow was falling steadily, and while it looked peaceful and serene, it made her sad. Finn loved Christmas. It was one of the things she had loved about him way back then, his childlike excitement for Christmas. Even at 28, he still had that infectious excitement.  
>Camden's squeal brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to see him coming at her as fast as his little legs could take him and threw his chocolate covered hands around her leg.<p>

"Mommy!" He squealed, his eyes lighting up as he looked up at her.

"Oh Cam. I see Grandpa gave you another cookie..." She levelled a look at her Papa who came walking into the small living room after him. Hiram held up his hands.

"Your Daddy gave it to him. I'm just here to clean him up." Hiram laughed as he unpeeled the toddler from her leg and gently laid him over his shoulder.

"Mommy!" Camden squealed again, just as Rachel turned back to the window. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing and she hastily grabbed it with one hand. She smiled softly when she saw it was Finn.

"Tell me you're on a plane." She whispered, not bothering with niceties. The weather reports had been flooding in all morning, Ohio was being hit with a snow storm. New York was getting some snow, but apparently what she was seeing was nothing.

"I wish. Now they're telling me they're hoping to take off at midnight. I'm sorry babe, I don't think I'm going to make it for Christmas." Her heart broke a little at his words. She was really looking forward to spending Christmas with Finn. She was desperate to see him, touch him. He hadn't been able to make it up for her birthday, as he had been knees deep in the school Christmas play. They were going to celebrate together, this week since he was off on holidays until the New Year. But apparently mother nature had other plans.

"Damn it." She swore under her breath.

"Is it snowing there?"

"Light, fluffy snowflakes. What about there?"

"It's not pretty. That's for sure."

"Well stay safe. Stay inside, I guess." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I will. I'll try to call you later babe. Say hi to your dads for me and gave Camden a high five."

"I will. Bye Finn."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath before taking a sip of her tea.  
>So much for Christmas spirit.<p>

* * *

><p>She tried to enjoy Christmas. She really did. But without Finn, she was really finding it hard to get in the spirit. Sure, her father's were still here and they were in the middle of Hanukkah, but every time she passed by the small tree she had put up just for Finn, she felt sad. Never mind the pile of gifts Finn had sent ahead of his trip, that were there waiting for Camden to open. And Camden wanted to open them.<p>

"Mama, pen. Pen, Mama." He pointed to the gifts that were distinctly professionally wrapped.

"We will baby. We just have to wait for Finn to come on Skype." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Camden huffed and sat down in front of the train set her father's had given him last night for Hanukkah. She watched him for a moment, smiling at his childhood innocence just as her computer chimed and Finn's call appeared.

"Finn." She sighed when his disheveled face came on the screen."Merry Christmas honey."

"Merry Christmas Rach." She could tell he hadn't been up long, his hair is still messy and the stubble that was lining his cheeks was adorable. She looked away from the computer when she heard Camden scrambling to his feet and towards the computer at the sound of Finn's voice.

"Inn!" He cheered and clapped his hands when he saw Finn on the screen.

"Hey pal." Finn grins. "Merry Christmas buddy."

Rachel smiled as Camden reached out to touch the screen. She watched Finn's face soften.

"Hi." Camden giggled as he stared at Finn before putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Hi...that's a new one! Good job pal!" She smiled when she saw Finn's excited face. It warmed her heart as she watched him interact with Camden. "Now how about we open some presents, huh? I hear there's quite a few there with a certain little boys name on it." He grinned. Camden clapped his hands.

"Yeah. We're going to have to talk about that." She laughed.

Finn shook his head. "Nope. We're not. I'm sorry though, I didn't have a chance to send yours babe."

She waved her hand. "It's fine. Yours is waiting for you here too." She smiled softly.

She brought the laptop over to where the gifts were, and helped Camden find the few that were from Finn. She heard him laugh as Camden ripped into a box that contained a new Elmo book and DVD. Another box contained a Cincinnati Bengals sweat suit that she thought was the cutest thing.

"Mama, rooooooarrrrrrr!" He squealed as he pointed to the tiger picture that was on the hoodie. Both Rachel and Finn laughed at his reaction. Finn had been hoping the outfit would be okay. He'd seen it when he was ordering a new jersey for himself and just couldn't pass it up. But the real squeals came from the t-ball stand Finn had gotten for him. She was shocked he remembered. She had mentioned in passing getting him one when the physical therapist had mentioned it would be great for developing his muscles, but she had gone with the bike instead.

"Finn, you really outdid yourself." She smiled as she looked at the computer. He merely shrugged.

"It's nothing really." He blushed as Camden ripped into another box that revealed a large, bright puzzle with Camden's name cut out of the letters. "I just...it's just stuff that reminded me of him and I wanted him to have and..."

"Thank you." She whispered, training her eyes on her son, before turning back to the computer where Finn's eyes were focused on her. "I don't know how to thank you..."

"Babe, you don't have thank me. For anything. I'm doing it because I want to. Okay?"

"Okay."

Nathan called after she got off the computer with Finn to announce that he was coming over. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She quickly texted her Papa to let them in on the change of plans. They weren't Nathan's number one fans so she hoped they would stay at the hotel for the time he was over.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Apparently his text had been literal. He was at her door now. She left Camden on the floor playing with his puzzle from Finn and went to answer it.

"Well don't you look festive." Nathan sighed. Rachel looked down at her black pajama pants with white snowflakes on it and black long sleeved shirt.

"Hello to you too." She stepped aside and let him into the apartment as Camden clapped excitedly when he got the D into the puzzle.

"What's he so excited about?"

"He got a new puzzle for Christmas from Finn. He loves puzzles." She said simply as Nathan shrugged off his coat before picking up the box he had brought and following Rachel into the living room. Camden stopped clapping when he saw Nathan walk into the room behind Rachel. He immediately scrambled to his feet and wobbled over to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Where is this Finn I keep hearing about?"

Rachel sighed. "Ohio got hit with a bad snow storm. He didn't make it out to come up."

Nathan chuckled but didn't say anything. He sat himself on the couch staring at the mess on the floor. "Don't you ever clean up around here?" He asked, spying the colorful paper that littered the floor.

"We just finished opening presents Nathan. I haven't had a chance to..."

He waved her off. "Whatever. Bring him here. I have something for him." He held up the package he had brought in with him. She bent down and picked Camden up and kissed his head before walking over to the couch. Camden tensed when Rachel sat down next to Nathan, a body length apart. He cuddled into her as she turned his body toward Nathan's. Camden stuck his fingers in his mouth and focused on the box in Nathan's hand.

"Here." He tried to hand the box to Camden. When he wouldn't take it, he placed it on his legs. Camden looked up at him and blinked before looking up at Rachel.

"It's okay baby. Open it." He gave her a hesitant look before tentatively ripping at the green and red paper. He looked quizzically at the box underneath. Rachel herself was unsure about the gift, and helped him open the box. Inside was an Ipad. Complete with a indestructible case. Rachel felt the gasp leave her mouth as she stared at the device nestled in the box.

"What?" Nathan stated. "Did I get the wrong color or something?"

"Nathan. This..." She stumbled over her words as she picked up the Ipad box and stared at it. She'd been doing a lot of research lately, about the benefits of using technology in therapy for children with down syndrome. And while she had recently been considering getting one, she wouldn't have gone this far or this expensive. He was a baby after all. "...this is too much."

"No it's not." He shook his head. "I got him the top of the line case for it to. Lifetime warranty so you should be good to go."

She bit her lip as she looked at the box.

"Well. Thanks." She said softly. "Can you say thank you Camden?" He looked up at her and blinked a few times before turning back to Nathan.

"Tank yew." He whispered against his fingers.

Nathan reached into his pocket and handed her the envelope he pulled out. She tentatively took it from him.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." He smirked as she opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. Another check for $5,000.

"Thank you" She whispered. She didn't want to admit it, but the extra money was nice. She'd been able to do a lot in the last month, in terms of catching up on bills that she had been behind on and giving Jenna a nice holiday bonus. The extra cash had allowed her to not worry so much about her finances. She'd also used some of the extra cash to fund Hanukkah and Christmas. Including the nice few gifts she had picked up for Finn, which included a brand new day timer, a nice Nike vest and a new watch. She'd probably gone overboard but like he had said about Camden, she had seen the few items and had instantly been reminded of the boyfriend she missed desperately.

* * *

><p>Her father's arrived moments after Nathan had left. By the look on her Papa's face, she could tell they had seen him on their way up to the apartment.<p>

"What did he want?" Hiram asked as he stepped into the apartment.

"What?" She asked softly. Once Nathan had left Camden had relaxed and shimmied off her lap. He'd instantly picked up the puzzle pieces he had abandoned and gone back to playing with them. "What did who want?"

"Rachel." Hiram gave her a testy look. "Why was Nathan here?"

She bit her lip as she looked at her father's as Camden giggled. "He's Camden's father. It's Christmas."

"No." Hiram shook his head. "He's nothing to you guys. If anything, he's the sperm donor! He walked out when you needed..."

"I need to give him a chance Papa! He's still his father." She sighed. She all but stomped her foot. "And he's helping now..."

"He threw more money at you didn't he?" Leroy asked, interjecting his two cents into the brewing argument.

She looked down at the floor. Hiram pressed when she didn't answer the question. "How much Rachel? How much did he give you now?"

"Dads..." She whispered. She turned when she heard Camden clapping when he slipped the A into his puzzle.

"Answer the question Rachel." Leroy sighed.

"$5,000, alright? $5,000 that I'm going to use to pay our rent and pay Jenna...and maybe...maybe...I don't know. Live." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It'll help me continue to take him to speech therapy and add a few more classes. It's money for Camden. To help Camden."

"What about Finn?" Hiram asked point blank.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What about Finn?"

"Are you still with him? What does he think of all this?"

"He's fine." She sighed. "He gets that Nathan is interested in being a part of Camden's life. Of course I'm still with him. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We don't know Rachel." Hiram held up his hands. "We're just worried about you. Nathan hurt you very badly when he left and we just want you to be careful."

"I am being careful." She sighed. "I'm an adult. I'm a parent. I can make my own decisions. But I also want my son to know his father despite the past. Camden deserves that. And Nathan seems to want that too." She left out the part about how standoffish he'd seemed when he gave him the Ipad earlier. "Despite what you may think there is nothing going on between Nathan and I. And there never will be. This is about Nathan and Camden. Their relationship. Not about me and Nathan." She rubbed her forehead.

"But does Finn?"

"This isn't about Finn! He knows how I feel about him." She stomped her foot as she looked at her fathers. "Look. I know you don't agree with this. And you're doing it because you love both me and Camden and you like Finn. But you have to trust me that I'm doing the right thing here. For everyone involved."

Hiram's face softened. "We just don't want to see you get hurt. Again. Any of you."

"Then just. trust. me." She pleaded just as Camden let out a giggle. Both her father's sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me. <em>


	12. Hear Me

**Author's Note.  
>So this chapter has been the BANE of my existence for the last week or so. I've rewritten it no less than three times...because I was never entirely happy with it. That being said, I'm 100% happy with how this version turned out and I hope you all can enjoy it - for what it is - a new update! Life is about to get insane from here on out with my second job starting in two weeks, 30+ hours at my main job next week and also volunteering is about to gear up. But do know that I'm working on the next chapter as much as I can!<strong>

**I wish I could thank all of you by name who have left some beautiful reviews. I appreciate all of your support and hang tight - all will be fine - in time!**

**Again, much thanks to my mom and firewifesara for double checking the realism and such of this chapter. And making sure I didn't throw my computer out of the room.**

**And now...the show must go...all over the place or something!**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>_December 2022_

Busy. She was trying to keep herself busy. She put Camden down for a nap after a quiet morning and was busy fluttering around the apartment trying to straighten things up. She was trying to keep herself from staring at the clock. Finn was due to arrive at any moment, she was almost on pins and needles with excitement. It had been a long few days, her fathers had left yesterday on an early morning flight and she'd been waiting ever since for Finn to arrive. Because of the snow storm, flights were packed and he would finally be getting in to town this afternoon. She finished wiping down her small kitchen table when the steady knock sounded on the door. Her heart began to pound in her ears as she quickly dropped the cloth in the sink and nearly sprinted to the front door. She slowed her steps as she neared the door and straightened out her purple top before reaching for the door.  
>Her heart thumped in her chest when she opened the door, and found Finn standing on the other side of her door, snow melting in his hair.<p>

"Hi babe." He grinned as he looked at her.

"Finn." She sighed happily, her heart racing steadily. They stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to make the next moment.

"Are you going to let me in?" He chuckled as he stood in the hallway, staring at her with a half smile on his face.

She shook her head, breaking herself from her trance. "Yeah. Sorry." She cleared her throat and let him into the apartment.

She watched him intently as he rolled his suitcase in behind him and shucked off his coat. He hung it on the hook next to her door before turning to look at her. She looked up at him as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he looked down at her. He opened his arms and she launched herself at him, trying not to break into a sob. She had missed him so much, and even more so over the last few days. She felt a few tears come to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She breathed his scent in deeply, loving the usual smell that was so distinctly Finn. She clutched his sweater in her hand as she tightened her other hand around him.  
>Finn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent to kiss her head.<p>

"It's okay babe." He chuckled again. She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes glassy and filled with tears.

"Finn..." She whispered. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed against his mouth, allowing him to pull her flush against his body, his hands falling to her hips.

When they pulled away, his hands remained on her hips. He brushed her hair back from her forehead as he looked down at her. "I missed you so much." She bit her lip as she looked up at him. He gently tugged her lip from her mouth as he stared down at her.

"I missed you too babe." He smiled, before sweeping down and placing a soft kiss on her lips again, before wrapping his arms around her once more and burying his head in her neck. "I missed you so much."

They sat on the couch together after Finn brought his bag to her bedroom. He held a small, rectangular box in his hands.

"So, before Camden wakes up I wanted to give you this." He held up the box, wrapped carefully in silver wrapping paper.

"Finn..." She sighed softly. He held the box out to her. She gingerly took it and tore the silver paper. She looked up at him as she held the box in her hand.

"Open it." He said softly. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a simple, silver bracelet with a delicate chain, highlighted by a small infinity symbol at the center.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. She gently pulled it from the box and held it in her hand.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She smiled up at him. "Thank you babe. It's...it's gorgeous." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "Help me put it on?" He nodded and took the small piece of jewelry from her and helped her fasten it around her small wrist. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss where it rested.

"I saw it, and instantly thought of you." He said softly. "The infinity symbol represents us, in a way. How we've come back around to each other, even after all these years." He held her hand in his as he lifted his eyes to hers. "And how I will always be here for you. And for Camden. You guys...you're my world."

"Finn. That's...that's beautiful." She stumbled over her words as she leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I mean it Rach." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I really wanted to be here..."

"Finn, you can't control the weather." She laughed slightly as she turned her body so she was facing him. She threw her leg over his lap so she was straddling his body. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "But if it's what you want to hear, I really wanted you here too. It was a long few days and I just...it would have been so much better with you here too. But you're here now and that's really all that matters." She smiled. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss as their lips met. The kiss became heated, after a few minutes with Finn's hands coming to rest on her hips and playing with the edge of her top. "I missed you baby." He whispered as his lips moved from her lips to the crook of her neck. She sighed as he pulled her hips closer to his, his hands splaying over her backside as he pulled her into his lap more.

"Mammeeeeeee..." Rachel froze as Camden's voice filtered out into the living room. "Mammeeee..." Rachel groaned as she dropped her head into Finn's neck. His hands remained on her backside for a moment before raising a little to her back.

"You better go get the little man." Finn laughed as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah." She chuckled as she pulled herself out of his arms and got off his lap.

Finn watched as Rachel walked out of the living room and towards Camden's room. He leaned his head back on the couch and sighed. He smiled when he heard her happy voice traveling down the hallway and filtering into the living room. The squealing that was coming from the bedroom was soon followed by the familiar sound of Camden running down the hallway and into the living room as fast as his little legs would let him.

"INN!" He squealed when he saw Finn sitting on the couch. Finn grinned as Camden ran towards him and opened his arms as Camden launched himself at him. Finn caught him easily and hauled him up into his lap as Camden threw his arms around Finn's neck. "Inn!"

"Hi Pal!" Finn laughed as Camden let him go. Rachel walked into the scene, and her heart warmed when she saw Finn and Camden together.

"Mama, Inn!" He clapped his hands as he sat on Finn's knee.

"I see." She laughed as she walked into the room more, sitting down on the couch beside Finn. Camden snuggled into Finn's side as if he saw him every day. It made her heart leap almost out of her chest when she saw Camden and Finn huddled together. It was unreal to her, to see Camden warm so quickly to Finn. He'd taken a lot longer to warm to her fathers. She attributed that to the fact that she could and did Skype with Finn on a regular basis. So that was almost like seeing him all the time in person, right? As she looked at them, a feeling of calm absorbed her being. This is what life was supposed to be like.

Camden scrambled off of Finn's lap after a few minutes and ran to the shelf that held his books, before running back to him with the book Finn got him for Christmas in his hand. He plopped it on Finn's thigh as he looked up at him.

"Ead? Pease?" Camden blinked up at him innocently. Finn chuckled and hauled him up into his lap once more.

Rachel watched for a few minutes as Finn got into the Elmo story before standing up and leaving them alone to start dinner. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, her palms resting on the surface as Finn's voice filled the apartment. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep her emotions in check. She gave herself a minute, before moving to the freezer and pulling out a lasagna to throw in the oven. She was just pulling it out of the box when her son's giggle filled the apartment. She smiled when she heard his excited exclamations of 'gan Inn, 'gan!' before laughing again. She preheated the oven and stuck the lasagna in when it was ready, just as Camden came peeling into the kitchen with Finn right behind him. Camden grabbed her legs as he buried his face in her jeans as Finn stalked closer. His maniacal laugh as Finn approached him and grabbed him around his sides made Rachel chuckle.

"What is going on?" She laughed as Finn flipped Camden over his shoulder so that he was hanging upside down.

"Mama!" He squealed, trying to clap his hands together.

"Little stinker kept closing the book on me. Turned into a game." Finn laughed as he flipped Camden right side up as he giggled. "What you doing in here babe?"

"Starting dinner. Figured you guys would be hungry."

"Hungy!" Camden called. Rachel and Finn both laughed.

Finn placed Camden on his feet and they both watched as he took off towards the living room again. Finn turned his attention to Rachel as she leaned against the counter, looking at him. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She allowed her body to fall into his, taking comfort in the strong chest.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No. Just have to wait for that to bake and I was just going to make a salad. That okay?"

"Sounds fantastic." He kissed her cheek before letting her go and following Camden into the living room. Rachel smiled as she heard Camden squeal.

* * *

><p>That night, long after Camden had gone to bed and Finn had done the dishes, they sat in the living room each with a glass of wine on the couch. The quiet of the apartment enveloped them, the only noise was the TV which was playing the evening news. She leaned into Finn, sighing at how normal the scene felt to her. He played with the ends of her hair as they sat there before Finn broke the silence.<p>

"So how was Nathan's visit the other day?" He asked softly. He brought his wine glass to his lips and took a sip. He noted that she tensed at the mention of Nathan's name.

She sighed. "There's nothing really to tell. He kind of just showed up. He called to say he'd be here and then next thing I know he's at my door. I wasn't really prepared for it." She looked down at her glass. He gently reached across and took the glass from her hand.

"Rach. Why did you let him in then?"

She leaned into him more, her hand coming to rest on his stomach. "I don't really know. I felt like I had no choice. We hadn't really made any solid plans. He's Camden's father."

Finn sighed. "That's not really a reason to let him walk all over you Rachel."

"You don't really understand." She shook her head as she sat up a little bit.

"Rachel." He sighed. "Make me understand then?"

She looked down at her hands, pausing before answering. "Do we have to talk about this tonight?" She whispered. "I just want to spend time with you..."

He looked down at her and studied her face for a moment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"How about we watch a movie?" He offered, reaching for her glass of wine and handing it to her. She accepted it and watched as he reached for his own and took a sip. She drank the last sip down before placing the empty glass on the floor. She reached over and pulled his face to hers, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She nipped at his lip as the kiss escalated, their lips moving hungrily against each others. When he finally pulled away when the urge to breath became too real, he had a goofy half smile on his face.

"Or we could go to bed." She whispered as she grinned back at him.

"Who said we need to go to bed." He maneuvered their bodies so that she was laying flush against the couch as she pulled him on top of her. She giggled as he dropped on top of her and proceeded to attack her neck with kisses. 

* * *

><p>Finn was the first one to hear Camden the next morning. He rolled over and waited a beat to see if Rachel would wake too. When she didn't, he rolled out of bed and reached for his boxers before shuffling through his suitcase to find his pajamas. When he was dressed, he walked out of the room and padded quietly to Camden's room. He opened the door slowly and found the little boy standing up in his crib, his fingers in his mouth as he stared at the door.<p>

"Hey Pal." He smiled gently as he walked closer to the crib. Camden immediately raised his hands above his head, in a signal for Finn to pick him up. He hoisted him out of the crib and

Camden immediately curled into Finn. "You sleep good?"

Camden nodded against Finn's chest. "Good." Finn chuckled as they walked out of the bedroom. "Mamee?" Camden blinked.

Finn held his finger to his mouth. "Shh. Mommy's still sleeping. Want to help me make breakfast?"

"Befast?"

"Yeah. You hungry Pal?"

He nodded again. "Pacakes?"

"You want pancakes? Do you think Mommy would like pancakes too?"

"Mama pacakes."

Finn laughed. "Alright. We'll make Mommy pancakes." He brought Camden into the kitchen with him and collected the ingredients one by one before placing Camden on the counter. Camden clapped his hands as he helped Finn pour the mix into the bowl. When the mix was made, he poured a little bit onto the hot griddle to make a pancake quickly for Camden. When it was finished, Finn carried Camden to his high chair and gave him some milk while they waited for the pancake to cool. When it was, he cut it up for Camden to eat while he made a couple more for Rachel. While Camden ate and the other pancakes cooked, he cut up some fruit he found in the fridge before making her a cup of coffee. He smiled to himself as he made her coffee, listening to Camden happily babbling to himself. When it was all ready, he found a tray to set it all on.

"Alright Pal, ready to bring Mommy breakfast?" Camden clapped his hands. Finn helped Camden out of his high chair. Camden looked up at Finn as he grabbed the tray. Camden  
>walked ahead of him towards Rachel's room, and together they pushed open the door. Finn smiled when he saw Rachel snuggled under the blanket.<p>

"Mama!" Camden clapped his hands as he ran to the bed. "Mama pacakes!" Finn laughed as he watched Camden run around to Rachel's side of the bed and tugged on her blanket. He clapped his hands when Rachel finally stirred, sitting up in bed while yawning.

"Good morning." She smiled when she caught Finn's eye. He held up the tray and leaned over to hand it to her, before hauling Camden up on the bed.

"Mama, pacakes!" He clapped his hands.

"Did you make pancakes?" Finn got on the bed beside her and stole a piece of orange that he had peeled.

"Inn pacakes." Camden giggled.

"You helped Finn make pancakes?" Camden nodded. Rachel looked over at Finn and smiled. She puckered her lips and he leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

"You didn't have to do this." She smiled as she picked up the knife and fork and cut into the pancakes. She shared a few pieces with Camden to keep him occupied.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to spoil my girl" He kissed her cheek. "Plus I heard Cam so..." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She smiled, popping another piece of pancake into her mouth. "I must have been tired, I didn't even hear him."

Finn winked at her before wiggling his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"You're terrible." She chuckled as he snuck a piece of her pancake. Camden clapped as he grinned.

When they finished breakfast, Finn took the breakfast tray out to the kitchen to tidy up while both Rachel and Camden got dressed for the day. He made himself a coffee as he stood at the window in her living room, looking out onto the street.

"You look like you're thinking deep over there." Rachel smiled as she came into the room, Camden tucked on her hip.

"Just thinking about what we should do today. It looks like it's nice out. He ever been tobogganing? " Finn looked down at her, a glint in his eye. Rachel gave him a skeptical look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tobogganing Finn? He's a baby." She leaned over and kissed his head for effect.

"C'mon Rach. We can get him a little sled and pull him around. I bet he would love it. We could even find a small hill. Doesn't that sound like fun pal?"

"Un. Yay!" He clapped his hands. Both Finn and Rachel chuckled.

"Alright. I guess you convinced me. That does sound like a fun time. But if it's too..."

"...cold we'll come inside. We won't go far." He chuckled, finishing her thought. "It'll be great. I promise."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure it will." She chewed her lip as she looked down at Camden.

"We'll bundle him up good." He assured, knowing where her thoughts were going.

* * *

><p>They were just getting ready to head out, Rachel had taken Camden back to his room to get a diaper change and into a few more layers of clothes, when a knock sounded at the door.<p>

"Are you expecting anyone?" He called down the hallway as he slipped his hoodie over his head.

"No. But can you see who it is please babe?" She called from Camden's room.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." He chuckled as he walked towards the front door. Another knock sounded when he reached the door. "Jeez, I'm coming man." He laughed as he opened the door. Nathan stood on the other side of the door, poised to knock on the door once more. "Um...hello?"

"Who are you?" Nathan answered back, no hello, nothing. "Where's Rachel?"

"Um...I could ask you the same question. Rachel's with Camden." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Babe, who's at the..." Rachel came into the entry way of the apartment and stopped dead when she saw who Finn was talking to. "...door."

Finn turned to look at Rachel as she came to stand beside him. Camden wrapped his legs around her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder. Finn didn't miss that. Finn stuck out his hand to the man in front of him, knowing immediately who he was looking at without introduction. "I'm Finn, Rachel's boyfriend. You must be Nathan."

"Camden's father." Nathan added as he stuck out his hand and gave Finn a firm handshake. Finn tried not to groan outwardly. Nathan stepped forward and looked at Rachel. "I'm here to see my son." Finn felt his fists clench at his sides. Rachel reached out and touched his arm, causing him to relax a little.

"Nathan, now's not really a good time. We were just about to head out..." Finn could detect the wobble in her voice. "You should have called first..."

"I'm here to see my son." He responded, his voice tight. Finn moved to step between Rachel and Nathan. He didn't miss Camden curling deeper into Rachel's arms. "Camden, Daddy's here!" Finn watched as he placed what he could tell was a fake smile on his face as he looked at the little boy. Camden didn't even acknowledge him.

"Wuss." He mumbled. "Are we going to just stand here? I'd like to see him..." Finn watched as Rachel immediately stood back as if to let him into the apartment. Finn didn't budge.

"Finn..." She hissed, reaching for his hoodie. "Come on." She tugged him out of the way as best as she could. Camden whined from her arms.

"Rachel." He hissed back. Camden looked up at him with big eyes, his fingers in his mouth. Against his better judgement, he moved out of the way and Nathan walked into the apartment. Rachel walked to the living room and Finn followed directly behind her, trying to keep a distance between her and Nathan.

When she sat on the couch, she purposefully sat in the middle and each man flanked her side. Camden whined in her arms and turned his body so he was facing Finn.

"You can let the boy down Rachel, I'm not going to bite." Nathan joked, leaning forward on his legs. She tensed when he spoke. She went to move him off her lap, but Camden whined and clung harder.

"I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do." She answered quietly.

"No wonder he's such a wuss." Nathan commented. "He's never going to learn anything if you keep babying him."

"I'm not babying him. He has special..."

"Needs. I know you keep telling me that. But all I see is you babying him too much. Unless you count the fact that he's tiny as hell and his eyes..."

"I think you need to leave." Finn sat up further, and looked over at Nathan.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to see my son." He snapped, before turning his attention to Rachel. "Where's the iPad? Or have you kept that for yourself..." He smirked, looking over to see the confused look on Finn's face. "What, she didn't tell you? I bought MY son an iPad for Christmas."

Finn waited until Nathan's eyes were focused elsewhere to roll his eyes. Rachel eventually coaxed Camden off of her lap by sitting on the floor with him. Nathan followed, while Finn stayed on the couch observing.

He watched as Rachel tensed when Nathan sat closer to her. He immediately took the iPad from her, and pressed a few buttons to get it started. He thrust it at Camden who didn't take it from him immediately. He stared at the device for a good few minutes, sticking his fingers in his mouth as he touched the screen hesitantly with his other one.

He giggled tentatively when something happened on the screen, looking up at Rachel with a smile on his face before turning back.

"See. He likes it." Nathan smirked.

Rachel pulled her legs inward and leaned against the couch below Finn. She looked up at him for a moment and blew him a kiss. He smiled gently at her, leaning over and placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders. He squeezed gently as Camden looked up at both of them, smiling slightly.

But Camden was soon bored by the iPad. He dropped it next to him before getting up and crawling over to the toy box that was just behind them.

"What's he doing?" Nathan asked, eyeing him critically. "Why is he crawling?"

"When he doesn't have to go far, he'll crawl. He gets there faster and it's what he's used to." She answered quietly. Finn squeezed her shoulders again.

"He should be walking. No child who's three should be crawling still." He scoffed.

"He's not three. Yet. You should know that." Finn snapped. Nathan looked up at Finn.

"Was I talking to you?'

"You weren't. But when you're rude to my girlfriend and her son, you're talking to me too."

Camden picked up the puzzle that Finn had gotten him for Christmas and turned around, grinning at Finn. "Inn! Inn!" He giggled, toddling over to whe re Finn was sitting on the couch. "Inn, puzzle!" He dropped it on his knees. "Puzzle, pease?"

"Absolutely Pal." Finn grinned. He slid off the couch and sat down on the floor, pulling Camden onto his lap. Camden clapped and took the puzzle from Finn, dumping it before grinning at Rachel.

"Where does the C go Pal?" Finn held up the piece and showed Camden. He looked intently at the board, before looking at the piece in Finn's hand. He took the piece gently from him and brought it to the board, finding the space.

"Yay!" He clapped his hands, looking up at Finn.

"Good job Pal." Finn kissed the top of his head as Camden reached over to find another piece.

"Congratulations, you've figured out how to put together a child's puzzle. Whatever will he do next?" Nathan snorted.

Finn's head snapped to attention.

"You know what? I've had enough. I think it's time for you to go." He gently moved Camden off his lap. The little boy instantly whined, but settled when Rachel reached over and pulled him into hers. Finn stood up and glared down at Nathan who was still content to sit on the floor. "It's time for you to go." He repeated.

"I will go when I damn well please. And I'm not finished seeing my son." He smirked.

Finn could feel his temper flaring. His eyes diverted to Rachel's for a moment, who looked up at him, her eyes wide. He knew she wasn't going to do anything to get in the middle about what he could feel was brewing, the hold she had on Camden told him that.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You're time is up, you need to get up and leave." Finn towered over Nathan as he stared down at him. Finn made sure to angle his body so he was standing in front of Rachel and Camden. He heard her shuffle and stand up behind him. "Now Nathan." His voice came out a lot gruffer than he had intended, and he heard Camden whining behind them.

Nathan scrambled to his feet and stood in front of Finn. He moved his head around him for a moment, staring at Rachel. "Can't you quiet that kid? Why is he ALWAYS whining?"

"Do NOT speak to her that way. You are not welcome here right now." Finn stood in front of her more. He heard her retreat towards the bedrooms. "Go. NOW."

"You know, you think you're some big shot. Swooping in here, taking "care" of her one weekend at a time. But we all know who's really providing for them. I can give her what they really need - money. Financial support."

Finn tried to control his temper. He stared at Nathan, who standing up was just shy of his own height.

Finn's nostrils flared. "I support her and Camden. I support them. And that doesn't necessarily mean throwing a pile of money at them because it's convenient." He paused. "Kids don't need money. They need love and..."

Nathan scoffed. "But money can buy him all the help he needs." He leaned closer to Finn. "And we both know he needs a lot of help."

Finn snapped. "Stay away from my family. Leave. NOW."

"I'll leave. But this isn't over." Nathan walked away from Finn, before turning to look at him. "We all know what she'll choose in the end."

He opened the front door and Finn slammed it behind him, locking it immediately. The wall rattled with the force that he slammed it with.

He felt all his anger rise as he stared at the closed, wooden door. He leaned against it and pulled at his hair, trying not to let his anger overtake him.

"Did he leave?" He felt his back tense as Rachel's voice met his ears. He turned around to find her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. He allowed a small smile to play on the corner of his lips, his anger slipping as he looked at his girl.

"Yeah. He's gone." He took a step forward, coming closer to Rachel. He moved to put his arms around her waist and pull her towards him, but was met with her resistance. She didn't uncross her arms to wrap them around him like he figured she would.

"What's wrong?" He ran his hands up and down her arms as he looked at her. She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You know what you did." She stated, pulling herself from his grasp.

"Babe..." He sighed, moving his hands to his hair and pulled.

"You were out of line Finn." She said softly.

"Out of line? Rachel, did you not hear what he was saying? Did you just happen to miss the comments he was making about Camden?" She bit her lip as she looked at him. "You can't tell me that all of that was okay..."

"It's not." She said simply. "But you didn't have to react that way either. I was handling it."

"Handling it? Rachel, you were just sitting there...quietly letting him belittle your son and his disabilities."

She looked down at her feet. "You don't understand Finn."

"You keep saying that!" His voice rose as he looked at her. "You keep telling me that I don't get it but you're doing nothing to make me understand! What is going on in that head of yours Rachel? Because whatever it is...it's ass fucking backwards."

"He's Camden's father."

"That's right. He's his father. Some father he's been. Where has he been, Rachel? Did he even tell you?" He stared down at her. "Or did you just roll over when he handed you the check?"

"Finn..."

"No, tell me Rachel. What makes him so special? He's Camden's father, sure. But here's the thing. To me being a father takes a little more than cutting a check as a way of apologizing for skipping town when shit got rough."

"Finn..."

"Don't say I don't understand." He held up his hand in front of her. "I'm your boyfriend Rachel. Excuse me if I think that's supposed to mean something. Make me understand what kind of stupid line of thinking is going through your head about all of this...because from here, it looks like you're just being dumb about it all."

"You want to know? Want to know so bad? Fine. I'll tell you. " She stomped her foot as she looked at him, her own anger building to a crescendo while tears floated to the corners of her eyes. "He...he left." Her voice quieted. "He walked out and I have never, ever felt worse. I was terrified. I was alone, really alone for the first time in my entire life with this...this baby growing inside of me who depended on me for everything. And he walked out because he wasn't going to be able to play baseball with him the way he had envisioned."  
>Finn's heart flipped as he watched her. "So I'm sorry...that when he walked into the apartment a month ago, promising help and support and showing some sort of interest in my son...that I just rolled over and took it. Because ALL I've ever wanted is for my son to be acknowledged by his father. Is that too much to ask?"<p>

"Helping is not throwing money and expensive toys at a child who doesn't really understand what any of it really means..."

"He's his father. I need to give him a chance."

"He's not his father! He's merely a sperm donor." Finn stabbed. "Money doesn't solve everything. How can you be so...so..."

"So what? Materialistic? Passive? What word are you looking for Finn? Because EXCUSE me for wanting to provide a better life for my son. And if his father is FINALLY willing to help..."

"I'll help you! Name it and I can..."

"That's NOT the point Finn!" She stomped her foot again, her voice rising. "This is why I didn't want to get into this with you."

"You didn't want to get into this because you were afraid that I was going to tell you the truth." He pulled at his hair, trying to control the rising anger. "You know that I'm right about this and about Nathan."

"You're wrong. You don't know him. You're wrong."

"Why are you defending him? He LEFT you Rachel. You just said that. He left you at the most vulnerable time of your life. And you let him just walk in here like nothing happened..."

"Kind of like I did with you?"

Finn's jaw dropped. "We are not talking about you and I." He stared down at her for a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Before another word could be spoken, he turned on his heel and walked out to the entry way of the apartment.

Rachel felt her heart race as she watched him leave the room. She stood frozen for a moment, before shaking herself of her daze and following him.

"Finn..." She felt herself saying, but she didn't recognize her voice. It was so different from moments ago, more fragile - the anger she felt was dissipating by the second as fear quickly turned into panic. She found him shoving his arms into his jacket. "Where are you going?" When he didn't respond, instead reaching for his phone and typing out a text, she asked him again.

"I'm going to Kurt's." His voice sounded drawn, defeated.

"What?" She breathed. "Finn...please, don't. Please don't go." The tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks. "Please."

"Rachel." He turned to look at her. "I just..." He took a step towards her, but didn't reach for her. "I just need to clear my head. I...yeah." He stumbled over his words as his phone buzzed in his hand. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her head before turning and walking out of the apartment, closing the door gently behind him.

As the door closed, Rachel felt all of her resolve break as her knees hit the cold linoleum of her floor. She could no longer hold back, and the sob that burst forth wracked her entire body.

* * *

><p>He sat on the couch in Kurt's apartment, his head in his hands.<p>

"You should call her. Text her. So she knows you're here safe." Kurt suggested softly. He stared at his brother for a long moment. "Just a suggestion."

"You're right." His voice was tight, hoarse. He had spent the entire cab ride to Kurt's thinking about all of the hurtful words he had spewed at Rachel. In turn, the words that Nathan had thrown out came to mind as well. His blood froze at both thoughts. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he had come to know by heart.

She picked up on the first ring, and he could hear Camden babbling in the background. He didn't miss the sad tone in her voice.

"Rach." He said softly. "I'm at Kurt's. I'm fine." He paused. "I'll be back later. Yeah. I promise." He clicked end on the phone and looked at Kurt, who had just come back into the living room with a cup of hot cocoa in each hand.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked softly. Finn rubbed his face for a moment before divulging to Kurt everything that had happened this morning between him, Rachel and Nathan. When he was finished, he felt Kurt's eyes boring into the side of his face. His eyes felt heavy and his throat felt thick. He felt terrible.

They were quiet for a few moments before Kurt spoke.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked softly.

Finn leaned his head back on his brothers couch for a moment, taking a second to collect himself as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he leaned forward and looked at his brother. "Yeah. I do. Camden too."

* * *

><p>She mechanically went through the motions after she got off the phone with Finn. She fed Camden lunch and read him a few stories to keep him calm. She could tell that he knew something was wrong. He was clingy and agitated and if she was being honest, when nap time arrived she was a little relieved. Except once he was asleep in his crib, she had nothing to distract her. She walked out into the living room and collapsed on her couch, face down. But she didn't cry. She had no more tears to shed. Instead she felt empty, her heart ached and her eyes burned. She felt terrible about the way she had acted, and her only reprieve was knowing that Camden was still a little too young to understand any of the words that had been thrown around. But it didn't mean that the words didn't still bounce around in her head. Deep in her heart, she knew Finn was right. She had let Nathan in too easily. But could she really be blamed? She had spent the last almost 3 and a half years wishing, hoping and praying that Nathan would come back and finally realize what he was missing out on. But as it turned out, maybe Camden wasn't missing out on much at all.<p>

She didn't realize it, but she fell asleep on the couch. Her emotions and heartache caught up with her, her exhaustion won out and lulled her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, but a tentative knock on the door woke her up. She sat up disoriented for a few minutes, blinking as she focused her eyes on the clock in front of her just as another knock sounded. She got up and shuffled to the front door, running a hand through her tangled hair. She opened the door and found Finn on the other side of the door, looking at the floor. Her heart pounded as she looked at him standing there, his hair messy and his head down. He looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Rach." His voice whispered. She stepped back and let him into the apartment, all the while keeping her eyes trained on him.

"Finn...I..." Her voice caught in her throat as he shrugged his coat off before opening his arms to her. She bit her lip for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist and allowing herself to be engulfed by his embrace. She buried her head in his chest as she felt him place a few soft kisses on her head. She looked up at him, his amber eyes staring down at her.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered at the same time.

Finn raised his hand to her cheek, brushing at the tear tracks that had dried on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rach. I was out of line and I shouldn't have said some of the things..."

She shook her head. "No. Some of the things were true. I guess I just need to give my head a shake."

Finn sighed, pulling her closer to him. "I just worry about you guys. And I really don't like Nathan."

She sighed. "I know. But I have to give him a chance. I just need you to understand that."

"I do." He paused. "I just wish you didn't have to. He doesn't seem genuine to me."

She bit her lip before leaning up on her toes and placing a kiss on his jaw. "Not everyone can be like you Finn."

Finn allowed a smile to play at the corners of his lips before pulling into another strong hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**Thoughts? **_


	13. When I Say

**Hola! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. This chapter was another one that drove me absolutely insane. It's more transitional, and I finally...FINALLY feel like I've gotten it right. Hopefully. It's been an insane week, and I had hoped to have it up for you sooner but...Finchel just weren't working with me. At all. And well, my work schedule didn't help either. I hope you enjoy this! Hopefully now that I've overcome this hump the rest of the chapters will come easier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**_February 2023_

As Rachel put Camden to bed that night, a small smile crossed her features. She knelt beside his bed, running her fingers through his tussled hair. He sighed in his daze, nearing sleep as she played with his hair. In the morning, the very early hours of the morning, he would turn 3. As she watched him, she couldn't help but be transported to where she was 3 years ago at this moment. She remembered the pain, the uncertainty and most of all the fear she had experienced those few years ago. But she wouldn't change it for the world. He was her world, everything she did, every choice she made was with him first and foremost in her mind. As she watched him fall asleep, she was reminded of how many nights over the last few years that had been much like this, her by his beside as he fell into a sleep. Starting with nights where he was inconsolable with colic or when his sleep schedule was all confused at first, to the nights lately where he had slept fitfully in his new toddler bed. He was growing up so fast, right in front of her eyes and part of her couldn't believe it. Her baby was about to turn three. She wouldn't change any of it. When she was sure he was sleeping, she leaned up a little and placed a soft kiss on his warm cheek before adjusting his blanket. She stood up from the floor, grabbing the book that was partially the source of her nostalgia and placed it on the small shelf in his room. She'd been reading Robert Munch's Love You Forever to him at bedtime the last few nights, the book quickly becoming a favourite as it's gentle rhyme and flow seemed to comfort him greatly. The words hit her square in the chest every time she read it. She took one last look at Camden, seeing him for the last time as her little two year old. Tomorrow they'd start off on a whole new journey into year 3.

She walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, beside the basket of clean laundry that still needed to be folded. She stared at the mound of clean clothes, not finding the energy to start folding. Instead, she stood up from the couch and walked down the hallway quietly to her own bedroom. She walked over to her book shelf and grabbed the bright blue scrapbook that stood proudly on the shelf. She took it back out to the living room and sat down with it, staring at the front of the book. She smiled as she flipped open the first page, to find copies of the ultrasounds she had had throughout her pregnancy, laughing softly at the one that looked like he was waving at her. She'd captioned that one with 'Hi Mom'. She turned the page and felt the tears rise in her eyes as she looked at the pictures. A helpful nurse had captured the first few moments of Camden's life and looking at the pictures she felt like she was transported back in time. When he was placed in her arms those three years ago, she'd felt a variety of different feelings. Relief had been first, because the hard work and pain was finally over. But the moment she had looked down at that tiny baby, her heart had thumped loudly in her ears and she instantly felt it. She fell madly in love with her little boy at the moment, knowing that she would do ANYTHING for the little 6 pounds, 7 ounces bundle of pure bliss that she was holding in her arms. She fell in love immediately when she looked down at him as he slowly opened his eyes as his whimpers died down. She remembered those first few moments so vividly she could hardly believe it was 3 years ago.

It had been a long, challenging three years but she really couldn't imagine doing it any differently. She flipped through the next few pages, smiling at the pictures of her father's meeting Camden for the first time, 24 hours after he was born. She'd saved his little hat, and his wrist bracelet and a lock of his hair. There were pictures from when she brought him home, cuddled in a red sleeper that said "Mommy's Favourite Valentine". His entire first year was chronologically displayed in pictures and on his first birthday - she had written him what she defined as a love letter, that had outlined everything she felt about him. She had listed in the letter about how he had changed her life for the better, how everything she was doing was for him and she only hoped that he knew how much she loved him. That first year had brought ups and downs with health issues, many trips to the doctor and even a few to the emergency room (where they had told her gently that a fever of 100.9 was not an emergency many times). She was and still very much is, a cautious parent, especially when it came to his conditions. She worried about him constantly from the moment he was placed in her arms, and that had magnified as the years proceeded. The pictures from his small, first birthday party made her laugh. Her father had smashed Camden's hand down in the chocolate cake she had baked him and he had just not known what to do. Until he had tasted the frosting, that was. She had less pictures from the second year, but not by much. In her interview with Jenna, she had insisted that she take as many photos as possible, so that Rachel could feel like she wasn't missing much. Jenna had taken that instruction to heart - and then some.

But her heart swelled when she came to the most recent pictures. She'd added pictures that were taken when she had gone home for the reunion, including one of the three of them from the lake. But the ones that made her smile the most? A picture from Finn's last visit at Christmas time. She'd taken it quietly, Camden had cuddled up next to Finn after his bath on New Year's Eve as they read a book together on the couch. The smile that lit up Finn's face, and how comfortable Camden looked warmed her heart. It looked like they were meant to be together.

Just as she was beginning to get more nostalgic, her phone buzzed from the table beside her. She put the scrapbook down lightly and smiled as she reached for the phone, seeing that it was Finn.

"Hey babe." She smiled lightly into the phone. "I was just thinking about you."

"Well hello." Her heart warmed when she heard Finn's voice. "Good things I hope."

"Always." She chuckled. "Just looking at Camden's scrapbook and you were in the last picture." She heard him sigh gently on the other side of the phone.

"How is my main man?" He chuckled. "All ready to turn 3 tomorrow?"

She chuckled. "I told him tomorrow was his birthday and he very distinctly said 'No Mama.' and stomped his foot."

Finn laughed. "He'll get used to it."

"He will." She sighed.

"You're staying home with him tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I took the day off." She sighed. "We're going to have a quiet day, his plasma car got delivered yesterday so we'll check that out and maybe head out to the mall and go to build a bear."

She could almost see the smile on Finn's face. "Well, don't head out too soon tomorrow."

She laughed. "Why?"

"Just...just stay around the apartment until like 11? Please?"

"Oookay." She laughed. "Any reason why?"

"You'll see in the morning." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Camden woke her up just before 7, crying for her from his bed. He still hadn't determined that he could get out of his new bed on his own, there was a gap at the bottom just passed the railing that prevented him from falling onto the floor. She smiled when she moved the gate Finn had installed before he left in January and entered his room.<p>

"Good morning Cam!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the bed and instantly took the little boy into her arms. He quieted the moment he was in her arms, leaning against her quietly. She kissed his head as she went through the motions of changing his diaper, keeping it quiet for a few moments.

"Happy Birthday baby boy."

"Birtday?" He questioned. "Mama birtday?"

She laughed, tickling his stomach as she lifted him off the change table. "No silly. It's YOUR birthday! You're three!"

"Fwee?" She nodded as he looked at her curiously. She took his hand and pulled up three of his fingers gently.

"See? 1, 2, 3." She counted. "You're three years old!"

Camden giggled at her excitement, looking at his fingers before clapping his hands.

She took him to the kitchen and sat him in his high chair before she set about making him breakfast. She made him scrambled eggs and toast. When she placed it in front of him, he smiled up at her with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Tank yew." He smiled, grasping his fork and attempting to stab some eggs.

"You're very welcome baby."

She watched him eat for a moment before setting about making her own breakfast. She smiled as she heard him babbling to himself. His vocabulary was increasing every day, more and more of his words were becoming clearer. She sat with him at the table with her own toast and cup of coffee.

"All done!" He exclaimed when his plate was all but clear. Rachel looked up from her cup and smiled at Camden. "Up pease."

She complied with his request and liberated him from his high chair. When his feet met the ground he grinned up at her before toddling into the living room. Rachel grabbed her coffee and followed him.

They spent the morning watching Elmo before she decided to give him some of the gifts she had gotten him. He'd looked at the plasma car confused until she placed him on it, and when he got going he giggled madly. She'd also gotten him an outfit to wear at his party on Saturday and was taking him to Build A Bear later. She finished her coffee and took him to his bedroom to get dressed while she waited for the ominous delivery Finn had talked about last night.

It was just after 10 when a knock sounded at her door. She checked that he was okay, he'd plopped himself down with a book when the plasma car had become too much for his leg muscles. She walked to the door and pulled it open to find a delivery man standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Rachel Berry?" She nodded gently, as the delivery man handed the flowers to her. "Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled gently. In all honestly, she hadn't thought about the other occasion behind February 14th.

"Thank you." She closed the door behind him as she brought the roses to her nose. A card was nestled in the bunch and she pulled it out gently.

_Rach,  
>A beautiful bouquet of roses for a beautiful girl. I miss you more and more every day and I look forward to the next time I get to hold you in my arms.<br>Happy Valentine's Day Babe.  
>Finn<br>_

She was just getting the vase out of the cupboard when another knock sounded on her door.

"Mama, door!" Camden squealed as he ran towards the door. Rachel abandoned grabbing the vase and left the roses on the counter to go and see who was at the door this time. Briefly her mind wondered if it was Nathan, but he had just dropped by the weekend before so she really wasn't expecting another visit just yet. She scooped Camden up in her arms as she reached for the door once more.

"Delivery for Camden Berry?" The older man on the other side of the door asked. Rachel chuckled. Camden looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mama?"

Rachel reached for the slip the delivery man wanted her to sign before taking the brown box from him. "Thank you."

Camden looked at her inquisitively as she kicked the door closed with her foot. She brought them into the living room and sat down on the couch, Camden beside her. She smiled at the label on the brown box, seeing Finn's name and his home address.

"This is from Finn!" She smiled, tearing at the tape.

"Finn?" Camden asked, his eyes looking directly at the box. "Finn ere?"

Rachel's smile dampened. "No baby. Sorry Finn's not here. But this is from him!" She opened the brown box to find a slightly smaller one wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper. "Here! Let's see what the card says." She opened the envelope to find an Elmo card in the shape of a three. "Awe, look Cam! It's Elmo."

"Elmo" He repeated, smiling. Rachel opened the card.

_Happy 3rd Birthday Pal! Hope you have a great day with Mommy.  
>Finn<br>_

She let him rip off the wrapping paper and inside they found a fire fighter dress up costume. She smiled when she saw Camden's face light up.

"Mommy! At!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the picture. "Fire at!"

"There is a fire hat." She smiled, looking at the package.

She let him try on the costume while she put her roses in water before returning to the living room. It took all her strength to not let him wear the costume out to the mall, he looked so cute. Surprisingly, he didn't fight her too hard on it and when they were all set they ventured out to the mall to build a bear.

* * *

><p>It took her a little by surprise at the choice Camden made when they arrived at Build A Bear. He didn't blink, he took in the choices on the wall and immediately beelined for a dark coloured dog with floppy ears. She let him pick out whatever he wanted for his dog, and she smiled when he held up a fire fighters outfit..<p>

"My doggy surt." He said softly, grinning up at her as he clutched the outfit in his fist.

"Is that the outfit you want to get your dog?" Camden nodded excitedly.

"Doggy surt." He repeated.

When they were checking out, the cashier smiled down at Camden who was looking up at her intently as she put his dog in the box.

"And what are we going to name your dog?" She smiled as she looked down at him. Camden looked up at Rachel with his fingers in his mouth for a minute.

"Dog." He mumbled against his fingers.

"I'm sorry sweetheart?" The cashier looked at Rachel before looking back down at Camden.

"Dog." he giggled excitedly, looking up at Rachel with a wide smile on his face.

"Dog." Rachel confirmed. "He wants to name the dog, well, dog." She smiled.

As soon as they were out of the store, Camden insisted on liberating the stuffed dog from his box. Rachel smiled as she watched him wrap his arms around the stuffed animal. The grin on his face was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile at her little boy.

They ate lunch in the food court before they made their way back to their apartment so Camden could grab a nap. She tucked him into bed, Dog the dog tucked in his arms as he cuddled down in his bed. She smiled as she looked down at him, kissing his forehead gently before leaving the room. She used the quiet time to ice the cake she had made for their mini celebration tonight, all the while receiving a call from her dads to wish Camden a happy birthday. But what she was really waiting for, was a text or call from Nathan. She hadn't heard from him in awhile, let alone today. He appeared usually whenever he wanted, sometimes taking the time to call before he arrived but most often not. She was beginning to question his motives, and if he really truly cared. But then she was quickly reminded of what he offered in terms of support. It was his money that had allowed her to enroll him in a half day cooperative preschool that he attended with Jenna most mornings. It was his money that had allowed her to splurge on his birthday and take the day off without worry. She was starting to learn that if she was going to have him in their lives, they were going to live by his schedule at his convenience. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. She'd decorated the apartment with red streamers, both aptly fitting for both Camden's obsession with Elmo and fire fighters. She'd dressed him in jeans and a black t-shirt with a red 3 embroidered on the front. When her father's got here, she'd have them take a picture of them together. One that would complement the other two photos she had of the two of them from his first two birthdays. She found herself getting nostalgic again as Camden sat on the couch, taking a moment to play with the iPad. He looked so grown up to her, sitting there staring at the screen as Elmo talked to him. Her heart warmed when she heard him laugh. That was the best sound in the world to her.<p>

The first guests, Jenna and her boyfriend Cory arrived just as the clock read 2pm. Camden squealed when he saw them enter the apartment, running for Jenna. He was equally excited to see her boyfriend, as he often visited Jenna while she was with Camden.

She'd invited Kurt and Blaine to the party with almost no hesitation. She had seen them a few times over the last few months, grabbing coffee and lunch here and there. They'd even come to have dinner at her apartment once with Camden. They arrived after Jenna and Cory, carrying a gift bag and offering hugs. Camden was a little shy around them, clinging to Rachel's leg as she embraced both men. But he quickly warmed up when he brought out Dog the dog and Blaine gave him a voice while Camden danced him around. She laughed as she watched the two of them together. Her father's arrived shortly after, bringing many presents with them.

The party began to get underway, as everyone was chatting and catching up with each other. But she felt like something was missing. And that something was Finn. She wished she'd picked another weekend so he could be here, but he had told her to go ahead without him. She hadn't heard from him all day, and she assumed that meant good things for his basketball team.

She was just settling down onto the couch when a knock on the door sounded.

Her blood froze. Part of her was scared that it was Nathan. He had a knack for showing up at the more inopportune times, even though she had invited him. No one seemed to notice her sit up straighter, or the knock on the door as they were all wrapped in their own conversations. Her Dad looked at her from his spot across the room, where he was sitting next to her Papa and sipping a glass of wine.

"Was that the door Rachel?" He asked softly. She shrugged, sitting up straighter when the knock came again. "I think I heard it that time for sure."

She nodded, standing up slowly. She wanted desperately for it to be someone selling something, though peddlers rarely came into her apartment building. Her heart thumped, it could really only be Nathan. She tried to bring up all the courage she had to face who was on the other side of the door as she walked towards it, taking a deep breath as she reached for the handle.

Her heart jumped when she found Finn standing on the other side of the door. She hadn't been expecting Finn. He was supposed to be at a basketball tournament.

"I hear you're having a birthday..." He didn't get the whole sentence out before she launched herself at him. Finn stumbled backwards a bit, catching himself on the wall opposite her door. He wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you really here?" She looked up at him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I am." He chuckled tiredly. She brushed her finger tips over his forehead, dropping down to his cheeks that were lined with stubble. She leaned up and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. She whimpered when their lips touched. It was tentative at first, but she pressed her lips further into his, their lips mashing together almost painfully. It had been too long. When she pulled away, she had to gasp for air as his arms clung around her back. .

"I missed you." He murmured as he touched her chin. She smiled up at him.

"I missed you too." She grinned. "But...what...I thought you had..."

"We lost." He sighed. "Put up a good fight but we lost. So we didn't have to play today. I dropped Perry off at my mom's and napped and then drove..."

Her jaw dropped, backing away from him. "You drove? Babe, you must be..."

"Exhausted?" He rubbed his face. "Yes. But it doesn't matter. I wanted to be here and it was the quickest and..."

She smiled softly, standing on her tip toes and placing another soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She whispered. She tugged his hand after a minute, and he picked up the duffle bag he had dropped and grabbed the box he had discarded to knock on the door.

"You didn't..."

"I couldn't come to a party empty handed." He grinned, before she could say anything else. "Now where's the birthday boy?"

She led the way into the apartment and waited with him for a moment while he dropped what he was carrying and took off his coat. She grinned as she pulled his hand when he was settled and dragged him into the living room.

"Look who I found..." She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before she was interrupted.

"FINNN!" Camden's voice cut in, and before she could realize what was happening Finn had dropped to the ground as Camden flew into his arms as fast as his little legs could take him. Rachel's heart swelled as she watched Finn pick Camden up. Camden's grin was as wide as his face as he wrapped his right arm around Finn's neck. "Mama, Finn's ere!" He exclaimed. "Finn pawty."

"Finn is here baby." She grinned as she leaned into Finn's side as he wrapped his other arm around her. "Finn made it.." She smiled up at him and he met her half way to place a gentle kiss on her lips, both of them oblivious to the group around them. Camden clapped his hands excitedly when Rachel and Finn pulled apart from each other.

"Mama, Finn kiss!" He squealed as he clapped his hands.

After saying hello to everyone, Finn took a seat on the floor beside Rachel with Camden in his lap. He refused to budge from Finn's arms, and Finn didn't mind one bit.

"So, how about we open some presents?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Camden and Finn.

"Pwesents?" He asked as he looked up at Finn.

"Yeah Pal. Presents. It's your birthday!" Camden looked up at Finn with a cheeky grin while Rachel stood up and walked over to grab a few of the gifts that had been brought.

She sat back down and handed him a box wrapped in red paper. "This one is from Grandpa and Grandad" She smiled as she got out her phone to take some photos.

She snapped a few pictures as he ripped off the paper. Her father's had gotten him a magnadoodle, along with a book entitled "Only One You" and a few new outfits.

He grinned up at both Hiram and Leroy as he held the magnadoodle in his hands.

"Say thank you Grandpa and Granddad." She smiled.

"Tank yew." Both Hiram and Leroy nodded as they sipped on their wine.

Next was a gift from Jenna and Cory, who had gotten him a box of bristol blocks.

"I remember these from when I was little." Finn laughed as he held the container in his lap for Camden.

"We all know what Finn's going to play with tonight after Camden goes to bed." Kurt laughed, while winking at Rachel. Rachel chuckled while trying not to blush.

The gift from Kurt and Blaine didn't surprise her in the least. The little outfit they had given Camden was adorable, if not a little outrageous. As Camden held the green cardigan in his fist, he looked over at Rachel while scrunching his nose. She couldn't help but chuckle as she reached over and took it from him, along with the black trousers and white button down they had gotten to go with the cardigan.

"I think there's something else in the bag Cam." Finn sighed as he peered into the bag. Camden looked up at Finn before trying to pull out what was on the bottom.

Finn helped him take out the wrapped box that was at the bottom. He quickly tore off the paper to find a play dough set, featuring Elmo.

Camden grinned.

"Now Rachel, that..." Kurt pointed at the play dough set. "...is not to come anywhere near that outfit."

Both Rachel and Finn rolled their eyes. "Sure Kurt."

Rachel handed him another box wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper. "This one is from Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt." She smiled over at Finn as Camden took the box from her. He tore it open to find a duplo set with fire fighters and a fire truck.

"All done?" Camden asked as he looked around him after he had opened the gift.

"There's one more." Finn looked down at Camden. "Can you go to Mommy for a minute?" Camden looked up at him for a moment before looking at Rachel. He leaned over to her and she gently pulled him from Finn's lap. Finn got up and grabbed the gift he had brought in with him. Camden's eyes widened as Finn placed it down in front of him.

"Me?" He asked quietly. Rachel pressed a kiss to the top of Camden's head.

"Yeah, it's for you pal!" Finn smiled. "Go ahead, open it." Camden looked at him for a moment, before looking all around him at the faces in the room before going ahead and ripping at the paper.

The squeal that emitted from Camden's lips when he finally got all of the paper off of the box caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Leave it to Finn to not only make an entrance, but show us all up with his gift." Jenna lamented as she watched Camden try to open the box. Finn had bought him a little tykes construction bench. Camden had recently been showing an interest in construction and building, after he had played with a similar bench at preschool.

"Out pease?" Camden looked down at the box, before looking around the room. "Out?"

Rachel smiled. "We probably have to put it together sweetheart. How about after cake?"

Camden's eyes widened. "Cake?"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>They all sang happy birthday to Camden as Rachel carried an Elmo cake to the table. He squealed when he saw the cake, unsure about the candles at first. But as soon as Finn and Rachel both crouched beside him to show him, he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. He clapped his hands when the candles were out. Rachel pulled the cake away from him a little bit, quickly slicing the cake into slices for everyone.<p>

Finn smiled to himself as he washed the dishes, listening to Rachel read to Camden in his bedroom. He rinsed and dried the last wine glass as Rachel's voice filtered out into the kitchen."I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." He heard her softly half sing. He turned off the water, and was just drying the counter around the sink when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He dropped the cloth and turned around to face her. He grinned down at her, as she smiled back up at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey you." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him. "Camden asleep?"

"Yeah." She smiled up at him. "He was pretty tired. Too much playing and cake...I think." She scrunched up her nose as she looked up at him.

Finn nodded. "He was pretty pumped once the sugar kicked in..."

They were quiet for a moment, Finn's hands moved from her hips to her back. His hands played with the hem of her sweater.

"I'm really glad you made it." She whispered, biting her lip. "I mean, I'm sad your team lost but..."

He shrugged, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. "We tried our best. That's all that matters in my books." He placed another kiss on her cheek.

She sighed as he pulled her closer to him, his hands finding a way under her sweater. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"Can we not talk about that?" Finn pulled his lips away from Rachel's cheek, moving down to her jaw and towards her neck. "I just want to...be with you right now."

Her eyes caught his as he moved his head up to look at her.

"But..."

He raised his finger to her lips gently. "Shh." He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently, while sliding his hands under the back of her shirt.

"Finn..." She sighed.

"Babe..." His lips trailed down her neck. She sighed as she brought her arms up to his neck and played with the hairs she found at the back of his neck.

He pulled back from her for a moment, staring down in her eyes. He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear as he looked down at her. She took his hand gently and pulled him out of the kitchen and toward the hallway. She stopped and poked her head in Camden's room, smiling when she saw he was fast asleep with Dog wrapped in his arms. She closed his bedroom door as much as she could with the gate up, before taking Finn's hand and leading him to the bathroom. She walked over to the bathtub and turned it to the right temperature and added a bath bomb before turning to Finn. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth as she looked up at him.

"Take a bath with me?"She whispered.

He stared down at her and nodded slowly. She stared down at the floor, as his hands travelled down her torso to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head.

"You're so beautiful. I would drive a million miles to spend the night with you." He whispered as his hands reached around to her back to unclasp her bra.

"Finn..."

He finished undressing her as the bathtub continued to fill behind them. His hands ran over her naked back and down to her ass. She whimpered as she rose on her toes, her arms coming to loop behind his neck. Her fingers buried in his hair, her lips collided with his.

"You're wearing too much clothing." She whispered as she pulled her mouth from his.

"We should change that." He breathed. Her hands found the bottom of his long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. She fumbled with his belt buckle, and as soon as it was undone he stepped out of both his pants and boxers after she sent them to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist as his lips attacked her neck. She leaned over to turn the water off as his hands ran over her hips and up her stomach. She leaned back into his hold as his hands reached her breasts.

"Finn..." She breathed as he touched her.

"I've missed you so much babe." He whispered into her ear. She turned around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers for a kiss.

They pulled away from each other long enough for each of them to step into the bathtub. Finn sat first, before pulling Rachel to sit in his lap. She sighed as she leaned back against him, her eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered as he leaned his cheek down to press against hers. "Even if it is only for a little bit." He picked up one of her hands in his and tangled his fingers with hers.

"Stop thinking about that." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We can just enjoy the time we have together right now..." He paused. "And it'll be spring break before we know it."

She nodded. His kisses trailed from her cheek down to her shoulder as he let go of her hands and wrapped them around her middle. He gently ran his fingers up and down her skin, tickling her as he went.

"It really means a lot to me Finn..." She whispered, her eyes still closed. Silence had overcome them, but it was a nice, comfortable silence. "...you could have stayed home and..."

"Rach." He kissed her cheek gently a few times. "Where else would I be?" She sat up from the position she was laying against him and turned around, sloppily spilling the bath water over the sides of the tub. She turned to face him, her knees splitting around him almost uncomfortably. Her hands tangled around his neck as she stared at him. She couldn't help the tears that were suddenly forming in her eyes. As she looked at Finn, her heart warmed and her pulse sped up. They shared an intimate look as his hands clasped her hips again, moving her closer to him. She didn't know what changed then, but as they stared at each other Rachel could feel a switch turn. Maybe it was the position, the atmosphere or the grand gesture that he had just driven half a day across state lines to see Camden at his birthday party, but Rachel was pretty sure she was on her way to falling completely and unconditionally in love with Finn Hudson again.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be right now, than here with you...and Camden." He said seriously. "Rach, you two mean the world to me."

She leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Take me to bed Finn Hudson." She breathed as his lips trailed to her neck once more. She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes flew open when the sound of sobbing met her ears. She threw the covers of her bed back and was out of the warm bed before Finn could even register what was going on. She found Camden sitting up in his bed, sobbing hysterically.<p>

"Cam, what happened?" She asked softly, her voice laced with concern and exhaustion at the same time. She stepped over the gate and turned on his bedside lamp when she reached it. She immediately reached for Camden as he sobbed, as the smell of vomit met her nose. "Oh Cam, did you get sick?" She held him close to her, her skin heating immediately as he leaned into her. She didn't need a thermometer to tell her that he had a fever.

"Mameeeeeeeeeeee." He cried as he cuddled into her, rubbing his nose against her chest.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." She coo'd as she pressed a kiss to his warm forehead. She walked him out of the bedroom towards the living room as he continued to cry in her arms. "It's okay. Let's go get some water, alright baby?"

Finn met them in the hallway. "Everything okay?" He asked softly.

She shook her head no as he followed her to the kitchen. Camden continued to whimper in her arms.

Finn moved ahead of her and grabbed a sippy cup from the cupboard and quickly filled it with room temperature water. He brought it over to Rachel and Camden and smiled gently.

"Here Pal, this will make you feel better." Camden gingerly took the cup from Finn and took a sip. He whimpered softly in Rachel's arms as he swallowed. Rachel kissed his head gently. She pressed her lips to his forehead for a moment.

"He's got a fever for sure." She murmured. Finn reached his hand up and touched his back gently. He could feel the heat radiating off of Camden's back.

"Poor pal." He whispered. "What can I do..."

"Can you strip his bed please? There's spare sheets in the closet and..." He nodded, leaning over to kiss her head before Camden's and walking away to do as she asked. Camden whimpered as he cuddled closer to her.

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

><p>It was only hours later that Rachel was watching Finn tie his shoes. It was just past noon, and if he wanted any chance of getting back to Cincinnati at a half decent time, he had to leave now. They hadn't slept well, Camden had woken them up after 2 am and had slept fitfully from then on until the medicine had kicked in. Finn looked tired, and she pulled her lip between her teeth as she stared at him.<p>

"You'll pull over if you get too tired, right? Take breaks? Drink lots of coffee..."

"I will. I promise Rach." He stood up from the crouching position and walked closer to her. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

She nodded. "This isn't my first rodeo with the flu." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just feel bad leaving you..."

"I've spent the last three years doing it myself. You helped last night and that meant the world to me..."

He gave her a sad smile before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Call me, okay? I have that in car speaker and...if you need to talk I'm..."

"Always there. I know. I know." She tried to smile softly. "Make sure you call me too...if you need someone to keep you awake..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head again. "I will. You take care of my Pal..."

"I will." She smiled and looked up at him. She patted his chest. "Drive safe babe."

"Always do." He smiled. She watched as he put on his coat, grabbed his bag and reached for the door. He blew her one more kiss before leaving the apartment.

Rachel sighed as she watched him walk down the hallway before closing the apartment door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, just as Camden let out another sick cry.

"I'm coming Cam!" She called as she lifted off the door and went to him. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	14. You're Not Alone

**Well. This chapter has driven me crazy. But here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it...and well I'm just going to say I'm sorry in advance. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**_February 2023_

She closed Camden's bedroom door half way behind her, not bothering to shut the gate. She ran her fingers through her messy, dirty hair as she padded her way back to the living room. She sighed as she reached the couch, collapsing against it. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, the exhaustion of the early morning hours catching up with her. She wondered briefly if it was too early to call the office and let them know she wasn't coming in. Camden had slept fitfully through the night, waking up every few hours sobbing. She'd barely made it back to her own bed and under her own covers before he would be up again. He was uncomfortable, the flu he was battling was a nasty one. She was regulating his fever for the most part with Tylenol, and trying to keep him hydrated with Pedialyte that Finn had thoughtfully grabbed before he left. But her poor little guy was sick, and it was making her heart hurt. She opened her eyes and decided to hell with it, picked up the phone and called her office, leaving a message that she wouldn't be in again. Next she sent Jenna a text, telling her to turn off her alarm because she could have the day off again.

She decided since Camden was sleeping comfortably for the moment that she could afford to take a quick shower. She peaked in on him and her heart sank when she heard him whimper in his sleep and rub his runny nose. She hated when he was sick, it made her feel so helpless. She watched him silently for a moment before going to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. She was sure there was a healthy mix of snot and other unmentionables in her hair right now.

When she was finished, she checked on him again after getting dressed before setting out to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. While she was waiting for it to brew, she checked her phone. Jenna had texted her back with the sentiment for Cam to get better, and that she appreciated the day off. She debated texting Finn for a minute. She only paused for a moment before typing out the message.

_Morning Babe. Staying home again today as Camden is still pretty sick. Hope you have a great day. _She sent the message and set about getting her coffee ready.

She was just adding the milk and sweetener when her phone buzzed.__

_Morning! Poor Pal. Give him a hug from me. You doing okay?_

She smiled at his message. She quickly typed a response that she was fine, sleep deprived but fine.

_I wish I was there with you guys. I'll call on my lunch break. Try to have a good day sweetheart.  
><em>  
>She bit her lip as she responded to his text quickly before grabbing her coffee and heading for the living room. <p>

* * *

><p>When Camden got up an hour later, he was cranky and irritable. He clung to her, fighting her even when she went to change his diaper. It wasn't until he was back in her arms that he settled slightly, and that was only when he had his entire body wrapped around her. She kissed his forehead as she walked into the living room, debating heavily on what to try and feed him for breakfast.<p>

"Want some toast Cam?" She whispered against his head. He shook his head, rubbing his warm forehead against her chest."What can I get you to eat sweetheart? You have to eat something..." She kissed his head again. She opened the fridge one handed and peered in. "How about some apple sauce?"

"Apples..." He whimpered against her chest.

"Does that sound good baby?" He nodded once again. She tried to put him down in his high chair, but he wrapped his legs around her waist tighter.

"No mama." He whined.

"Okay. Okay. We'll manage. " She shifted him to her hip as she opened the fridge. Somehow she managed to grab the jar of applesauce. She got it set in a bowl and carried it over to the table where she tried to sit him in his high chair again.

"No mama. Mama sit." He whined, his voice croaking. "Mama sit..."

"Okay Camden. Alright. It's okay." She soothed. She sat in her chair with him on her lap. She gently tried to feed him some applesauce. He swallowed a few mouthfuls before he leaned back against her.

"Mama..."

"Does your belly hurt baby?" He looked up at her with wide eyes. He whimpered a little, rubbing his nose with his hand. "Want some water?"

He nodded. She was able to put him down for a moment to go over and fill a sippy cup. She was just bringing it back over to the table when Camden whimpered before throwing up what little applesauce he had managed to eat, launching him into a full blown sob.

"Oh buddy..." She sighed as she picked him up as he clung to her. "Let's go take a bath..."

He sobbed as she carried him to the bathroom, while Rachel murmured in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

By the time dinner time rolled around, Rachel was exhausted. The day had been long, spent comforting Camden in every way she knew how. He was clingy and cranky, and only slept when the medication kicked in. He didn't want to eat anything, and while she didn't blame him because he pretty much wasn't keeping anything down, she knew he needed to eat something. She tried applesauce again, and toast and even made him rice. But he didn't want any of it. He had to be hungry, nothing he had even tasted had stayed down except the pedialyte, and that was even saying too much. He'd curled up on the couch, cuddled up in the corner with Dog in his arms. She rubbed her eyes as she fixed the blanket that was falling off of him, tucking it around his waist. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing as she felt the heat that was still there. Obviously the medication had made him comfortable enough to fall asleep, but the lingering fever and vomiting was beginning to concern her. She left him in the living room to go find her phone. She wanted to call Dr. Chandler's service to see if they had any advice for her. But before she could dial out, her phone buzzed with an incoming call. She found the device quickly, and instantly groaned when she saw it was Nathan calling. She debated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer the call or not. She was still angry with him for not coming to the party, though deep down inside she wasn't sure why. Him not showing up on the weekend wasn't really shocking but she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had been hoping they had been making progress, that he could be trusted. But he had shown her that her instincts, and everyone else had possibly been right.  
>The phone stopped ringing for a moment, before it started again. She battled back and forth for another beat before accepting the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rachel, about time you answered the phone. I'm coming up to see my son."

She immediately groaned as Camden whined in his sleep. "Nathan, it's not a good time. Camden has finally..."

"I'm already downstairs. I'll be up in a minute. You're always preaching that I should call first."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he had clicked end on the call. She walked out of the kitchen and checked on Camden on the couch. He was still sleeping, and she prayed he would stay asleep. She also hoped Nathan would see him asleep and leave. The heavy knock came a moment later, and she ran to the door to attempt to get to it before the sound woke Camden.

"God, what truck hit you on the way home from work today?" He sighed as he eyed her appearance. She suddenly felt self conscious in her long sleeved shirt and yoga pants.

"If you must know, I didn't go to work today. Camden's sick, like I was trying to tell you on the phone before you hung up on me." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Nathan. "Not that any of that is your business."

Nathan chuckled. "Sick? Really now. What does he have, the sniffles? You'd really miss a day of work for that?" He shrugged. "You always were so overdramatic."

Camden whimpered from the couch. Rachel's head whipped around and walked into the living room to check on him as Nathan followed her. She crouched next to him on the couch, running her fingers through his sweaty hair as Nathan took in the atmosphere. The whining got more persistent as Camden woke up and Rachel's heart dropped.

"Mameeee." He whined. She immediately scooped him up in her arms and sat down on the couch with him. He sniffed as Nathan looked down at them.

"He doesn't look that sick."

Rachel stared up at him. "Please just go. You're not really helping the situation." Camden whined in her arms. "He's sick and I'd really like to take care of my son."

"Well I'm here to see my son."

"You've seen him. Please leave." Camden's cries got louder in her arms as her voice grew more tense. She tried to comfort him, rubbing his back and murmuring in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere. And would it kill you to pick up around here once and awhile?"

"Nathan." Her voice was strained as she rubbed Camden's back. He whimpered against her chest as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, trying to calm himself down.  
>She kissed his head. "You need to go please. He's not feeling well and I just...I can't do this with you right now."<p>

She saw him almost chuckle before sitting down beside her on the couch. She felt Camden stiffen in her arms. She'd never wanted to scream more in her life.

Camden whimpered in her arms. She saw Nathan rub the back of his neck. "Especially when you didn't show up this weekend." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me." She sighed. "Remember, this weekend? His birthday party?"

"Pawty." Camden mumbled against her chest. "Finn pawty."

Nathan scoffed. "Doesn't sound like I was missed anyway. Lover boy show up?"

"Why didn't you come Nathan?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. "You said you wanted to try, be a part of his life..." She nodded down to Camden. "And yet on the most important day in his life, you neither called or showed up. That says a lot about how involved you want to be. Hell, I'm surprised you're sitting this close to him after I told you he's sick."

She saw him pause for a moment. His jaw opened and closed a few times. She raised her eyebrows as Camden burrowed into her chest a little more, his chest heaving. "Your silence says everything. Guess I hit a nerve."

"I don't have to answer to you."

"But I have to answer to you? All you do is criticize me Nathan. In the last three months you've talked down on my home, the name I chose for my son, my boyfriend. You even criticized my appearance when you walked in here. Now I'd really like to know what gives you the right to barge in on my life whenever you see fit. It takes more than money to raise a child Nathan. I've been up all night with him because he's been sick. I took the day off work to take care of MY son. Because I put him first. He is my world. And not some option that I can pick up whenever I feel like it. So please, tell me what was so important that you missed his birthday."

Nathan hesitated for a moment before speaking. "My father's dying."

Rachel opened and closed her mouth several times.

"What..."

"There was an emergency. My father has lung cancer. There's nothing else they can do except make him comfortable. I was in New Jersey for the weekend. That's why I missed his birthday party."

Rachel knew what his father meant to him. Or at least knew what he had meant to him. Frank Collins was a brute of a man from what she remembered. A strong force in driving his family. She remembered Nathan often saying that his father was his hero. A good old fashioned family man. That is why it had been so shocking to her when he had walked away from her and their unborn son.

"Nathan." She said softly.

He held up his hand up to her, his face flickering between a face of thoughtfulness back to the steely gaze he had worn when he came into the apartment originally.  
>Camden sat up on her lap and wobbly looked around before vomiting on the floor. Rachel cringed as he started to cry and Nathan jumped up quickly to avoid the vomit. "Holy crap."<p>

"Mamee..." Camden cried in her arms.

"I know baby."

"He really is sick." He scoffed, looking down at the vomit.

"I've been telling you that since I answered the phone. Either stay and help, or go. Nothing in between. You're good at those choices. Oh wait, you don't really stay do you? You just throw money at the problem and hope it goes away. So unlike your father Nathan."

* * *

><p>"So he's not feeling any better?" Finn asked softly as he stared at her through the computer screen. She shook her head gently as she sipped the mug of tea she had made for herself.<p>

"He's barely kept anything down today. That pedialyte you grabbed before you left has been a Godsend though. He seems to keep that down well so I know he's at least getting something to drink. For the most part." She sighed.

"And what did Dr. Chandler's office say?"

"That there's a nasty bug going around. And if it persists past tomorrow to call them back for an appointment." She placed her mug down on the table. "I'm just worried about him. He hasn't been this sick in awhile and with his heart I get..."

"Scared. I know babe. But you're following Dr. Chandler's advice. I wish I could make him feel better..."

"Me too. You should have seen his face when I was giving him another bath before bed. He just looked so sad, it broke my heart." She pouted.

He gave her a small smile. "I believe it." They were quiet for a moment. "You look beat babe. Why don't you head to bed while he's sleeping? Call me in the morning?"

She smiled sleepily at him. "Okay." She didn't fight his suggestion. "I will. Good night Finn."

"Good night babe. Sleep well." He blew her a kiss before he ended the call.

* * *

><p>She knew something was wrong the moment she heard his cry. She ran for his room as he cried for her, her heart racing . She scooped him up in her arms and cradled him against her chest as she tried to settle him. As she held him, she could tell he wasn't right. She could tell his breathing was off, he was breathing too fast and too shallow. And the awful wheezing noise that was coming from his chest was new, and sounded painful. He cried into her chest, which agitated him more. She felt his forehead and her eyes widened when she felt just how burning hot his skin was. She swallowed hard and tried to keep a steady hold on him, but her hands began to shake. It was only when she looked down at him at his features and saw that his lips were tinged a slight blue colour, she knew something was very, very wrong. This wasn't just a fever and the flu. Camden was in trouble.<p>

"It's okay baby." She whispered into his forehead as he sobbed. "Mommy's going to help you, it's going to be okay." She pressed her lips to his skin, the heat burning her lips. She carried him with her to her bedroom and held him tightly when she found her phone. She quickly dialed the three numbers that scared her more than anything as her fingers shook.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance." Her voice wobbled. "My three year old is having trouble breathing and he has a heart condition and..."

"Help is on the way ma'am" The dispatcher calmly stated. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to the incessant ringing of his cell phone. When he rolled over and grabbed it, he sat up quickly when he saw Rachel's name flashing across the screen. He hit accept immediately and her hysterical voice filled the ear piece<strong>. <strong>"Finn..." Her sob was the first thing that met his ears, and his heart immediately dropped into his stomach. "Finn, I need you. I'm taking Camden to the hospital...an ambulance is coming..."

He didn't even have to think about it. He stood up and cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear, as he struggled to find clothes to throw on while keeping her on the phone. "I'm leaving now Babe. I'll be there as soon as I can..." He heard a knock on the door from her side of the phone and he knew the ambulance must be there. "Stay strong baby girl. Kiss Cam for me. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and ran down the stairs, grabbing his car keys and his wallet from the table by the door before he grabbed his jacket and ran out to the garage. He needed to get to the airport and onto the first plane he could find. And fast.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched helplessly as the doctor examined Camden. He was freaking out, sobbing into the oxygen mask that had been placed over his mouth. Her heart sank as she watched, trying to sooth him as best as she could while holding his hand. She chewed her lip as the doctor examined him with a stethoscope, listening to his breathing.<p>

"I don't like the sound of that breathing." The doctor who had introduced himself as Dr. Sawyer said softly. "You can hold him now Mom." She scooped him up in her arms, careful of the mask that had been placed over his face. "I want to run some tests, but I'm suspecting he has pneumonia."

She let out a shaky breath as she cuddled Camden closer to her. "What kind of tests?" She asked softly.

"We'll draw blood first, and then take some x-rays to determine the amount of fluid in his lungs."

She nodded, the words floating in her brain. She paled at the thought of her little boy being stuck with a needle, and blood drawn. She knew he wasn't going to react happily to the blood drawing, or the x-rays.

* * *

><p>She leaned her arm on the bed Camden was laying on and gently ran her fingers through his messy hair. They'd just gotten back to the room from the X-ray lab and he had finally calmed down enough to fall back to sleep. It had taken them awhile to get into the lab, let alone get the images done. It had taken them even longer to get the blood drawn, as he had fought them through his exhaustion. She was exhausted herself, but found it hard to even close her eyes for a moment. She just continued to stare at him, watching his small chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Her phone beeped from her lap and she looked down, seeing a text from her Papa. She answered him quickly before tucking the dying cell phone into her lap. The steady rise and fall of his chest comforted her, though she could still hear the wheezing coming from his lungs. She ran her finger along his little nose and over the tube that was running over his soft cheeks as she let out a shuddering breath.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a tap on the door before it slowly swung open. She turned around quickly, expecting to see Dr. Sawyer standing there. Instead, she was met with the tall form of her boyfriend. Her lip trembled and she could barely contain the sob as it rose to her lips. He crossed the small room quickly and came to her side as the sob emerged. He knelt beside the chair she was sitting in and pulled her into his arms. He immediately took her spot in the chair and she curled her body into him as he kissed her head.

"Shh..." He kissed her forehead a few times. "I got you. I'm here." He whispered.

"Finn..." She cried. She grabbed his jacket in her hand in an attempt to cling to him harder.

"Shh..." He repeated. "Babe, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." He pushed her hair back from her eyes with his fingers and kissed her forehead once more.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, raising her tear filled eyes to look up at him.

"I got here as fast as I could." He sighed, his eyes meeting hers. He used his thumb to wipe her tears. She held his gaze, her eyes pooling with even more tears. He leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, a deep sigh left her lips as she cuddled into his chest. She only moved for a moment so he could shrug off his coat. When he rid himself of his jacket, Rachel cuddled back into his chest, burying her head in his black hoodie and inhaling his scent. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her breathing even out as her tears began to slow.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered again. He just tightened his arms around her.

"Me too." He whispered.

He held her in his arms, his hands coming to rest on her hip. He felt her body completely relax into him and his heart warmed at the mere thought that just his presence could calm her that much and so quickly. His eyes fell to Camden on the bed and he felt his heart break. The poor little guy looked so tiny laid on the bed in front of them, and even more so with the breathing tube in his nose. Rachel moved in his lap slightly and sighed against his chest. He felt her phone fall from her lap to his and he gently picked it up to move it to the side. As he held the phone in his hand, he stared at Camden for a moment before directing his attention to the phone. He tried to quietly open the phone, smiling as he saw a picture of all three of them from Camden's birthday party staring back at him. He quickly opened her messages and typed a quick text message out once he had found the intended recipient. When he was sure it was sent, he set the phone on the table beside him before wrapping his arms around her fully once more.

Finn stood behind Rachel's chair as Dr. Sawyer stood in front of them.

"So it is pneumonia then." She whispered, playing with her fingers.

"It is." She felt Finn squeeze her shoulders gently.

"There is considerable fluid in Camden's lungs, which is consistent with pneumonia. The blood test also confirmed that what Camden is battling is in fact pneumonia."

Rachel nodded slowly, looking away from Dr. Sawyer to Camden who had stayed sleeping on the bed. He sighed loudly in his sleep, an audible wheeze coming from his lungs. She tried to smile gently.

"So what now?" Finn asked softly. "How do we treat it so Cam can get better?"

"We're going to start him on an IV with antibiotics that should help clear up the infection. " Rachel flinched. Finn's hands squeezed again on her shoulders.

He felt helpless. He didn't know what to say or do. He felt her shoulders sag in his hands and he squeezed them again, trying to offer her some support.

"He's never had an IV before..." She mumbled. Her eyes fell to Camden again, brushing her fingers through his hair as she reached over to him.

"It's the quickest way to get the medication into his system." Dr. Sawyer answered gently. "We want to get him better as quickly as we can. Especially with his heart condition." He went on to explain which medication they were going to prescribe to help treat the infection. Rachel nodded as she chewed her lip as Dr Sawyer handed her a form to sign to consent to the treatment.

"I'll send a nurse in to get him set up." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Rachel had never felt so helpless. While the nurse had been cheerful and got the IV into Camden's left hand quickly, Camden was hysterical as the motions had woke him up. He reached out to her, wanting her to hold him but she wanted him to lay on his bed and relax. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. After several minutes he did begin to calm down as Rachel began to sing to him softly. Finn smiled slightly as he watched her and Camden. He whimpered and reached out his right hand to Finn. He leaned over gently and took his hand as Rachel continued to sing to Camden.<p>

She managed to lull him to sleep, a few whimpers coming from his lips every time he tried to move his left hand.  
>She let out a wide yawn as she leaned into Finn as Camden dozed off completely. Finn chuckled, as a yawn took over his features as well. Finn wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her closer. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall and she squinted to read it.<p>

"5am." Finn whispered into her hair.

"Already? No wonder I'm so tired." She whimpered, closing her eyes. Finn kissed her head softly.  
>She was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a full night's sleep. She yawned again as she leaned in closer to him.<p>

"You've had a long night." He soothed, running his hand up and down her arm.

"I've had a long life." She murmured as she inhaled his scent. She hadn't intended to say that out loud. But it was the truth.

"I got you babe." He whispered against her hair.

"You're the best." She sighed. "What did I ever do without you?"

"I'm not sure. But you'll never have to suffer alone again babe. I promise." He gave her a tired smile as she looked up at him.

As they cuddled together, Finn gently played with the ends of her hair while she listened to the beat of his heart. As things had seemingly calmed down, Rachel finally let her mind wander away from the situation at hand. Her arms circled Finn's waist as she held him close to her, and she couldn't help but allow a feeling of warmth spread through her. She trained her eyes on him, and studied the stubble that had formed on his jaw. This man had just jumped on a plane without giving it a second thought because she needed him. Because her son needed him. As she stared at him she felt love and adoration fill her. She loved him. It was hard not to love a person who had so selflessly jumped over roadblocks to be at her side when she needed him most. She just had to figure out how to tell him.

* * *

><p>Finn rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked into Rachel's dark apartment. He fumbled for the light switch in the entryway as he kicked off his shoes. The light burned his already heavy eyes as he walked through, heading for Camden's bedroom. He found the light switch there, banging his knee on the gate as it swung back to hit him when he walked through.<p>

"Dog. Diapers. Blanket. Book. Clothes. Dog. Diapers. Blanket. Book. Clothes." He repeated so he wouldn't forget what he needed to collect from Camden's room.

When he'd found all the items, he moved to Rachel's room. He dumped what he carried on the bed, searching her closet for a duffle bag she told him was there.  
>Packing the things to bring back for her reminded him suddenly about the abruptness of his own trip. He'd have to remember to hit Target or something to stock up on some essentials. He wasn't planning on flying back home just yet, Rachel and Camden needed him here more than anything at the moment. And with that thought he pulled out his phone to send an email to his principal, requesting a substitute and for him to call him as soon as he could. If he was staying in New York at least until the end of the week, he was going to need a substitute to fill his role. Thank God he had personal days he could use.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she stretched her body. Two chairs put together were not the most comfortable bed by any stretch of the imagination. She hadn't slept long, maybe an hour at most. She briefly remembered talking with Finn about some things she would need to grab from her apartment when she had the time. What she didn't think was that he would take her request to heart and go get them for her. She felt touched that he had thought to do it for her, smiling at the note he had left. He must have slipped out when she fell asleep. If it was possible, she felt even worse than before she fell asleep. She sat up on the chair, turning to stare at Camden as he continued to sleep. His cheeks were flushed and the wheezing still came from his lips. But he was sleeping and that's all that mattered. They had also given him a tiny dose of gravol in hopes to relieve his vomiting while they were hydrating him.<p>

A soft knock on the door prevented her from doing anything else, and as she glanced at the clock she wondered who on earth it could be. Finn would have just walked in, as would a nurse and Dr. Sawyer once they had knocked. She gently called for whoever it was to come in, and her jaw dropped when Nathan stepped in the room.

She sat up in her chair instantly and tried to straighten her clothes and hair as best as she could.

"Nathan." She whispered loudly. She stood up from her chair as he walked up to her.

"Rachel. I got your text."

"My...text?" She scratched her head, running quickly through the last few hours in her mind. She didn't remember texting Nathan. It wouldn't have been number one on her list.

Nathan pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans and showed her. There in black and white writing was a text that said it was from her, sent almost 3 hours ago.

"So what's going on?" He scratched the back of his head as he stared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him, her eyes flittering to Camden and back to Nathan.

"He has pneumonia." She said simply. Her arms tightened around herself as she stared at him. "He's really sick Nathan." She whispered.

"Has he been admitted?" She could only nod. She chewed her lip as she looked at him. He sighed once more, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "How are they treating it?"

"They've got him on an IV with antibiotics. It should be a day or two before he starts to get better."

They both stood there for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say. Nathan's words from yesterday flooded her mind. She saw his eyes focus in on Camden.

"You can sit." She said softly. "You can sit with him if you want to. He's sleeping and they've given him gravol so he shouldn't throw up again." She gave him a soft smile. He nodded his response and slowly moved to the chair She watched him intently as he turned the chair so he was facing Camden. She saw him square his shoulders at first, but after a moment he let them fall.

She walked over to the other chair and sat down beside him, yawning as she did so. Her arm rested on the arm rest of the chair and she allowed her head to fall into the support of her hand. Nathan shuffled and turned to look at her, his arm extending so it wrapped around the back of her chair. She gave him a soft smile, appreciating the gesture.

When Finn returned with Rachel's duffle bag in tow, he was surprised to find Nathan in the chair he had vacated. His shock didn't last long, because he was somewhat glad that his text had been taken to heart. But he hadn't been expecting to see him so soon. Rachel smiled when she saw him walk into the room, standing to her feet.

"Hey." He smiled softly, placing the bag on the floor. "I think I got everything you wanted."

She nodded gently before murmuring. "I really appreciate you going to the apartment for me. You didn't have to do that babe."

He puckered his lips and she met him half way for a soft kiss. "I knew you wouldn't want to leave Cam." He smiled gently. He bent down and opened the duffle bag to pull out Dog. "I didn't think he would want to wake up again without this."

* * *

><p>Finn found himself alone in the room with Camden and Nathan a few hours later. Once her phone had charged significantly, Finn had tried to coax Rachel to leave the room to go and call her father's. He knew she would want to keep them updated, and by looking at her he could tell that she would probably benefit from a few quiet moments away from the stark walls of the hospital room. As she stood up though, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she looked at Camden who was still resting comfortably on his bed, Dog clutched in his hand.<p>

"I won't leave him babe. I promise." He murmured as he hugged her waist. She nodded slowly and grabbed her coat, her credit card and her phone in her hand before she reluctantly left the room.

Nathan cleared his throat and looked up from his phone as Rachel walked out of the room. Finn shifted in his seat, his arms resting on his knees, his own cell phone clutched in his hands - lighting up every so often with messages from his brother. The two men sat side by side, the only sound in the room was the quiet taps that came from them responding to messages and the soft sighs that came from Camden's mouth every once and a while.

"It was you who texted me earlier. Wasn't it?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Finn looked up from the text he was writing to Kurt and turned to look at Nathan. "I thought you would want to know, if the roles were reversed I would have appreciated it. And I know you want to be involved."

Nathan nodded. "And Rachel didn't know you did it, right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The look of shock on her face when I knocked on the door told me everything."

Finn shrugged. "Her mind was elsewhere. I'm sure she's fine with you being here. I know she's okay with it."

Nathan sighed as Camden twitched in his sleep. "Thank you." He added after a moment passed. Finn nodded, unsure of how he was supposed to respond.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon turned to evening, Camden continued to doze in and out of sleep. Nathan had gone home to attend to some business with promises to say in touch. Camden still had no interest in eating, but they managed to get him to take a bit of applesauce before he turned his nose up at them. He cuddled with Rachel on the bed, as Finn sat beside the bed reading a book he had grabbed from the apartment. Camden wheezed as he tiredly tried to laugh when something funny happened in the Elmo story. He cuddled into Rachel and she smiled a little as her eyes met Finn's over Camden's head. And it was in this moment that Rachel finally began to feel herself relax. <p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	15. Be Okay

**Well hello!  
>My apologies that this too so incredibly long to get to you guys. I really, really struggled with how I wanted this chapter to present itself. But finally, after spending a good chunk of my three days off getting it together - we finally have a solid chapter! It's a little shorter than the last few, but I feel like it conveys everything I wanted it to and more. Special thanks to Sara for putting up with my endless tweets and texts, and my mom for final revisions.<br>I tried my best to get all of the medical jargon as accurate as possible, but I understand that I may have made some mistakes. Be nice to me:)**

**I only claim to own Camden, Nathan and the plot. Everyone else belongs to Ryan Murphy - though I go back and forth over whether he deserves them. Anyways - thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

_February 2023  
><em>It was like the nightmare was never going to end. She rubbed her eyes as she waited for them to be finished in the x-ray lab. Things had escalated once more this morning when Camden's condition deteriorated rather than improved. His breathing became worse, and a new barking cough emerged. Dr. Sawyer ordered another x-ray to examine his lungs more closely, in hopes of figuring out why Camden wasn't recovering. She looked up when the door to where they had taken Camden opened and a nurse gestured Rachel to come with her. She patted Finn's knee before she stood up and followed her, smiling when she saw Camden with an oxygen mask on his face, finally resting comfortably on his bed. It was a marked change from just half an hour ago, when he had been brought down here to get the images taken. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes drooped.

"Dr. Sawyer wants to talk to you before we take him back to his room," the older nurse said softly.

Rachel nodded slowly, running her finger over Camden's cheek.

Dr. Sawyer appeared after a moment and tried to give Rachel a small smile.

"We have a little bit of time before his x-rays will be back, but I don't like what I'm hearing through the stethoscope. I'm concerned about his heart, given his heart condition. He isn't recovering as expected; we usually see even slight improvement in children with pneumonia 24 hours after treatment has started. Camden, it seems, has gotten worse. The quick breathing, extreme coughing, vomiting and rapid heart rate he experienced this morning are symptoms of heart failure and I'm concerned about..."

Rachel felt her heart go cold as the words heart failure were uttered. She looked at Camden, watching his chest rise and fall quickly. His blue eyes were watery, sad and void of the usual sparkle they held.

The memories of how the day started flooded her mind as she stared at her little boy.

_She woke up to the sounds of Camden struggling to breathe. She jumped upright from her cot beside his bed and ran to his side. Rachel tried to sooth Camden as he gasped for breath, as Finn ran from the room to grab a doctor, a nurse or anyone. His barking cough sounded like it hurt and the tears pricked the corners of her eyes just as Dr. Sawyer and a pair of nurses came into the room with Finn on their heels. They immediately swarmed his bedside, and Rachel tried her best to keep out of the way, holding his hand and whispering close to his ear that it was all going to be okay. Camden sobbed into the oxygen mask that was placed over his mouth. Rachel reached over and ran her fingers through his hair as he turned his face to look at her, his blue eyes filled with tears._

_"I love you Cam," she whispered as he began to calm down slightly, allowing Dr. Sawyer to place a stethoscope to his chest. She watched as Dr. Sawyer's brow furrowed listening to the beating of his heart._

_"This isn't good," He said softly, his brow furrowing deeply. "We need to get a look at his lungs. And his heart. Definitely his heart."_

_"What's going on?" Rachel asked quietly, her hand not moving from Camden's hair. He didn't move his eyes away from hers either. She saw the look on Dr. Sawyer's face and felt her own features crumple. Finn crossed the room and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me please..."_

_Dr. Sawyer took the ear pieces out of his ears and turned to look at Rachel. "We need to get a better look...but it's not looking good Rachel." The words sliced through her heart as Camden's eyes blinked at her, the same sad look on his features._

_When the oxygen mask was pulled away from Camden's mouth for a moment, the barking cough returned and he coughed so hard that he threw up a little bit. The nurses that had come in snapped to attention as Camden began to vomit some more._

She shook her head of the memory, trying to steady her shaking hands.

"So what does this all mean?"

Dr. Sawyer's eyes softened, a gentle look crossing his features.

"We need to look into his condition further. But I'm really concerned about the effect the pneumonia could be having on his heart. So I would like to perform an echocardiogram to look closer at his heart and how it's functioning..." She nodded slowly.

Dr. Sawyer continued. "But I'd like you to be prepared for the likelihood that he will need surgery..."

The words hit her like a Mack truck, and the gasp left her mouth before she could stop it. She closed her eyes tightly. Surgery. Those dreaded words had been uttered and she felt her own heart rate speed up. She chewed her lip as she opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Sawyer.

"When..."

"We won't know until we get a better look," Dr. Sawyer said softly. She could only nod, her eyes focusing on Camden. "We'll know more once we get the EKG done."  
>After Dr. Sawyer finished talking with Rachel, Camden was returned to his room. Finn caught up with them, he had been waiting in the small waiting room. As they walked towards the small room, Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist as they walked. She leaned her body into his as Camden's hand clutched hers also.<p>

When the X-ray results came back, it showed exactly what Dr. Sawyer was expecting - there had been no improvement in Camden's condition. Rachel tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, but she was fighting a losing battle. Finn's hand on her shoulder was a steady reminder that she wasn't alone, but she felt like her heart was racing and that everything was spiraling out of control. She felt like she was barely hearing the words Dr. Sawyer was saying. All she could comprehend was EKG, technician, room. And that she would be allowed to stay. Camden's eyes focused in on hers the moment she looked over at him. She leaned into him and brushed her lips across his forehead. They had to wait a few minutes for the technician and the machine to arrive, and the moment they did Camden became agitated. He twisted on the bed as the technician rolled the machine closer to him.

"It's okay Cam. It's okay," she whispered. She leaned closer to his ear and her hand ran through his hair gently. "It's alright baby. She's just here to help you. I promise." He whimpered as he looked at her. The technician asked her to remove his gown, and Rachel reached over and began to take it off, causing Camden to sob. Finn jumped in then, taking a seat beside Rachel. He tried to calm Camden so she could take the gown off and the technician could place the leads.

"Hey Pal, it's okay," he whispered. Camden's eyes moved from Rachel's to Finn. When his eyes were focused on him, Finn began to sing as Rachel played with his hair. " Honey is for bees, silly bear. Besides there's jelly beans everywhere. It's not what it seems in the land of dreams. Don't worry your head just go to sleep," he sang softly. His voice was so quiet that Rachel could barely hear him. Camden coughed as he stared at Finn, his entire face showing how enraptured he was with Finn at the moment. He continued the song for a few moments, as the technician got the leads on Camden's chest, shoulders and legs. She was able to get the reading started once Camden was calm enough. Finn sang the short song through twice before the technician interrupted to say she was finished. Rachel had tears in her eyes as Finn finished singing.

"Gan?" Camden asked softly through his oxygen mask. Finn smiled gently at Camden as Rachel's eyes met his.

"Of course Pal," he smiled, turning to Camden. Rachel continued playing with his hair as Finn launched into the song once again while the technician took off the leads. "...It doesn't matter how you feel. Life is just a Ferris wheel. It's always up and down. Don't make a sound."

The technician slipped out while Finn was singing, leaving the three of them alone for the first time since the emergency this morning. Rachel continued running her fingers through Camden's hair as his eyes drooped. He eventually relaxed enough to fall asleep, though his breathing was still labored and sounded painful.

"That was beautiful," she whispered as Camden's eyes closed and the song ended. Finn smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. He took Rachel's hand in his own and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you."

He shrugged again before placing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>"I wish I had better news," Dr. Sawyer sighed as he opened the file holder in his hands before looking at Rachel, Finn and Nathan. He arrived only a few minutes before Dr. Sawyer walked into the room with the results. Finn stood behind Rachel once more, his hands on her shoulders as she clutched one of his hands in her own.<p>

"The results of the EKG showed that there is extreme blood volume on the right side of his heart which is indicative of the atrial septal defect that he was previously diagnosed with after birth." Rachel nodded solemnly, as Finn squeezed her hands. "After reviewing previous tests and examinations that Camden has undergone we have also determined that the initial defect in his heart has grown and is being compromised as a result of the pneumonia infection."

Rachel felt her bottom lip wobble. Finn's hand clutched her shoulder once more.

"So what does that mean?" Nathan was the first to find any strength in his voice. "It can be fixed...right?"

"It can," Dr. Sawyer nodded.

"So let's...," he started.

"Camden's case is unique. The fact that he has not recovered favorably from his pneumonia makes treatment of his heart defect complicated."

"Complicated?" Rachel's voice came out husky.

"We cannot treat the defect until he has recovered from the pneumonia significantly." The air in the room was thick.

"So what do we do then?" Finn cleared his throat. "Is he going to be okay? He's going to be okay, right?" Rachel's back went rigid as the words left his mouth.

"We need to get him into surgery as soon as possible. Which means we need to get him better, as soon as possible. Obviously, the antibiotics he is on aren't doing their job. So we'll be changing his medication to get him healthy. That means moving him to the ICU to prevent further risk to his heart while we get the pneumonia under control."

All three of the adults nodded their heads.

"As soon as he's recovered, we need to address the defect in his heart. It's concerning how large it has become, and I fear that if we don't repair the hole, it will worsen and cause complications as he gets older."

"Is this normal for kids with the same defect?" Nathan cleared his throat. "Is it something that should have been taken care of earlier?"

Dr. Sawyer shook his head. "The pneumonia has made the situation more critical. Children with the same defect can live for years symptom free. Camden has been monitored since birth according to his records and it wasn't until recently that the hole became bigger. It's just something that happens."

"We have been..." Rachel whispered. "I..."

"You did everything right Rachel. Including calling 911 those few days ago. We just need to take it all one step at a time."

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the hospital and immediately wrapped her arms around herself tighter. The cold chill of the night bit her as she stood outside the doors. Even though it was dark, she squinted against the street lights. When was the last time she had gone outside or breathed in fresh air?<p>

"You ready to go?" Finn walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him as he pulled her towards him. The tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"No." Her voice was hoarse, laced with the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest gently. "I...," her lip wobbled and her eyes flooded as she looked up at him.

"I know babe." He kissed her head. "He's in good hands." She cuddled into his chest as a cab pulled up to the curb to take them to her apartment.

The tears really came when she stepped into the apartment. She dropped her purse and her coat beside the door in a heap before heading to the living room and collapsing on the couch. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard Finn shuffling around the front hallway, no doubt putting her stuff away properly. She opened her eyes and they landed on Camden's toy box beside the couch. The emotions she had pent up for the last few hours exploded to the surface. She allowed the sob to burst from her mouth as she leaned her head down into her hands. Finn was at her side in moments and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay babe. It's going to be okay." He pulled her into his lap much like he had the morning he'd arrived.

"I...," she cried into his chest as she clutched his shirt in her fist. "He...he's never been alone and..."

"We'll go back first thing in the morning. We'll get up and go and spend the day with him and it'll all be okay...everything is going to be okay."

"I've never been away from him," she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so scared that I'm not going to be there and he's going to be so scared," she sobbed once more, soaking his shirt with her tears. "...or that something is going to happen and he won't..."

"The nurse said she would call if she needed us. She promised, remember?" His lips brushed her forehead as she buried her head in his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her in any way he could. He felt her tremble in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'm so scared Finn," she whispered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Finn's heart ached as he listened to her. "I need him to be okay."

"He will, babe. He will." He tilted her chin so she was looking more directly at him. "He's getting the best care possible and he'll be back home before we know it."

She hiccupped against his chest as she curled into him more.

"I need him to be okay Finn. He's all I have," she whispered, her voice broken. Her chest heaved as another sob broke from her lips.

"He will, baby," he sighed into her hair. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's okay. And you're not alone Rachel. You've got me, you've got me too. We're in this together. I'm not leaving until our boy is okay."

She responded by burying her head further into his chest, if that was even possible. He held her tightly and wished that there was some way he could comfort her, some way he could make all of this better for her and even more so for Camden. It pained him greatly to watch Camden suffering this morning, and his heart ached when Dr. Sawyer said he needed surgery. He held Rachel tightly, hoping that anything he was doing was helping even in the slightest.

"I'm so tired Finn," she whimpered.

"Then let's go to bed, baby," he whispered against the top of her head.

"I can't move," she whispered. "I can't breathe."

"I got you babe. I got you," he soothed. He made sure he had a good grip on her before lifting both of them off the couch. He carried her to the bedroom and felt her clutch him harder and the tears resurface as he carried her passed Camden's room.

He pushed her bedroom door open with his shoulder as she sobbed into his shoulder again. He laid down on her bed with her, as she curled her body into his once more.

"It's okay. It's okay," he tried to sooth. She shifted her body closer to his until she was practically laying on top of him. "I love you Rachel," he whispered as he pushed back her hair.

There was a break in her sobs for just a moment, before she nuzzled her face closer to his.

"I love you too Finn," she whispered, her voice thick. "God, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Several days passed before Camden began to recover. The stress put on his heart by the pneumonia began to wane as the powerful antibiotics worked to relieve the infection in his lungs. Rachel and Finn both sat vigil at his bedside those three days, hoping and praying that Camden would recover. And he did. But while the antibiotics had taken care of the pneumonia symptoms, his heart continued to strain as the failure worsened. He wheezed laughing at Finn as he read him a story he had brought from the apartment this morning. "...so I will eat them in a box. And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there. Say! I will eat them anywhere! I do so like green eggs and ham! Thank you, thank you Sam I am."<p>

"Finn. Unny," Camden wheezed grinning at both Rachel and Finn.

"Was the story funny, Pal?" Finn smiled putting the book on the floor beside him.

"Unny." Camden nodded his head before he coughed. "Unny." 

* * *

><p>His surgery was tentatively scheduled for the next morning. And while Rachel felt immense relief that Camden was deemed well enough to have surgery, she was terrified that something could go wrong. She was broken from her thoughts as Camden wheezed laughing at what was playing on the iPad in front of him. Rachel leaned over and pushed her fingers through his hair as he looked over at her. His tired eyes blinked at her as a small smile played at his still tinged blue lips.<p>

"Mama?" he wheezed softly.

"Yeah baby?" she whispered, playing with his hair some more.

"Seepy," he whispered as the iPad dropped from his hands, the sounds of Elmo filling her ears.

"It's okay if you want to sleep, baby. I'll be right here waiting for you," she whispered brushing her fingers over his forehead. "Mommy loves you baby." He smiled gently as he closed his eyes. Rachel continued playing with his hair as she rested her head on the bed right by his pillow. She stared at him as his chest rose and fell, the wheeze still falling from his lips.

* * *

><p>Finn stood shoulder to shoulder with Nathan, looking into Camden's room. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Rachel with Camden. His heart warmed as he watched the two of them together, which was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. Despite the circumstances, it was hard not to smile when he saw the two of them together.<p>

Nathan broke the silence that formed between the two of them. "I loved her once." Finn's thoughts were broken as Nathan's voice met his ears. He turned to look at the other man. "I loved her a lot."

Finn waited a beat, to see if Nathan would continue. When he didn't, Finn added, "She's hard not to love."

Nathan's eyebrows rose as he looked at Finn, turning to look at the scene in front of him before staring back at Finn.

"We wouldn't have survived this," he gestured to the window. "We were good together. But we were the kind of couple that went out and did things. Shows, museums, trips. Things you can't do with a child." Finn waited to see if he would continue, but once again the older man remained silent - almost lost in his own thoughts.

"You can do anything you put your mind to," he said softly, not taking his eyes off Rachel and Camden.

"I know," Nathan responded, nodding his head along with the words. "I was a coward and I ran. I can admit that now. When the doctor had told us that there was a great possibility that he was going to have down syndrome every dream I had of what having a son would be like disappeared. And I now realize how unfair that was to Rachel and Camden as well." He turned his body so he was facing Finn completely. "He's an amazing little boy, and that's all because of Rachel. Camden deserves a great father. And he's found one in you."

Finn turned his attention directly to Nathan. Nathan held out his hand for Finn to shake. "Take care of him, Finn. Take care of both of them. They deserve the world."

Finn nodded. "I will." The two men shook hands before turning back to face the room. Rachel's eyes caught Finn's through the window and she smiled softly before turning back to face a sleeping Camden.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sawyer explained in great detail the procedure Camden would undergo. It still didn't make her feel any better about it. She stayed by his bedside as a nurse administered the anesthetic that was going to put him under while his defect was corrected. She murmured soft words into his ear as the medicine slowly took a hold of him.<p>

"I'll see you when you wake up, Cam. I love you," she kissed his warm cheek.

Finn leaned beside her and pressed a kiss to Camden's forehead. "I love you Camden," he whispered.

As the medicine continued to take hold, Camden was wheeled out of his room in the PICU towards the operating room where they would insert a device through a catheter that would cover the hole in his heart. Rachel watched him roll further away from her and her back went rigid and she tightened the hold she had on Finn's hand. He didn't say anything, staying silent as he too watched Camden roll into the operating room.

"Let's go wait for our boy," he whispered as he squeezed her hand, tugging her gently towards the waiting room down the hallway. She gave him a half hearted smile and allowed him to pull her gently towards the waiting room. Nathan stood up when they entered, a tray of hot coffee in his hands.

"Did they take him in?" he asked quietly as Rachel and Finn came to sit down beside him. Rachel shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat in the chair between them. Finn's arm looped around the back of her chair, his fingers brushing the soft sweater she wore.

"They did," she said quietly. "He's...he's sleeping and they took him down the hall." Her voice was low, laced with tears. It was hitting her. Her baby was in surgery. Surgery that would hopefully save his life. She buried her face in her knees as Finn's hand came up to rub her back.

"It's going to be okay, Rach," he leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of her head as she quietly cried. "It'll all be over soon. " She leaned her body into his continuing to cry softly. "He'll be back with us soon, baby. It's okay."

When she calmed down a little, Nathan passed her the coffee he had brought for her.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the warm cup into her hands. She tried to offer him a small smile but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart hurt too much.

He shrugged his response, handing the remaining cup in the tray to Finn. "I wasn't sure what you took in it...so there's milk and sugar..."

"This is perfect. Thanks." He held the coffee up to the older man before taking a small sip.

"It's the least I could do," Nathan said softly looking intently at Finn. He nodded in response as his free hand continued to rub gentle circles on Rachel's back.

* * *

><p>It was like torture. Waiting for word on how Camden's procedure was going was like being sentenced to death and waiting to get in the chair. She paced up and down the small space of the waiting room, wringing her hands as she went. Both Finn and Nathan watched her, neither sure what to do or say.<p>

"Why is it taking so long?" she mumbled to herself. "It's taking too long, isn't it? Why haven't we heard anything?" She turned to look at Finn, biting her lip as she did so. "What if..."

"Rach..." he whispered. "Remember what Dr. Sawyer said yesterday? It's going to take an hour to two hours, tops. It hasn't been..."

"Why does it feel like it's been all day?" She bent at the waist and placed her hands on her knees, trying to control her emotions. "Why..."

"Let me go see if I can get some information." Nathan rose from his seat. Rachel straightened as he walked towards the nurse's station across the hall. She watched Nathan go before turning to Finn.

"Finn," she sighed as she walked closer to him. He opened his arms to her immediately and she sought the comfort that came with sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered. He felt like he'd said that a lot the last few days.

Nathan returned after only a few minutes and Rachel sat up straighter in Finn's arms.

"They're finishing up. The nurse said it shouldn't be too much longer until someone comes out to talk to us." She nodded gently, a long sigh leaving her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Nathan shrugged his response as he sat back down in his chair.

* * *

><p>"It went well," Dr. Sawyer said standing in front of the three adults. Rachel felt her breath leave her body and her eyes close. Finn squeezed her hand tightly. "We were able to get in with no problems and the closure device was inserted and placed over his defect."<p>

"When can I see him? I need to see him." Rachel's words rushed out of her mouth as she looked at the doctor. "I need to see him."

Dr. Sawyer smiled at her gently. "I can show you to him. But only one of you at a time."

Rachel sighed and looked at both Finn and Nathan. "Go see him," Finn smiled as he squeezed her hand again.

Nathan agreed. "He's gonna want to see his Mama."

She nodded and gave Dr. Sawyer a small smile.

She followed Dr. Sawyer towards the recovery room. She gasped when they stopped at Camden's bed and she felt her heart fly into her throat. She didn't wait for Dr. Sawyer to say anything, but she moved to his side and gently pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Mama's here, Cam," she whispered. The tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at him. She felt relief surge her body as she watched his chest rise and fall.

She knew it was way too soon to tell, but he already just seemed better. She collapsed into the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers gently waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Two days after the procedure, Camden was given the green light to go home. Dr. Sawyer had kept him an extra day to make sure there weren't any complications from his procedure.<p>

Rachel followed Finn up the stairs, her legs heavy as she carried Camden. She didn't want to let him go, the relief she felt as she entered her apartment was immense. When this had all started, she had had horrible visions of returning to her apartment empty handed. She'd been so terrified that something was going to happen to Camden, she had let her thoughts wander to the worst possible outcome. But it hadn't ended that way. She pressed a kiss to the top of Camden's head as she headed for his bedroom, his sleeping form heavy in her arms. She brought him into his room and laid him on his bed, changing him quietly into a pair of comfortable pajamas before covering him with a blanket. Instead of leaving the room, she sat down on the floor and watched him, smiling as he cuddled into his blanket. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before eventually leaving the room. She heard Finn rummaging around in the kitchen, and she was intrigued as to what he was doing. But as she got to Camden's bedroom door, she turned to watch him for just a few more minutes. She couldn't tear herself away from him. She felt like she needed to be close to him, keep him safe and healthy. She leaned against the door frame as she watched him. It felt like forever since he had been home, safe in their little corner of the world. In reality it had been just about a week and a half.

Finn's hands coming to rest on her arms broke her from her trance.

"I love you," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her hair. She smiled softly as she leaned back into his embrace, his arms coming to wrap around her waist.

"I love you too," she looked up at him, pecking a small kiss on his jaw. Her eyes flittered to Camden's sleeping form on the bed before looking back up at Finn. "We love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<br>Song sang by Finn is "Lullabye" by Fall Out Boy. Written by Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley, Patrick Stump and Joe Trohman.  
>Story read by Finn is "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss. <strong>_


	16. Eyes Open

** Hope you guys all had a fantastic weekend! I spent a majority of my free time the last few days putting the finishing touches on this! I hope you all enjoy it because I worked really, really hard. We're coming to the end now, about three chapters left including the epilogue!**

**Thanks once again to Sara for all her help...contrary to your texts you are _not_ a jerk :). And my mom for helping me out.**

**All mistakes are mine. Camden, Jenna and Nathan belong to me, along with the plot. Everyone else belongs to RIB.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>**

_March 2023_

She tried to hold in the tears she felt coming as she left Mr. Saxon's office. She took a deep breath and sought the refuge of the washroom for a moment, trying to compose herself. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, the feelings she was experience were much akin to the humiliation she had felt at the hand of Coach Sylvester back in high school. She leaned her hands on the sink and tried to take a few deep, cleansing breaths.

The partners had admonished her about her absences over the past three weeks. She understood why they had to give her a warning, she had been out of the office for a long period of time. But it had been for a good reason - her baby had been sick. He'd been sick with an illness that had threatened his life. The partners understood, they knew how much Camden meant to her and had offered her a sick leave but being that Camden was getting better she didn't see the need. He was out of the woods and recovering well at home with Jenna. But they still had to give her a formal write up. It was all about policy. But it still didn't make her feel good about herself. Her emotions were already fragile enough as it was.

She pulled herself together and made sure she looked presentable before leaving the safety of the room. She went back to her desk where the phone was ringing off the hook just as she had left it. She sat herself back down in her chair and threw herself back into her work, answering the phones and filing the large amount of paper work that sat on the corner of her desk. It was like she had never left.

* * *

><p>She dragged her tired legs up the one flight of stairs towards her apartment. Her shoulders slumped when she reached her door, taking a moment before sticking her key in the lock and turning it slowly. She found Camden and Jenna cuddled on the couch. She smiled when she saw the two together. Camden's eyes were focused on the screen in front of him.<p>

"Well don't you guys look comfy and cozy." She smiled a little as she walked into the room. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Camden whined from where he was cuddled up on Jenna's lap, before sitting up and moving over slowly to where Rachel was. She brought him into her lap and kissed his head softly.

"How was he today?" She asked, looking over at Jenna.

"He was okay. He calmed down quickly after you left once we got into the books. He slept a little longer than usual and only wanted soup for lunch." She shrugged. "But he took his medication like a champ. We've had a pretty low key day..." She smiled warmly. "I'm just glad he's getting better. I missed my little buddy."

"Trust me, so am I." She chuckled.

Jenna stood up from the couch and stretched. "He talked a lot about Finn today." Rachel's cheeks reddened. "I gathered that Finn came down..."

"Yeah. He was our superhero." She smiled softly. "I don't know how I would have held it together if he hadn't..."

"I'm glad you have him Rachel." Jenna commented. "It's time for you to be happy too."

They chatted for a few more minutes, mostly about Camden's day. After she left, Rachel left Camden on the couch reluctantly to go change out of her work clothes and make something for dinner.

"Mammmeee..." Camden whined from the couch. "Nemmmmo."

"I know baby, you're watching Nemo. Mommy needs to make dinner."

Camden impatiently whined from the couch as she quickened her pace. She made a simple dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese. Camden extended his hands out to her when she approached the couch to gather him. He immediately cuddled into her as she picked him up.

"You hungry baby?" She brushed his hair from his forehead as she walked him to the kitchen and sat him in his booster seat. He nodded as she put the plates in front of him. She smiled as she watched him slowly start to eat his sandwich.

* * *

><p>Rachel collapsed against her bed after she put Camden down for the night. They'd spent the evening cuddling on couch where they finished up watching Finding Nemo. She enjoyed cuddling with him, it was something she had gotten used to during their time together at home last week after his hospital stay. Since then he had been attached to Rachel's hip, and as it was that morning had been quite difficult for Rachel when it came time to leave for work. But they'd made it through and would do it all again tomorrow. She rolled over onto her stomach so her face was buried in her pillow. She took a deep breath and rolled over again, reaching for her phone on the table. As she reached for it, the device vibrated and she couldn't help but chuckle as she held the phone up. It was Finn.<p>

"Finn..." She smiled tiredly into the phone. "I was just going to call you."

"Hey pretty girl." She could almost see his smile through the phone. "Great minds think alike I suppose."

"It's great to hear your voice." She yawned sleepily.

"Babe, we skyped last night." He chuckled. "Long day at work?"

She sighed. "I miss you though. And you don't even know the half of it. It was brutal."

"I miss you too babe. Tell me about your day?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"It was just - it was hard. And I got in trouble at work. I know that shouldn't bother me but it kind of hit me right in the heart and I just.." She sighed.

"What?" She could hear his gasp on the other end of the line. "What happened?"

"I had a meeting with the partners. They basically reprimanded me for being away so much the last few weeks. And that I should've..."

"They can't do that! Cam was sick..."

"I know. They know that. I told them. They said they understood, but because I was gone for three weeks I should've notified them and taken a sick leave instead of just calling in...Something about policy and yada yada."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She sighed. "It was just a rough day. It started rough and I just...didn't need that blow. But I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I just...it's just been a really long day. And Cam was a mess this morning when I left. And I just really miss you babe." She felt the tears rising in her throat. She knew today was going to be tough, but talking it out with Finn and hearing his reactions to what she was saying really hit her hard.

"I miss you too sweetheart. It's all going to work out I promise. It's going to take some time to get back into the swing of things and ..." He paused. "How's our boy doing?"

She smiled softly at the term. It made her feel warm inside, and reminded her of the time they had spent together while Camden was in the hospital.

"He's good. Very cuddly when I got home from work. Which I needed, given the day I had." She chuckled while sniffling "Were your ears ringing today though? Jenna said he talked about you a lot today."

Finn laughed. "So that's what that was all about." He chuckled again before continuing. "I thought it was just my class' chaos making my ears ring."

"Bad day?"

"Oh they were just wild. You'd think it was my first day back too." He laughed. "It was not a typical Monday that's for sure."

"What had them all going?"

"I guess they all went to a birthday party this weekend. You know how it is in second grade, everyone's invited. So they all went and it's all they could talk about. And then there was the cupcakes at lunch time and..."

"...chaos?" She could almost see his furrowed brow through the phone.

"I swear there was crack or something in those things Rach. And of course it rained all day. So indoor recess..."

"My poor baby." She chuckled.

"I know I just got back, basically...but is it spring break yet?" He chuckled. She laughed too to at first, but then she got quiet. Spring break meant Finn was coming up to see them again.

"Not soon enough." She sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair with her free hand.

They chatted for a few more minutes about their days. Rachel smiled as he filled her in on something one of the kids in his class had done that wasn't related to the sugar high.

They continued to talk for a few minutes before neither of them had anything more to say.

"I'm going to head off babe. I need to take Perry out still..." She heard him groan through the phone.

She yawned herself. "Alright. Love you babe."

"Love you too." She could hear his smile. "I'll text you in the morning." She nodded as if he could see her. "Sweet dreams babe."

"Bye Finn."

Once Rachel hung up the phone, she laid back on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes. She always felt a sense of sadness and longing overcome her when she hung up or finished Skyping with Finn. Every time she saw his face, or heard his voice she missed him more than she ever thought possible. Being with him so much in the last month, between Camden's birthday party and his horrible pneumonia experience made it all the more evident to her how much she needed him. She loved him dearly, it was just like when she was in high school. But it was a different love now. A more adult love. And after her day at work, she was beginning to think that she was ready to make a life altering change. She just needed to decide what that was.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week continued without a lot of fuss. Things returned to normal at the office, and Camden began to return more to his old self. Dr. Sawyer had recommended keeping him out of the co-op preschool until his one month post-op check up and that was more than fine with Rachel. It eased her mind knowing he was at home with Jenna, who wouldn't put him in immediate danger instead of in a room full of children who may be carrying unknown and dangerous germs. It wasn't that she didn't trust others, she was just scared shitless that something was going to happen to burst her little bubble of safety. She was glad Dr. Sawyer kind of agreed with her too. She was just getting ready to head out for lunch when her cell phone buzzed from her purse with a text.<p>

_Hi Rachel,  
>I was wondering if I could come by tomorrow to see Camden? I was thinking of bringing lunch. Let me know if that's okay - Nathan.<em>

She paused for a moment, mentally running through what her plans were for the weekend. She didn't have much planned, she was thinking of heading out to get some groceries but hadn't set that in stone.

_Sure. That sounds great. Does 11 work? -Rachel  
><em>  
>They firmed up plans for the weekend, and she tossed her phone in her purse as she headed out for lunch. She didn't have the usual feeling of dread that almost always filled her when Nathan messaged her. She liked to believe that it was because they were turning over a new leaf. The time they had spent together at the hospital at Camden's bedside had meant something. He'd offered to bring lunch, and when she had asked about what he was bringing - he had merely mentioned that he had it under control.<p>

* * *

><p>Of course that Saturday would be the first Saturday they slept in. When Rachel rolled over in bed and saw that it was well after 8am, she almost couldn't believe her luck. She sat up in bed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked out of her room, half running to Camden's room. She moved the gate and smiled when she found Camden sitting up in his bed, a book on his lap. He looked up at her and grinned when he saw her walk into his room.<br>"Mama." He grinned, showing all of his teeth in his smile. She brought her hand to her chest as she walked towards his bed and sat down beside him. "Ook. Mama."  
>"Are you reading a book?" He nodded his head as his little fingers turned the page. "Is it a good book?"<br>He nodded once more before looking over at her. "Tuck." He pointed to the page he had flipped to, which featured Elmo on a fire truck. "Emo tuck."

"Is Elmo driving his truck?" Camden nodded. "Where is Elmo going?"

"Finn ouse." He said simply before turning his attention back to the book. Rachel swallowed hard and sighed softly before she leaned her head on her knees for a moment as she watched him flip through the pages.

"Is he going to Finn's house?" She asked carefully. "What will he do there?"

"See Finn." He said simply. "Emo see Finn."

She smiled, trying not to let tears rise in her eyes.

She left him for a minute with his book to go out and get some breakfast started. She decided since he was sitting nicely and reading his book, she would make them some pancakes and turkey bacon for breakfast. It was just finishing when Camden came walking slowly out to the kitchen.

"Befast Mama?" He asked as he came to stand beside her. Rachel flipped the last pancake before looking down at Camden.

"Are you hungry?" When he nodded and lifted his hands up, Rachel smiled. She lifted him into her arms and brought him over to the table.

She settled him in his seat before bringing over some pancakes and bacon. She got her own after getting him a sippy cup with almond milk before sitting down across from him. She laughed a little as she watched him munch on the bacon.

* * *

><p>She let him play with some play dough at his little table in the living room while she folded laundry on the couch. She smiled as she watched him giggling to himself, and chattering in broken words that surely only made sense to him.<p>

"Mama, wook!" He exclaimed. "Mama, it Finn!" She stood up from the couch and walked over to his little table to see what he was talking about. She chuckled when she looked at the blob on the table. Camden looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"Good job handsome!" She smiled.

"It Finn!" He repeated.

"I know!" She laughed. She grabbed her phone off the couch and took a quick snap of what he had made before he smashed it with his fist.

She sent it off to Finn and enclosed with the picture, Rachel wrote a little note. _Apparently this is you. - Rachel_

I can see the resemblance :) - Finn.

She chucked a little bit at his response. _  
><em>  
>She put her phone down as a knock on the door sounded. Camden looked up from where he was pounding away on the glob of blue play dough with a plastic rolling pin for a second before going back to it. Rachel went and answered the door to find Nathan on the other side, his arms full with the takeout he had brought for lunch.<p>

"Hi Rachel." He held up the two bags. "I brought lunch."

"I see that." She smiled at him as she moved back from the door, opening it wider for him to come in.

"I got takeout from Mario's. I hope you guys are in the mood for some pasta."

She smiled tightly as memories of the last time he brought takeout from Mario's flooded her mind. She didn't have high hopes for what was in the bag.

"Don't look at me like that," He laughed. "Whole wheat pasta and plain red sauce, right? I brought him a chocolate milk too...I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," She smiled. "If you take it to the kitchen I can grab Cam and we can join you."

He nodded. "Sounds great."

She followed him into the living room. She watched Camden's face change as he saw Nathan walk through the room on his way to the kitchen. She gave him a big smile as she walked towards him.

"Nathan brought some pasta for us to have for lunch! Does that sound good Cam?"

He gave her a quizzical look before looking down at his play dough again.

"Pay."

"We can play later. Now we're going to eat," She picked him up from his chair and he immediately tried to fight her.

"No eat. Mama, no eat."

"Camden," She sighed. "It's pasta. Nathan brought pasta with red sauce just for you. Let's go wash our hands and we can have some yummy lunch."

He huffed as he looked up at her before leaning his head on her shoulder. She took him to the bathroom to wash his hands before returning to the kitchen where Nathan was busily dishing out the lunch he had brought. Camden cuddled closer to Rachel as they walked past him, and she put him down in his booster seat.

Nathan gave him a small smile as he placed the small plate of pasta in front of Camden.

"There you go buddy," He smiled as he set it down.

Camden gave him an uneasy look.

"Say thank you baby," Rachel smiled, looking first at Camden and then Nathan.

He gave Nathan another uneasy look before picking up his fork. "Tank yew." He whispered as he attempted to stab some noodles in front of him.

They ate lunch together in a comfortable silence. Camden continued to give Nathan uneasy glances as the meal was filled with small talk. He smiled a little brighter when Nathan brought the chocolate milk to the table.

"Nafan?" He cocked his head to the side as he looked at him.

"Yes Camden?"

"Ike dis." He grinned as he took a big swig from his sippy cup.

"I'm glad you like the chocolate milk buddy," He smiled. He met Rachel's eyes from across the table and gave her a small smile.

It was then that Camden seemed to warm up even just a little bit to Nathan. He continued to chatter on with him, Nathan often looking to Rachel for clarification of Camden's words.

She laughed a little bit as Nathan tried really hard to determine what Camden was saying to him and to give him the appropriate answers.

"Pay now, Mama?" He asked as he looked up at her with a pasta stained face.

"You want to play now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Camden nodded enthusiastically "Pay wif Nafan." He turned to Nathan and grinned. "Pay dough."

"Play dough. I haven't played with play dough in years," Nathan smiled. "We can play with play dough buddy. If it's okay with Mommy of course."

Rachel nodded slowly before standing up to get a face cloth to wash Camden's face. When he was cleaned up, she liberated him from his booster seat. He immediately ran around the table to Nathan and patted his knee gently. "Les go."

She leaned against the door frame as she watched Nathan and Camden play at the small table with his play dough. She could tell he was fighting sleep, but having too good a time making things out of the blue dough that he had on the table. She didn't want to break them up because it looked like Nathan was finally at ease with Camden and the same could be said for Camden with him. But she knew from experience that if she didn't get him down for his nap on time, things might go south and quickly.

She waited for a break in play before stepping in.

"Mama, wook! Nafan...Finn..." He pointed to the two blobs he had created.

"I see." She crouched beside him at the table and kissed his head gently. Camden let out a yawn while pressing his fingers into the dough in front of him.

"I think someone is tired." She smiled gently as she patted his hip.

"Noooo" He whined. "Pay."

"You can play later. How about you help Nathan put the play dough away so we can go snuggle?"

"Mama, no." He shook his head, picking up the play dough in his hand and squeezing. "No seep."

"Yeah. I think it's time for a nap. Let's put this away." She took his hand gently and started trying to take the play dough out of his hand while Nathan worked to put the rest of the dough away. Camden whined as Rachel helped him.. When it was finished, she stood up and scooped him up so he was resting on her hip. He immediately leaned into her and stuck his fingers in his mouth while whining.

"Can you say good night to Nathan?" She asked softly.

He mumbled good night into her shoulder.

"Have a good sleep Camden." Nathan smiled from where he was sitting on the floor.

Rachel carried Camden to his bedroom, laying him down on his bed gently. She got him settled for bed and stayed with him until he had fallen asleep. A small smile piqued at the corners of her lips as she watched him. She leaned over and kissed his head gently before heading out to the living room to see what Nathan was up to.

She found Nathan sitting on the couch looking at his phone, the play dough cleaned up and put away in the bigger plastic container she kept it in.

"Thanks for tidying that up." She nodded her head towards the table as she walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry I had to cut that short. He's a creature of habit and needs to nap when..."

Nathan held up his hand, smiling softly. "It's alright Rachel." He paused for a moment. "I'm just glad we got to play, it was nice."  
>She nodded in agreement, pulling her legs underneath her as she got more comfortable on the couch.<p>

"He seemed to really enjoy it." She smiled softly. Things got quiet for a few moments, both of them turning their attention to their phones. After a few moments, Rachel put hers down and turned to Nathan, watching him for a moment. She studied his features, a small smile coming to her face. He hadn't changed a bit. He looked up at her, feeling her eyes on him after a few moments. She gave him a small smile.

"How's your Dad doing?" She asked softly as he put his phone to the side. He sighed deeply before turning to her.

He shrugged, placing his hands on his knees. "He hasn't gotten any worse. But he hasn't gotten any better either."

"I'm so sorry Nathan." She said quietly. "I know how much your Dad means to you."

He nodded once more, turning his attention to his hands on his knees.

"Thanks." He said softy, running his hands over his thighs.

"How's your Mom holding up?"

He sighed, clasping his knees. "She never leaves his side. She's a wreck. We know it's coming, just a matter of when I suppose."

She nodded, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"You know, this whole situation with my Dad has really made me realize how important it was for me to come find you two. It made it more real that I should be taking care of you and Camden. I should have taken care of you guys from the beginning." He paused. "He always said that you should take care of your responsibilities. But I did the opposite. I ran away from both of you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel clasped her hands in her lap as she looked over at him. She chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated what to say.

"Nathan..." She whispered.

"My dad and I were always close. You remember that, right? When I left he wouldn't talk to me for over a year. It killed me, my dad had been my hero and because I turned my back on you, he turned his back on me. When he was diagnosed with cancer, we started talking again. We started to try and rebuild our relationship. Watching my Dad deteriorate has been one of the hardest things I have ever had to deal with. He's dying, I told you that's why I missed Camden's birthday party. But that day, he told me to be a man and take care of you guys. I had told him I had found you and he made me promise that I would take care of you two." He took a deep breath. "But you already have someone taking care of you. And he's doing a much better job all the way from Ohio than I did from New York."

"Nathan, Finn and I..."

"He loves you Rachel. That much I can see. I can see why you loved him back in high school, I can see why you love him now." She blushed, looking down at her hands. "I watched you guys at the hospital. I saw the way he looked at you and the way he looked at Camden. You guys are his world, when you should have been mine. And I've become okay with that."

Rachel's jaw opened and closed several times as she looked at him.

"I want you to be happy Rachel. We were happy once together and I ruined that by walking out. How you've managed to give me this second chance, I don't know. You're a strong, remarkable woman and I just want you to be happy. And I believe with all my heart that Finn is what makes you happy."

"He does." She whispered, finding her voice. "But Nathan...I don't understand..."

"I want you to be happy." He reiterated. "I want Camden to be happy, loved, and cared for. Finn does all of those things for both of you. I'm willing to take a backseat if it means you guys are happy."

She chewed her lip as she looked at him. What was he trying to say? What was he telling her? Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she looked at him.

"I've made a lot of mistakes. From the way I reacted when he was identified, to how I walked away and even down to the way I treated you when I first came around again. I don't know how I'm going to ever apologize enough for that or why you even let me around to begin with. But as he was lying in that hospital bed, I realized that I'm just an outsider. You and Finn are his family. I'm just the man who helped create him, and I'm okay with being just that." He paused, running his fingers through his hair. "He needs a father. Every boy needs a father. And I've seen the bond he's formed with Finn and I can only wish for even a third of the connection they have. So I'm going to bow out. I'd like to still be a part of his life, from the sidelines and provide any and all financial support that you will need to continue to raise him to be the spectacular little boy I know he will be. I've already taken care of the hospital bills and I've drawn up a support plan for the rest of his life. With a trust set up for medical expenses."

Rachel felt the tears rise in her eyes as she looked at Nathan.

"Are you saying you don't want him anymore..." She whispered, her voice thick and heavy with emotion. "Because I thought after everything..."

"Rachel...no." He stopped. "I'm trying to do what's best for him."

Her lip trembled as she looked down at her hands. He reached over and took one of her hands in his, squeezing gently.

"I still want to be a part of his life." He said softly. "Maybe like an uncle or something?"

She nodded her head. "Of course you can." She took a shuddering breath. A silence eclipsed them, both of them sitting there unsure of what to say now. The air was thick with emotional charge.

Rachel let a few hiccups escape her mouth, she was trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

"Be happy Rachel." He said softly. "You're not happy here, anymore."

"Yes I am." She sighed.

He gently tugged her hand so she would look at him. "You're not happy. What would make you happy?"

She looked down at their joined hands for a moment before looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Finn." She whispered honestly.

"Then go be with him Rachel."

"It's not really that simple." She sighed.

"It can be."

"Camden..." She trailed.

"Will be just fine, you know that and I know that." He smiled gently.

"But his medical care..."

"Can be transferred. People do it all the time. It can be easy Rachel. Let it be easy."

* * *

><p>When Camden woke up, Rachel stood up to get him while leaving Nathan in the living room. She entered his room and smiled when she saw him sitting up in his bed.<p>

"Mama." He smiled, holding his hands up to her. She scooped him up and hugged him to her as she stood up. She got him cleaned up with a fresh diaper before bringing him out to the living room to see Nathan again.

She sat down beside Nathan on the couch as Camden cuddled into her side, sticking his fingers into his mouth as he did so. He was still sleepy, and as Rachel ran her fingers through his hair he continued to stare at Nathan. They fell into an easy conversation filled with small talk while Camden studied him. His eyes jumped from Nathan to his toy box every few minutes, as if he was trying to make a decision about what to do next. He stared at Nathan for a while longer before sliding off Rachel's lap and walking over to his toy box. They both watched as he rummaged around in the big bin. He pulled out two small cars and walked over to Nathan.

"Nafan? Pay?" He asked softly, holding out one car to Nathan. "Pease?"

Nathan smiled gently at him as he took the car Camden was holding out to him. "Of course buddy."

Rachel smiled as she watched Nathan slide off the couch and sit on the floor to play with Camden. Soon his giggles filled the small room. When they were engrossed in their game, Rachel slipped out of the room to go her bedroom for a moment. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, closing her eyes for just a second. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, looking at the picture for a moment before clicking Finn's name in her contacts. She chewed her lip and waited for his voice-mail to come on. She knew he was out and about today, heading to Lima to spend some time at his parent's house.

_You've reached Finn Hudson's phone. I can't get to the phone at the moment but if you'll leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!_

"Hey babe, I know you're busy at your Mom's. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you very, very much." She took a deep breath. "Talk to you later babe." She pressed end on the phone call and leaned back against the door once more and closed her eyes tightly. She collected herself after a moment and went back out to the living room where Camden and Nathan had moved from playing with the toy cars to completing an Elmo puzzle at the little table. She smiled at the scene in front of her before moving to sit beside Camden. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Camden's cheek. He turned from what he was doing and gave her an adorable grin before going back to his puzzle.

* * *

><p>Nathan got his things together to leave after playing with Camden for another half an hour. They put together the puzzle before moving to playing with his little people pirate ship.<p>

As he stood at the door with the door handle in his hand he took a moment to smile at Rachel and Camden. Camden had his arms locked around Rachel's leg as her hand rested on his head.

"I had a great time this afternoon." He smiled. "Thanks for letting me come over..."

"No problem." She grinned, running her fingers through Camden's hair. "We had a good time too."

"Just let me know when you and Finn decide to get married. I'll have the papers drawn up to make him his father too." He nodded towards Camden.

She nodded gently, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you." She whispered as she bent down and picked Camden up gently.

He nodded once more before waving to Camden and walking out of the apartment.

"Bye Nafan." Camden called as he waved his hand. Nathan waved once more before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	17. Maybe, Tonight

**AN. Bonjour mais amis! Yeah, that's about as french as this Canadian gets up in here. I have to send out a massive...MASSIVE thank you to firewifesara for this chapter. Without her, I'm pretty sure I'd still be staring at a blank page.**

**If you're uncomfortable with sexual situations, I apologize...and you can wait for the next chapter. If you're not, well...enjoy I guess?**

**Thank you once again for all of your wonderful reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. I love that you guys have loved taking this different journey with me. If you've been with me for awhile, you can tell I don't like "easy", I'm not a fan of sticking to canon and above all else I LOVE to mess with Finn and Rachel. I also love to give them a happy ending. And babies. Always babies. We're coming to the end of this tale, one more chapter after this plus the epilogue. But I hope you'll stick around because without making any specific promises I'm hoping to write a sequel of sorts. But we'll see. Anyways, as Finn says..." the show must go...all over the place, or something." or in our case, back to New York!**

**As always, Finn and Rachel are owned by RIB. I own Camden and the plot. Please don't steal it. I've worked hard on it. Really hard.**

**PS - I changed Finn's birthday from August to April. It was never directly said in the show, and I needed it to be earlier to fit. Thanks 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17<span>**  
><span>_April 2023_

She walked up and down the aisles of Target, desperately trying to figure out what to get Finn for his birthday. He was coming up next weekend to celebrate, and she wanted to have a few gifts for him to open. Only she had no idea what to get. She followed Camden down the toy aisle and watched as he stared at the toys. They'd already walked through the clothing department and the electronics and nothing had caught her eye. So she decided to take a break and took Camden for a stroll through the toy department. It was getting frustrating that gift shopping wasn't coming as easy as she thought it would.

"5 more minutes Cam and then we're going to go to a different aisle." She sighed as she watched him study some toys on the shelf.

"Dis." He moved closer to the shelf and picked up the remote control fire truck off the shelf. The box looked heavy and she moved from behind the stroller to go and help him. "Dis fo Finn." He said decisively as she crouched beside him to look at the toy. "Finn dis." He looked up at her, his eyes widening. "Mama?"

Rachel smiled softly and took the box from Camden. It was kind of perfect.

"Absolutely handsome. Let's put it in the stroller." Camden nodded and clapped his hands excitedly as he watched Rachel place the large box on the top of the stroller.

"Come on, we'll go find a card and some wrapping paper." She picked Camden back up and set him in his stroller before walking towards the stationary aisle.

When they got to the aisle Rachel parked the stroller in front of the section of birthday cards and went to work looking for a card. She had a good idea in mind of what she wanted in a card, something romantic yet not gushy. Something that would emphasize how much he meant to her and Camden.

"Mama!" He exclaimed, jumping a little in his seat. "Mama!"

She turned to look at him and smiled when she saw the grin on his face. "What is it Cam?"

"Emo!" He squealed. "Emo!"

Rachel followed where his finger was pointing and pulled out the card with Elmo on it. She handed it to him and watched him smile brightly. The card itself was much like the one Finn had gotten Camden for his birthday in February, except it said _Happy Birthday Nephew! _ on the cover.

"Emo Mama. Emo." He smiled. "Emo"

"Okay. We'll get that one." She smiled. He giggled in response and she turned back to the other birthday cards, choosing a simple one that outlined her feelings and sentiments perfectly.

"Alright. I think we're done for today, what do you think Cam?" She placed her card with the fire truck along with some blue wrapping paper she had just grabbed as well.

"Ome." He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. She smiled down at him before heading out of the stationary section towards the cash.

"Let's go home handsome." She smiled. She'd find something for Finn another day.

* * *

><p>She smiled to herself as she licked her finger before taking a step back, admiring her handy work. The medium sized chocolate cake was perfect, complete with mini reeses cups on the top. She was pretty proud of it if she did say so herself. All that was left was to pipe the letters on the top, and the bright blue icing was waiting to be used. She licked her fingers one more time before picking up the piping bag and writing Happy Birthday Finn in her neatest cursive writing. She placed the piping bag in the sink before double checking that she had got it right. When she was satisfied, she grabbed the cover and secured it on the tray before moving to store the cake in the fridge.<p>

She was just cleaning out the last spatula she had used to ice the cake when her ears caught the soft knock on the door. She smiled to herself as she turned off the water and quickly grabbed for a dishtowel to wipe her hands before going for the door.

She took a deep breath before opening the door, smiling widely when she saw Finn standing there with his duffle bag swung over his shoulder. He stepped closer to her and dropped his bag before wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and took several deep breaths before placing a few soft kisses on her neck and pulling away.

"Hi." He whispered, his voice husky and filed with exhaustion. He'd worked a full day and then caught his flight out.

"Well hello." She smiled. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and she pulled his face down to hers. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away. She grabbed his hand and tugged him into the apartment as he dragged his tired body inside. He dropped his bag beside the door and followed her into the living room, collapsing against her couch.

"Tired babe?" She asked softly as she came to sit on the edge of the couch beside him. She gently played with his hair as his eyes blinked up at her slowly a few times.

He yawned before he had a chance to answer. "Yeah. Long day." She nodded, knowing full well what his day was like. She patted his cheek gently.

"Why don't you go snuggle in bed," She suggested. "I just have to finish tidying something up in the kitchen and I'll be right in."

He nodded, but instead of letting her up from the couch he wrapped his arms around her and gently buried his head in her stomach. She chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come on." She urged as her fingers ventured down his neck. "I washed the sheets and everything last night so they're nice and comfy." He pulled his head up and stared up at her, reluctantly pulling his body into a semi-upright position.

"Alright. Alright." He groaned before he dragged his body off the couch. She smiled to herself as she watched him slowly walk back to the front door to grab his bag before heading off to her bedroom.

When she slipped into bed after she'd finished the dishes and checked on Camden once more, she curled up into Finn's arms. He pulled her flush against him and placed a slow, sleepy kiss on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you babe." He whispered as he sunk back into his pillow. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently before cuddling into his embrace and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to hold back her laugh as she watched Camden crawl across the bed and over to where Finn was sleeping, or at least trying to. She stood at the foot of the bed and covered her mouth as Camden approached him and plopped back on his bottom, right by Finn's head.<p>

"Finn?" Camden's eyebrows scrunched as he studied Finn for a moment before reaching over to poke his cheek gently. "Mama?" He turned his head to look at her before turning back to Finn again. He stuck his hand out and poked his cheek once more. "Finn!"

Rachel chuckled as she watched Camden poke him a few more times. She could tell Finn was starting to wake up, but at the same time still desperately trying to stay asleep for Camden's sake. But he was failing miserably. He let him poke him on the cheek a final time before he slowly opened his eyes. Camden squealed when Finn opened his eyes, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Finn!" He exclaimed, bouncing a little on the bed. "Finn upp!" He squealed.

"I'm up. I'm up." He laughed sleepily as he pulled his body up so it was resting against the headboard of the bed. Camden squealed as he crawled onto Finn's lap and cuddled up against his chest. Finn leaned down and kissed Camden's head gently as Rachel sat on the bed beside them. Finn opened his arm to her and she cuddled up next to them. She smiled up at him, and reached up to place a slow kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday baby." She smiled as she pulled away from him. Finn's sleep-filled eyes stared down at her as he gently leaned down to press a kiss to her lips again. Camden's clapping and squealing broke the moment.

"Iss!" He giggled, bouncing a little on Finn's lap. Rachel chuckled when Finn groaned under the effort.

They had a quiet breakfast together, Rachel made hash browns, turkey sausage and scrambled eggs with a slice of toast. After they were finished Rachel ushered him into the living room with Camden while she disappeared into her linen closet to gather the two gifts she had wrapped before he had arrived last night.

"What's this?" Finn laughed as she placed the two gifts in front of him. "Rach..."

"This one's from Camden." She smiled, gesturing to the bigger, more awkwardly shaped box. "He picked it all out by himself." She sat down on the couch and pulled Camden into her lap. "Didn't you Cam?"

"Meeee..." He mumbled as he leaned against Rachel's chest. Finn looked intrigued as he peeled the card off the top and opened it. He chuckled when he saw the front of the card. Rachel shrugged when he turned to her. Inside Rachel had asked Jenna to get Camden's hand print down on paper and had printed his name underneath. She'd scrawled a message beside it, writing a small message that said _happy birthday to my superhero. I 3 you! _

Finn looked up at Rachel and gave her a touched smiled before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Camden's head. He went back to the gift and ripped off the paper slowly, grinning when he saw what was inside.

"Tuck." Camden exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Finn tuck."

"I love it." He smiled. He held out his hand for Camden to high five. "Thanks pal."

Camden nodded before leaning against Rachel again and sticking his fingers in his mouth. Finn examined the truck for a moment before moving to the large gift bag at his feet.

"That one's from me." She smiled, kissing Camden's head.

Finn nodded and found the card at the side. He opened it just as slowly as he had opened Camden's and smiled at the simple words on the cover. Inside, Rachel had written a heartfelt note.

_Finn,  
>Words cannot describe how much you mean to me. At one time, I thought I was content with the life Camden and I were leading but then fate brought you back into my life and into Camden's. In under a year, you have become my rock, my lifeline. I firmly believe you have always been and always will be my soul mate. I hope all of your wishes come true in the new year - as you have made all of mine come true. Happy birthday baby. I love you so much.<br>Love,  
>Rach.<em>

He turned to her and leaned over to press a long kiss to her lips."I love you. You're my dream come true." He paused to stare at her for a moment as their gazes fused. He went back to the gift and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag before reaching for the new soft sided briefcase she had bought him.

"This awesome. Thanks Rach."

"There's a few more things in the bottom." He nodded and dug towards the bottom, finding a few shirts and a new watch buried under more tissue paper.

"Thanks babe." He smiled. "This is too much."

She shook her head as Camden squirmed to get off of her lap. She put him down and turned to Finn. "I'm glad you like them though."

"I love them."

"Good." She smiled.

They both watched as Camden walked over to where Finn had set the remote-control fire truck on the ground. Rachel smiled at Finn as they watched Camden stare at it for a moment before looking up at Finn.

"Pay?" He asked, his eyebrows raising curiously. "Pay tuck?"

Finn chuckled and nodded at Camden, before reaching down to pick up the truck. "Sure pal. We can play with the truck now."

* * *

><p>They spent the day outside. There was a park down the street, and it was a beautiful spring day with comfortable weather. Rachel packed a picnic lunch and a bag of outdoor toys for them to play with. Once they got there, they'd found a tree to set up under. After they ate lunch, she sat against the tree as she watched Camden and Finn play with a soccer ball she had brought with them. Camden's giggle was contagious as she watched him topple onto the soft grass as the ball hit his legs. Finn closed the gap between them and helped Camden to his feet. Camden picked up the ball in his hands and tried to throw it at Finn, but it fell between them. Rachel chuckled as she continued to watch them play. It was moments like this that made it abundantly clear to Rachel that this is what life was supposed to be like.<p>

This is the life she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Finn. Happy birthday to you." Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sang as she placed the chocolate and peanut butter cake in front of Finn. Camden's eyes widened as he looked at the candles from where he was perched on Finn's lap.<p>

"You going to help me blow out the candles pal?" Finn whispered as the song came to an end. Camden nodded excitedly. "Ready? 1, 2, 3." Together the two of them took a deep breath and blew out the two lit up candles. Camden clapped when Rachel moved it away from them so she could cut it.

Rachel didn't miss the smile that was shared between Kurt and Blaine as she pulled the cake away from Finn and Camden to cut it. Finn stood up and placed Camden in his booster seat that was directly beside where he was sitting. Rachel cut the cake quickly, dishing out the pieces. All four adults laughed as they watched Camden dive into his piece.

"He sure likes cake." Blaine laughed.

"He likes everything sweet." Rachel chuckled as she tried to get Camden to slow down. He fussed until she let go of his spoon.

"So Finn, how long are you in town for?" Kurt asked as he picked at his cake. "I didn't even know you were coming up for your birthday until I got a text the other day from Rachel. Again." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Finn let out a mixture of a chuckle and a groan. "I'm here until tomorrow afternoon. They can't direct the school talent show without me." He laughed. "And you could have asked..."

"I forgot you were doing that!" Rachel smiled. "You're so good to those kids..."

Finn shrugged humbly. "I do what I can. Until I started at the school they didn't have a talent show. We've now had one every year since."

"As long as you don't try to teach them to dance than they'll be fine." Kurt laughed. Finn chuckled and reached over to fluff Kurt's hair, but Kurt ducked.

"Too slow old man." He laughed.

"You're next little bro." Finn laughed.

After they finished with the cake and Rachel made coffee, Finn showed Kurt and Blaine to the door while Rachel took Camden to the bathroom for a bath after saying they're goodbyes.

"Happy birthday big brother." Kurt opened his arms for a hug. "It's good to see you. Family looks good on you."

"Thanks." He smiled, letting go of Kurt and sticking his hands in his pockets. "It feels good too."

A knock at the door caught Finn by surprise. He looked up from where he was sitting on the couch with Camden reading a book when Rachel got up to answer it.

"Babe?" He questioned as he watched her walk to the door. She brushed him off and went to answer it. "Do you know who it is Pal?" Camden blinked sleepily up at Finn before leaning his head back on Finn's chest and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He went back to the book he was reading and only looked up again when he heard Rachel come into the room, followed by someone else.

"Alright, so Cam has been fed and he's had a bath. When Finn's finished the story he should be good and ready for bed." Rachel smiled as she turned to look at Finn and Camden. "We'll be leaving when it's finished..."

"Babe," Finn asked, his eyebrows raised when his eyes landed on Jenna. "Where are we going?" She shot him a small smile as Jenna came over and sat down beside them on the couch. "I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you Jenna..." He laughed. She chuckled in response as he looked back to Rachel. "Rach..."

"That's for me to know and you to find out soon." She smiled. "Now finish the book so we can get going."

They finished reading the Little Engine that Could as Rachel walked back to her bedroom and reappeared with a small duffle bag of her own.  
>She dropped it beside the couch before kneeling down so she was face to face with Camden. She ran her hand over his head as he continued to lean against Finn.<p>

"Mama and Finn are going to go out. But Jenna's going to hang out with you, alright?"

"Enna?" He turned to look at Jenna. She gave him a small wave. Rachel nodded.

"Alright. Give Mama a kiss." She leaned over and gave Camden a small kiss on the cheek. Rachel gently took him from Finn's lap and cuddled him for a moment before going to hand him to Jenna.

Finn stood up from the couch and stretched before giving Rachel a strange look. "Where are we..." She crossed over to him and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Stop asking questions." She laughed. She pulled away from him after kissing his cheek softly and went to grab the bag she packed. "Jenna, there's chocolate and peanut butter cake in the fridge if you would like some. We'll be back just after breakfast." She smiled before kissing Camden one more time. "Thanks again. Bye baby, love you. Be good."

She pulled him out of the apartment building and down the stairs towards the foyer. He silently followed, and it was only when they were outside at the curb trying to hail a cab that he asked questions once again.

"Babe, what's going on? I thought we were just going to spend a quiet night at home..."

She smiled at him when a cab pulled up to them before standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. She pulled away slightly to be able to say something. "Can't I surprise my boyfriend on his birthday?" He grinned against her mouth before reaching out to open the cab door for her. She slid in and gave the driver an address to a nearby hotel.

"Hotel? Rach..." She turned in her seat and pressed her lips to his in an attempt to quiet him.

"You're always spoiling me. Let me spoil you." She whispered before kissing him again. He smiled and answered her with a peck against her lips before she returned to her seat properly. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. He loved this girl.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled her into his arms the moment elevator doors closed behind them. Rachel wound her arms around his neck as his laced around his waist, pulling her flush against his body.<p>

"You're amazing." He whispered as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I try." She smiled. His hands splayed across the small of her back as they stood there, waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. When the bell dinged, they hesitantly parted as Finn grabbed their bag and they stepped off. They found their room and Rachel slipped the key card inside, smiling as it beeped. "Here we are."

She walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and dropped the bag at her feet before sitting down. Finn stood in the middle of the hotel room, taking it in.

"Come sit." She smiled from where she sat, patting the space beside her. He followed her request and crossed the small space to sit beside her on the bed. She smiled when the bed sagged under his weight and immediately snuggled into his side. His arms wrapped around her gently as he pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him gently, giving him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips sweetly. As the kiss progressed, Rachel gently moved her body so she was straddling his lap. His hands immediately wound around her waist to help support her. They pulled away breathless after a few moments, Rachel's hands finding the short, curly hairs on the back of his neck. They stared at each other, each of them wondering what to do next. Rachel was the first to move, leaning down and placing another burning kiss on his lips as her hands played with his hair and his hands found her hips. His hands found the bottom of the long sleeve shirt she was wearing and inched underneath, feeling her warm skin beneath his fingertips. She could feel the hesitation in his kiss and his touch, and pulled away slowly.

"Finn..." She whispered. "Relax babe. It's just me and you."

He smiled softly as her fingers played with his hair. "I know." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I just wasn't expecting..." She smiled at him before she leaned over and placed a few open mouthed kisses on his cheek, leading to his ear. He let out a shuddered breath as she kissed behind his ear before taking his earlobe in between her teeth. "I just thought we were going to relax at home. Rach you didn't..." Her teeth grazed his earlobe and his breath hitched.

"Babe, relax." Her hands moved to his shoulders and squeezed gently as her mouth moved from his ear to his neck. "It's your birthday, how about we have a little fun on our own?" She looked up at him, her eyelids drooping slightly as she moved back to kiss his neck. His hands found purchase on her hips again as she began to nip at his neck, running her tongue slowly over the spots where her teeth grazed. His hands tightened on her hips. His hands tentatively ventured under her shirt and came around to touch the skin of her stomach. He felt her react to his touch and smiled a little as her kisses moved back up to his lips and became more persistent. When his hands reached the undersides of breasts and skimmed the underwire of her bra, she pulled away.

"I'll be right back." She whispered placing a more chaste kiss on his lips. "Get comfortable." He groaned when she slid off his lap. She blew him a kiss as she grabbed the bag from the floor and brought it with her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She dressed quickly in the blue, skimpy piece of lingerie she had purchased specifically for tonight. She'd been planning this for a long time, knowing that she wanted to do something special for Finn for his birthday. It wasn't easy dating long distance, never mind dating long distance with a child. Since they had been back together they had never been properly alone for the night and she was using his birthday as the perfect excuse. She felt like he deserved it, he was constantly doing nice things for her as well as Camden and it was time she gave back to him in turn. She was sure he would say otherwise though, that was her Finn. She fluffed her hair and touched up her makeup as she looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad for a woman with a three year old.<p>

When she was ready, she took a deep cleansing breath and opened the bathroom door slowly. She heard Finn put down his phone. She walked towards him slowly and she saw him sit up on the bed.

"Rachel." He breathed. She walked over to his side of the bed and came to a stop in front of him. He turned so he was facing her and pulled her so she was standing right up against him. He ran his hand up and down her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kneaded the skin she found there. He groaned as his hands danced over her skin. "Baby..." She smiled shyly at his words and reactions. His hands gently ran down her back and up her arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, soft at first but it became more insistent as the clock ticked. She moved closer to him as his hands reversed their path down her arms, taking her hands in his for a moment and squeezing them. She grinned a little against his lips as she pressed her lips into his again. Her own hands journeyed under his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. She grinned as her hands explored his chest, running her hands over the smooth and defined plains of his chest.

"I plan on loving you senseless tonight." She whispered against his lips as she gently pushed him back onto the bed. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she stared at him, staring back at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at him. She swallowed hard as she leaned over his body, straddling his body as she crawled up until she was sat on his hips. He looked up at her with lidded eyes, leaning forward enough so he could rest his hands on her ass. She moaned a little as he pulled her tighter against him, feeling his erection growing more prominent beneath them. She pressed her lips to his as her own hands roamed over his back and towards the waist of his jeans. He squeezed her ass in his hands, pulling her into him more as his mouth moved to attack her neck. Rachel's breath shuddered as she felt Finn suck on her neck, moving from her neck to her chest leaving wet marks in his trail. Rachel's head fell back as he moved slowly down her chest, kissing down the middle before moving to the right and gently moving the delicate lace top of her dress.

"Did you buy this just for tonight?" He whispered hotly against her skin, skirting over to press a hot kiss to her breast before allowing his tongue to tentatively poke out and stroke her nipple.

"Yes." Her breath came out in almost a whisper as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. She arched her back into him as he sucked, his other hand sneaking over and under her shirt to palm her other breast in his hand. She whimpered at the sensations he was creating in her before they became too much. Finn released her nipple with a plop before looking up at her. She leaned into him as his other hand still held her breast, placing a hot kiss on his mouth. She used all of her strength that she could muster to push him backwards so he was once again laying flat on his back. His hand dropped from her breast and she almost whimpered at the sensation. Instead, his hands came to rest in her hair as she started to place hot, wet open mouthed kisses on his chest. She went slow, teasing him as she left a trail of wet marks down his strong chest. When she neared the waist of his pants she felt him tense as she pulled away to unbutton his jeans. She looked up at him as she pulled them down, nudging him to lift his hips so she could pull the jeans and his boxers over his hips. His erection sprang free as she pulled his pants off, dumping them unceremoniously to the floor. She pressed kisses along his inner thigh and felt his leg tense the closer she got to his erection.

"Baby." His hands tangled themselves into her hair once more, as she placed a feather light kiss on his tip while sinking to her knees on the carpeted floor. He groaned as she repeated the action, trailing from the tip to the base and back up before dragging her tongue down once more to wet him sufficiently. "Baby..." She worked him with her hands for a moment, while the groans that slipped out of his mouth grew louder and stronger. "Holy..." He groaned as her mouth took the place of her hands. His hands gripped her hair as she took him in all the way, the warmth of her mouth almost too much for him to bear. She caressed his waist and the skin above with her free hand as her mouth worked hard to keep a steady rhythm between sucking and twisting with her hand. She continued to suck as she felt one his hands leave her head, grabbing for the sheet beside him. "Babe...babe..." He chanted, a groan falling from his lips. "Fuck..." He swore as she moaned against his erection, the vibrations causing his dick to twitch in her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes lidded with passion as she took in his appearance. His eyes were closed tightly, his fist gripped the sheet beside him, his knuckles turning white. She bobbed her head gently as she sucked, causing her to moan against him again. She could feel him tightening in her mouth, so she began to hum as he fisted her hair tighter.

She could tell it was coming. She picked up the pace with her movements, his hands holding her head in place so she could finish. A loud moan escaped his mouth as his orgasm burst forth, Rachel squeezing her cheeks in to help suck him dry, continuing long after the spurts of warm liquid had stopped.

She let him slip from her mouth and with a grin she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand delicately before standing up and crawling on the bed beside Finn. His breathing was heavy and his eyes still clenched shut. She brought her hand over to his chest and ran her nails softly over his skin. She placed a soft kiss on his chest as his breathing started to even out and his eyes opened.

"Babe..." He laughed softly and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. "Holy shit..."

She chuckled softly and pulled his hand away from his face as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy birthday?" She grinned.

"Happy birthday indeed." He gave another chuckle as he let out a breath. He reached over and played with her hair gently. "That was...that was not what I was expecting to happen tonight."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too. And not just because you just gave me the world's best blow job..." He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled over onto his side and pulled her close to him. His hand came up to brush her hair from her face. "But I love you...because you're you. And you're fantastic, and beautiful, and smart...and funny..." He leaned over and pressed a long kiss to her lips as his hand trailed to her hip. "...and sexy as hell."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to Finn pressing kisses to her neck. A heavy arm wrapped around her middle as he pulled her closer into him. She sighed as she opened her eyes as his fingers gently grazed her stomach.<p>

"Well good morning..." She grinned as she turned slightly in his embrace so she was laying on her back. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling away slightly to grin down at her.

"It's a very good morning." He smiled. He gently moved her hair over her shoulder where some blue paint inked her skin. "And it looks like it was a very good night too." She laughed as she pulled him over her as his fingers ghosted over where he had written his name on her shoulder.

"It was..." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He groaned into the kiss as he pushed himself into her more as her legs spread to allow him to get closer to her. "And good morning to you too..." She mumbled as she felt him pushing against her leg. He groaned as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she could.

After taking a shower together once they'd made love for the second time that weekend, Finn and Rachel got dressed and ready to go. As she slid her earrings in her ears she smiled as she caught Finn's smile in the mirror. He met her smile and crossed the room to wrap his arms around her waist. She sighed softly as she relaxed in his embrace.

"Come on." She patted his hands that had wound around her middle. "I want to take you to breakfast before we head home to see Cam." He nodded and pressed a kiss to cheek before letting her go. She finished getting ready and watched as he grabbed the bag she had stuffed with what was left of the lingerie she had worn last night. Her cheeks blushed as she thought about the events of the evening, and she subconsciously touched her collarbone where she knew he had marked her last night not only with the body paint she had surprised him with, but with his mouth as well. She wanted more of this weekend. She wanted more of them.

They had breakfast at a small diner not far from her apartment. It was quiet for a Sunday morning, not many people in the diner with them. She smiled as he chewed the omelet he had ordered as she sipped her own coffee.

"So I have something I want to talk about." He said softly as he put his fork down.

The look on his face made Rachel's heart pound. He gave her a half smile and reached across the table to take her hand.

"Don't look so scared. It's good. I think." He chuckled uneasily for a moment as he looked across at her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking...about where I'm going professionally. And when I think about the future, it always brings me to thinking about you. And Camden." He started shakily. She felt him squeeze her hand, so she squeezed back in an attempt to get him to calm down. "I love you Rachel. I love spending time with you and God I miss you when you're not around. And I'm completely taken over by that little boy of yours. Our boy." He grinned. "I was doing some thinking, and I'm going to put my house up for sale in Ohio at the end of the school year and move up here. To be with you and Camden. Kurt said he could..."

She squeezed his hand tightly as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry." He got up from his chair and knelt in front of her. He wiped her tears gently. "It's a good thing..."

She shook her head. "Finn...I..."

"What?" She saw the look that crossed his features and knew he was reading her the wrong way. "You don't want me to..."

"No no!" She exclaimed. She grabbed his cheeks so he was looking at her directly. "Babe. You can't move to New York."

"What? Why not?" He'd thought it was a good plan. It would solve all their problems and he could be with them all the time.

"Because I want to move to Ohio. I'm going to move to Ohio. I'm coming home." She felt the words rush out of her mouth as she looked at him. He surged up and placed a tender kiss on her lips as the words left her mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

She pulled away and looked at him, nodding gently. "More than sure."

"Where?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well I was thinking we could move to Cincinnati. To be with you." She said quietly. "If you'll have us..." The relief that spread over his features made her heart sing.

"I would love nothing more." He whispered as he placed another soft kiss on her lips. Nothing was going to top this feeling for either of them.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." He peppered her face with kisses before reluctantly pulling away from her and going back to his seat.

"I hope so." She giggled as she went back to her oatmeal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	18. Home

**Well, it seems we have arrived.  
>I want to take another moment to thank each and every one of you for coming along on this ride with me. I truly enjoyed writing this story, taking Finn and Rachel (and Camden!) on a different journey. And while this journey wasn't always easy, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.<strong>

**I also have to send out a MASSIVE thank you to Firewifesara. She's been my cheerleader and my biggest help through this entire story. It's because of her there's going to be a sequel. Because she encourages Finchel babies just as much as everyone else!**

**And also have to thank my mom for being so encouraging. She doesn't think I'm so crazy anymore.**

**All glee related characters and moments are owned by Ryan Murphy and company. All original characters and the plot belong to me. Please don't steal them.**

**So thank you once more and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Empty Handed. The epilogue will be up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

_June 2023._

She smiled into the phone as she listened to Finn talk on other side. "So our flight lands at 4:30, so by the time we collect our luggage and..."

"Babe, I'm leaving the house at 3:30. I'll be the guy holding a giant welcome home sign." He chuckled. Rachel felt herself smile as she held the phone to her ear, looking around the living room. There were boxes everywhere, cluttering the small living room. Everything she owned was in boxes. She'd sold some of her bigger pieces of furniture, like her couch and the small dining room table she had bought at a second hand store back when she had first moved to this apartment. She and Finn had decided together what would go, and what they could fit in his house. As she had filled boxes, her smile got wider. She was ready to go, ready to move. She was eager to start her new life with the man she loved.

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled.

"It'll be a big one. With a lot of gold stars."

"I can't wait to see it." She sighed.

She heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone. "How's Cam?"

"He's having a ball. He's out with Jenna right now. They're having a final day out together." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's going to be sad to say goodbye to her..."

"I know babe." He tried to soothe, his voice soft. "But..."

"But I also can't wait to spend every day...waking up next to you." She sniffed a little.

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Me either babe. Me either. Call me later? I have to get over to the school and finish tiding up my classroom before they lock it up for the summer."

"Sounds good. I'll be here. Packing away." She sighed.

"Well the sooner you get back to it, the sooner you'll be packed and in my arms. Love you Rach."

"Love you too babe. Have fun at the school."

He chuckled. "I'll try. "

She pressed end on the phone and ran her fingers through her hair as she placed the phone on the TV stand. She rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the living room towards the kitchen where she was met with more boxes. She felt like she had been packing forever, even with Jenna's help a few nights ago she was beginning to think she would never be done. Everything was packed in here, save for a couple of dishes to take them through to the next morning.  
>She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and uncapped it, throwing the cap in the sink before taking a long sip. She didn't have much time to finish up the last of the packing, Jenna had promised to have Camden home before nap time and that was in just over an hour. She finished off the water and tossed it in the open bag of recycling she had going before making her way towards the bedrooms. She stopped in Camden's first. As she entered the room, the soft blue colour made her smile. His room was all packed, including his bed. He'd be sleeping with her tonight. She smiled as she stood in the small room, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried not to let tears surface. Her eyes caught the small dent in the wall that she had created when she had desperately tried to put his crib together. She chuckled a little with a watery laugh, remembering how frustrated she had been that day. How she had thought she would put together the crib with her huge bump in the way was beyond her. She remembered throwing the railing in a fit of rage mixed with sadness, because it should have been something Nathan did for her. It had taken her three days but she had somehow done it. But the walls had taken a beating. She walked towards it and gently touched the dent.<br>She had so many memories in this room, just like the rest of the apartment. She'd spent a lot of the last three years in here, from the time Camden was a newborn to today. He'd taken his first steps in this room, right by the door. They'd worked long and hard to get him to that point and the joy she experienced when he tentatively stepped towards her over a year ago...she couldn't describe it well enough. It took him another six months to be truly steady on his feet but she would never forget that moment.

She'd be lying if she said moving wasn't making her feel a little nostalgic and sentimental. She'd experienced everything in this city, most things in this apartment. She'd broken up with Finn, met Nathan, lost Nathan, had Camden, reconnected with Finn all in the city of her dreams. But she had lost a lot here too. She'd lost her ambition, her drive and her passion. She'd struggled as a fledging actress, and even more so as a single mother. But now her life was changing and it was changing for the better. She was more than ready to say goodbye to New York. It was her time now. Hers, Camden's and Finn's.

She heard the front door open and quickly wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes when she heard Camden's voice.

"Mama?" He called. She could hear Jenna behind him, his little feet stomping through the living room and towards the hallway to find her. He grinned when he found her in his room, waddling over to her with his arms up. She chuckled when she took a good look at him. He was dirty from head to toe. Obviously they'd made a stop at the park, and he'd had a great time. Rachel tentatively scooped him up, not bothering to care that he was dirtying her clothes.

"We got a little crazy at the park. Sand and the sprinklers don't really mix. Or go unnoticed by a little boy." Jenna chuckled, brushing his hair. Rachel laughed as she looked down at Camden.

"You just can't stay away from water, can you baby?' He shook his head. "I think someone is going to need a bath before he takes a nap. Especially if you're going to lay in Mommy's bed."

"Mama bed?" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Yeah. Mama's bed!" She chuckled. "Now how about a bath?"

He nodded excitedly and both Jenna and Rachel laughed at his enthusiasm.

After Rachel gave him a bath, she laid him down in her bed and cuddled him until he fell asleep. Afterwards she stood at the side of her bed watching him sleep for a few moments. She was taken back just then, to other moments reminiscent of this one. In a blink he wasn't the steadily growing preschooler anymore, instead he'd gone back to being a newborn and she saw him in his tiny red sleeper that she had brought him home in. She saw him sleeping there in the middle of her bed. She'd spent a lot of that first night staring at him, afraid to have him out of her sight. She'd kept him close and cuddled him instantly every time he stirred. That had been the first of many nights that followed much in the same fashion. From then it had been the two of them against the world.  
>It wasn't just the two of them anymore. A smile played on her lips as she watched him sleep on, and thoughts of how much he loved Finn came to her mind. She wasn't sure how much he had grasped about what was about to happen, but she did know this. Every time she mentioned Finn's name, Camden's face lit up. She had told him a few times that they were going to Finn's house but she wasn't sure if he had reconciled that with the boxes she was packing. She mentally had to remind herself to stop referring to it as Finn's house. It was about to become their house too. It was going to be their home.<br>She left him alone after placing another kiss on his head before heading out to the hallway. She closed her door partially behind her and found Jenna standing in Camden's room looking around.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

Jenna turned around and gave Rachel a small smile. "Sure. If you'll have me..."

"Of course." She walked further into the room and stood next to her. "I have to thank you Jenna."

"Rachel, you already did with that beautiful card, the photo book and the gorgeous bracelet..."

"I know." She smiled gently. "I'm just going to miss you. You've been a Godsend the last two years, and honestly if it wasn't for you I'm not sure Camden and I would have made it this far..."

Jenna smiled. "Yes you would have. You're a wonderful mother Rachel, and that would have shown through no matter what nanny you hired instead of me." She laughed. "I'm glad I got to know you guys though. Both you and Camden have taught me so much. I'm going to miss you guys." She pouted.

"Well Ohio isn't that far away." She chuckled. "And there's always Facebook and Skype. You don't need to be a stranger."

"I don't think I could stay away if I tried." Jenna laughed. "I'm glad you found your happiness though Rachel. There's no one I know that deserves it more than you." She gave her a tear filled smile. "You both deserve it."

* * *

><p>She wanted to cry when she watched Camden hug Jenna later that evening.<p>

"I love you Cam. You be a good boy for Mommy and Finn, okay?" She could see the tears glimmering in Jenna's eyes as she crouched to be at his level. Camden stared at her with the fingers of his one hand in his mouth, the other clutching the small Nemo fish Jenna had just given him.

"Ove Enna." He said through his fingers. Rachel felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks just as Jenna's were as she enveloped Camden in one final hug. When she let him go, Rachel scooped him up so she had something to hold onto. Saying goodbye to Jenna was a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"Have a safe trip." Jenna whispered. "And thank you..." She wiped her tears. "For letting me be a part of your family..."

Rachel reached out to hug her. "We've gone over this. Thank YOU Jenna." She chuckled sadly. "I'll email you when we get settled."

She nodded, pulling away. "Now go. Cory's waiting downstairs and you're going to make me cry more." Rachel laughed. She nodded, hugging them one more time before heading out of the apartment. Both Rachel and Camden watched as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs to leave the apartment.

"It's just us Pal. Probably the last time it'll ever be just us." She mumbled as she pressed a kiss to his head. He blinked his eyes sleepily up at her before resting his head on her chest. She kissed him again before walking towards her bedroom. All that was left to do was wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Her father's arrived early the next morning, carrying breakfast with them. Rachel invited them in with Camden on her hip. He'd woken up super early and had been having an uneasy morning. Everything was packed away, and she only had the toys she had stashed in a carry-on for him to play with. When he saw her father's, he clung to her a little more, unsure of everything that was going on.<p>

"Good morning." Hiram smiled as he walked into the apartment.

Rachel smiled at him as she tried to loosen Camden's grip. She hugged both of them as best as she could with Camden in her arms.

They found a box to use as a table and the four of them dove into the breakfast they had brought. Camden fussed when she put the bagel in front of him and Rachel sighed.

"Are you ready?" Leroy asked as he looked around the small living room.

Rachel nodded as she ripped up the bagel some more, trying to get Camden to eat. "As ready as I will ever be. Everything's packed. My bed just needs be taken apart but that shouldn't take long." Both Hiram and Leroy nodded. "But if you're asking if I'm ready to move states and live with Finn, that answer is also yes. I've never been ready for anything more in my life." She smiled. "I just wonder how he's going to react when we don't get back on a plane after a week or two..." She chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He loves Finn." Hiram laughed.

"Finn?" Camden perked up as he looked at his grandfathers.

"See?" They both laughed.

Before she knew it, the apartment was empty. Rachel stood in the middle of the now empty living room of her apartment. Camden rested on her hip, clutching his Nemo in his hand as she took one last look around. It was eerie to be in the apartment now that it was empty.

"Well, we're going to hit the road princess." She turned around to see her Dad standing behind her. "We'll see you in the morning at Finn's, alright?"

She nodded, brushing Camden's hair back.

"Please drive safely." She said quietly, staring at her Dad.

"We will princess." Leroy smiled. "Have a good flight, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>For only a two hour flight, it felt like a lifetime. If she could have made the plane fly faster, she would've. Maybe it was because she was nervous, though she had no idea why. This is what she wanted. She wanted a family. She wanted Finn to be a part of that family. Finn was her family. He was her home. She'd known that since she was younger, she'd just gotten lost along the way. They had gotten lost along the way.<p>

"This is the last time we'll make this flight Cam." She whispered as she started to exit the plane. "At least for non-vacation reasons. Our new future awaits us." He blinked up at her and gave her a big smile before leaning his head on her shoulder and sighing.

She spotted him the moment they came out of the hallway. True to his word, he held up a bright pink sign that said Welcome Home Rachel & Camden surrounded by large gold stars. The grin on his face spanned his entire face, his dimples proudly on display. And it only widened when he laid eyes on them.

"Finnnnnn!" Camden's excited squeal met her ears. He kicked his legs excitedly as they got closer to him. Rachel put him down when they were close and she felt happy tears burn in the corners of her eyes as Camden took off towards him. Finn dropped to the ground as Camden flung himself towards him, the sign dropping to the ground beside him. She sped up her steps as Finn wrapped his arms around Camden as he squealed. He stood up with Camden in his arms as Rachel reached them, wrapping her arms around him instantly.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip as he pulled her closer. She buried her head in his chest as she felt him press a few kisses to her head.

"You made it." He breathed into her hair after a moment before pulling his face away and pressing a kiss to Camden's head."You're here."

"To stay." She breathed as she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. She saw the same reflected back in his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Rachel lifted her hand to the back of his neck as she pulled him in closer. They didn't come up for air until Camden pushed at their faces to try and force them apart.

"Meeeeee..." He whined as he looked at both of them. They both chuckled before they each pressed a kiss to each of Camden's cheeks at the same time. He giggled before they both pulled away.

"What do you say we get your bags and go home?" Finn asked as he ran his hand over her back.

"Home." Rachel smiled as she ran her fingers through Camden's hair. "Home sounds good."

* * *

><p>Finn pulled into the garage and cut the ignition before looking over at Rachel. She leaned her head back on the headrest as she stared back at him, a soft smile on her own face. He picked up her hand that rested on her knee and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. They stayed like that for a few moments, both of them encased in the loving looks that were being passed between them. Rachel's heart fluttered as he continued to stare at her with a completely enamored look.<p>

"I love you." He whispered quietly.

"I love you too." She smiled. "So much."

They both got out of the car, Rachel reached for Camden while Finn grabbed her bags. Together, they both walked into the house slowly. Rachel forced herself to keep her emotions in check, keeping a tight hold on Camden did little to help. She took in her surroundings slowly, noticing slight differences in the spacious townhouse from the last time she was there. Camden whined from her arms after a moment, gesturing to be put down. When his feet touched the ground he looked up at Finn with a grin on his face.

"Pay?"

Both Finn and Rachel chuckled as they looked down at him.

"We can play soon. I want to show you and Mommy something first."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

Finn chuckled as he took her hand in his. "Trust me."

She nodded and reached her extra hand out to Camden, who immediately lifted his hands to be held. Rachel scooped him up and perched him on her hip. Finn led them through the house towards the staircase before going up the stairs. He stopped in front of the door to the spare room Camden had stayed in when they had come to visit in November. She immediately noticed that Finn had decorated the door with wooden letters painted blue that spelled out Camden.

"Finn" She whispered.

He smiled gently as he reached for the handle and opened the door slowly, letting Rachel and Camden in first. He heard her gasp softly and knew instantly he'd done a good job. Instead of the soft beige the walls had been during their last visit, they were now a soft blue much like his room back in New York had been. New, white wood paneling lined the walls and above it a border that had boasted fire trucks ran around the room. Aside from wall decorations, a red wooden toy box and the spare bed the room was empty. But the fact that Finn had thought enough to have it ready to this extent, floored her.

"Finn. This is. This is perfect." She said softy as she looked back at him. He smiled shyly at her as she let Camden down.

"Do you like it?"

She moved a step closer to him and stood in front of him. She raised her hands and placed them on his cheeks.

"It's perfect." She smiled. "I can't believe you did all of this..."

"How could I not?" He questioned as her thumbs rubbed his cheeks. He smiled gently at her as his own arms wrapped around her waist. "Rach, it's our home. For now. I want both of you to feel at home here. It's your house as much as it's mine. Anything you want to change, move, buy...sell..." He chuckled. "Name it."

"Why are you so wonderful?" Her eyes searched his. He shrugged modestly as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Camden's giggle brought them out of their moment as they both turned to see what he was doing.

"Tuck Mama." He'd gotten into the toy box and lifted out a small truck he had found inside. Both Finn and Rachel laughed as they moved over to play with him.

* * *

><p>It took a bit longer to coax Camden to go to bed that night. After they'd played in his room and discovered all of the little surprises Finn had put together (most of them toys, some of which were his when he was younger), they had ordered in dinner from a pizza delivery place down the street and ate in the living room while Perry was outside. But once he was asleep finally, Rachel took a moment to herself while Finn took Perry for a quick walk around the block. She closed Camden's door almost all the way and headed back down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She found a bottle of wine in the rack on the counter and chewed her lip for a moment before opening the cabinet above to find a wine glass. She remembered seeing them somewhere, her memory of her visit from November a little hazy. She found them just above the wine rack. She set two down on the counter as she heard the front door open and the tell tale steps that indicated Finn and Perry were back.<p>

"I was hoping you would find that." She heard from the door way. She turned around to see Finn standing there, leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. She gave him a small smile before turning back to the counter to pour the glasses. She heard him shuffling behind her and her breath hitched when she felt his hands come to rest on her hips. She closed her eyes as she put the wine bottle down when she felt his lips gently press against her neck. His hands came to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His fingers played with the waist of her pants, his fingers slipping just beneath the band.

"Finn." She whispered. He pressed another kiss to her neck and she quickly felt herself surrendering to him.

"Is Camden asleep?" He whispered as his kisses made their way up to her ear. He placed a kiss behind her ear before pulling her earlobe between his teeth.

"Yes..." She sighed.

She turned in his arms so she was facing him, and laced her hands around his neck. She bit her lip as she caught his gaze. The way he was looking at her caused butterflies to take flight in her stomach. She couldn't describe it. There was something different there, but a good different.

Things moved in slow motion from there it seemed. He scooped her up in his arms before grabbing the bottle of wine and the glasses and heading for the stairs. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck as he moved towards the stairs. It was her this time that pressed insistent kisses to his neck as they charged up the stairs. Before she knew it, he'd gently placed her on the bed and settled the wine and glasses on the side table before joining her. Her hands immediately sought his as she pulled him towards her. He settled on top of her, trying not to crush her with his body weight.

"I love you." He whispered before his lips swooped down and pressed against hers. She whimpered under the intensity of kiss before responding in kind. She spread her legs so they wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too."

He pulled away from her for a moment and took a second to stare at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" He questioned, his brow furrowing.

She gave him a soft look before squeezing her legs around his waist a little tighter. He chuckled and leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers. He kissed her nose gently before pulling away from her. She sighed when he moved off of her and rolled over to rummage through the bedside table. She rubbed her face for a moment before he rolled over once more to face her, holding up a small gift box for her to take.

"What's this?"

He smiled gently and handed it to her. "Take it." She gave him a quizzical look before taking the small white box from him. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment.

"Just open it."

She pulled at the red ribbon that tied the box closed gently and moved it to the side when it gave way. She gingerly took the top off to find silver key with a small keychain that Finn had had engraved with their three names on it.

"What's..." She took the key out of the box and held it up.

"It's a key. To our house." He smiled.

"Our house." She whispered. "It's a key to our house." She repeated it a few times as if she couldn't believe it. "Is this..."

He reached a hand up and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's real baby. We're real." He whispered. He moved his hand to cup the back of her neck and brought her face towards his as he placed a scorching kiss on his lips. "We're forever."

She smiled gently and lifted her face to capture his lips with hers once more.

* * *

><p><em>A Month Later...<em>

Rachel carefully pulled her car into the driveway and cut the ignition. She hummed gently to herself as she grabbed her bag from the seat beside her. She'd had to make a quick run to Target this morning before they left for a weekend in Lima. Finn's parents were throwing a BBQ this weekend, and both Finn and Rachel had decided to make a weekend out of it. They were leaving soon, but she had realized this morning that she didn't have any swim diapers for Camden and she was sure he'd want to swim today. So off she had gone to grab them.

"I'm back!" She called as she walked into the house. The sound of Camden giggling and Perry barking drew her to the living room and she smiled when she saw her favourite boys hanging out in the living room waiting for her. She had to admit the two of them together looked awfully cute, Finn had insisted on dressing Camden this morning and she could see why. They were wearing almost the exact same outfit.

"There's my guys!" She smiled as she approached them.

"Mama! Pewwy!" Camden grinned, pointing at the dog who was patiently starring at him, his tail thumping against the floor.

"Are you playing with Perry?" She smiled as she came to sit down beside Finn on the couch.

"Pewwy!" He giggled as the black lab let out a bark.

She smiled at Finn as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Did you get the diapers?"

She nodded. "We are all set for a weekend in the water." She laughed. Her eyes caught the large clock on the wall. It was just after 10am, and they had to be in Lima for around noon. "We should probably get the car packed and hit the road though if we want to make it in time..."

"Already done." Finn smiled picking up her hand and squeezing her fingers gently.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Me and my sidekick got it all packed. Right Cam?"

He looked over from where he was trying to throw a ball for Perry and grinned at both of them.

"Well then. I guess all that's left to do is get this munchkin in the car." She smiled as she stood up from the couch and grabbed Camden around his waist as he squealed.

Finn just grinned before standing up to grab Perry's leash.

* * *

><p>Camden squealed loudly as he attempted to throw a beach ball back and forth with Blaine on the grass. Rachel chuckled as she watched them play together as she leaned into Finn's arms. He was engaged in a conversation with Burt about the Reds and smiled when his chest rumbled with a hearty laugh. The conversation dwindled when Burt got up to get another bottle of water. Finn leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair.<p>

"Will you come with me for a minute?" He asked quietly into her hair. She looked up at him, confused for a moment.

"Finn..." He sat up a little and gestured for her to get up from his lap. She stood hesitantly and looked at him. He stood up as well and took her hand.

He held up his finger and touched her lip gently. "One second babe."

She watched with curious eyes as he walked over to where her father's were sitting with Carole. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw them all nod before he turned around to walk back towards her. He gave her a soft smile.

"Okay. The parents are going to watch Camden." He grinned, taking her hand. "Go say bye..."

Now she was concerned. "Finn, how long are we going to be?"

He shrugged. "Trust me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before she walked over to where Camden was playing with Blaine and Perry.

"Mama!" He squealed. "Mama, Baine un!"

"Are you having fun with Blaine?" He nodded his head excitedly. "Mama and Finn are going to go out for a bit, but we'll be back okay? You're going to stay with Grandpa, Granddad, Ms Carole, Mr. Burt, Kurt and Blaine. Okay?"

Camden starred at for a moment before nodding again. "Bye bye."

She smiled and kissed his head softly. She waved to her father's and Burt and Carole before following Finn out of the yard and towards their car.

"Where are we going Finn?"She asked again as he opened the passenger door and waited for her to get in.

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She didn't ask any questions until they pulled into the parking lot of the high school.<p>

"What are we doing at the high school?" She asked softly as Finn cut the ignition and turned to look at her.

He shrugged gently. "I just want to show you something."

She gave him a strange look, but followed him out of the car and to the side door of the school regardless. When he produced a key, she got suspicious. He caught her eye and smirked. "I know a guy." He smiled before leading her inside. They walked the familiar hallways of the school together; both of them finding it eerily quiet. She couldn't believe it had already been a year since the reunion. She held Finn's hand in her two as they walked down the hallway, stopping at a familiar door. He opened the door to the auditorium and led her inside, walking immediately towards the stage. There, a picnic reminiscent of their very first one lay prepared, airplane cups, virgin cosmos and all.

"Finn..." Her voice came out shaky as she followed him around to the stage door and up. He tugged her forward until they were sitting on the blanket that was laid there.

"Virgin cosmo?" He smiled as he held a cup out to her. She nodded her head gently and took the small cup from him. She could feel his eyes on her as she took a sip. "Good?"

She nodded as she put the cup down. "I haven't had any kind of cosmo since before Camden was born." She laughed. But the laughter died as she stared at him. "But Finn...what..."

He sighed slowly and wiped his hands on the cargo shorts he had worn to the BBQ. "Do you remember the first time we did this?"

She nodded slowly. Of course she remembered. The memory of that first picnic would be one of those things she always remembered.

"You told me I could kiss you, if I wanted to." He chuckled a little bit at the memory. "And God, did I want to. I had never wanted anything more that day. And then I heard you sing. Right over there..." He pointed to a spot more central on the stage. "And Rach...it blew me away." She nodded. She could feel a lump starting in her throat. "We went through a lot together in our high school years Rach. But I wouldn't change it for the world." He paused. "This is also the spot where I met Rachel Berry...the woman." He whispered. "You see, before that night, I only knew Rachel Berry the girl, the one driven by passion and a fierce determination to succeed. But a year ago, on this very stage I met the woman that girl became. And that woman was an extraordinarily awesome mother." He whispered.

"Finn..." She felt her throat tightening and tears rising in her eyes.

"I fell in love with you here. Both times. Though I'm not sure I ever really stopped loving you while we were apart."

"Babe..." She whispered. He reached over to her and pulled her closer to him, cupping her face in his with his hands and bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly for a moment before pulling away. She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a small smile.

"I love you." He whispered as his thumbs brushed the few stray tears that had slipped from her eyes. "So much"

"I love you too." She responded, her voice shaky.

They sat together for a few moments before he hesitantly stood up and held out his hand to her. She gave him a quizzical look but took his hand anyway.

She followed him wordlessly as she replayed what had just happened moments ago in her mind. He took her back to the car and it was only when they'd began to drive to another destination that she spoke up.

"Those were two of my best days, you know." She whispered. "A lot of my best days are with you." He smiled and took her hand and rested their combined hands on the gear shift.

"Mine too babe." He whispered as he started the car.

It didn't take them long to arrive at their next destination. Her parents house.

"Did you forget where you were going?" She chuckled as he cut the ignition.

"Nope." He winked as he got out and moved around to the her side and helped her out. He produced another key, and she was beginning to wonder who he had in on whatever this was with him. She followed him into the house and almost crashed into him when he came to stop in the kitchen.

She was confused. She really had no idea what was going on right now.

"Do you remember the first time I came over?" She raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what first time he meant. They'd had many stops and starts in high school, some prettier and some uglier than others. He could've also been referring the day after the reunion...

It was as if he could read her mind. She watched as he walked across the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of cookies. She chuckled a little when she recognized some of the cookies she had baked last night to bring to the BBQ today. He placed them on the island that stood between them.

"We stood right here. And you taught me how to make these amazing double chocolate chip cookies from scratch. We made...such...a...mess." He laughed as he pulled the plastic wrap back and picked up a cookie before taking a bite. She plucked the cookie from his hand and took a bite, smiling as she did so. He chuckled as he wiped his hands together. He moved around the island and came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder.  
>"But my most favourite memory of all?" He whispered. He tugged her gently and guided her to stand in the threshold between the kitchen and dining room. "Is when you introduced me to our boy for the first time." He squeezed his arms around his waist as he felt her lean against him. "I knew even that day that I would move heaven and earth to be there for you and for him in whatever way you wanted me to. I could only hope then that it would turn into what we have now...and I am so grateful that it did."<p>

"Oh Finn..." She turned in his arms and surged up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist before turning her around and pulling gently to settle her on the counter. She whimpered as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, feeling herself fall forward into his embrace. She wasn't worried about falling, she knew he would catch her. He always caught her.

He pulled away from her gently and pushed her hair out of her eyes as he smiled softly.

"We have to go." He whispered as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Where are we going now?" She sighed as her fingers ran down his arm.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He smirked.

"I guess not..." She sighed.

She let him guide her out of the house, taking the plate of cookies with them. The drive was quiet, music from the satellite radio. Or at least what she thought was the satellite radio. She smiled when the familiar strings of an old favourite, Just The Way You Are started playing from the speakers. She settled into her seat and turned to face him more. She watched as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. She'd always felt so safe with him, even when they were teenagers. He always protected her. That's what she loved about him more than anything else. He was her superman.

She smiled when she recognized where they were going. He pulled the car into the dirt road and parked the car. Like at the school and the house, she followed him dutifully out of the car. He grabbed a blanket, the same one from the night they came here alone a year ago, and took her hand. It was as they were walking around the car that she noticed Camden's car seat was gone from the car. She tugged at his hand to stop.

"We're not going back to your parents house, are we?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and led her out to their usual spot. "Finn?"

"Babe..." He sighed as he spread out the blanket. He sat down on the material before holding his hand out to her to get her to come to him. She approached him and giggled slightly when he pulled her towards him and into his lap. She settled between his legs and leaned against his chest. "Do you remember that one night we came out here, after that horrible football game?" He whispered against her neck. "And it was so cold that we huddled here in a blanket just like this, and it was the first time we really talked. You told me all about what it was like growing up without a Mom, and I told you about what it was like going through life missing my Dad all the time. You told me about how badly you wanted to get out of here and make it big on Broadway. And after that night I really wanted you to too. And I wanted to get out of here with you." He swallowed hard. "That was the night I knew I would do anything to make you happy. Though history will tell you that I screwed that up a few dozen times. But I hope you know that I did most things with your best interests at heart." He whispered. "Even when I let you walk away."

"I do remember." She turned in his lap and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I remember thinking, after that night, how you really got me. Someone finally heard me and understood." Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at him. "And you still get me."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head "It's also the night I found that this spot..." He pressed another kiss just behind her ear. "...this one spot in particular drives you crazy..." He grinned when she squirmed slightly in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered when he pulled away, her face turning to his.

"I love you too." He dropped a kiss on her lips. "And I'm so glad that you decided to give us a second chance. Right here. You agreed to try again with me. And I cannot thank you enough for just being...being the best part of every day for me. Especially now that you're here to stay."

"It was one of the easiest decisions I've ever had to make Finn Hudson." She whispered. They sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet, the peacefulness of the moment. It was nice to sit there, and just be. Until he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. .

"Come on." He whispered. "We have one more stop."

* * *

><p>She couldn't tell where they were going. When they'd gotten back to the car, Finn had presented her with a blindfold to put over her eyes. She tried to convince him otherwise, but as she had argued she could tell what it meant to him. So she went along with it.<p>

This drive was a lot longer than the others. It was made worse by the fact that she didn't know where they were going. But when the car finally came to a stop, she grinned. But her smile faltered when she sat that they had pulled into the garage.

"What...Finn..."

He didn't say a word, instead just getting out of the car and heading inside. She huffed for a moment, staring at the door he had left open. She'd be wrong to say she was a little miffed. She'd thought maybe he was whisking her off...She shook her head and tried not to let her thoughts run away. She unbuckled her seatbelt and followed him into the house. Only he was nowhere in sight when she stepped inside.

"Finn?" She stood still, waiting to see if he said anything. When he didn't, she kicked off her sandals in a huff. She walked towards the front door, and it was then that she noticed the arrows on the floor. She raised her eyebrows and chewed her lip before following the arrows. She followed them up the stairs and her heart pounded as she went. When she reached the top of the stairs, the smell of vanilla scented candles hit her nose. The pounding in her chest got louder as she walked towards the bedroom she shared with Finn, following the arrows. It was then she noticed the music. Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle, smiling when she noticed the bright pink X on her door. The door swung open and she felt her breath hitch as everything all at once hit her senses. The candles, the soulful voice of a singer she didn't recognize filled the air. And Finn. Her Finn stood in the middle of the room, holding a single red rose.

She sucked in a breath as she took one step closer to him and he stepped closer to her. When they were close enough, she reached out to touch his chest gently. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and it was shaky at best. He took her hands in his and squeezed her fingers gently.

"Rachel" He whispered gently. He let one of her hands go and used it to cup her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips gently, guiding her back gently until legs hit the end of their bed. He pulled away from her and sat down beside her. "I love you." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. Rachel chewed her lip as her heart pounded wildly. "A year ago you let me in. I don't know how or why but you chose me. You let me get to know the woman you had become and you let me fall completely for that little boy of yours. You chose to let me love you. It hasn't been the easiest year for any of us, our relationship in all its incarnations has been anything but easy. But I've always dreamt of forever with you. And right here, is where I feel like that forever became a real possibility for us. You moved across state lines because you trusted in me. Trusted in us. I love you Rachel and I want to love you and Camden forever." He paused to reach behind him and pull out a ring box from his back pocket. Rachel felt her heart start to beat even faster as her eyes tried to stay glued on his. He opened the small box and held it up to her. "Make me the happiest man in the world tonight Rachel. Will you marry me?"

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at the box in his hand, the ring shining in the candle light. There was only one answer. There was always only one answer.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes looking up at his. "A hundred times yes."

"Yes?" Tears pricked the corners of his eyes just as they were surfacing in hers.

"Yes."

The next moment was a blur as he dropped the ring on the mattress beside him and clutched her face in his. His lips crushed hers in haste, their lips moving frantically as all the emotions of the day bubbled forth. He tore his lips away from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Did you say yes?" He asked softly, his breath coming out in small puffs.

She nodded tearfully. "I said yes. Yes I will marry you Finn Hudson." She grinned.

He reached for the ring beside him on the bed and pulled it out of the small box. She held out her left hand as he slipped the simple ring on her finger. He kissed the spot above the ring before looking back at her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she looked down to admire the simple diamond ring. It boasted one elegant stone in the middle with a silver band. It was perfect.

"You like it?"

She nodded. "But not as much as I love you." He grinned and dipped his head to capture her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they'd made love endlessly, they laid tangled in their sheets. Rachel smiled up at Finn, a content expression crossing her features.<p>

"You know, I'm really glad I decided to take a chance that day..."

His fingertips danced on the bare skin of her arm as she looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I wasn't going to come to the reunion because I was so scared of what people were going to think. About me, about Camden...but I am so glad I went against my better judgement because if I hadn't...well we wouldn't have you...and I am most grateful for that more than anything." She paused, her breath hitching in her throat. "Thank you for loving us. And accepting us. And just...being everything we didn't know we were missing."

"I love you so much Rachel Berry. And I cannot wait for us to be a family. Officially." He whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. She sighed as she settled gently in his embrace. Yes, she was glad she had decided to come to the reunion that weekend. One small trip had given her the family she had always wanted. It had brought her home.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**There you have it. Look out for the Epilogue.**


	19. You and Me

**Well helllllo! Remember me? I'm sorry this has taken so long, I was away on vacation last week in Disney World to watch my beautiful high school friend marry the love of her life. I've been trying really hard to get back into the swing of things, which resulted in a virtual complete rewrite of this chapter because I just wasn't happy with it. That being said, I am completely happy with what is left. Which makes me incredibly sad because it means this tale is over. BUT I do have big plans for this universe's Hudsons, which includes - you guessed it - a trip to the Happiest Place on Earth. But first, I'm going to be (trying) to participate in Nanowrimo, but Finchel will still be on my mind. Have no fear, I have ideas for them that are growing by the day.**

**All that aside, I really have to thank firewifesara for all of her help. She's been my cheerleader and one of my biggest supports. She's also pro at talking me down off a ledge. To that extent, I have to thank my mom as well who, like Sara made sure I didn't completely lose my mind.**

**And I have to thank all of you. I hope you enjoy the epilogue and stay tuned for more Camden adventures :).**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<br>_December 2023_

She'd been waiting her entire life for this moment. She was going to marry the love of her life today, and even just that thought caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of her stomach. As she stood in front of the window of her hotel room, the snowy landscape below brought a smile to her face. When they had first started planning the wedding, Finn had come to her with the idea to get married in the winter. It was his favorite season and at first she had been a little taken aback. Getting married in the winter would have put a rush on a lot of the plans she mentally had for their wedding. Getting married in December would escalate that even more so. Not to mention it was really cold in Ohio in December. But the more she thought about it, the more they researched and the more they talked with their wedding planner the more in love with the idea she became. In all honesty, from the moment he proposed she just wanted to marry him. He could have taken her to a court house the very next day and she would have been thrilled. But he hadn't allowed it, though the planning did become crazy at times. He even slept on the couch one night after an argument about the flavor of the cake - she wanted vanilla with strawberry jam while he had been making an impassioned plea for chocolate with a peanut butter filling, on behalf of both him and Camden of course. Sometimes she swore they were really meant to be father and son, they both had a sweet tooth like no other. They'd made up the next day and come up with a compromise that suited all three of them. But nothing had been worse than the fight they had had only a few weekends ago. She desperately wanted to keep tradition and not be with each other intimately for the week leading up to the wedding. Finn had had other ideas. Her mind floated back to that day as she continued to stare out at the winter wonderland in front of her.

_He followed her around the living room as she picked up Camden and Perry's toys that were scattered and threw them into their respective boxes._

"Babe, I really don't see how it would work out. We already live together! We share a bed every night! This isn't the 1950's..."

"I want it to be special Finn," she dropped the chew toy she was holding in her hand into the box that held all of Perry's toys. "It's going to our only wedding night. Don't you want it to be romantic?" She turned to face him as she folded her arms across her chest. He closed the gap between them and ran his hands down her arms.

"Baby, we do it all the time. Every time I make love to you it's special and romantic..."

She arched an eyebrow at him."Finn, I really want to do this."

"But babe, it's not fair!"

"Do you want to start now?" She challenged him as she crossed her arms tighter. He recoiled as he looked at her with horror written on his features.

_"But...the wedding isn't for another four weeks!" He squeaked._

"Than stop acting like a petulant child if you still want access to this..." She shimmied her body for effect.

"It's a stupid tradition. Since when do you want to go by tradition?" He mumbled as he watched her go back to tiding the room.

"Our wedding night being special is stupid to you?" She dropped what was in her arms and turned to look at him with her eyes blazing. "Does any of this mean anything to you?"

He threw his hands up into the air. "Of course it means something to me! I'm marrying you! You, the love of my life. But I don't think us having sex the night before we get married is really going to change anything. Our wedding will still be special and perfect because it'll be us."

"If you think I'm spending the night with you, let alone having sex with you the night before we get married you have another thing coming."

"I give up. I can't win when you're this crazy."

"You just wait. If you think this is crazy, you haven't seen anything yet..."

That fight had had them at a standstill for days. He'd spent time on the couch until they both finally grew so tired of missing each other that they had each apologized and came to a compromise. They'd come into Lima a few days before the wedding and their abstinence from each other had begun then. Mainly because she'd opted to stay at her father's until the day of the rehearsal when they both checked into separate rooms at the hotel.

As she continued to look out the window she allowed a peaceful smile to cross her features. She had thought she would be nervous, but as the clock steadily ticked forward she felt a sense of peace overcome her as she thought about what was so important about what was to take place this afternoon. Today she was going to marry the love of her life. She was going to marry her Finn. He was off in his room, somewhere in the hotel getting ready for the wedding himself. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was doing, how he was feeling. She was sure he was busy, Camden had insisted on staying with Finn last night, and to avoid a tantrum of epic proportions both Finn and Rachel had given in. She'd had him to herself for most of the week they had been in Lima and she knew he had missed Finn's constant presence almost as much as she did. She'd missed him last night, but had also enjoyed the quiet evening she had to herself once they had parted. She'd taken a bath while listening to a playlist Finn had created for her and sipping on a glass of wine. She hadn't felt that relaxed in ages. It was the perfect night she had needed before the rest of her forever began.

A soft knock on her hotel room door brought her out of her daydream. She walked away from the window to go and answer the door. Her hairdresser and makeup artist had just left, her hair elegantly curled and pulled back at the nape of her neck and her makeup was done flawlessly. She was just waiting for the right moment to get dressed. Jenna had been tapped as her maid of honor and was off getting dressed in her room before she came to help her get in her dress. She opened the hotel room door and smiled as Camden launched himself at her.

"Mama!" He squealed as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

She crouched down in front of him and wrapped him in her arms. "Hey baby!" She cuddled him close as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mama chocate." He announced as he pulled away from her. He looked up at Carole who was standing behind him, grinning up at her. "Papa chocate."

"Burt may have given him a little hot chocolate this morning when he took him down for breakfast." Carole shrugged. "Sorry."

Rachel shrugged with a smile on her face before standing up again. "Was it good hot chocolate?"

Camden nodded excitedly as Rachel led them more into the room, coming to sit down on her bed. Camden followed suit and clamoured to sit on the bed beside her. He plopped down next to her in his dark black pants and white shirt. She adjusted the blue vest he wore as he squirmed away from her and Carole stepped closer.

"Mama." He huffed as he wiggled away. "Top."

"You want me to stop, do you?' She laughed as she wiggled her fingers as if she was going to go and tickle him.

"Noooo tickle..." He giggled. "Nannnnnnnna..."

Over the past five or so months, Camden had become quite fond of both Carole and Burt. He'd connected with Carole especially, as she doted on him much in the same way that Rachel did. But Burt tried his best, getting to Camden by way of sweets. Both Rachel and Finn had tried to discourage them, but there was no use. It was enough for Rachel to have her son so loved and accepted by so many people.

Rachel finished tickling Camden and gave him a break to catch his breath. He huffed for a moment before looking up at Carole.

"Mama pesent?" He asked looking up at her.

"Want to give Mama her present now?" Carole asked as she opened the bag she was carrying. Camden nodded before holding out his arms to Carole. She handed him a small box with a card attached.

"This one is from Finn." Carole smiled.

Camden passed the small box to Rachel and looked at her intently "Pen?"

She smiled softly. "Okay, we'll open it." He nodded and she pulled off the card first, opening the envelope. "Awe." She coo'd as she held it up for Carole to see. She opened it slowly after admiring the beautiful words on the front of the card.

_Rachel,  
>It's only been a few hours since I left you at your hotel room door and I already miss you terribly. How did we ever manage long distance babe? Because it's only been a few hours and I just want to run to your room and wrap you in my arms. But as I sit here, our beautiful son asleep on his bed snoring away, I'm reminded that if I'm patient enough, in just a few hours you're going to be my wife. And that Rach, is something I've been dreaming of since we were young kids in high school. I can't wait to meet you at the altar Rachel, I'll be the one trying not to cry.<br>All my love,  
>Finn<br>_

Rachel sighed and desperately tried not to let the tears spill out of her eyes. She leaned over instead and pressed a kiss to Camden's head before smiling up at Carole, her eyes damp.

"Oh honey, don't cry." She chuckled as she walked closer and sat on the other side of her. She gently wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her close, kissing her head gently.

"I'm trying not to." She whispered. "He's just...he always knows what to say..." She chuckled, her voice husky.

"What's in the box?" Carole asked gently, diverting her attention so she didn't ruin her makeup. Rachel shrugged and slowly tore at the paper to reveal a small white box. She sighed as she opened the box to reveal a pair of gorgeous drop earrings with a topaz stone in the middle. "Oh Finn." She whispered. She held the box out to show Carole, whose reaction was just like hers.

"I needed my something blue." She sighed. "And he knew. He always knows." She held the small box in her hand for a moment, admiring the beautiful earrings Finn had bought her.

"Those are gorgeous." Carole smiled.

"Aren't they?" She smiled as she admired them in the box. "They're perfect."

"So you have your something new..." Carole gestured to her dress that was hanging up in the entry way to the bathroom out of the way. "And your something blue is the earrings from Finn. What was your something borrowed again?"

"My shoes are borrowed from Quinn." She smiled. "They double for my something old."

Carole shook her head. "I have something for you." She pulled something out of the bag she had been carrying with her. "I'd like you to have this..." She said as she passed her a long box.

"Carole..."

"Rachel." She smiled. "Go on, open it."

"Pen Mama." Camden giggled.

She gave her a quizzical look before opening the small box. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with tiny diamond stones in it. "Carole, I..."

She took her hand in hers and closed her own hand around it. "Finn's father, Christopher, gave me that bracelet on our wedding day. I want..."

"Carole..." She sighed. She held the box in her hand as she looked at the older woman.

"Rachel..." She smiled. "When you walked back into Finn's life, with this little munchkin in tow..." She reached around and tickled Camden's chin as he giggled.

"...it was like my family was complete again. Even more so because of Cam." She paused once more. "I wanted to give you something that represented Finn's father too because Rachel he would have loved you so much, just as Burt and I do. So please take it...wear it." She smiled.

Rachel didn't say anything else, instead she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her soon to be mother-in-law and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered softly into her ear. "Thank you so much."

"Now." She smiled when she pulled away from Rachel. She reached into her bag again and pulled out another box, this one larger than the two she had already opened. "This is also from Finn. But he said, and I quote, 'Mom, tell Rachel I love her and to open this when she's on her own'" She smiled. Rachel took the box from Carole as she stood up from the bed. She held out her arms to Camden who looked up at her curiously.

"Mama has to finish getting ready now. How about we go find Papa?"

Camden's eyes looked up at Rachel, his look hesitant.

Rachel's eyes softened as she looked at Camden. She pulled him into her lap as he leaned his head on her chest for a moment, cuddling into her. She kissed his head a few times before he turned to look up at her.

"Remember when Mommy told you we were going to have a party? With cake?" His eyes widened as he looked at her, his interest piquing. "Well for that party Mama has to wear a pretty dress just like you're wearing your handsome suit that looks just like Finn's. Mama has to get ready now. So can you go with Nana to find Papa?"

"Or maybe we can go find Finn? Give him his present?" Carole's eyes widened, trying to coax Camden to go with her. Camden nodded quickly a few times and held his hands out to Carole who scooped him up. "Give Mama a kiss." She leaned him down and Camden placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

When Camden and Carole left taking her gift for Finn with them, Rachel smiled as she heard him giggle down the hallway. She still held the box in her hands, and it didn't take long for her curiosity to get the best of her. She pulled at the thin white ribbon that was around the box. She took the top of the box off and found a handful of slips of papers. She picked up the top one and smiled when she was met with his messy handwriting.

_Rach...I know I tell you everyday how much you mean to me and how much I love you. But there are so many reasons WHY I love you. And these are just some._

She pulled the slips out and bit her lip as she began to read what he had scribbled on the papers.

_I love you because you have one of the kindest hearts I know. Some days I can't believe I get to be loved by you._

I love you because you're an amazing mother. I always knew you would be, but seeing you with Cam has just proven to me everything I ever imagined. I can't wait to give him a brother or sister.

I love you because of the way you believe in us. You've always believed in us. Even when times were hard.

I love you because you're so strong. You've had to be so strong in the last few years baby and I am so, so proud of you.

I love you because you always know just what I need. Whether it's a hug, a kiss or a big batch of your awesome chocolate chip cookies, you always know. You always take care of me.

I love you because of the way you're body fits with mine. It's like we were made for each other. When I'm making love to you, it's like...baby, I can't even describe it. It's the best feeling in the world.

I love you because of the way you push me to be a better man. I am who I am today because of you.

I love you because of the way you chew your lip. It's your tell baby. I always know something is bothering you, good or bad, when you chew your lip. It's also sexy as hell.

I love you because of the way you love me. There is no better feeling in the world than being loved by one Rachel (almost Hudson!) Berry. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life loving you.

_I love you because of all these reasons and more. You're my everything Rach. Happy wedding day.  
><em>  
>She took a deep breath as she smoothed her hands over her dress as she stood in the mirror. In mere minutes, she was going to be walking down the aisle towards her dream, her future.<p>

"You look gorgeous Princess. You're going to knock Finn's socks off." Hiram smiled as he walked up behind her. She blew out an uneasy breath and caught his eye in the mirror. "Thanks Papa." She smiled.

"We should go though. Everyone's waiting for us."

She nodded softly and smoothed her dress one more time before turning to her Papa and taking his hand. "Let's go get married." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Her nerves hit her as they stood waiting for the doors to open. Camden's giggle filled the small foyer they were huddled in, as he played around with Jenna. She was getting married, in a matter of minutes. Her heart thumped in her chest as she watched the doors open in front of them and Camden began his slow walk down the small aisle. She wasn't sure how he was going to do, he had been cranky and fussy during the dress rehearsal and while he had gotten it in the end, she was unsure of how this was going to go. So she held her breath as she watched him walk down the aisle and waited with baited breath for the freak out that should've come when he dropped the pillow on the floor. But she smiled as she watched Finn crouch at the other end of the aisle and encourage Camden to pick up the pillow and walk to him. The excited squeal that came from his mouth once he made it to Finn made Rachel smile. She felt the peace she had felt earlier come over her once more. Everything was going to be fine.<p>

The music changed as Jenna made it to the top of the aisle, and Rachel took a deep breath.

"Ready princess?" Leroy asked softly.

"More than anything," She smiled as she looped her arms through one of each of her father's. "I've been waiting for this for years." She breathed.

The doors opened once more and she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as they began the slow walk down the aisle. She found Finn's eyes immediately and instead of keeping her calm, it made her heart thump stronger and louder in her ears. The intense look he was giving her made her heart race and her cheeks flush. She could feel everything in his gaze; how beautiful he thought she looked, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. In that moment she had never felt more beautiful. She had never felt more loved.

"Mama!" She heard Camden squeal from his position between their sets of parents. She smiled at him and gently waved as she approached Finn. She stopped just in front of him and she felt all of the breath leave her body. Both of her father's kissed her cheeks before shaking Finn's hand and placing one of hers in his. She let out a shuddered breath as she felt him squeeze her fingers with his own.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he gazed down at her.

They'd chosen this venue for a variety of reasons. But her most favourite part? The magnificent fire place which they were about to be married in front of. Fireplaces had always had a special place in her heart. And as soon as she had seen this one, she knew this is where she wanted to marry the love of her life.

She blushed under his stare before dropping her gaze down to their entangled fingers. She only looked back up at him when the minister began to speak.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage." The older man began.  
>But truth be told, she didn't hear a lot of what he was saying. She was sure he was saying something beautiful about love, maybe even telling a sweet story about how her and Finn had come together. But as she looked deep in his eyes, she couldn't help but allow herself to focus solely on him.<p>

"I love you" She mouthed as she smiled at him. She watched a heartfelt smile cross his features as he mouthed those same words back to her.

"Now friends, family. For those of you who know Rachel and Finn, you'll be quite accustomed with them doing things their own way. That being said, they have decided, to write their own vows. Finn, if you will..."

He squeezed her hands gently and pulled them closer to his chest. He took a deep breath as he looked down at her, his eyes growing misty.

"Rachel." He blew out a breath. "I had planned to open with a cute story about us, but when I sat down to put pen to paper I couldn't really decide which story I wanted to use. And the ones I decided were good enough, weren't exactly family friendly." He chuckled as his thumb rubbed her knuckle. "But it did get me thinking. It got me to thinking about all the things I still want to give you. All the things I want to do with you. All the promises I want to make you...and keep of course. Rachel, I've been madly in love with you since we were 16. Sure, we had our little detours here and there but it has always been you. You are my soul mate. And I am so glad the universe brought us back together again." He took a deep, shuddering breath as he squeezed her hands again. "I know the first time we were together, we had a lot of stops and starts. I think everyone here is privy to at least some of those. But this time? I knew from the moment I walked into that house that day that I wasn't going to let you go again. I promise you Rachel, that I will always be here for you to help you when you need it, even when you think you don't. I promise to pick you up when you fall and support you in every way possible. I promise to never go to bed without saying I love you, because there are no truer words than those. Rach, I promise to be the best husband to you and father to Camden that I can be. I promise to love you forever babe. Forever." He let out one more shuddered breath as he looked at her, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Rachel felt her own eyes tearing and she sniffed just as he let go of one of her hands. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe the few tears that were escaping from the corners of her eyes as he gave her a lopsided smile. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered thickly through her tears. She squeezed his hand in hers.

"And now Rachel..." The minister smiled.

Rachel chuckled a little bit as she sniffled once more. "I don't know how I'm going to top that though." She whispered. He chuckled and rubbed her knuckles again.  
>She took a deep breath and turned her eyes to focus solely in on Finn's. "A long time ago, a tall quarterback in a letterman's jacket saved me. He saved me from a life of loneliness. You see, I wasn't very popular. But that quarterback? He made me feel like I was on top of the world. He made me feel like a homecoming queen, wanted, beautiful and loved. A year ago, you saved me just like you saved me back then. I didn't know what I was missing back in high school until you showed me, just as I didn't know what I was missing until I walked into you at the reunion." She paused. He squeezed her hand before she continued. "You are my person. You are my rock, my soul mate and my superman. You are my everything Finn. In the past year you have seen me at my worst and you've seen me at my best. You were right there through all of it, even from hundreds of miles away. You were everything I needed and more. You've made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world because I get to call you the love of my life. Thank you for accepting me and loving me and Cam." She sniffed. "I can only promise that I will love you forever Finn Hudson, because you've given me a new forever."<p>

There was a silence when she finished. She saw a few tears cascading down Finn's cheeks and she hesitantly raised her free hand to brush his tears away from his cheeks. They both chuckled for a moment as they stared at each other. Rachel bit her lip as she looked at him and she didn't miss the smile that crossed his features.

The minister continued with the ceremony but all she could see was Finn.

"And now the rings?" The minister asked. Camden slid off his seat in the first row between Carole and Hiram and made his way over to Rachel and Finn. She grinned through her teary eyes as he stepped in front of them, holding his little pillow with their rings on it.

"Mama." He giggled as she reached to take the ring off the pillow. Finn reached down to pick up the ring he was to give to Rachel and smiled down at Camden.

"Dada" He grinned up at him with a big smile. Finn immediately dropped to his knees, dropping Rachel's hand in the process.

"Camden." He breathed. Rachel crouched beside him, trying not to wrinkle her dress. Finn opened his arms to Camden and he went right into them squealing.

"Dada!" He grinned as Finn hugged him tightly.

Rachel couldn't stop the smile from erupting on her face or the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She leaned into Finn and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Pal" Finn whispered into his ear. "I love you so much."

"Dada." He squealed once more. Finn turned to Rachel with a wide, teary grin on his face.

The minister cleared his throat after a few moments and they stood up, the three of them together. Camden remained perched on Finn's hip, contentedly so.

"Are you going to help Mommy and Daddy?" He chuckled as he looked at Camden.

Camden looked at the minister uneasily for a moment before nodding his head. The minister smiled.

"Rachel, since Finn's hands are full, would you hold out your left hand?" The group gathered all laughed as she did as was asked. "Finn, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

Finn's eyes met hers as he gently moved the wedding band to the top of her ring finger. "I do." He slid the ring down her finger to meet her engagement ring. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now Rachel, take Finn's left hand in yours. Do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do." She whispered thickly as she pushed the ring down his finger.

It was then that her heart began to beat wildly again. As she held Finn's hand in hers, she stared up in his eyes to see the same tears pooling there. They'd both been in tears the entire ceremony, but as it was coming to an end she felt everything come to a head.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smiled at the three of them. "You may now kiss your bride."

Rachel smiled as Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He gently pressed his lips to hers as Rachel used her left hand to pull his face closer. All too soon the kiss ended as Camden fought to push them apart.

"Mama. Dada." He whined.

"Sorry Pal." Finn laughed as he let go of Rachel to place Camden on the ground before standing upright again and pressing a more urgent, romantic kiss to her lips. She felt her knees go weak and only parted from him when the need for oxygen won out.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rachel Hudson." The minister clapped his hands as Finn and Rachel linked hands and lifted them above their heads before they made their way down the aisle as man and wife.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a sip of her wine as she looked out on the tables of people that had gathered to share their special day with them. Everyone that meant something to them was there. All of their high school friends, and even Jenna and Cory had made it in for the wedding as she had stood up for Rachel as maid of honor. It was amazing to her to see the sea of people in front of her, from all parts of her life. Sure, she'd dreamed about her wedding day just as any other woman had. But this? The beautiful ceremony and the beautifully decorated hall they now sat in? It blew away any of her wildest dreams. Sure, they had gotten married quickly and she had withstood many questions and hints as to why they'd chosen to marry so fast. Many people assumed they were expecting, which simply wasn't true. It was simply because neither of them could stand not being married to each other any longer. Their entire courtship had been a whirlwind but she wouldn't change any of it for the world.<p>

The gentle tapping of a wine glass brought her out of her reverie. She placed her wine glass down and turned towards the podium at the end of the small table her and Finn were sitting at.

"Excuse me everyone. Excuse me." Kurt's voice filled the room. "I'd like to make a toast. To Finn and Rachel." He raised his wine glass. The room quieted as Kurt waited for them. "Thank you." He paused to take a sip of his wine before turning his attention to the note card in front of him."First of all, I think I speak for everyone...or most people in the room when I say it's about time." He chuckled as he looked over at Finn and Rachel. "Years ago this union was considered an inevitability. But as it always seems to happen in what we used to call Finchel land, fate twisted that plan and took you two on two very different paths. But this incarnation of Finn and Rachel, this grown up, life weathered Finchel I feel and many others will agree, is the best one yet. You've both grown into yourselves and at the same time you've grown into each other even without either of you knowing it. I think I speak for our entire family, Rachel, when I say welcome to the family. We've been waiting for you to take this big lug off our hands." A collective chuckle rang through the small area as Kurt raised his wine glass and took a sip. "To Finn and Rachel."

"To Finn and Rachel."

Rachel and Finn each took a sip of their wine glasses before putting them down. Finn turned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning her face to place another kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips before they pulled away.

Once Kurt went back to his seat beside Blaine, Finn stood up with his wine glass after placing another kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Yay! Dada!" Camden squealed from where he was sat at a table between Carole and Burt. He clapped his hands in excitement.

Finn chuckled into the microphone as he gestured to Rachel for her to stand up with him. She stood up and walked carefully over to the podium and joined him. He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Mama!" Camden clapped.

"First of all, on behalf of my wife and I...God, that sounds weird to say. Doesn't it babe?" He patted her hip as she leaned into him a little bit. She nodded her agreement but smiled softly. "On behalf of my wife and I I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Each and every one of you is an important part of all three of our lives, both past and present. It means a lot that you've all chosen to celebrate this day with us. Today, we not only became man and wife, but we..." He gestured to Camden who was stood on his chair and bounced a little when Finn pointed to him. "...officially became a family. Though in my heart we've been a family for the last year and a half." He grinned. Rachel squeezed her hand on his waist. "So eat, drink...not too much...and have a great time. There'll be cake soon I swear."

The room chuckled as Finn raised his glass one more time and took a sip before leading Rachel back to their seats at the head table.

* * *

><p>She tried to take in everything in as it was going on. After dinner was finished, her father's stood up to make a heartwarming speech that welcomed Finn to the family with open arms. She chuckled at their thinly veiled comment about adding more grandbabies to the family sooner rather than later. Leave it to her dads to bring something like that up. But all kidding aside, it made her heart swell to see both of her father's embrace Finn after they finished their speech. She loved how much her family loved each other.<p>

Soon after her father's sat back at their table, it was announced that the cake was going to be brought out. They'd chosen a chocolate cake with vanilla icing, a compromise that represented all three of them. Finn and Camden were both addicted to chocolate while Rachel loved vanilla. When it was brought out, Rachel took a moment to admire the beautiful three tiered cake. The topper they had chosen represented not only the two of them but Camden as well. Finn had insisted on including Camden in every aspect of the wedding. He had volleyed that Camden was as much a part of their courtship and impending marriage as the two of them were. She sometimes wondered how she had gotten so incredibly lucky to find a man like Finn. He truly amazed her on a daily basis.

She was handed a silver knife and smiled devilishly as she looked up at Finn, holding it up to him.

"You certainly look incredibly unmenacing in that beautiful white dress with that knife," He laughed. She chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her to cover her hand with his. They sliced the cake as their photographer captured the moment around them. Each of them picked up a slice before turning to each other.

"Be nice." Finn laughed as she held the piece of chocolate cake up to his face. He held her piece up to her as well.

"I will if you will." She laughed as she grinned at him. They each gently placed the pieces at each other's mouths as their guests looked on. He'd gently gotten most of her small piece in her mouth when she smashed the rest of his against his face. She pulled her hand away and watched as he swallowed what she had shoved in his mouth.

"I thought we were going to play nice?" He laughed as he darted his tongue out to lick the icing off his lips.

"I said no such thing," She laughed. "I said..." She was cut off when Finn pulled her closer by the hips to place a messy, chocolate laced kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, her mouth was equally as covered in chocolate as his was.

"You got a little something..." Finn reached his hand up to wipe some of the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. "...right here..." She darted her tongue out to lick his finger before he could pull away. She immediately saw his eyes darken as he stared at her. She barely blinked before he swooped in to place another kiss on her lips, this time using his tongue to tangle with hers.

"I'm glad we went with chocolate." She whispered when they finally parted.

"Chocolate is the best." She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Finn smiled as he looked down at her, using his hand to push back some of the hair that had fallen in her eyes.

A tugging on Finn's suit jacket broke the moment between Finn and Rachel. Both of them turned to see Camden standing in front of them, his eyes trained on the cake that was just behind them.

"Meeee?"

Both of them chuckled as Rachel turned around to cut another small slice before crouching down to feed it to Camden.

Following cake, the first dance had been announced.

"May I have this dance?" Finn held out his hand to Rachel as he stood behind her chair.

"Oh of course, anything for my husband" She smiled as she looked back at him. He helped her from her chair and led her to the small dance floor in the middle of the room.

He had told her early on in their wedding planning that he wanted to surprise her with their first dance song. At first she had been hesitant, but after giving it some thought she had decided it would be fun to leave something at her wedding to be a complete surprise. She had caught Finn on more than one occasion, sitting at his computer playing around with some computer program. He'd looked like a deer in headlights every time she interrupted what he was doing. When the opening strings of Faithfully started as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt her heart flutter. He picked the perfect song. One that defined their relationship in all its restarts. It took her a moment, but she realized it wasn't the original version, it wasn't even the version they had sang together at Regionals. She only heard one voice. His voice.

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes as they started to sway together. Finn shrugged his shoulders a little as he looked down at her, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Break a leg," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

"I love you," she whispered as a soft smile crossed her face. She leaned into him as the song continued before letting out a contented sigh. Nothing could top this moment for her. Nothing. This was her life. This was everything she wanted.

"I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand by me..." He sang softly into her ear as they swayed side to side, his hands gripping her hips a little tighter. His lips grazed her earlobe gently before she lifted her head.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully." She looked up at him as his lips swooped down to press a soft romantic kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Lyrics used are from Faithfully by Journey.  
>I don't own Rachel or Finn, but I do own Camden and the plot. The "Break a leg" scene, is owned by RIB.<p>

Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
